


It's Not Babysitting. Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, tiempo presente. Kurt Hummel tiene 28 años y ha vivido en Nueva York por diez años. Tiene un buen trabajo, un lindo apartamento y los dos mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear: Sebastian, un sarcástico abogado, y Cooper, un especialista en inversiones adicto al trabajo. Lo que no tiene es suerte en las relaciones. Pero entonces Blaine, el hermano de 17 años de Cooper, llega a Nueva York a pasar el verano. Él resulta ser hermoso y rápidamente desarrolla un fuerte enamoramiento hacia Kurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38938) by anxioussquirrel. 



> Traducción autorizada  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a anxioussquirrel.

El tiempo era una locura. Alguien ahí tenía que haber mezclado las tarjetas en el calendario porque 34 grados en Nueva York en una tarde de Junio _no era_ lo que cualquiera consideraría normal. La ciudad irradiaba calor como un horno y Kurt maldecía entre dientes, sintiendo como su camisa se pegaba a su espalda sudorosa mientras se dirigía a su usual cita de los Domingos por la tarde con sus dos mejores amigos. Al menos, no era necesario que fuera al teatro hoy. No quería ni pensar en lo insoportable que debió haber sido el calor al mediodía.

Llegó a la puerta de su cafeteria-bar favorito y suspiró con alivio cuando el aire acondicionado lo golpeó. Fresco pero no helado –una razón más para que le agradara el lugar; además del hecho de que estaba muy cerca de su apartamento, y servían tanto un excelente café como licores de calidad. Esto último era de suma importancia, tomando en cuenta la diversidad en sus hábitos de bebida.

Tan pronto como se dirigió hacia la mesa de siempre, un grito fuerte lo recibió, haciendo que otros clientes lo miraran con curiosidad. El barista ni siquiera parpadeó, perfectamente acostumbrado a las travesuras de Sebastián después de tres años de reunirse ahí.

— Sólo veinticinco minutos tarde hoy, muñeca. ¡No está mal! —El hombre alto y delgado, tumbado cómodamente en una silla lujosa levantó su vaso de whiskey -siempre whiskey, el mejor del bar- y sonrió ampliamente.

Kurt rodó los ojos.— Cállate, Seb. Tuve una idea, tenía que tomar notas.

— ¿Otra más? Espero que un día no te quedes sin espacio en esa hermosa cabeza tuya por todas tus ideas. ¿Lo de siempre? —pregunto Sebastián, levantándose y estirándose, dejando al descubierto una franja de vientre plano debajo de la playera azul marino. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— No con este clima; tomaré un frappé. ¿Dónde está Coop? —Una taza de café medio llena estaba abandonada sobre la mesa, por lo que el último miembro del trío debía estar ahí en algún momento.

Sebastián señaló hacia la puerta del bar mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. Esta noche era su turno de comprar las bebidas.

— Recibió una llamada de su hermano. —Hizo una mueca como si estuviera estreñido y huyó hacia afuera.

Como si lo invocara, un hombre guapo con un teléfono presionado en su oreja pasó a través de la puerta de vidrio, se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta, hablando y gesticulando todo el tiempo. Kurt se instaló en el enorme sillón que siempre dejaban para él y se enfocó en enfríar su cerebro después de la corta caminata.

Apenas le había dado un sorbo a su café cuando Cooper regresó con el cabello desordenado -Kurt sabía que era por estar pasándose los dedos- y con los ojos azules echando chispas.

— Seb, necesito un trago, —Se dejó caer en su silla y alejó su café con disgusto.— Espera, que sea doble.

Sebastian chilló de alegría y se levantó con gracia otra vez.— _Finalmente_ uno de ustedes va a beber conmigo. ¿Vodka con coca otra vez o puedo tentarte con un licor fino por primera vez?

— Lo que sea.

La cabeza de Cooper golpeó contra la mesa y se quedó así hasta que un vaso con una generosa cantidad de líquido ámbar fue empujado contra su mano. Sólo entonces levantó la vista y bebió la mitad del whiskey de un sólo trago, antes de explotar en un violento ataque de tos.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza pero no comentó nada hasta que Cooper pudiera hablar.

— Entonces dinos, querido amigo, ¿qué te tiene tan molesto? ¿El papá más estimado nuevamente?

Kurt hizo una mueca. Los dos sabían que incluso a los 30, la relación de Cooper con su padre era tensa en el mejor de los casos, así que por lo general se mantenían alejados del tema. Pero la percepción habitual de Seb no le falló. El rostro de Coop enrojeció de ira.

— Sí. — Bebió el resto del whiskey, sin toser esta vez.— Atrapó a Blaine con un chico -no conozco todos los detalles, pero al parecer no era apto para menores- Y le dio uno de sus acostumbrados discursos. El niño no quiso decirme todo lo que le dijo, pero me puedo imaginar que fue malo; él estaba muy molesto. Pelearon, y Blaine llamó para pedirme que lo deje venir a quedarse conmigo todo el verano. No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Kurt sintió la oleada familiar de ira que siempre lo invadía cuando escuchaba acerca de idiotas homofóbicos; una mirada a Sebastian le dijo que él también lo sentía. A los 28, ambos habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no dejar que los intolerantes homofóbicos llegaran a ellos, pero eso no significaba que habían olvidado cómo les había dolido cuando eran adolescentes. Kurt sólo podía imaginar cuán peor era cuando se trataba de tu propia familia. Tocó el brazo de Cooper en un gesto reconfortante.

— Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Digo, seguramente tu hermano estará mejor aquí contigo que en Ohio con tu padre. —No entendía por qué Cooper parecía tan molesto con esta novedad.

— Así es, pero literalmente no tengo tiempo para él -con el ascenso que vendrá la próxima semana, las nuevas responsabilidades, por no hablar de la auditoría que vamos a iniciar en Julio, estaré trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche casi todos los días. Diablos, no puedo ni siquiera recogerlo en el aeropuerto mañana porque tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar. No puedo dejarlo andando por Nueva York por su cuenta, ¿o sí? Nunca ha estado aquí antes. Puede ser atropellado por un taxi, secuestrado, asaltado o seducido por un trepador. Y no puede estar encerrado en mi apartamento todo el verano. Necesitará a alguien que le muestre la ciudad, que le enseñe las reglas de seguridad, que le haga compañía...

Sebastian primero tosió, levantando las manos a la defensiva tan pronto como Cooper hizo una pausa para respirar.

— No me veas a mi, trabajo tanto como tú. Si él necesita un abogado, puedo ayudarlo, pero de otra manera no. Intenta con mejillas dulces aquí a mi lado, él es el único con horarios de trabajo extraños.

Coop asintió y dirigió la mirada suplicante hacia Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Espera, ¿qué? No, vamos... Puede que trabaje principalmente desde casa, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga un montón de tiempo libre. Además, no soy una niñera, ¿qué haría yo con un niño?

Cooper puso ojos de cachorro. Demonios, él sabía perfectamente cómo suavizar a Kurt.

— Pero no es un bebé, tiene diecisiete, Kurt. Dieciocho en Agosto. Sólo necesita algo de compañía durante la semana, y alguien que le muestre cómo moverse de manera segura por la ciudad. Oh, y alguien que lo recoga mañana en el aeropuerto.

— Coop...

— Te amaré por siempre y para siempre. Haré tus impuestos por el resto de tu vida. Haré...

Kurt suspiró. Sabía que se arrepentiría pero la verdad era que él haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, y además no era mucho. Sólo tenía que reorganizar su agenda un poco y refrenar su artística (léase: _caótica_ ) actitud los días en que estuviera mostrándole la ciudad al niño.

— Okay. Está bien, lo haré.

Cooper saltó de su asiento y tiró a Kurt en un abrazo.— Eres el mejor, Kurt. ¡Gracias! Y no te aburrirás, te lo prometo, Blaine es...

Kurt no escuchó cómo era Blaine porque en ese momento fue atacado con un abrazo por detrás. La voz entusiasta de Sebastian en su oído.— ¡Abrazo de grupo!

**...**

Kurt se encontraba en el área de _Llegadas_ en el aeropuerto con una enorme taza de café extra fuerte, sintiéndose irritable y todavía medio adormilado. Se había maldecido a sí mismo -en Inglés, Francés y en un mal Español, por si acaso- por ser tan débil para rechazar la petición de Cooper. En las dos horas que había estado despierto, también maldijo a su iPhone por sonar la alarma a todo volumen a las ocho am, al calor que ya se sentía insoportable, al conductor del taxi por cantar fuertemente con la radio, y al vuelo proveniente de Columbus por llegar quince minutos tarde. La mayoría de sus insultos habían sido murmurados en voz baja, por supuesto. Kurt Hummel podría haber sido la viva imagen de una perra por la mañana, pero todavía tenía clase.

Odiaba las mañanas. Era una típica ave nocturna, algo que descubrió una vez que empezó a trabajar desde casa como diseñador de vestuario teatral, y se dio cuenta que era más creativo y productivo por la noche. Creía firmemente que el rápido ascenso en su carrera había sido sobre todo debido al hecho de que había permitido que su cerebro trabajara en su horario natural. Desde hace años, Kurt había estado pasando sus noches diseñando y cosiendo, raramente yendo a la cama antes de las cinco am. y normalmente levantándose alrededor del medio día. Sus jefes -el teatro en Broadway que prácticamente lo había comprado a su lugar de trabajo anterior- estaban más que felices de acomodar sus necesidades y sólo trabajar con él y los actores en las tardes y noches.

La necesidad de recoger a Blaine a las diez de la mañana significaba que Kurt había tenido menos de tres horas de sueño. Y la falta de sueño siempre lo volvía una criatura evidentemente enérgica, con una tendencia a que su cerebro divagara sin permiso.

Justo ahora, esperando a que los pasajeros de Columbus aparecieran, Kurt estaba bastante seguro que su día sólo podía empeorar. Con su suerte, el hermano pequeño de Cooper sería un mocoso quejumbroso, demandante y ruidoso, sin ningún respeto por el espacio y el tiempo de los demás, y hábitos molestos para empezar. Dios, ¿qué tal si escuchaba música horrible? O, peor aún, ¿qué tal si vestía de una forma que haría que Kurt se avergonzara de ser visto con él? Tenía que haber una razón por la que Cooper nunca antes hubiera invitado a Blaine a venir a Nueva York, y casi no hablaba de él.

De hecho, la única foto que Kurt había visto del hermano menor Anderson era una pequeña impresión de un niño de 12 años con margaritas entrelazadas en su rizado cabello negro. Lucía bastante agradable, pero eso había sido hace más de cinco años. Ahora, en su lugar, Kurt esperaba ver a un desgarbado adolescente con rizos y acné. Cooper no había sido de mucha ayuda. No había visitado la casa de su familia por más de tres años, y cuando le preguntó sobre la apariencia de su hermano, él se encogió de hombros.

— Has visto la foto en mi apartamento. Agrégale un par de años.

Muy útil, por cierto.

Kurt sólo dejaría al niño en el apartamento de Cooper, que quedaba a un bloque de distancia del suyo, y regresaría a casa a dormir un poco más. El tour por la ciudad podía esperar hasta que el clima y la hora fueran más aceptables.

Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros empezaron a salir, pero Kurt no podía ver a nadie que concordara con la imagen en su cabeza. Diez minutos después, todavía estaba esperando. De pronto, hubo una agradable voz masculina al lado de Kurt.

— Disculpe... Creo que usted puede estar esperando por mi.

Kurt estaba bastante seguro que no, pero había aprendido tiempo atrás a nunca decir _no_ a algún intento de ligue sin siquiera comprobar si el hombre valía la pena. Esa regla le había dado algunas citas terribles, muchas con sexo fantástico, una corta relación. Así que molesto e impaciente, miró hacia la voz. Y parpadeó sorprendido.

Esta era sin duda una de las veces en que se arrepentiría de decir _no_. El hombre de pie detrás de él era más bajo y claramente más joven que él, tal vez al rededor de 22, pero increíblemente atractivo, con un bello rostro y cálida mirada. Su negro cabello estaba cuidadosamente estilizado y vestía una pajarita con su camisa tipo polo negra. Eso por sí sólo, fue suficiente para hacer que el pulso de Kurt se acelerara ligeramente. Respondió a la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del extraño con la suya muy característica.

— Gracias, precioso, pero de hecho estoy esperando a alguien. Sin embargo puedes dejarme tu número. Te llamaré.

La confusión cruzó por las facciones del hombre, haciéndolo lucir de pronto más joven.

— Um, no, digo... Usted es el Sr. Hummel, ¿no es así? Mi hermano me envió su foto anoche. Soy Blaine Anderson.

Kurt sintió que todo el color abandonaba su rostro. ¿Así que este era el hermanito de Coop?

— _Oh_. Oh mierda, um... Demonios, lo siento. Volvamos a empezar, ¿okay? —Le ofreció su mano al hombre -niño, se corrigió- con una sonrisa encantadora.— Hola, encantado de conocerte. Por favor no me llames Sr. Hummel, ¿okay? Sólo Kurt.

Algo de los nervios se desvanecieron de los hermosos ojos de Blaine. Eran completamente diferentes a los de Cooper, dorados como el terciopelo que había utilizado los últimos restos del otro día. Tomó la mano extendida de Kurt y la sacudió brevemente.

— Hola. Gracias por recogerme. Espero no ser un problema. Le dije a Cooper que podía tomar un taxi pero no quiso escucharme.

¿Guapo _y_ educado? Esto no sucedía muy a menudo.

— Está bien. Cooper quiere que te lleve a su apartamento, así que tomaremos un taxi. Espero que haya dejado algo para comer -no va a regresar hasta tarde. Si no, hay una gran cantidad de menús de comida para llevar en la nevera.

Blaine asintió.— Estaré bien. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cargo de mí mismo.

Estaba tranquilo, y Kurt sintió que su empatía despertaba de su letargo y animaba sus oídos. Conocía la soledad -la había estudiado demasiado bien, todos los matices tristes, cuando él llegó por primera vez a Nueva York. Y no tenía duda de que eso era lo que escuchaba en la voz de Blaine. Ahora que el torpe comienzo de su encuentro había pasado, Kurt se tomó un momento para _observar realmente_ al niño. Era algo muy suyo -mientras que Sebastian era brillante al notar detalles y sacar conclusiones, Kurt se destacaba en la lectura de las emociones en el rostro, gestos y comportamiento de la gente. Sólo le llevó segundos darse cuenta de las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos del chico, su postura encorvada, la forma en que su sonrisa sólo tocaba sus labios. Kurt sintió que se ablandaba hacia su cargo de forma temporal, lo que era una hazaña tomando en cuenta su mal humor de la mañana. Aún así, se sorprendió cuando escuchó a su boca actuar antes de que su cerebro lo hiciera.

— Te diré algo, Blaine. Podrías esperar a Coop en mi casa, así no tendrás que estar sólo en su apartamento vacío y desordenado -a menos que prefieras ir ahí. Pero estoy bastante seguro que de ayer a hoy, no le dio tiempo de llamarle a la señora del aseo.

Los ojos dorados brillaron con sorpresa.— Pero... no quiero incomodar.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No lo harás, —y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando Blaine estuvo a su lado nuevamente, con el estuche de su guitarra al hombro y arrastrando una enorme maleta, Kurt agregó.— Puedo preparar fácilmente el almuerzo para dos en lugar de uno, y cuando vaya al teatro más tarde, puedes quedarte y hacer... no lo sé, lo que sea.

— ¿Un teatro de Broadway? —La curiosidad en la voz del chico fue una agradable sorpresa, y Kurt asintió, sosteniendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Blaine con su equipaje.— ¡Me encanta Broadway! ¿Qué vas a ver?

¿Entusiasmado con el teatro también? ¿Cómo es que Cooper nunca había dicho nada acerca de tener este tesoro de hermano? Kurt sonrió; señaló a un taxi libre y se dirigió hacia él.

— Nada, trabajo ahí... diseñando vestuario. Tengo pruebas de vestuario esta tarde. Podrías venir conmigo si quisieras.

Blaine se paró en seco a la mitad de la acera, abriendo y cerrando su boca con asombro hasta que Kurt lo jaló hacia el taxi. Entraron e iniciaron su camino hacia su apartamento antes de que Blaine hablara.

— Lo siento, es que... estoy en shock. Había esperado _ver_ un teatro de Broadway mientras estuviera aquí, ¡pero nunca había esperado entrar a uno, o de hecho ver una obra! _Me encantaría ir_ , Sr... um, Kurt. Si no es problema.

Kurt rió. Había olvidado lo divertido que fue para él ver todo esto por primera vez, cuando Nueva York era todo fresco y sorprendente. Se sentía bien recordar los ojos abiertos con deleite, experimentarlo nuevamente a través de las reacciones del chico. Tal vez mostrarle los aspectos más destacados de la ciudad no sería una tarea aburrida, después de todo.

— Por supuesto que no es problema, mientras puedas permanecer tranquilo sin ser una distracción. Puedes quedarte al ensayo también.

— _¿En serio? Wow._ ¡Gracias!

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio mientras Blaine asumía la enorme y abarrotada ciudad por la que se estaban conduciendo, con ojos enormes y llenos de fascinación. En muchas maneras, Blaine le recordaba a sí mismo cuando había llegado por primera vez a Nueva York, entusiasmado y con la esperanza de que le sucederían cosas buenas aquí. En ese entonces él era apenas un año mayor que Blaine. Ahora parecía un momento muy lejano.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine miró nuevamente a Kurt mientras esperaban el ascensor. Él no quería ser grosero, pero tenía grandes dificultades para dejar de mirarlo. Kurt era simplemente... _wow._ Increíblemente atractivo. Blaine vió la foto que Cooper le envió, pero no era nada comparado con cómo lucía en realidad, con sus gráciles movimientos y su rostro expresivo. Por no mencionar que la foto no mostraba las piernas de Kurt, que eran...

Um, okay. Suficiente.

Además, ni siquiera era el atractivo físico lo que más fascinaba a Blaine. Si no estaba equivocado, el hombre parado frente a él era la prueba viviente de que podías ser abiertamente gay y encontrar tu lugar en el mundo... tener amigos, coquetear con la gente, tener una carrera. Teóricamente, Blaine sabía que eso era posible. Pero con todo lo que tantas veces escuchó de su padre, y las cicatrices que veía en el espejo cada día como recordatorio de lo que la gran mayoría de la sociedad pensaba acerca de gente como él, algunas veces era difícil _realmente_ creer. Y asumiendo que Kurt de verdad era gay, parecía el chico del póster para la campaña _"It Gets Better."_

Blaine realmente necesitaba una esperanza, especialmente después del infierno del día anterior.

Teniendo a su padre caminando hacia él, con la mano de su novio metida en sus pantalones fue bastante malo. Incluso después de años de ser apenas tolerado, no estaba preparado para la secuencia de insultos que le gritó en su sala de estar. Nathan huyó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Blaine solo para lidiar con la ira de su padre. Hubo un momento en que estuvo seguro de que el hombre lo golpearía, pero no. Finalmente, se debió haber quedado sin aliento o maldiciones, porque él tomó cualquier cosa por la que había regresado a su casa y se fue. Blaine se encerró en su habitación, donde se acurrucó en la cama para tratar de calmar los violentos temblores.

Pero entonces vino la llamada de Nathan. Y no lo llamó para asegurarse de que Blaine estuviera bien... quería decirle que aunque realmente le gustaba, él no estaba listo para ser parte de tal drama, así que lo mejor para ellos era separarse.

Fue entonces cuando Blaine llamó a Cooper. Fue un impulso, acercarse desesperadamente al hermano con el que no había hablado durante más de un año. Blaine ni siquiera se acordaba de todas las cosas que dijo, era un lío de palabras incoherentes; sólo sabía que le había pedido un lugar donde quedarse, lejos de la casa de sus padres. Fue sólo cuando abrió el correo electrónico de Cooper con los detalles de su vuelo quince minutos después, que sintió que el suelo se asentaba un poco debajo de sus pies.

Había una salida. Era temporal, pero aceptaría cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir.

**...**

La voz tranquila de Kurt lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Blaine? Hey, ¿todo bien?

Él asintió y siguió al hombre hasta el ascensor. Sin embargo, tan pronto como entraron, Kurt volvió a hablar.

— Puedo ver algo que te molesta. Suéltalo. Digo, si quieres...

Blaine se encogió de hombros; podía decir que no era nada, pero algo en el rostro serio de Kurt le hizo abrir la boca y soltarlo.

— ¿Eres... eres gay? —Kurt lo miró como si le hubieran preguntado si el agua estaba mojada, arqueando su ceja derecha, y Blaine se sonrojó.— Okay, lo siento, yo no quería asumir nada... Y... ¿Cooper lo sabe?

El hombre soltó un bufido de diversión.— Por supuesto que sí. ¿No te lo dijo?

— Yo ni siquiera sabía que Cooper aceptaba...

— ¿Estás bromeando? —El tono de Kurt aún era ligero, pero Blaine no se perdía el brillo de preocupada incredulidad en su rostro.— Sus dos mejores amigos son gays. Incluso pasó por una fase gay durante una semana hace dos años. Estaba tan odioso al respecto que Sebastián se hartó y lo besó, cosa que curó a Coop bastante rápido. Sigo sosteniendo que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes _si yo_ lo hubiera besado en su lugar. Los besos de Seb son mas bien como un ejército conquistador, necesitas estar preparado para apreciarlos.

Le hizo un guiño y Blaine no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se desplegara en su rostro. Kurt lo hacía sentir tan cómodo a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias. Él era tan condenadamente _agradable_.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza.— ¿Entonces Cooper y tú no son muy cercanos?

De repente había algo muy interesante en el suelo.— En realidad no. Apenas lo conozco.

Una cálida mano en su hombro hizo que levantara la vista.— Él es un buen tipo. Un adicto al trabajo y un poco vago, pero confía en mí, es genial.

El ascensor se detuvo y Blaine asintió.— Gracias.— Las palabras de Kurt y su sonrisa tranquilizadora fueron suficientes para disminuir sus preocupaciones.

**...**

El apartamento de Kurt resultó ser acogedor y ordenado. Un muro había sido derribado entre la sala de estar y la cocina, creando un espacio cómodo con un montón de luz que entraba a través de los grandes ventanales desnudos. Los enormes asientos en las ventanas parecían perfectos para acurrucarse con un libro.

— La prevención de la depresión estacional. —Kurt dijo simplemente cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión asombrada de Blaine.— Cuando trabajas mayormente por la noche y duermes la mitad del día, cada rayo de luz cuenta, sobre todo en invierno. ¿Jugo o café? —Él ya estaba preparando la cafetera.— Necesito más cafeína.

— Café, por favor. No dormí mucho anoche. —Admitió para su propia sorpresa.

Afortunadamente, Kurt no hizo ningún comentario o pregunta.

— Ya somos dos, —murmuró.— ¿Cómo lo tomas?

— Negro y dulce.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada intrigada.— ¿Entonces es una coincidencia que tu café y el de tu hermano sean iguales?

Blaine sintió que se sonrojaba. Era muy personal -y un poco tonto- pero él ya se había abierto un poco acerca de Coop, así que... ¿por qué no?

— En realidad no. Más bien como un recuerdo. Cuando Cooper nos visitó por última vez, yo era todavía muy joven para beber café, pero recordé cómo lo tomaba él. Después, cada vez que realmente lo echaba de menos, me preparaba _su café_ , hasta que empecé a tomarlo todos los días. Ya lo sé, es estúpido. Pero... él era mi héroe, ¿sabes? Antes de que se alejara de mi.

Por un breve momento, su voz tembló un poco, y se sintió agradecido cuando Kurt fingió no haber notado nada.

— No es estúpido, —dijo, entregándole a Blaine una taza verde primavera llena de humeante y caliente líquido aromático.— ¿Pero alguna vez lo has bebido de otra manera?

— En realidad no.

— Vale la pena intentarlo. Averiguarlo por ti mismo... Tal vez eres el tipo de chico que bebe capuccino, o latte. —Kurt levantó su taza y bebió profundamente, la felicidad en su rostro era casi indecente.

Blaine tomó un sorbo de su café. Estaba delicioso.

Después de un momento de silencio Kurt lo miró pensativamente.

— Entonces... no dudes en decirme si no quieres hablar de ello, pero me enteré de que tus padres no son exactamente comprensivos con tu sexualidad.

Blaine resopló sin humor. Esa era una manera de decirlo.

— ¿Qué hay de la escuela?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.— Oh, no, la escuela es genial. Estoy en la Academia Dalton... es una escuela privada, con una política de cero tolerancia al acoso. Estoy a salvo de ser yo mismo ahí.

Kurt sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa.— Bien. ¿Tu novio también va ahí?

Se sentía como un puñetazo en el plexo solar; probablemente debería empezar a acostumbrarse a hablar de eso, pero todavía no. Y no era ni siquiera que Nathan fuera tan especial para él -habían salido apenas dos meses y si alguien le preguntara a Blaine si estaba enamorada del chico, él no sabría qué decir. Pero Nathan era el primer novio de Blaine, y eso por sí sólo lo hacía especial. Las palabras dolían mientras él las empujaba a través de su garganta apretada.

— Ex-novio ahora. Pero sí. También va ahí.

Un pequeño _oh_ escapó de los labios de Kurt antes de decir en voz baja — Lo siento.

— Está bien.

No lo estaba, pero Kurt no tenía nada que ver con eso. Blaine estaba agradecido de que no dijera que su novio no lo merecía, o cualquiera de esas cosas sin sentido que a los adultos les gustaba decir en situaciones como esa. Racionalmente, sabía que era cierto, pero estaba lejos de estar listo para escucharlo de un completo desconocido. Cambió de tema.

— ¿Cómo fue para ti? ¿En la secundaria?

Kurt se recargó en la encimera y bebió otro sorbo de café.

— Tenía todo el apoyo en casa, pero la escuela era un infierno. Crecí no muy lejos de ti, de hecho. En Lima. No podía esperar a graduarme y alejarme de ese lugar. Y lo hice, en la primera oportunidad que tuve. En mi caso, el dicho de que tu vida empieza en la universidad fue cierto. Aún así, hubiera deseado tener la opción de una escuela con una política de cero tolerancia; podría haberme ahorrado un montón de... problemas. ¿Realmente funciona?

En poco tiempo, Blaine estaba contándole a Kurt todo sobre Dalton y los Warblers con voz animada y entusiasta. Y cuando descubrieron que compartían la experiencia de estar en los clubes Glee y se enteraron de su mutuo amor por la música, la conversación fluyó fácil y participativa hasta que de repente se dieron cuenta de que la hora del almuerzo había llegado y se había ido, y que era casi la hora de ir al teatro.

Ayudando a Kurt a preparar una rápida pasta, Blaine se dio cuenta con una sonrisa asombrada, que aquí, en la forma menos probable que creería posible, había conocido al primer adulto que realmente lo escuchaba, que lo trataba como a un igual, y que verdaderamente entendía su experiencia. Era maravilloso; liberador. Esperaba que no fuera el primer y último día que pasaba con Kurt, pero en acaso de que lo fuera, tenía previsto disfrutar de él lo mejor que pudiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Detrás de la puerta cerrada de su estudio, Kurt estaba cortando y fijando metros de terciopelo rojo profundo, escuchando las suaves notas procedentes de su sala de estar. Antes de que él se encerrara aquí, asegurándose primero de que Blaine estaba bien con esperar a su hermano en su casa en lugar de en la de Cooper, le dijo al chico que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras Kurt trabajaba. Le dio la contraseña de acceso al wifi y el control remoto de la televisión, señalándole las películas y su colecció de libros, pero Blaine sólo le preguntó si podía utilizar el piano olvidado en la esquina. Había llegado con el apartamento y Kurt solía tocar con regularidad, pero últimamente no se había sentido con ganas.

Eran más de las nueve ahora, y la música había estado fluyendo durante la última hora. Si Kurt no supiera que era el adolescente en su sala de estar, juraría que tenía que ser una grabación. El chico era _bueno_. Kurt sabia algunas piezas después de haberlas tocado él mismo, aunque nunca con tanta habilidad, tuvo que admitir. Otras sonaban como interpretaciones al piano de algunos de los 40 grandes éxitos y para su sorpresa, canciones del ensayo al que Blaine acababa de asistir.

El chico nunca había escuchado estas canciones antes, él mismo se lo había dicho. Cuando Kurt había terminado con los accesorios y había ido a buscar a Blaine, lo encontró sin aliento y asombrado, encantado con _todo_. El teatro, los actores, el proceso de ensayo y la propia obra. Y ahora, Kurt podía reconocer claramente las melodías que él se sabía de memoria después de escucharlas docenas de veces. El chico sólo las improvisaba sobre las pocas veces que las oyó, sin ni siquiera una nota falsa. Simplemente otra cosa impresionante sobre Blaine Anderson.

Lo que no cambió el hecho de que Kurt estuviera actualmente escondiéndose de él en la soledad de su estudio.

Hasta el momento, Blaine había demostrado ser una compañía fácil, por lo que el temor que Kurt había sentido esta mañana pensando en las horas que tendría que pasar "de niñera" se había disipado en su mayoría. Habían hablado amistosamente durante toda la cena en el restaurante griego favorito de Kurt (él había insistido en pagar esta vez, bromeando acerca de hacer una excepción a su regla de "sólo pago en las citas," lo que hizo que Blaine se sonrojara hasta las raíces de su cabello).

Pero para el momento en que lograron volver al apartamento de Kurt, el chico se quedó en silencio y miraba con nostalgia a su teléfono, claramente suspirando. Kurt entendió, de verdad que sí, pero de repente se sintió agotado. No importa lo bien que se sentía su compañía, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo con otras personas. Quizás no era exactamente un solitario, pero tenía una muy fuerte necesidad de independencia y de tiempo a solas. Cuando estaba con alguien, él siempre daba todo... toda su atención y cuidado, pero tanto enfoque sólo podría mantenerse durante un cierto periodo de tiempo. Y hoy también estaba exhausto. Así que cuando llegaron al apartamento, su mal humor estaba casi rebosante, y él no quería que todo explotara sobre el niño, que después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

Es por eso que se escapó a su cuarto de trabajo. _Era su lugar feliz_ , y con la música calmando sus crispados nervios, su irritación se desvaneció poco a poco. Aunque todavía cansado, él consiguió el segundo aire que necesitaba.

El piano se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que las notas suaves regresaran, dispuestas en una melodía familiar. Antes de que Kurt pudiera reconocer la canción, oyó una voz cantando junto con la música, cálida y suave, y dejó de arreglar la tela en el maniquí y se limitó a escuchar, paralizado.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_   
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_   
_I know you get me so I let my walls come down... down..._

La popular canción era suavizada en esta versión, ralentizada hasta que era más como una balada que un éxito pop, y sonaba encantadora, cantada con tanta emoción que la voz de Blaine temblaba ligeramente y se quebraba en algunas partes. Tenía que tener un significado especial para él, ¿tal vez conectada de alguna manera con el ex-novio? Se sentía casi como espiar en un momento privado, pero Kurt no pudo evitar disfrutar de lo que oía. Blaine claramente no había sido elegido como el líder de su club Glee nada más porque sí.

Las últimas notas de _Teenage Dream_ se desvanecieron y el apartamento se quedó en silencio por un largo rato antes de que Kurt escuchara la charla tranquila de la TV en el fondo. Sonrió para sí mismo y se sentó para comenzar a coser el primero de los tres vestidos que necesitaba empezar esta noche.

La siguiente vez que Kurt levantó la vista de su costura, eran casi las once -bastante temprano para sus estándares, pero ¿dónde demonios estaba Cooper? Su jornada de trabajo normalmente terminaba a las seis, y aunque no era inusual que él todavía siguiera en su despacho a las ocho haciendo lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, hoy realmente estaba yendo demasiado lejos, incluso para él. Especialmente cuando su hermano menor acababa de llegar a quedarse con él durante el verano.

Kurt miró el teléfono, en caso de que se hubiera perdió un mensaje de texto, pero no había nada. De verdad, tendría que patear el culo de Coop en el minuto en que apareciera -el niño podría necesitar un poco de apoyo de al menos una persona de su familia. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Kurt se levantó de la máquina, se estiró y fue a ver a Blaine.

La televisión estaba encendida, algún talk show sin sentido llenando el silencio, pero Blaine no estaba mirando. Acurrucado en su costado en el sofá, estaba dormido, luciendo pequeño y muy joven. Kurt suspiró y tomó una suave manta roja de la parte posterior del sofá para cubrir al niño dormido. Cuando la estaba metiendo suavemente alrededor de los hombros de Blaine, notó algo pequeño y de color gris en la alfombra negra y se agachó a recogerlo. Era un pequeño oso de peluche, no más grande que su mano. Blaine debió haberlo sostenido cuando se quedó dormido. Parecía nuevo, así que Kurt dudaba que fuera un recuerdo de la niñez... con toda probabilidad, un regalo del novio; algo familiar para aferrarse en esta ciudad lejana, en un apartamento extraño.

Dios, el niño debía sentirse muy solo aquí.

Kurt recordó lo que se sentía al ser rechazado, no aceptado y que le pusieran sobrenombres sólo porque él era gay. Recordó el dolor de su primera ruptura, también (y él también había tenido un recuerdo -la bufanda del chico que había encontrado en su cuarto y que llevó con él a todas partes durante semanas). Pero nunca estuvo sin apoyo. Él tenía a su familia. Y aquí estaba Blaine, después de haber sufrido tanto el rechazo como la ruptura justo el día anterior... solo.

La ira que estalló en el pecho de Kurt no era nueva, pero era más caliente que de costumbre. Ya era bastante malo cuando se trataba de extraños, niños y niñas anónimos en las noticias que sólo estaban conectados a él por un destino similar: el hecho de que su sexualidad (o identificación de género, para el caso) hiciera de su vida algo mucho más difícil. Pero ahora, no era un extraño -era el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo de Kurt, era un niño increíblemente talentoso con enormes ojos dorados y hambre de vivir, un chico que realmente se merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que estaba recibiendo de su propia familia.

Y esta vez, la ira de Kurt iba a encontrar el destinatario adecuado.

Metió el pequeño peluche en la mano medio abierta de Blaine, apagó el televisor y las luces, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscando ya el número en su teléfono.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Cooper estaba en camino cuando Kurt llamó. Diez minutos después entró con su juego de llaves y fue inmediatamente agarrado y jalado al dormitorio. La puerta se cerró detrás de él como una trampa mortal. Cooper conocía a Kurt demasiado bien para siquiera intentar excusarse -el brillo acerado en los ojos entrecerrados significaba problemas. Así que se preparó para la explosión.

— _Cooper Evan Anderson_. —Uh-oh. ¿Nombre completo y voz silbante? Era peor de lo que había imaginado.— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Es casi medianoche.

— En el tra... —El sonido que Kurt hizo podría haber fácilmente provenido de un gato enojado.

— No me hables de _trabajo_ , Cooper. ¿Qué parte de _Es casi medianoche_ no entiendes? ¿Has ido a bailar a un bar de striptease después de horas de complementar tu sueldo? Tu hermano menor ha estado esperándote todo el día, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Cooper estaba cansado... el día había sido largo y demandante, sólo el primero de una dura semana. Él realmente no necesitaba que Kurt descargara sus frustraciones en él esta noche. Suspiró profundamente y levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, la molestia notándose en su voz.

— Okay, okay. Lo voy a sacar de aquí en este momento. No tenías que estar con él todo el día, ya sabes... Te dije que sólo lo dejaras en mi apartamento, ¿no es así?

Al parecer, era exactamente lo que no debía decir, a juzgar por la cólera que destellaba en el rostro de Kurt, lo suficientemente intensa como para que Cooper retrocediera medio paso. Kurt no era un hombre grande, y nunca era violento, pero tratar de no hacerle caso cuando estaba de mal humor sería como tratar de hacer caso omiso de un rinoceronte enfurecido: muy imprudente.

— Cooper. En las últimas 36 horas este chico ha sido insultado por su padre homofóbico y abandonado por su novio; se puso en contacto con su hermano, quien no había hablado con él desde Dios sabe cuánto tiempo para pedirle ayuda; él voló a Nueva York sólo para pasar el primer día aquí con un completo desconocido. ¿No crees que necesita un descanso? ¿O el apoyo de su familia, tal vez? Tiene _diecisiete años_ , Cooper. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías diecisiete años? Porque yo sí. Y no puedo imaginar pasar por algo como esto solo.

Vale, ouch. Esto estaba dándole justo donde le dolía. Cooper sabía que estaba tomando su habitual salida -todo el día se había mantenido ocupado para no pensar en Blaine, apartando todo para lidiar con ello más tarde. Funcionó, justo como siempre funcionaba no pensar en sus problemas familiares. Fue una reacción automática a estas alturas, pero aquí estaba Kurt, obligándolo a enfrentarse a la situación. Intentar zafarse no iba a funcionar, lo sabía, pero él lo intentó de todos modos. Se sentó pesadamente en el extremo de la cama.

— Te lo dije antes, no tengo instintos paternales. Sería el peor padre del mundo. Puedo darle a Blaine un lugar para quedarse y alimentarlo, pero...

Kurt lo miró, exasperado.— ¡No es como si tuvieras otra opción, cariño! Tu hermano está aquí y necesita más que comida y alojamiento... _él te necesita._ Así que deja de quejarte y compórtate como un adulto, maldición. Si ayuda, creo que el premio al peor padre ya fue reclamado por el tuyo. —Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza.— No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan alejado de Blaine? Él dijo que no siempre había sido así, y de hecho sé que eres un tipo cariñoso. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Cooper suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza dolorida en sus manos. No estaba orgulloso de lo que iba a decir. Se sentía como si fuera la confesión de un crimen.

— Cuando Blaine salió del clóset hace tres años, yo estaba allí. En casa. Mi padre le lanzó un ataque masivo, mi mamá lo miró atónita, y Bee corrió a su cuarto a llorar. Traté de hablar con ellos, de convencerlos de que estaba bien, _de hacer que lo aceptaran_. Todo terminó con una pelea entre mi padre y yo, la peor de todas. Me fui esa noche y nunca regresé.

— Dejaste a Blaine solo. —Kurt habló en voz baja ahora, con fría calma.

— Sí. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de eso. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Así que no dije nada.

Podía sentir la cálida mano de Kurt en su hombro, ofreciéndole consuelo que no sentía que se merecía.

— Coop. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar eso, de ser el héroe que Blaine solía ver en ti. ¿Sabías que hasta hoy él ha estado medio convencido de que tú también desaprobabas su sexualidad?

La garganta de Cooper se le cerró dolorosamente, las emociones que siempre mantenía a raya, ahora corrían como una avalancha.— Dios. ¿Dónde está? Lo llevaré a casa.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Su voz era suave ahora.— Está durmiendo en el sofá; déjalo aquí. Sólo asegúrate de que lo llamarás mañana por la mañana, ¿okay? Y por una vez, deja el trabajo cuando se supone que debes hacerlo y lleva a Blaine casa, pasa algún tiempo con él.

— Lo haré, lo prometo. —Eso sería difícil, pero no importaba. Haría que sucediera.— Gracias, Kurt.

— Está bien. Realmente tienes un hermano excepcional, ¿sabes? Deberías estar orgulloso de él.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Después de que Cooper se fue a casa, Kurt sólo se las arregló para coser durante dos horas más antes de que su cerebro cansado se negara a cooperar más. Le echó un vistazo a Blaine, le dejó una nota en la mesa de café, diciéndole que se sintiera con total libertad de utilizar la ducha y prepararse el desayuno; luego regresó a la habitación, se desnudó y se dejó caer en la cama, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Se despertó poco después del mediodía, sintiéndose bien descansado. Su cerebro necesitaba tiempo -y café- para despertar completamente, por lo que Kurt se puso un par de bóxers, se estiró y deambuló fuera de la habitación, tratando de recordar qué día era y si tenía planes para hoy. Un jadeo agudo lo saludó mientras entraba en la sala de estar. Ah, claro. El hermano de Coop.

— Buenos días, —murmuró sin detenerse en su camino a la cocina. Una vez allí, hizo un sonido de apreciación. El café había sido recién hecho y el delicioso olor estaba flotando en el aire, por lo que Kurt se preparó rápidamente una gran taza de su café con leche de cada mañana.

A medio camino y debido al café, el cerebro de Kurt comenzó a registrar las cosas -como la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Blaine. El chico se había sonrojado, claramente tratando de no mirar, pero fallando espectacularmente. Kurt se miró a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de su estado de desnudez, y sus neuronas soñolientas empezaron a conectar perezosamente las cosas.

— Oh. Lo siento, probablemente debería ponerme algo. Sólo dame un momento.

Él volvió a su café y Blaine murmuró algo que sonó como un ahogado "Está bien" y se volvió hacia el ordenador portátil sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando el café finalmente lo despertó, Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en su cocina, desnudo a excepción de su ropa interior, tan sólo a diez metros de un chico de diecisiete años de edad, que apenas había conocido ayer, y no en circunstancias íntimas. No es que alguna vez hubiera estado en circunstancias íntimas con un joven de diecisiete años de edad, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era -su cerebro, ahora despierto, amablemente suministrado- que anoche le había dicho a Coop que recordaba haber tenido esa edad. Realmente lo recordaba; y mientras que él ahora estaba completamente cómodo con su cuerpo, en ese entonces él probablemente se habría mortificado si un hombre casi desnudo hubiera estado pavoneándose en la habitación.

Por otro lado -todavía había café en la taza. No podía soportar la idea de dejarlo e ir a ducharse y vestirse.

Miró a Blaine de nuevo, atrapando la mirada del niño y haciéndolo sonrojar, y suspiró.

— Probablemente no estás acostumbrado a chicos andando a tu alrededor en ropa interior a primera hora de la... um, por la tarde. Lo siento, mi cerebro es inútil hasta que lo acciono con café, me olvidé que estabas aquí. Espero no haberte asustado de por vida.

Blaine se rió en voz baja, todavía ruborizado.— No te preocupes. Es que eres... realmente muy guapo. Muy guapo nivel súper modelo. —Se sonrojó en un rosa más profundo.

Kurt se rió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello revuelto a causa del sueño.— Gracias, pero tengo serias dudas de que eso sea cierto en este preciso momento. Y por cierto, gracias por preparar el café. Está excelente.

Blaine sonrió como un niño alabado.— Cooper me dijo lo fuerte que te gusta.

Kurt arqueó una ceja.— Oh, ¿así que llamó?

— Sí. —A juzgar por la sonrisa feliz de Blaine, debió haber sido una buena charla, también.— Hablamos durante mucho tiempo. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 6:30 para que me llevara a su casa.

Kurt miró el reloj. Todavía tenían casi seis horas para aprovechar. Bebiéndose el resto de su café, tomó una rápida decisión.

— Bueno, hoy no tengo que ir al teatro, así que estoy libre hasta las siete. La temperatura exterior también parece soportable, así que... ¿por qué no vamos a un tour introductorio por Nueva York? Te mostraré cómo moverte por aquí para que estés seguro y evites perderte por completo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Era bien pasada la medianoche y el apartamento estaba en nocturno silencio alrededor de Blaine. A través de la pared, podía oír los suaves ronquidos de su hermano. Estaba sentado en el colchón que le serviría de cama para las próximas nueve semanas, con la espalda contra la pared y un grueso y muy gastado cuaderno en su regazo.

El apartamento de Cooper resultó ser grande, amueblado con gusto, y desordenado a pesar de estar recién aseado. La habitación de invitados que se convirtió en el espacio de Blaine para el verano había sido apresuradamente vaciada de todo el material que se había acumulado allí durante los años. Era pequeña pero acogedora y a Blaine le gustó de inmediato. Ahora, con todas sus cosas colocadas en el armario y en los estantes, ya se sentía hogareña.

Él ahuecó la almohada, apoyó su espalda y miró a través de las últimas cinco páginas de escritura. Habían pasado tantas cosas hoy que él había sentido la necesidad de escribir -encontrarse con su hermano por primera vez en tres años; la larga y honesta conversación durante la cena; la explicación de Coop y sus disculpas por haberlo dejado como lo había hecho.

Y luego estaba la parte que hizo que Blaine se ruboriza... la parte acerca de Kurt.

Había vacilado antes de escribir sobre su reacción al ver a Kurt el día de hoy. Pero siempre había sido completamente abierto en su diario -que era el único lugar donde no se censuraba a sí mismo de ninguna manera. Así que después de una breve pausa, Blaine tomó la pluma de nuevo y dejó que las palabras fluyeran.

El problema con este tipo de escritura era que, si bien ayudaba a sacar las cosas, a veces le hacía las imágenes y las ansias más fuertes, más difíciles de resistir. Esta fue una de esas veces.

Después de mucho tiempo de escribir frenéticamente, Blaine cerró el cuaderno y lo puso en un cajón del escritorio. Él no trató de ocultarlo, no aquí - estaba bastante seguro de que Cooper no revisaría sus cosas. Apagó la lámpara, luchó con él mismo por un tiempo más -realmente parecía inapropiado. Kurt no sólo era diez años mayor que él; también era el mejor amigo de Cooper. Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, y de todos modos, no era como si alguien más lo fuera a saber... Muy pronto Blaine estaba Deshaciéndose de sus pantalones de la pijama y asegurándose de que tenía pañuelos deshechables a la mano.

Su mente ya estaba reproduciendo ese momento glorioso en que Kurt había salido de su dormitorio, con toda esa piel cremosa perfecta y músculos tonificados, haciendo que el cerebro de Blaine tuviera inmediatamente un cortocircuito. Su reacción había sido tan fuerte que debió haber parecido raro, pero Blaine no pudo haberlo evitado -al igual que no podía evitar que su miembro saltara en este momento ante la sola imagen en su cabeza.

Blaine era una persona muy visual -imágenes y palabras impresas le influían intensamente. Y desde que había empezado a pensar en el sexo, siempre había sido la idea de ver y no tocar, lo que más le afectaba. En el tiempo que había estado con Nathan, Blaine había llegado en innumerables ocasiones a la fantasía de desnudar a su novio, de ver por fin su cuerpo; su miembro -no sólo sentirlo a través de la mezclilla contra su cadera. Esto lo excitaba aún más que la perspectiva de ser tocado. Y había estado tan cerca de ser capaz de verlo finalmente por primera vez cuando su padre los había atrapado.

Así que ver a Kurt hoy, con el cabello desordenado, adormilado y completamente inconsciente de sí mismo, había enviado a Blaine a un estado de excitación casi doloroso, por lo que rápidamente se había sentido mareado. Ahora, detrás de los párpados cerrados, vio el reflejo del sol en la espalda de Kurt mientras preparaba su café. Recordó el grueso contorno de su pene, su erección matutina todavía luchando contra el algodón negro de sus bóxers, y tuvo que ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Su mano tomó velocidad con movimientos frenéticos sobre la piel demasiado seca, a medida que las imágenes instantáneas giraban en su cabeza: los ojos del color del mar de Kurt, adormilados y aturdidos; su cabello luciendo como debía lucir después de tener sexo; y su expresión de felicidad cuando bebió su café. Dios, si eso era suficiente para hacerlo lucir tan erótico, ¿cómo luciría en un orgasmo?

Y puesto que en las fantasías todo estaba permitido, se permitió imaginar a Kurt desmoronándose bajo las manos y los labios de Blaine; sobre él, enterrado profundamente en él. Fue el último pensamiento el que lo hizo, apoderándose de sus músculos y pintando su estómago con hilos de caliente semen mientras mordía su puño para dejar de gritar a través de la intensidad de su liberación.

**...**

A un bloque de distancia, en su apartamento, Kurt gemía con abandono mientras sus caderas temblaban y se venía en la ansiosa boca de su amante.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que Kurt estaba malhumorado sería la subestimación del mes. Se había quedado hasta las seis y media de anoche (o esta mañana si alguien quería ser analítico), frustrado e inquieto después de que Mitch fuera a su casa, y le había tomado un tiempo quedarse dormido incluso entonces. Había planeado dormir, pero entonces Seb llamó a las malditas once de la mañana, y era lo suficientemente descarado para asustarlo y despertarlo completamente, gritando acerca de una emergencia, antes de reírse como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo y definiendo emergencia como una cita para almorzar. Y ahora era el mediodía, o casi -pudo haberse distraído tratando de cubrir los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos- y Kurt estaba de mal humor, entrando en la cafetería-bar con la intención de patear el trasero de su amigo.

Por supuesto, Sebastian lo conocía demasiado bien como para darle una oportunidad. Tan pronto como Kurt entró y dio algunos pasos hacia la mesa de siempre, lo agarró y lo saludó con un húmedo y exigente beso. Pero él también conocía a Seb, por lo que sólo lo llevó por la sensación de seguridad, devolviendo el beso durante unos segundos, antes de morderle el labio inferior, fuerte. Su amigo se alejó de golpe con un grito ofendido.

— ¡Ow, perra!

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No pongas tu boca donde no pertenece, ¿tu madre no te enseñó eso?

Sebastian resopló. volviéndose hacia el bar, no sin antes aterrizar una astuta nalgada en el trasero de Kurt.

— Me parece bien. ¿Un Moka light grande con carga extra de cafe?

— Y un muffin de avena.

— Mm, exigente.

— Lo dice el hombre que me obligó a levantarme de madrugada y venir aquí antes de desayunar.

— Cariño, tu madrugada es la bien ganada hora del almuerzo para la gente trabajadora. —Sebastian le dio el dinero al barista y empujó a Kurt hacia su mesa.

— No es mi culpa que ellos insistan en mantener ese horario. —Kurt se instaló en su sillón favorito y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Blaine estaba sentado en la esquina, bebiendo un latte chico, y junto a él, Cooper estaba jugando con unas galletas; Kurt arqueó una ceja.

— Wow, hola chicos. Seb, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Ataste a Coop para traerlo aquí? No creo que él sea capaz de dejar su oficina voluntariamente durante horas de trabajo.

Sebastian rió entre dientes y le pasó su café a Kurt, quien bebió de inmediato.

— Mas o menos. Hubo patadas y gritos.

Todo el mundo se rió excepto Cooper, quien gruñó algo acerca de unos documentos importantes y calendarios. La cafeína lentamente se extendía por su sistema finalmente. Kurt mordisqueó su muffin y preguntó.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo para esta reunión a estas horas tan intempestivas?

Sebastian tuvo el cuidado de mover su silla un poco lejos de él antes de responder.

— Bueno, estaba aburrido... un día tranquilo en el trabajo... —Sonriendo ante las similares miradas de sorpresa de Kurt y Cooper, continuó.— Así que decidí que ya era hora de conocer a Anderson Junior. Bello muchacho, si me permiten decirlo. —Blaine esbozó una débil sonrisa, luciendo intimidado.— ¡Además de que necesitaba saber  _todo_  acerca de tu cita de anoche! Así que dime, ¿Es Mick el indicado?

Incluso Cooper se animó ahora y lo miró fijamente. Kurt gimió.

— Primero que nada, su nombre es Mitch, no Mick. En segundo lugar, fue sólo una cita, chicos, no un compromiso. No veo por qué están tan emocionados con eso.

Fue Cooper quien respondió esta vez.

— Kurt, no fue sólo una cita, fue la  _cuarta cita_. No has ido más allá de dos citas con el mismo sujeto desde aquél desastre con James tres años atrás.

Kurt frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

— Dos años y medio. —Demonios. No se suponía que debía sonar a la defensiva.

— No importa. La cuestión es que para ti siempre ha sido algo de una sola noche, ¿pero una cuarta cita?  _Eso es enorme_.

— ¿Me estás diciendo puta?

Trató de intimidar a Coop con su cara de perra, pero debió haber sido parcial, con muy poca cafeína en su sistema, porque su amigo ni siquiera parpadeó, Sebastian intervino.

— Sí, sí, eres una puta. Lidia con eso, de cualquier manera te amamos. Así que dinos, querido amigo,  _¿es amoooooor?_

Cantó las últimas palabras con voz ridículamente alegre, y Kurt lo miró antes de encogerse de hombros.

— El amor es un mito.

Sebastian hizo una mueca.— Uh-oh ¿Entonces no habrá una quinta cita? ¿Nada de serenatas en Central Park, o bodas fastuosas y lindos bebés gays?

— Nope. —Tomó su taza nuevamente. Café. El mejor amigo de todos.

— Maldición, —Sebastian gimió, pero Kurt vió a Coop sonreír y extender su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Espera, ¿qué demonios? ¿Ellos habían estado...?

Seb maldijo, pero sacó su cartera y le entregó a Coop un billete de cien dólares cuidadosamente doblado.

— Bien. Tenías razón. Pero sigo manteniendo que él se enamorará del indicado al final del año. Amor y todo.

Sip. Habían estado apostando. Respecto a su vida amorosa. Los muy bastardos.

Cooper guardó el dinero y se rió.— Yo sigo sosteniendo que me deberás otro de estos al final del año.

— Como si supieras algo acerca de relaciones. Estar casado con tu trabajo no cuenta, para que lo sepas. —Sebastian sonrió y robó el último pedazo de galleta del plato de Cooper, ganándose un golpe en la mano en el proceso.

— ¿Ah sí? Tú, por otra parte...

Oh Dios, lo estaban haciendo otra vez. Se tomaban el pelo, luego discutían, y luego Kurt tendría que ser el maldito mediador por la siguiente semana. De ninguna manera.

— Chicos,  _¿chicos?_  —Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer su atención. Por fin.— Los odio a ambos.

Sebastian golpeó su propia frente y movió su silla más cerca de Kurt.— Tienes razón. Lo sentimos. Necesitas consuelo y nosotros estamos...

—  _No_  necesito consuelo.

Cooper también se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa.

— Sólo dinos qué necesitas, ¿Una noche de chicos? ¿Beber hasta olvidar?

— ¿Una cogida amistosa? —Sebastian puso su expresión seria y preocupada. Bastardo.

— No, en serio, te ayudaremos de la mejor manera que podamos. —Cooper se estiró para tomar la mano de Kurt.

— ¿Qué pasó con Mick? —comenzó Sebastian.

— Mitch.

— Mitch, no importa... ¿El sexo fue malo? —Ahora era la mirada de consejero, y Kurt de verdad ya estaba teniendo suficiente de esta conversación. Estalló.

— El sexo estuvo bien, muchas gracias. Lo demás no. Sería lindo tener tal vez una conversación de vez en cuando. ¿Algo de intereses en común? Puedes cogerte a un tipo en el colchón muchas veces hasta que te das cuenta de eso.

Un sonido ahogado vino desde un lado, y de repente todos se acordaron de Blaine, que estaba sentado en el rincón sin hacer ruido, con la cara roja y ojos muy abiertos. Kurt rápidamente reprodujo los puntos más importantes de la conversación en su cabeza y gimió.

— Oh mierda. Digo. Genial. ¿Ven? Ahora ustedes dos han asustado a Blaine con sus locas maneras. Lo siento, Blaine, no siempre somos...

Sebastian levantó su mano para callarlo y miró a Blaine fijamente.

— ¿Dementes? ¿Intensos? Sí, lo somos. Pero no lo intentes en casa. Recuerda, no quieres ser como Kurt cuando crezcas, joven Jedi. Hay todo un mundo de hermoso amor gay allá afuera, no les creas a aquellos que digan lo contrario. Kurt sólo se está... desquitando. James lo hirió y...

Kurt se levantó rápidamente y agarró la mitad de muffin que le quedaba.—  _Oh Dios mío_ , okay, suficiente. Me voy a casa y a la cama, y no quiero escuchar nada de cualquiera de ustedes hasta que empiecen a comportarse como personas normales. O al menos lo más que se pueda con ustedes. Gracias por el café. Adiós.

Hubiera azotado la puerta en su camino, pero era imposible. Maldita sea. Incluso las puertas lo odiaban ese día. Echando pestes, se marchó a su apartamento.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Una hora más tarde Blaine estaba de vuelta en su habitación en el apartamento de Cooper, con la cabeza todavía aturdida por todo lo que vio y oyó. Había planeado ir a explorar la ciudad por su cuenta después de la comida, pero en este momento no había oportunidad para él de concentrarse en cualquier cosa fuera de su propia cabeza, por lo que se dio por vencido y volvió a casa en su lugar. Recostado sobre el colchón, dejó que sus pensamientos se remontaran a los eventos sucedidos en la cafetería-bar.

Después de que Kurt había rabiado y salido de la cafetería, hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en la mesa. Ambos hombres parecía que se preguntaban si se habían pasado de la raya, pero pronto Sebastian se encogió de hombros y continuó diciéndole a Blaine la historia de cómo James, el ex- novio de Kurt, lo había dejado a menos de un mes de casarse, y cómo Kurt no había sido el mismo desde entonces. Esto fue todo lo que Blaine oyó antes de que Cooper interrumpiera para decir que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Caminaron juntos un poco, y todo el rato Coop estuvo tratando de convencer a Blaine de que Kurt era realmente un gran tipo, no importaba con cuántos hombres diferentes quisiera salir, mientras que Blaine se preguntaba si realmente parecía tan niño ante ellos. Porque, ¿cómo pudieron todos ellos haberlo leído tan mal?

Por otro lado, tal vez era mejor que lo hicieran. La verdad podría haber sido mucho más difícil para todos los presentes.

Todos parecían creer que Blaine se sentía incómodo con su conversación. Perturbado incluso, o quizás disgustado. No podían estar más lejos de la verdad si lo intentaran. Sus sentimientos eran totalmente diferentes.

A ciencia cierta, hubo celos. Sabía que no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho a estar celoso de todos los demás hombres que llegaron a besar y a tocar a Kurt, Sebastian incluido. Pero bien o mal, el monstruo de ojos verdes estaba allí, royendo sus entrañas. Estaba afilando sus dientes oyendo que Kurt había ido a una cita (y muy probablemente, que había tenido relaciones sexuales ) ayer por la noche; se volvió más inquieto cuando estuvieron hablando de sexo de  _una sola noche_ , y una vez que Kurt sacó lo de  _cogerte a un tipo en el colchón_... Dios. Blaine casi se había ahogado con la imagen que su cerebro logró producir antes de perder toda la sangre mientras emigraba al sur a toda prisa.

También hubo asombro en medio de sus sentimientos -una especie de aturdida incredulidad que lo hizo sentarse tranquilamente en su rincón, bebiendo su latte (un experimento, tal como Kurt había sugerido, y delicioso) y escuchar con atención. Ahí estaba él, recién llegado de Ohio donde había sido molestado, intimidado, le enseñó que no había lugar para la gente como él allí, le dijo que mantuviera su sexualidad para sí mismo, aunque sólo fuera por su propia seguridad- y entonces  _estaba aquello_. Tres hombres adultos, incluyendo a su propio hermano heterosexual, sentados en un lugar público, hablando y bromeando abiertamente sobre las relaciones gays, incluso de sexo gay. Sin una sombra de miedo, sin mirar a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien no lo aprobaba, como si fuera algo completamente normal.

Porque era normal. Esta era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser... como debía ser en todas partes. No era que Nueva York fuera extraño -era el resto del mundo el que era raro y estaba mal, todos aquellos lugares en donde dos chicos tomados de la mano eran observados con asco y colmados de palabras de odio, o algo peor.

Y Blaine había sabido que había lugares como aquí -pero era teoría, una especie de utopía gay. Ahora que había llegado a verlo por sí mismo, sabía sin sombra de duda, que quería vivir aquí también. Que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para volver a Nueva York después de graduarse, y que se quedaría aquí, donde su sexualidad no determinaba quién era y lo que podía hacer. Quería simplemente ser normal, tener relaciones normales, angustias normales, sexo normal, cosas que todo el mundo daba por sentado. Ser capaz de salir abiertamente, tomarse de las manos donde él quisiera, besarse en público, vivir con un novio, casarse algún día. Él quería todo esto tanto que le dolía.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que quería, y esto podría ser un problema.

Porque ¿qué tan malo era querer desesperadamente ser sujetado y cogido en el colchón por el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor?

**...**

— ¿Sebastian y Kurt alguna vez han sido... ya sabes, una pareja? —Blaine le preguntó a Cooper esa noche en una cena tardía de comida china. Esperaba no ser demasiado obvio, pero incluso desde que los vio besarse, la pregunta no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cooper sólo rió.— Dios, no. Lo sé, algunas veces actúan como una vieja pareja de casados, pero en realidad nunca han salido. O dormido juntos, para el caso. Esto es simplemente lo suyo; las bromas, el toqueteo... pero dudo que sigan adelante con esto. Demasiado potencial para arruinar las cosas, supongo, y se necesitan mutuamente. Todos nos necesitamos.

— Parece que ustedes tres son realmente muy buenos amigos.

Coop asintió esta vez con rostro serio.

— Los mejores. No sé lo que haría sin ellos. Bueno, probablemente trabajar todavía más y estar menos cuerdo.— Le esbozó una sonrisa a Blaine antes de volver a jugar con sus palillos.— Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Somos completamente diferentes, y aún así, nos conectamos de alguna manera. Hablamos, nos encontramos, hacemos cosas tontas, y al mismo tiempo sabemos que podemos confiar en el otro con nuestras vidas. Han habido situaciones donde todos hemos aprendido que podemos depender unos de otros.

— ¿Como cuáles? —preguntó Blaine antes de que pensara que debía ser algo muy privado. Pero a Cooper aparentemente no le importó.

— Como cuando el papá de Kurt tuvo su segundo ataque al corazón. Decidieron hacerle una cirugía de bypass esa misma noche, y en su estado, era muy arriesgado, pero también muy esperado. Kurt tenía como ocho horas para llegar ahí antes de la cirugía, creo, y era justo antes de Navidad, así que no podía tomar un vuelo más temprano ya que todos estaban ocupados. Nos llamó, casi histérico, y para cuando Sebastian llegó al apartamento de Kurt, media hora más tarde, tenía un pequeño avión privado listo para Kurt y un taxi esperando afuera para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

La mandíbula de Blaine podía haber golpeado el piso antes de que se diera cuenta y la cerró de nuevo.

— ¿Sebastian tiene un avión privado?

Cooper rió.— No. Al menos no todavía. Pero él es de una familia muy rica y trabaja con gente que tiene tanto dinero que no saben qué hacer con él. Tiene sus formas. Pretende no preocuparse mucho por eso, pero entonces va y usa su dinero y sus conexiones para ir por encima y más allá.

— ¿Qué pasó con el papá de Kurt? ¿Salió bien? —Blaine tenía que preguntar... recordó que Kurt le había dicho lo importante que era su familia para él.

Cooper asintió y puso la caja sobre la mesa.

— Sí, la cirugía salió genial y ahora está como nuevo, gracias a Dios. No sé cómo habría sobrevivido Kurt si hubiera perdido a su padre entonces, justo después de que James lo dejara. Fue un mes fatal para él. Y Kurt dejaría todo por cuidar a las personas que son cercanas a él, pero cuando se trata de pedir ayuda, es peor que una mula. Se encierra a sí mismo en su pequeño mundo y es difícil llegar a él y convencerlo de que te deje cuidarlo, para variar. Él es un poco como tú en ese sentido.

Blaine no dijo nada. Había aprendido tiempo atrás que verter tus problemas en otros no resolvía nada, y a menudo empeoraba las cosas. Es por eso que la llamada que hizo a Cooper fue un acto muy claro de desesperación... él simplemente no hacía esas cosas. No pedía ayuda. Se las arreglaba sólo. Por eso él sabía que entendía a Kurt... su corazón se encogió ante la idea de lo difícil que debió haber sido para él, en aquél entonces.

— En fin... —Cooper bostezó y se estiró.— ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

— Sí. Creo que caminaré por ahí, algo de turismo, ya sabes.

— Okay. Sólo ten cuidado. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide otra vez. —Cooper alcanzó su cartera y sacó una tarjeta de débito.— El código es 0823, como tu cumpleaños. Tienes que comer y comprar cosas en algún momento, ¿cierto? No la sobregires, pero tampoco tienes que contar cada centavo.

Blaine tomó la tarjeta, sorprendido por la confianza que su hermano depositaba en él.— ¡Gracias!

— Ni lo menciones. Y llegaré tarde mañana, así que ¿por qué no te encuentras con Kurt para cenar si quieres compañía?

— Pero él dijo...

Cooper rió.— Se refería a Seb y a mi, no a ti, tonto. No te preocupes por eso, no es la primera vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Le tomó un tiempo a Blaine comportarse como un hombre y llamar a Kurt al día siguiente, y el sueño erótico muy vivo que había tenido la noche anterior no lo hacía más fácil tampoco. Sólo esperaba que fuera capaz de mirar a Kurt y no imaginarlo en todo tipo de formas indecentes. Pero para las cuatro, después de pasear por la ciudad monumental desde muy temprano en la mañana, realmente necesitaba sentarse, descansar y comer algo. Era cenar solo en algún lugar al azar, o llamar a Kurt. Y hoy ya había tenido suficiente de estar solo.

Kurt no pareció sorprendido o irritado cuando Blaine le propuso cenar juntos. Simplemente dijo: —Claro. ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

— No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

Kurt tarareaba para sí mismo y hubo un sonido de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose en el fondo.

— ¿Algo que no comas?

Ninguna explicación a continuación. Estaba bien.

— Um... ¿caracoles? ¿Hígado? Y no me gustan mucho las aceitunas negras.

Kurt tarareaba más y más y ahora Blaine podía oírlo revolviendo algo vigorosamente.— ¡Genial! Ven dentro de una hora y dejaré que hagas tu elección.

La llamada se desconectó y Blaine miró a su teléfono confundido. ¿Su elección de qué? Bueno, lo que sea. Lo sabría pronto.

Lo que Kurt quiso decir resultó ser la mejor pizza que Blaine había comido -hecha en casa, con corteza fina y un montón de ingredientes frescos que eligió para su mitad a pesar de que estaba cinco minutos tarde de la hora límite de Kurt. Más tarde, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, satisfechos y felices, bebiendo mojitos sin alcohol porque aún estaba haciendo calor, Blaine preguntó.

— ¿Sigues enojado con Cooper y Sebastian?

Kurt rió de buena gana.— No, pero no les digas, ellos merecen sufrir un poco más. Eso fue desconsiderado de su parte; no tenías que saber todo eso.

— No me importa. — Sorprendentemente, Blaine consiguió no sonrojarse en absoluto.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— A mi sí. Me hicieron quedar como un estereotipo andante. No quiero que pienses que así es una vez que estás fuera de la escuela secundaria y en un lugar donde puedes ser tú mismo.

— Kurt. Lo sé. Está bien.

Un par de ojos azul-gris miraron inquisitivamente a Blaine por un momento antes de que Kurt asintiera.— Bueno, está bien.

Blaine decidió cambiar el tema.

— Quería preguntarte... ¿te importaría si vengo algunas veces a tocar el piano? No he estado lejos del mío por más de una semana en años, y no quiero oxidarme.

Kurt sonrió y agitó la mano hacia el instrumento.

— Claro, siempre y cuando no toques cuando esté dormido... No me importa cuando trabajo o hago otras cosas. De hecho, toma las llaves de Coop y ven cuando quieras. Mi horario de trabajo está en el refrigerador, así puedes averiguar cuando voy a estar fuera por si prefieres tocar en soledad.

Blaine tenía un poco de problemas para creerle a sus oídos.

— Espera, ¿quieres que yo... sólo... vaya y venga, incluso si no estás aquí?

Kurt se encogió de hombros — Claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres en realidad un delincuente adolescente y simplemente lo escondes bien?

Blaine se sonrojó.— No, pero...

Kurt rechazó su asombro.

— No tengo ninguna razón para no confiar en ti. Y más bien, me agradas, así que siéntete invitado a pasar por aquí cuando quieras. O... casi; te haré saber cuando no sea um... conveniente. —Negó con la cabeza y rápidamente cambió de tema.— Oh, por cierto... si deseas visitar el teatro alguna vez, también está bien. Sólo ve un día, cuando esté yo ahí, te conseguiré un pase de visitante y te presentaré al equipo creador, así podrás venir cuando quieras. No les importará.

— Wow, —fue lo único que Blaine consiguió decir. Y luego se contuvo y añadió: —Gracias, Kurt. Eres increíble.

Este iba a ser el mejor verano.

**...**

Durante la semana siguiente, cayeron en una fácil rutina de verse todos los días. No fue planeado... fue algo que acabó sucediendo entre que Blaine pasaba a tocar el piano, visitaba el teatro (Kurt lo llevó con un guardia de seguridad entrado en años y le consiguió un pase, presentándolo como "un amigo de Ohio que puede venir a visitarme muchas veces durante el verano") y salían juntos a ver los lados menos turísticos de Nueva York. Y oh, ¡cómo adoró Blaine su tour a través de Broadway! Kurt sabía mucho sobre su historia, tantas anécdotas y curiosidades que para el final de la noche, la cabeza de Blaine daba vueltas y estaba más enamorado del teatro que nunca. Él podría estar también un poco encaprichado con su guía turístico personal, admitió para sus adentros mientras caminaban de regreso al apartamento de Cooper más tarde esa noche. Aunque, se corrigió rápidamente, probablemente era sólo la copa de vino que Kurt ordenó para él en la cena.

Con todo, Blaine se sintió mejor y más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se permitió olvidarse de los problemas con su padre y disfrutar de su tiempo aquí hasta que volviera a su casa a finales de agosto. Incluso el drama con Nathan, cuando lo ponía en la perspectiva más amplia de lo que la vida le podía ofrecer fuera de Ohio, se sentía como un mero punto oscuro en la película de su memoria. Él estaba en una ciudad maravillosa con su hermano, tenía su música y la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos cómo se hacía un espectáculo de Broadway, y rápidamente se estaba volviendo amigo de un precioso y fascinante hombre, que lo entendía como nadie.

La vida era buena.

**...**

— Hey. No me hagas caso, estoy molesto.

Kurt le dio a Blaine la bienvenida una tarde a la mitad de su segunda semana en Nueva York. Él acababa de llegar al apartamento de Kurt después de pasar la mañana caminando, escuchando a músicos callejeros... le fascinaban, y algunos que había conocido hoy eran realmente buenos.

Se lavó las manos bajo el grifo de la cocina y se apoyó en el mostrador.— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kurt apretó los dientes, y luego hizo una mueca al oír el sonido.

— Peterson pasó, y su estúpido papel secundario en alguna serie de televisión idiota. —Blaine asintió para él para que siguiera adelante... para estos momentos, ya conocía a la mayoría de los actores por su nombre, y Peterson era el protagonista masculino.— Él no puede hacer su prueba de vestuario mañana por la tarde, así que tengo que levantarme a las malditas diez de la mañana y arrastrar mi culo al teatro sólo para él. Dios, odio los despertadores. Seré una perra mañana, sólo para que lo sepas.

— Creo que voy a sobrevivir. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena?

Kurt asintió.— Claro, sólo que no digas que no te lo advertí si exploto contigo o algo así.

Blaine se fue temprano esa noche... tenía planes para una visita turística temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. Y si él se encontró en una cafetería en el barrio de Kurt a las 9:50 de la mañana... bueno, eso era una completa coincidencia. Pero ya que él estaba tan cerca, podría también comprar un moka expresso doble sin grasa y un muffin para Kurt y pasar por su casa a hacer su mañana un poco mejor, ¿no?

Excepto que cuando entró en el apartamento de Kurt a las 9:55, de puntillas a la cocina y colocó el café y el muffin en el mostrador, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora. Su plan -uno completamente improvisado, por supuesto- había sido salvar a Kurt del horrible ataque de la diabólica alarma, y despertarlo en su lugar con la entrega de su bebida caliente preferida. ¡Pero no podía adentrarse en su dormitorio! Y el olor del café no llegaría a través de la puerta cerrada... por lo menos no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Kurt.

Pero... algo más lo haría. Eran sólo las nueve y cincuenta y ocho minutos cuando Blaine se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una suave y dulce melodía -tranquila al principio, luego poco a poco más fuerte, aunque en realidad no llegó a ser estruendosa. No oyó mucho desde la habitación, pero la alarma del reloj nunca se encendió y cinco minutos después de las diez Kurt abrió la puerta y le sonrió.

— Creo que te perdonaré por tocar mientras estaba durmiendo. Esa fue una agradable manera de despertar, Blaine.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt odiaba los despertadores con pasión. Un dispositivo que te despertaba de un sobresalto y sin ninguna consideración por el hecho de que estabas en la mitad de un sueño o en la peor fase posible del sueño no era más que diabólico.

La hermosa música, por otra parte , que se enredaba en tus sueños y suavemente te conducía hacia la conciencia, era una muy buena llamada de atención. Kurt logró apagar el despertador justo antes de que sonara, y para cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, completamente vestido, estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para determinar que a pesar de la hora intempestiva, sólo estaba adormilado, no criminalmente molesto. Nada que una gran dosis de cafeína no pudiera curar. Mm, ¿tal vez el guapo pianista en su sala de estar había pensado en hacer el café?

Resultó que había hecho más que eso. Un fuerte moka caliente -¡incluso en una taza de viaje para mantenerlo caliente!- y un fresco muffin de arándanos estaban esperando a Kurt en el mostrador de la cocina, y  _wow,_  ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de los hombres  _con los que salió_  había pensado en eso? Sólo una cosa tan simple, desayuno y café, pero que mostraba lo atento y considerado que era Blaine. Y ni siquiera habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Por no hablar de que Blaine se había encargado de prestar atención y recordar el café de Kurt, algo que se sentía extrañamente conmovedor.

Maldición, él sería un novio increíble. Atractivo, con un buen sentido de la moda, bien educado, cariñoso, detallista... Y a veces hablaban por horas, nunca se acaba el tema de conversación con él, y Kurt realmente disfrutaba de estas conversaciones. Claro, Blaine era más joven, con menos conocimientos sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo, y un poco ingenuo, pero era entusiasta y apasionado, e intelectualmente un igual para Kurt, lo que no ocurría con tanta frecuencia entre los chicos que conocía.

En el momento en que estaba a la mitad de su moka, el cerebro de Kurt despertó correctamente y puso fin a su pequeña fantasía, dejándolo al borde de una fiesta de auto-compasión titulada "Saldría con él si no fuera diez años más joven y el hermano de mi mejor amigo." Suspirando, Kurt terminó su desayuno y alejó el pensamiento de su mente, aunque los ojos sonrientes de Blaine por encima de las teclas del piano lo hicieron todo un reto.

**...**

Dos días después, Kurt estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el teatro vacío. O más bien, perdiendo el tiempo esperando a un actor que quedó estancado por algunos problemas relacionados con un gato. Había llamado, divagando algo acerca de una cita con el veterinario, retrasos y tráfico, y Kurt fue comprensivo, de verdad lo fue, pero tenía que coser el vestuario de este tipo esta noche, antes de sumergirse en la pesadilla que eran los vestidos de época. Él tenía un calendario, y él no podía hacer nada sin fijar las piezas correctamente en un cuerpo que vive y respira.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus molestos pensamientos.

— ¡Hola! Andaba por aquí y el guardia de afuera me dijo que aún no te ibas. Pensé en pasar a saludar.

Blaine estaba de pie en la puerta, luciendo... wow, definitivamente diferente. Él estaba en simples pantalones de yoga negros y una apretada camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Unos mechones oscuros de su cabello se había escapado el estilo cuidadoso y se le encrespaban adorablemente en la frente y las sienes. Esto era lo menos elaborado que Kurt lo había visto en su vida, y tenía que admitir que realmente disfrutaba de la vista.

Pero su ojo profesional vio algo más, aparte de un chico sexy y caliente, y al segundo siguiente Kurt estaba buscando entre sus papeles para comprobar las dimensiones. Si él estaba en lo cierto -y tenía años de práctica para juzgar estas cosas, así que lo más probable era que lo estaba- podría haber una manera de salvar su noche después de todo. Encontró la página correcta y leyó rápidamente para refrescar su memoria.  _¡Sí!_  La postura y la estructura de Blaine eran muy similares a las de Bell, el actor que estaba esperando. Kurt podía hacer la prueba con un sustituto, y luego corregir las pequeñas diferencias en un momento posterior.

— ¿Cuánto mides?

Blaine parecía un poco desconcertado por la pregunta repentina.— Um...¿Un metro con setenta y cinco?

— No, espera. —Kurt se levantó y se paró frente a Blaine.— Uno setenta, tal vez un poco más. ¡Excelente! Ahora desnúdate.

— ¿Q-qué?

Kurt se apartó de la pila de piezas de tela, cortadas y listas para su confección. El rostro conmocionado de Blaine lo hizo detenerse y rebobinar el último minuto de su conversación, y resopló en silencio al darse cuenta de cómo debió haber sonado. Patrón: su cerebro estaba nuevamente muy por delante de su boca.

— Lo siento, no... no es lo que parece. —Dijo apoyándose en el borde de su escritorio.— Es sólo que... ¿te importaría modelar un traje para mí? Tengo que ajustarlo y prepararlo para la costura, y el actor está desastrosamente retrasado... A este paso, no voy a estar en casa al menos hasta las diez, y tengo mucho que hacer esta noche. Tu constitución física es muy parecida a la de él, así que si pudieras... me ayudarías mucho, y sólo necesito quince, tal vez veinte minutos de tu tiempo.

— ¿Y... que me quite la ropa?

— Oh, menos la ropa interior, obviamente.

Blaine miró rápidamente a su alrededor como si buscara una ruta de escape. Parecía dudoso cuando volvió a mirar a Kurt.

— Um, sí, sólo que... acabo de estar en el gimnasio y estoy todo sudado y asqueroso. Había una multitud ahí esta noche, así que pensé que podría ducharme en casa y...

Oh. Así que  _ese_  era el problema, ¿un poco de sudor?

— Está bien, no me importa en absoluto.

— Pero...

Blaine todavía se veía como un conejito asustado, y en circunstancias normales haría a Kurt echarse para atrás. Esta noche, sin embargo, en serio quería ir a casa y ponerse a trabajar ya. Hizo su mejor cara de súplica, sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando sucio. Bueno, no era como si planeara asaltar sexualmente al muchacho.

— ¿Por favor? —Él inclinó un poco la cabeza para un mejor efecto, pero luego se puso serio cuando un pensamiento vino hacia él.— A menos que te sientas incómodo con ello, quiero decir.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se rió con voz temblorosa.

— No, está bien, si  _realmente_  no te importa que esté asqueroso... Entonces qué ¿debo quitarme todo?

Kurt le sonrió.— ¡Genial! Gracias, me estás ayudando  _muchísimo_. Sólo la parte superior primero, ¿okay? Voy a empezar con la camisa y el chaleco.

Se dio la vuelta para recoger las distintas piezas de tela y cuando volvió a mirar a Blaine... No,  _él no jadeó_ , ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Él había estado con muchos hombres atractivos -tenía criterios, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no fue un jadeo, sólo una pequeña inhalación con sorpresa. Apenas audible, de verdad. Sí.

Él simplemente no esperaba que Blaine luciera... bueno,  _así_. Tenía diecisiete años, por amor de Dios (casi dieciocho años, su mente traicionera susurró). Los chicos de diecisiete años de edad no lucen como dioses griegos... toda la piel oliva y brazos musculosos, el pecho tonificado con una capa de vello oscuro, y una pequeña cintura con una fuerte V en sus costados guiando a sus ojos peligrosamente hacia abajo.

No lucían así, ¿no? Por lo menos, Kurt no podía recordar  _eso_  en los vestuarios de la escuela secundaria.

Blaine se movió bajo su vista  _(bajo tu mirada fija, Kurt, fue totalmente una mirada muy fija, tú desagradable pervertido indeseable)_  y eso finalmente puso a Kurt en acción. Él se acercó y comenzó a ajustar las piezas de la camisa. Conversaba mientras trabajaba, no sólo tratando de relajar Blaine, quien estaba claramente tenso, sino también para su propio beneficio. Tenía que evitar pensar en toda la piel bronceada y salada que pedía a gritos ser lamida, tan cerca, que irradiaba calor y el embriagador olor combinado de  _hombre_  y  _verano caliente_  y algún tipo de loción de afeitar cítrica. En serio, sólo pensar en ello era inapropiado.

— ¿Entonces estabas en un gimnasio? ¿En cuál? —Se puso de pie detrás de Blaine y enderezó un poco la tela en su espalda para hacer la costura. Blaine se encogió de hombros, moviéndose fuera de la simetría otra vez.

— Al que va a Cooper. Me dijo que podía usar su membresía mientras estoy aquí porque de todos modos él no tiene tiempo para eso en este momento. Yo practico box cuando estoy en Dalton, así que pensé que sería bueno practicar de vez en cuando mientras estoy aquí.

_Ngh._

_Concéntrate en no picarle con un alfiler, pervertido. Tu perversión por los chicos sudorosos puede esperar hasta más tarde. En casa. Con una botella de lubricante, o algo así._

— Um. ¿Dijiste boxeo?

Blaine murmuró, sonando un poco distraído. Los músculos de su estómago se agitaban bajo los dedos de Kurt mientras alisaba el fino algodón para ajustarlo correctamente.

— Uh, sí. Lo tomé después de ser acosado tantas veces en mi antigua escuela secundaria. Yo no quiero ser indefenso nunca m- _ah_ -ás.

El pequeño tartamudeo entrecortado fue el resultado de Kurt deslizando sus manos por los costados de Blaine para comprobar el ajuste.

— Lo siento, ¿te piqué?

— No, no, estoy bien.

— Okay, hagamos ahora las mangas.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine estaba teniéndolo cada vez más difícil distrayéndose ante la proximidad de Kurt; su sutil aroma que lo rodeaba como una niebla caliente, embriagadora; y sus manos... tocándolo fugazmente, alisando la tela, siempre cerca en su fresca suavidad.

Sobrevivió a la prueba de la camisa, y el chaleco fue más fácil con una barrera más gruesa de tejido entre la piel. Blaine se distrajo contándole a Kurt acerca de sus más recientes descubrimientos musicales en las calles. Pero luego... Luego llegó la hora de ajustar los pantalones.

No era como si Blaine nunca hubiera estado en ropa interior delante de otros chicos antes... por supuesto que lo había estado: en los vestuarios, en las piscinas... él era un chico normal, después de todo. Era sólo que... él nunca se había desnudado delante de un hombre que... le gustara. Y por quien se sentía muy atraído. Y mientras él de ninguna manera estaba avergonzado de su cuerpo, ahora se sentía realmente asqueroso, con el sudor secándose, haciendo a su piel pegajosa, con el cabello probablemente hecho un desastre. No era la forma de impresionar a un hombre, en serio. Esperaba que no oliera mal.

_Okay, aquí vamos...  
_

Un instante después estaba delante de Kurt en nada más que en sus bóxers rojos, y su cara ardiendo y con rubor. Afortunadamente Kurt era todo negocio, preparando las piezas de tela, sujetándolas alrededor de las caderas de Blaine, y luego, moviéndose hacia...

_Oh-kay. Piensa en cosas poco sexys ahora. ¡Rápido! ¿Qué no es sexy? ¡Oh! El intento de carne asada de Cooper anoche. Vagabundos sin hogar en el metro. La gente limpiando los desechos de sus perros en Central Park. Bien, muy bien, Anderson. Mantenlo así (o, en realidad, mantenlo hacia abajo)._

Kurt acababa de terminar de ajustar los pantalones en su trasero y se trasladó a las piernas, lo que significaba...

_Mierda. Más cosas poco sexys, ahora. Vaginas. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Mis padres teniendo sexo. ¡EW!_

_Joder, ¿en serio? ¿Nada está funcionando?_

Por supuesto que nada funcionaba, porque Kurt Hummel estaba actualmente arrodillado ante él con el rostro justo en frente de la entrepierna de Blaine, y estaba clavando la tela en la costura lateral de la pierna, pasando casi imperceptiblemente los dedos sobre la piel sensible de la cara interna del muslo de Blaine. Lo que era, bueno, simplemente demasiado para que un adolescente hormonal pudiera soportar sin ningún tipo de reacción, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo, respirando profundamente, terminaría demasiado pronto. ¿Tal vez Kurt no se daba cuenta? Sí, no... un bulto que crece rápidamente a nivel de sus ojos era por lo general difícil de no ver.

_No me jodas. Ooops, nada de pensar en joder. O en colchones. O, en realidad, sólo..._

¿Podría la tierra tragárselo ya?

Pasaron varios minutos de tortura que se sintieron como si nunca fueran a terminar antes de que Kurt se levantara y asintiera con la cabeza, al parecer satisfecho con los efectos de su trabajo. Um, los efectos de su costura, obviamente, no los  _otros efectos_. Kurt fue lo suficientemente amable para no mencionar  _el problema de Blaine_  en absoluto.

Él debió haber conseguido un calambre, pobre hombre, de rodillas en el suelo en sus pantalones ajustados, porque se estaba moviendo un poco torpe cuando se levantó y se apartó para dejar a Blaine vestirse. Y si las manos de Kurt parecían temblar un poco y sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal, debió haber sido la imaginación de Blaine.

No había otra explicación.


	5. Chapter 5

La segunda semana de estancia de Blaine en Nueva York llegó a su fin; era casi finales de junio. El calor seguía siendo espeso en el aire, volviendo a todo el mundo sudoroso e irritable. Pero Blaine se sentía ansioso y nervioso de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Desde aquella noche con Kurt en el teatro, era muy difícil para él quedarse quieto. De modo que siguió ideando maneras de mantenerse ocupado.

El lunes, se enfocó en lugares con música en vivo; cafés, restaurantes, bares de karaoke. Pedía un café o un refresco y charlaba con la gente, sorprendido con la cantidad de lugares en esta ciudad que ofrecían la oportunidad de cantar y tocar. En ciertos días, podías simplemente venir y cantar, sin importar lo aficionado que eras. Blaine se prometió intentarlo pronto, y la mera perspectiva de hacerlo era estimulante.

El martes, exploró el metro. Viajó toda la longitud de algunas líneas, se bajó en paradas aleatorias y trató de encontrar algo interesante en todas partes: edificios singulares, un bonito parque, una hermosa vista, una gran tienda de música. Le daba todo tipo de imágenes y recuerdos para llevar a casa esa noche, y sin embargo, tan agotado como estaba, todavía tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño.

El miércoles, fue el turno del arte. Hizo una lista de las exposiciones para ver este verano, y ya que requería mucho más que sólo un día de su tiempo, comenzó con los que tenían el recorrido más corto. El día estaba ocupado y lleno de cosas bellas, interesantes y simplemente extrañas, pero a medida que se acercaba al apartamento de Cooper esa noche, todavía se sentía como que algo le faltaba. Incluso sabía lo que era. Sin pensarlo mucho, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kurt en su lugar.

El piano. Echaba de menos tocar después de un descanso de cinco días.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando entró, sin el sonido revelador de una máquina de coser o el murmullo de Kurt que fluía a través de la puerta de su estudio. No fue una gran sorpresa, Kurt le había dicho el sábado que no iba a tener tiempo para reunirse con él por lo menos durante varios días. Pasaba todo su tiempo esta semana en la creación de algunos muy elaborados vestidos de varias capas. Tenía dos costureras para ayudarlo, por lo que había planeado trabajar en su taller del teatro durante el día. Blaine sabía todo acerca de él, y en realidad no había esperado ver a Kurt aquí. Aún así, se sintió un poco decepcionado. _Okay, muy decepcionado_. Lo que era una tontería.

Sacudió la cabeza para mover sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección. Funcionó por un tiempo, pero después de diez minutos de atención, se dejó fluir en las olas de la música y su mente se fue a un tema que había estado rondando por su mente constantemente hacía un par de días.

Echaba de menos a Kurt.

Y no sólo de esa manera simple y fácil en que echas de menos a un amigo, como cuando ese amigo está en casa enfermo durante una semana y no tienes a nadie con quien intercambiar notas en una clase aburrida o con quien ir a tomar un café. No. Esto era como un dolor persistente e imposible de localizar. Como una vibración constante en su cerebro, como si no pudiera relajarse porque algo importante faltaba. Lo mantenía despierto y lo hacía detenerse y girar en medio de la calle más de una vez en los últimos días, porque pensaba que había visto la forma graciosa de Kurt, o el azul tormentoso de sus ojos; pensaba que había oído su risa.

Era agotador. Y tan, _pero tan estúpido_.

Blaine apretó los dientes y se puso a tocar la nueva y muy difícil pieza de la partitura que había dejado aquí la semana pasada. Fue una buena distracción incluso si no llenaba el hueco que dejaba el anhelo, pero por ahora era suficiente.

Y entonces se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca podría tener... ¿y qué? Lidiaría con ello.

Y entonces llegó el jueves, y algo sucedió, y Blaine se quedó confundido y aterrorizado, desgranando su cabeza y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza por el pánico, la ansiedad, y tal vez un poco de esperanza. Y mientras estaba sentado en su habitación más tarde esa noche temblando, solo y volviéndose loco con el huracán de emociones, sólo había una persona que sabía que podía entenderlo y no juzgarlo, y tal vez incluso ayudarlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Blaine se desplazó a través de su libreta de direcciones, hasta que lo encontró.

_Kurt Hummel_

Él escribió un breve mensaje de texto, pulsa _Enviar_ y esperó.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Un mensaje de texto entrante sobresaltó a Kurt alrededor de las 2 am, cuando estaba acurrucado en un sillón con la tercera copa de vino tinto en la mano, celebrando el hecho de que los horribles vestidos estaban casi terminados. Curioso, buscó su teléfono, la mayoría de las personas que conocía estaban bien dormidas en este momento, o estaban de camino a la cama, por lo menos en días laborables.

Bueno, al parecer Blaine no era como la mayoría de las personas en más de un sentido que Kurt había conocido.

 **Blaine Anderson:** _¿Qué tan ocupado estás esta noche?_

Kurt tecleó una respuesta.

_No críticamente. ¿Por qué?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 **Blaine Anderson:** _Necesito hablar con alguien._

Kurt frunció el ceño. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sólo estaría ligeramente preocupado. Pero en este caso, en realidad ya estaba muy preocupado. Blaine dudaba en pedir ayuda, incluso cuando lo necesitaba. Mezclado con el hecho de que él sabía que muy probablemente Kurt estaría todavía enterrado en el trabajo, pero envió un mensaje de todos modos, lo que significaba que algo tenía que estar muy mal. Esperaba que el chico no estuviera en problemas. Dios sabía que eran fáciles de encontrar en esta ciudad, especialmente por la noche. Espera, ¿estaba Blaine en casa, o por lo menos en algún lugar seguro? Él respondió rápidamente.

_¿Quieres venir?_

**Blaine Anderson:** _Voy en camino._

Kurt apenas había terminado su vino, lavado el vaso y arreglado un poco la cocina antes de que hubiera un suave golpe en la puerta. Blaine parecía ileso cuando él saludó y entró en la iluminada sala de estar, pero Kurt sabía que eso no necesariamente significaba que estaba bien. Él observó más de cerca, notando los detalles: los suaves rizos de su cabello con apenas un toque de producto, el ceño fruncido, la postura encorvada. Sí, Blaine Anderson era sin duda uno niño con problemas esta noche. Y si había llegado a Kurt, y no a Cooper, ¿significaba que se había enredado en algo que Kurt podría entender mejor?, ¿o que sabía que no se atrevería a decirle a su hermano?

No. No tenía qué suponer nada. Blaine le diría si quisiera, y a su debido tiempo. Que no parecía ser en cualquier momento cercano. Eso estaba bien, Kurt no iba a curiosear; él conocía la dificultad de abrirse a otras personas con sus problemas. En lugar de permanecer inmóvil, dejó a Blaine jugueteando con una manta de felpa en el respaldo del sofá y se fue a la nevera.

— Tengo agua, jugo de uva, Coca-Cola Light y vino. ¿Qué te ofrezco?

— Coca-Cola, por favor.

Incluso la voz de Blaine estaba apagada esta noche, suave. Se veía como si no supiera qué hacer con él mismo, y Kurt tuvo una idea. Sacó la coca y una botella de agua con gas para él mismo, y le indicó a Blaine que se pusiera sus zapatos.

— Vamos, te voy a mostrar algo.

Varios tramos de escaleras y una escalera de mano después y estaban en el techo. Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él y le sonrió a Blaine, quien se quedó allí, claramente encantado con la vista.

— Vengo aquí a veces, cuando tengo que pensar, o simplemente para alejarme de todo y de todos.

Puso sus bebidas en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo que daba hasta la cintura y que recorría el borde de la azotea. La vista siempre le quitaba el aliento, sin importar el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad.

— Es tan hermoso. —Había admiración en la voz de Blaine, una especie de asombro mientras permanecía de pie junto a él.

— Lo es.

Todavía faltaban horas hasta el amanecer, ya pesar de que las estrellas se habían desvanecido en contra de la iluminación de la ciudad que nunca dormía, la luna estaba todavía clara sobre los rascacielos distantes, frágil y delgada en su cuarto creciente. Era tranquilo, y después de un tiempo, Kurt escuchó a Blaine tomar una bocanada de aire.

— Estuve en Central Park desde muy temprano en la mañana, —comenzó, todavía mirando a la distancia, a la gran ciudad de luces extendiéndose delante de ellos.— Quería caminar, ver lo más que pudiera, y luego acomodarme en algún lugar y relajarme.

Kurt asintió. Lo había hecho con regularidad en su primer año aquí, y muchas veces desde entonces. Blaine continuó, todavía sin mirarlo.

— Por la tarde, me encontré con un lugar agradable para descansar. Había una chica que tocaba el violín en un callejón; ella era realmente buena. Deposité algo de dinero en el estuche de su violín, y luego me senté en la hierba bajo un árbol, donde todavía podía oír la música. Leí un poco, luego comencé a escribir en mi diario.

Blaine miró a Kurt, como para comprobar su reacción. Más tranquilo al no ser juzgado, tomó la coca, la abrió y bebió un poco, buscando evasivas.

— La música debió haberse detenido en algún momento, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta que la chica se sentó a mi lado. Ella parecía agradable, así que empezamos a hablar. Se llamaba Meg. Resultó que es estudiante de último año como yo, y que también quiere estudiar música el año que viene, y ya que ella vive aquí, sabe todo sobre los mejores programas. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Quiero decir, sólo de música, se sentía muy bien charlar con alguien tan apasionado de la música como yo. Debimos haber hablado durante una hora, tal vez más, antes de que me dijera que tenía que volver a tocar, y entonces... —Blaine se detuvo y dio un suspiro tembloroso.— Ella me besó. En los labios, y no sólo un besito, Kurt. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reaccioné cuando ella tomó mi mano y escribió su número en ella, y me dijo "Llámame" y se fue.

— Esa es una chica atrevida. —comentó Kurt, aunque sólo hubiera sido para decir algo. No era claramente todo porque Blaine todavía estaba luchando para decir más, pero en ese momento Kurt se sintió más tranquilo. Ya podía adivinar lo que iba a ser, y no se equivocaba.

— Pero Kurt, ¡se sintió bien! —Blaine sonaba desesperado, como si admitiera un grave pecado.

— Bueno, se supone que besarse se debe sentir bien, ¿no es así?

Ahora que sabía con lo que estaba lidiando, Kurt se relajó. Blaine estaba a salvo, y la situación, mientras que sin duda era confusa para él, no era nada que Kurt -ni Sebastian, si fuera necesario- pudieran ayudarle a resolver.

— Bueno, sí, pero... Kurt. Siempre he asumido que soy gay, era... bueno... un poco obvio, ¿pero qué tal si realmente soy bisexual? Nunca he intentado salir con una chica, ¿qué tal si he construido toda mi vida en una mera suposición? ¿Qué pasa si no soy quien yo creía que era?

La voz de Blaine estaba temblando ahora y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, a la defensiva. Kurt pensó en las preguntas reales que Blaine nunca expresó.

_¿Qué tal si fui intimidado, golpeado y odiado por ser alguien que no soy?_

_¿Qué tal si hubiera podido tener el amor de mi padre después de todo, si me hubiera esforzado un poco más?_

Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no era así, aunque sólo hubiera sido porque Blaine estaba tan conmocionado por esa posibilidad, lo que demostraba que ni siquiera había pensado en las niñas _de esa manera_ , pero él no era de los que suponían -o juzgaban, en ese aspecto.

— ¿Era sexy? —preguntó, y la expresión atónita de Blaine debía ser respuesta suficiente.

— ¿Qué?

— La niña, Meg... ¿era sexy? Ustedes dos hablaron durante un tiempo, tuviste tiempo para mirarla.

Blaine frunció el ceño. El esfuerzo de imaginarla claramente era visible en su rostro.

— Um. ¿Tenía bonito cabello? Largo y rubio... Y ojos verdes.

— ¿Te sentiste atraído por ella? —continuó Kurt.

— No, pero... —parecía perdido para las palabras.

— Cierra los ojos. Trata de imaginar a una chica atractiva -bueno, a cualquier chica- en una situación sexual. Tómate tu tiempo. —Kurt le sugirió con suavidad. Se quedó en silencio durante dos o tres minutos, hasta que Blaine abrió los ojos.— Ahora haz lo mismo con un niño que consideres sexy.

La espera fue más corta, pero Blaine todavía parecía preocupado después de todo. Kurt preguntó,— ¿Hubo alguna diferencia en lo que sentiste?

Blaine asintió.— Una muy obvia, entre nada y mucho, pero... No lo entiendo entonces. Cuando ella me besó, me sentí como cuando Nathan lo hacía.

Kurt levantó una ceja. Blaine lo miraba fijamente, como pidiendo una respuesta que sólo podría encontrar por sí mismo.

— ¿Quieres decir que te excitó?

Blaine se sonrojó.— Bueno no, fue sólo un beso después de todo. Pero igual de agradable.

— Espera, ¿quieres decir que los besos de tu novio no te excitaban? ¿Qué pasa con otros chicos?

Blaine lo miró confundido.— No los besos por sí solos, no. Digo... ¿Por qué deberían de excitarme? Eran sólo besos. Y no hubo otros chicos. Nathan fue mi primer novio.

Más tarde, Kurt le echaría la culpa al vino, el alcohol siempre le daba problemas con el control de sus impulsos.

Estaban tan cerca que era muy fácil levantar la mano y ponerla sobre la mejilla de Blaine, áspera con su barba de tres días. Los ojos del muchacho, casi negros en la oscuridad, estaban muy abiertos e incrédulos cuando Kurt dio ese medio paso en su espacio personal y le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas.

— No hay tal cosa de _"eran sólo besos"_ , Blaine.

Él no presionó. Por mucho que sospechara que Blaine se sentía atraído por él, Kurt era un caballero. Él nunca forzaría nada. Hizo una pausa con sus labios apenas a un suspiro de los de Blaine, y le dejó cerrar la distancia -o alejarse, si así lo deseaba.

Lo cual no hizo.

La suave plenitud de los labios de Blaine era deliciosa, y Kurt se relajó contra él, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más -esos brazos pecaminosamente calientes, unidos a un hombre precioso, inteligente, fascinante...

 _No. Sólo un beso, Kurt..._ _nada más. Concéntrate, estás tratando de probar un punto aquí._

Él tomó la delantera con facilidad. El beso no era obsceno o abiertamente sexual, pero tampoco era casto. Por un momento, Kurt movió los labios lentamente, lánguidamente contra los de Blaine antes de pasar la punta de su lengua contra el arco del labio superior de Blaine... y sintió sus manos flexionarse contra su espalda cuando se le concedió la entrada inmediatamente. El dulce calor de la boca de Blaine sabía a canela, y Kurt se tomó un largo tiempo para que su lengua bailara contra la de Blaine y para deslizarla a través de su boca, haciendo que se le entrecortara la respiración. Chupó el labio inferior de Blaine y fue recompensado con un pequeño gemido impotente mientras las caderas de Blaine se sacudían. Kurt sonrió y lentamente se retiró, con un último beso suave y prolongado.

Blaine lucía como la misma definición de _chico_ _bien besado_ cuando se separaron. Respiraba pesadamente, sus mejillas lo suficientemente sonrojadas para notarse bajo la poca luz, y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Él todavía se aferraba a la parte posterior de la camisa de Kurt. Se veía tan tentador que Kurt apenas pudo contenerse de fundirse de nuevo en otro beso. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tirar toda la razón al viento. Lamentablemente.

Sonrió en su lugar, y las manos de Blaine se relajaron en su espalda, liberando de mala gana su agarre.

— Así era como debía sentirse un verdadero beso, diría yo. Y para que conste, no estoy diciendo que seguramente no eres bisexual, o que no habría nada de malo si lo fueras, porque...

— Soy gay. Cien por ciento gay. —Blaine parecía conmocionado, pero aliviado.

— Lo eres.

— Oh, estoy seguro. Tan seguro como lo estoy por el hecho de que, por lo visto, apenas había química entre Nathan y yo. Oh Dios. Kurt... ¿te importaría si me voy ahora? Creo que necesito procesarlo todo. Yo... sólo...

Parecía a punto de estallar con sobrecarga emocional y Kurt asintió.

— Claro. Anda, bajaremos juntos.

No hablaron mientras bajaban las escaleras, pero Blaine se detuvo junto a la puerta del apartamento de Kurt y le tocó el hombro con una mano suave y tímida.

— Kurt... Gracias. Realmente me ayudaste con esto. ¿Podemos reunimos para cenar mañana o todavía estás ocupado? Iba a cocinar, así que tal vez incluso Cooper estará en casa a tiempo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt. Echó de menos sus momentos compartidos los últimos días.

— Por supuesto. Sólo déjame saber a qué hora y ahí estaré.

**...**

Cooper aún no estaba en casa cuando Kurt llegó cerca de las ocho la siguiente noche.

— Él dijo que sólo se tardaría una hora más, —dijo Blaine después de abrir la puerta para que Kurt entrara.— Bueno, él se lo pierde. Estoy haciendo pimientos rellenos, deben estar listos en diez minutos.

Un delicioso aroma ya estaba impregnando el aire cuando Kurt se instaló en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua helada. Observó a Blaine moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, canturreando mientras terminaba los preparativos con una facilidad de alguien acostumbrado a cocinar. Otra sorpresa, y Kurt honestamente se preguntó cuántas cosas más tenía el chico bajo la manga.

— Parece que eres bueno en la administración de la cocina, —le sonrió cuando Blaine se apoyó en el mostrador opuesto, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

— He aprendido con los años. Mis padres no son realmente del tipo que cocina. Son de los que comen afuera o piden algo, y por lo general sólo me dejan el dinero para hacer lo mismo, y son tantas las veces que puedes comer pizza o comida china de los mismos lugares, que ya hasta te sientes enfermo sólo de pensar en ello. Así que me enseñé a cocinar lo que me gusta. Es agradable ser capaz de cuidar de uno mismo.

La primera reacción de Kurt fue decir que los adolescentes _no deberían_ _tener que_ cuidar de sí mismos en cosas tan básicas como la comida hecha en casa, pero se lo pensó mejor. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía arreglar el mundo. No todo el mundo era bendecido con una familia como la suya.

En cambio, sólo observó a Blaine, tratando de evaluar su estado de ánimo después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y se sintió aliviado al verlo descansado y relajado, no había evidencia visible de una noche difícil. Pues, muy bien. Tal vez un poco sorprendido, pero no obstante, era algo bueno. Ya era suficiente con que _él_ no hubiera podido dormir bien después de su... conversación en la azotea. Incluso ahora, se sentía culpable cada vez que miraba a Blaine.

No, no porque se hubieran besado... no había sido como si él hubiera forzado las cosas, y un beso era simplemente un beso. Se podía besar a un extraño en un club, o a su mejor amigo, y no necesariamente significaba algo.

Ni siquiera era porque -después de darle vueltas durante más tiempo, plagado por las imágenes de los labios de Blaine y los pensamientos de lo bien que se sentirían, y lo perfectos que se verían alrededor del miembro de Kurt- finalmente se había rendido y se había regalado un rápido y desordenado orgasmo fantaseando con un chico en quien no debía pensar de esta manera; algo a lo que se había resistido a hacer incluso después de la prueba de vestuario en el teatro el sábado pasado.

No, el problema era que el impulso, la urgencia y la fascinación no se habían ido como se suponía que tenía que ser después de haberse rendido, que en el momento en que Blaine abrió la puerta esta noche, Kurt había querido atraerlo en otro beso, y luego liberarlo de esa ropa indecente y bien ajustada, recostarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina de Coop y mostrarle cuánto más Kurt podía darle.

El problema era que con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine, Kurt recordaba ese pequeño gemido y deseaba oírlo otra vez, oírlo más fuerte, escuchar a Blaine desmoronarse bajo sus dedos y sus labios.

 _El problema_ era que Kurt se había puesto duro desde el momento en que había entrado en el apartamento, y cuando Blaine se inclinó un momento después a sacar la comida del horno, Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir, positivamente desesperado por pasar sus dedos por ese trasero redondo y perfecto. Desesperado por colarse bajo esos pantalones vaqueros oscuros... y más profundo, en el fondo, para desmoronar completamente a este muchacho, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Dios, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Kurt tenía una cosa por los vírgenes? Porque eso tenía que ser, ¿verdad? La fruta prohibida, el deseo de mostrarle a Blaine los placeres de todo lo que Kurt sabía...

Dios, necesitaba tener sexo.

**...**

— Quería preguntarte algo sobre lo de anoche, —empezó Blaine mientras se sentaban a comer un momento después, y Kurt se puso tenso. Esperaba que Blaine no le preguntara lo que significó para Kurt, porque ahora mismo, ni él estaba seguro.— ¿Fue en serio lo que dijiste?

Oh. Entonces no era acerca del beso.

— Sí. ¿Qué parte? —Él respondió sin vacilación y Blaine hizo una mueca divertida.— ¿Qué? _Quise decir_ todo lo que dije, pero si quieres que explique detalladamente algo en particular, necesito saber de qué parte estás preguntando.

Blaine asintió y comió un poco de su pimiento antes de contestar.

— Tú dijiste que incluso si fuera bisexual, no habría nada de malo en ello.

— Por supuesto que no habría nada de malo. ¿Qué cambiaría? —Kurt se dio cuenta de la trampa de la gramática utilizada con indiferencia y se apresuró. _Muy bien_.— Quiero decir que podría cambiar un poco para ti, obviamente, y te tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarte, ¿pero aparte de eso? Somos lo que somos -gays, heterosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales, transexuales, asexuales o cualquier otra cosa- y está bien.

— Un montón de gente no estaría de acuerdo. —Blaine estaba jugando con un grano de arroz, moviéndolo alrededor de su plato.

— Lo sé. —dijo Kurt en voz baja.— Pero la cuestión es que no tienes que encajar en las expectativas de otras personas, o incluso declarar y nombrar lo que tú eres por su bien. _Lo que tú crees_ es lo que importa. La única aceptación que realmente necesitas es la tuya.

— Sin embargo te quedas solo cuando no eres aceptado por la mayoría. —Blaine aún no lo miraba.

— Lo sé. —Oh, claro que él lo sabía.— A veces nos lleva un tiempo encontrar personas que nos aceptan y nos aman tal como somos, y no me refiero sólo a la parte sexual, sino a nosotros por completo, pero al final, cada minuto de espera vale la pena.

— Creo que estoy empezando a aprender eso.

Blaine lo miró por fin, con los ojos brillantes y llenos de fervor. Estaba tratando claramente de sonar indiferente, pero sin lograrlo. Kurt sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta ante la vulnerabilidad de su rostro confiado. Estiró la mano y la puso sobre la de Blaine.

— Me alegra escucharlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Fuegos artificiales estaban floreciendo en el cielo oscuro sobre Central Park, y algo en el pecho de Blaine parecía estar floreciendo también, prometedora y abiertamente, y creciendo profundamente en su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada parecido antes. Era completamente nuevo, y un poco aterrador en su intensidad, pero emocionante de todos modos.

A su alrededor, había gente en grupos y en parejas, de pie o sentadas en mantas repartidas por todo el césped, por lo que él podía ver. Blaine sintió algo cálido y lleno de esperanza al observar cuántas de ellas eran parejas del mismo sexo, muchas de ellas con niños, y cuán seguras y sin restricciones parecían sentirse aquí -en campo abierto, entre una multitud de personas, celebrando la independencia juntos.

Pero sobre todo, miró a Kurt; su elegante silueta oscura a sólo unos metros cerca de él, iluminado por el azul-plata-rojo-verde de los fuegos artificiales, hablando con sus amigos, riendo. Y secretamente, deseó que estuvieran solos entre la multitud, sin Cooper o Sebastian como compañía. Le hubiera gustado poder tomar la mano de Kurt, o besar sus labios suaves y cálidos, sentir esa emoción y esa cercanía de nuevo.

Esa noche en la azotea, se había sentido como si todo estuviera cayendo en su lugar bajo el toque de Kurt, y Blaine nunca había sentido algo tan correcto antes. Era como si hubiera encontrado a dónde pertenecía. Ese beso lo había dejado con una sensación de hormigueo y ganas... se había quedado sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquilo y seguro, y a salvo. Era como si tuviera a Kurt bajo su piel ahora, una sensación que aún no se había desvanecido verdaderamente, pero que despertaba con intensidad cada vez que Kurt estaba cerca, y Blaine estaba bastante seguro de lo que significaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba enamorado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sebastian empujó a Kurt con un codazo en las costillas, ocasionando que apartara los ojos de los fuegos artificiales sobre su cabeza y lo mirara furiosamente.

— Te lo juro, si tengo un moretón...

— Entonces te daré un beso par que te sientas mejor. Aunque, puede que haya otro voluntario. —susurró Sebastian con una sonrisa e hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia un lado, donde Blaine había estado sentado calladamente toda la tarde. Kurt miró hacia él justo a tiempo para atrapar la mirada del chico, y le sonrió antes de volverse hacia Sebastian.

— Estás delirando.

— Seguro que sí. Te ha estado cogiendo con los ojos desde que llegamos aquí. Parece que el hermano pequeño de Coop se ha enamorado de ti, bebé. Awww, qué adorable. ¡Y él es como un hermoso pequeño pajarillo también!

Kurt sintió que el calor se extendía por todo su rostro. Con un poco de suerte, la oscuridad y los flashes de los fuegos artificiales esconderían la evidencia de lo que su mente traicionera había estado haciendo últimamente. Él todavía necesitaba tener sexo, maldita sea, pero de alguna manera, no podía ir a algún club y engancharse con alguien.

— Tal vez deberías ir a que te chequen los ojos, —murmuró con más convicción de la que sentía.

Sebastian sólo rió. Ese bastardo.

— Sí, ajá. Yo sé lo que veo. Y no me digas que no suena tentador. Apuesto a que se vería precioso atado a tu cama sin nada más que una pajarita, todo ansioso y listo para que lo montes. Mmm, esa es una imagen muy agradable...

El fuerte manotazo que le dio a Sebastian en la cabeza pudo haber sido un poco exagerado, pero llamó la atención de todo el mundo lejos del gemido que amenazaba con rasgar la garganta de Kurt. El _realmente_ no necesitaba más elementos visuales. Su mente se los había estado proporcionando de sobra últimamente.

Y su cuerpo lo aprobaba... demasiado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

El amor estaba resultando ser mucho más complicado de lo que Blaine pensaba.

Para empezar, ¿qué debía hacer con sus sentimientos recién descubiertos? ¿Debía mantenerlos en secreto y seguir siendo amigo de Kurt, esperando en silencio por más, absorbiendo cada pedacito de su cercanía, cada indicio de afecto, como lo había hecho hasta ahora?

¿O debía arriesgarse al rechazo, tal vez al ridículo, y decirle a Kurt? ¿Había incluso una pequeña posibilidad de que Kurt correspondiera a sus sentimientos? Era difícil de imaginar, pero... Él lo besó, ¿cierto?

Al final, fue el hecho de que siempre había hablado con sinceridad lo que le ayudó a tomar la decisión.

Ahora sólo quedaba el problema de cómo y cuándo. Consideró invitar a Kurt a salir, tal vez llevarlo a dar un paseo romántico, o tocar una canción perfectamente elegida para él, pero al final... Bueno, él era impulsivo, ¿okay? Él soltó las cosas.

— Dios, estoy tan enamorado de ti.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido, incrédulo, sobre el enorme ramo de jazmines que acababa de comprar a un vendedor ambulante y que había estado oliendo por lo que tenía polen amarillo por toda su nariz.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Yo... ¿estoy enamorado de ti?

La expresión afligida de Kurt se sintió como un puñetazo. Estaba tratando de decir algo, sus labios trabajaban sobre palabras que no salían, y Blaine odiaba que ya sentía el escozor en los ojos. No, no lloraría. Él sabía que probablemente todo terminaría así, y ahora lo tomaría como un hombre.

Kurt tocó su hombro con una mano vacilante.

— Blaine, Yo... Anda, vayamos a mi casa. Hablaremos tomando café.

Así que al menos Kurt quería evitarle la humillación de rechazarlo en público. Era lindo de su parte. Blaine asintió y siguió a Kurt los dos bloques de camino hasta su casa, armándose de valor para la conversación.

**...**

Ellos ni siquiera llegaron al café, sólo se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Dejaron olvidados los jazmines en el mostrador antes de que Kurt respirara profundamente y hablara cuidadosamente.

— Blaine... Te sientes atraído por mi. Me acabas de conocer hace tres semanas, acabas de salir de tu primera relación, es natural que mires a otros chicos por despecho. Pero no es amor... es sólo atracción, un leve enamoramiento quizás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Esta fue probablemente la peor cosa que Kurt pudo haber dicho, no importaba lo gentil que era su rostro, lo amable que era su tono. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Lo estaba tratando como a un niño que no conocía sus sentimientos, y se sentía fatal. Esto lo hizo enojar.

— No es...

— Blaine... —La fuerte determinación en el rostro de Kurt no llegaba a sus ojos, pero Blaine no podía pensar en eso en este momento.— Eres un joven increíble. Eres guapo, inteligente y dulce. Eres talentoso, me haces reír, y _de verdad_ me importas. Pero también tienes diecisiete; yo tengo veintiocho. Y tu hermano mayor es mi mejor amigo. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que diría si él siquiera supiera del beso en la azotea, y mas aún si saliéramos? Él quiere protegerte de los peligros de la ciudad, de todos los hombres experimentados que podrían seducirte y pervertirte, y eso me incluye a mi.

— Tal vez yo quiero que me perviertas, —dijo Blaine tercamente, cruzando los brazos y luego descruzándolos nuevamente. No había necesidad de comportarse como un niño.

Kurt sonrió fugazmente.— Apuesto a que sí. Pero no podemos...

— ¿Saldrías conmigo si fuera un poco más grande, y si Cooper no fuera mi hermano? —Estaba diciendo las cosas impulsivamente otra vez, pero no importaba. Necesitaba saber.

Kurt ni siquiera dudó.— Sí.

Okay, entonces no era por su insuficiencia. Aún así, dolía, y _odiaba_ que las circunstancias lo hicieran absolutamente incapaz de salir con Kurt. Se levantó de la silla y asintió rígidamente.

— Será mejor que me vaya. —Sin esperar una respuesta, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella.— ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

El rostro de Kurt era suave y triste cuando lo miró. —Por supuesto que sí. Lo siento, Blaine.

— Yo también.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

La puerta se cerró y Kurt se desplomó en su silla. La mirada angustiada en el rostro de Blaine rompió su corazón y odió el hecho de haber sido él quien la pusiera ahí. Nunca había querido lastimar al chico, jamás. El tierno afecto que sentía hacia él significaba que su instinto era proteger a Blaine de cualquier daño. Lo que era exactamente el motivo por el cual tuvo que hacer esto en primer lugar.

Amor.

No era amor, no podía ser... no tan rápido, no por él de entre tantas personas; no se lo merecía. Blaine simplemente sentía una atracción; y la confundía con algo más... deseo, tal vez, de algo más profundo. Pero debido a que creía que estaba enamorado, podría hacerle un daño mayor, y Kurt no lo permitiría. Por no mencionar que, de cualquier manera, él no podía ser más que un amigo para Blaine, tal como se lo había dicho. No estaría bien seguir sus fantasías, sin importar lo mucho que le gustaba Blaine, o cuánta química había entre ellos. Especialmente ahora, cuando había sentimientos en juego. Blaine se merecía algo mejor de lo que Kurt podía darle.

Además, él no podía ser el que le enseñara al inocente hermano de Coop todo acerca del sexo. Después de todo, no era un suicida. Cooper podía parecer inofensivo, pero era sólo una cubierta; al cruzarla, era una fuerza a la que temer. Dios, si él pudiera leer los pensamientos de Kurt algunas veces...

Por lo tanto, decir _no_ a la confesión de Blaine, a pesar de que su corazón se había acelerado al escucharla, había sido lo correcto. Lo _único_ que él podía hacer. Ahora sólo podía esperar a que Blaine lo superara con facilidad, y que fueran capaces de ser amigos.

Parecía funcionar de esa manera. Unos días después Blaine pasó por ahí con una sonrisa y con el anuncio de que necesitaba pedirle un consejo a Kurt. Lo que estaba perfectamente bien, por supuesto.

Hasta que escuchó la petición.

**...**

— ¿Que quieres hacer _qué?_

— Quiero ir a un bar gay. —Blaine lo miró irritantemente satisfecho consigo mismo, como si no hubiera venido con la idea más estúpida que Kurt hubiera escuchado en meses. Sacó un papel de su bolsa.— Hice un poco de investigación, y tengo una lista de aquellos en donde no revisan muy a detalle las identificaciones, y esperaba que pudieras decirme cual sería el mejor.

— No. —Huh, Kurt ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa _voz de tipo paternal_ en él, pero sonó sorpresivamente como su padre.

— ¿No... porque no lo sabes? Ni siquiera has mirado mi lista todavía.

— No, porque _no vas a ir_ a un bar gay. —Incluso para sus propios oídos sonaba mal. Blaine debió pensarlo también, porque cruzó sus brazos y miró desafiante a Kurt.

— Kurt, no eres mi padre, no puedes prohibírmelo. Y esperaba que, como mi amigo, pudieras darme una pista aquí... Digo, debes haber ido a algunos de esos lugares, ¿cierto? Pero si no puedes hacerlo, está bien. Leeré un poco más en Internet.

Kurt apretó los dientes y trató de dominar la vehemente protesta que seguía burbujeando en su pecho ante la sola idea de _Blaine en un bar gay_. Esta no era la manera de convencerlo. Hablaría más calmadamente ahora.

— Tienes razón, no soy tu padre y no tengo derecho de decirte qué hacer. Pero como tu amigo que se preocupa por ti, te digo que es una muy mala idea. Sí, he estado en bares gays antes, y sí, pueden ser lugares divertidos. ¿Pero que tú vayas ahí _solo?_ Sería como enviar a una blanca y esponjosa oveja a bailar con los lobos.

Blaine sólo levantó una ceja.— Si te refieres a que soy demasiado joven...

— _Por supuesto_ que eres demasiado joven, ¿por qué crees que hay límites de edad ahí? Y no revisar las identificaciones es una descalificación instantanea; es como una invitación para toda clase de pervertidos. Pero no sólo es eso... no me lo tomes a mal, pero prácticamente irradias _inocencia_ y _vulnerabilidad_ , ¿y con lo hermoso que eres? Es la peor combinación posible, Blaine. Al menos para un bar gay. —Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba alzando la voz otra vez, y la bajó a un nivel normal.— Los hombres estarían sobre ti en un instante, y no todo el mundo va allí sólo para bailar, lo sabes.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez es lo que quiero? ¿Tener algo de diversión? Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez es por despecho. ¿Pero y qué? Tal vez necesito sacarlo de mi sistema. Tú no estás interesado, así que quiero buscar en otro sitio.

Mierda. Esto definitivamente no era lo que Kurt esperaba que pasara; se suponía que protegería a Blaine, no que lo enviaría con extraños que no tendrían problema con que tuviera diecisiete. Sintió el pánico lentamente arrastrarse a través de sus entrañas mientras Blaine continuaba lleno de rabia.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es no querer nada más que finalmente ver a tu novio, desnudarlo, tocarlo... y luego tener a alguien sobre ti antes de siquiera conseguirlo? Lo único que pudimos hacer fue excitarnos un par de veces, frotarnos uno contra el otro rápidamente, con mi madre en el piso de abajo y con la puerta abierta. Y estoy enfermo de esperar y ser bueno, y vivo en _Westerville_ , Kurt. No tengo muchas esperanzas de tener una relación allí. Estoy a la espera de otro año de estar solo, caliente, y teniendo sólo mi mano derecha como compañía. Así que perdóname por querer usar el tiempo que tengo aquí para conseguir un poco más.

Wow. Eso fue intenso. Y caliente, pero ese no era el punto.

— ¿Pero por qué así? ¿En una sucia caseta o en un oscuro callejón detrás de un bar? ¿O en la habitación de algún extraño, alguien a quien nunca has visto antes y que probablemente no volverás a ver? ¿Eso es lo que quieres para tu primera vez? Por no mencionar lo arriesgado que es. Te mereces algo mucho mejor, Blaine. Te mereces a alguien que te escuche y que cuide de ti y que te de lo que deseas. Te mereces algo dulce, hermoso y memorable. Debes tener caricias amorosas en las circunstancias adecuadas, no una cogida apresurada con un extraño en un bar gay.

De pronto, hubo lágrimas de rabia en los ojos de Blaine y su voz era áspera, rompiéndose en un sollozo.— Bueno, no puedo tener eso, ¿o sí? Soy _demasiado joven_ , y soy un _Anderson_. Así que sí. Lo que sea.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a Kurt solo en un silencio atónito.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine dejó el edificio de Kurt con rabia bullendo en su pecho, ahogándose con sollozos reprimidos. ¡No era justo! Kurt podía dormir con quien él quisiera, podía ir a un bar gay o club, o lo que sea, y ligarse a hombres para tener un glorioso sexo desenfrenado. Podía besar a su mejor amigo en una cafetería-bar y no quería decir nada. Podía mantener a Blaine en la zona de amistad y rechazar sus sentimientos, y todavía dormir bien y estar bien, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Y sin embargo se atrevía a censurar la vida sexual de Blaine, a pesar de que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. _No era justo_.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, los primeros rayos de razón ya estaban abriéndose camino hasta su cerebro, pero Blaine los alejó furiosamente. ¡No! Tal vez estaba actuando y comportándose de manera inmadura, ¿pero y qué? tenía _diecisiete_ después de todo, podía actuar como tal, puesto que ser maduro para su edad, evidentemente no significaba nada. Mañana era Viernes, y le diría a Cooper que iría al maratón de cine que vio anunciado el día de ayer, y que llegaría a casa tarde. Y en su lugar, iría al bar gay de su elección, bailaría, se divertiría y se relajaría, y tal vez -sólo tal vez- se volvería un poco salvaje. No completamente, por supuesto que no, no quería llegar tan lejos con un extraño. De hecho...

No. Él no era una niña pre-adolescente, soñando con un amor romántico y un príncipe que _sería el indicado_ , el único que lo acariciaría y lo besaría y lo amaría. Era pasado de moda y francamente extraño en estos días no tomar la oportunidad de sexo casual cuando la había -o eso parecía, mirando a su alrededor. Así que ¿por qué no? Sería cuidadoso e inteligente, y todo estaría bien. Mejor que bien. Definitivamente.

Kurt llamó un par de veces esa tarde, pero Blaine se negó a contestar, todavía atrapado en su terca rabia. Se preguntó brevemente si Kurt llamaría a Cooper para decirle los planes de Blaine. Pero el teléfono de Cooper permaneció en silencio en la repisa donde se estaba cargando, y alrededor de la media noche, Blaine recibió un mensaje de texto en su lugar.

_**Kurt Hummel:** _ _Lo siento. Sólo... mantente a salvo. Por favor._

Él respondió con un rápido _Lo haré_ y se fue a la cama. Mañana sería un día importante.


	7. Chapter 7

El club no lucía como Blaine había imaginado después de leer los elogios sobre _strippers calientes_  y  _excelente ambiente_ , y cómo era  _el más elegante_  de los " _de más fácil acceso_ ". Por un lado, la zona parecía sombría, por decirlo suavemente; la calle era estrecha, oscura y sucia, y los edificios a ambos lados del lugar tenían una desesperada necesidad de reparación. El bar en sí, llamado  _Rainbow Unicorn_  por sobre todas las cosas, tenía una capa reciente de pintura en el frente, pero no mejoraba mucho la primera impresión. Había música muy fuerte, saliendo a través de la puerta abierta, y un hombre con mucha carne, de mediana edad con una mirada de borracho que ni siquiera pretendía revisar a las personas que entraban. Estaba apoyado en la pared con una expresión de aburrimiento como si estuviera allí sólo para dejarse ver. Lo que probablemente era así.

Fue justo después de las 10:30 cuando Blaine llegó, ya que no quería hacerlo demasiado pronto. La volátil mezcla de emoción y nervios que había estado poniéndolo mareado y nervioso todo el día, se estaba convirtiendo realmente en un gran peso de ansiedad. De repente, tenía dudas -nada tan malo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero lo suficiente para exhalar con alivio cuando vio una pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle desde el bar. Bebería un poco de café, tal vez comería un sándwich o algo así ya que había sido incapaz de tragar un sólo bocado de la cena de esta noche, y luego sería un hombre y entraría al  _Unicorn_.

La viejita que trajo su latte (aunque parecía -y sabía- sospechosamente como un mal café con un montón de leche) a la mesa junto a la ventana, le preguntó en voz baja y con complicidad, — ¿También quieres condones?

— ¿Perdón? —Blaine se sintió enrojecer, la camarera podría haber sido su abuela.

— Condones. Los vendemos. Es todo un negocio ya que siempre parecen tener su máquina expendedora rota o vacía. —Ella levantó la cabeza hacia el edificio de enfrente.— Un montón de jóvenes vienen a comprarlos aquí. ¿Quieres algunos?

— Um, no, gracias. Estoy bien. —No necesitaba condones, él no iba a...

Ugh, tal vez  _fue_  una mala idea.

La camarera movió tristemente la cabeza y lo dejó solo, y Blaine se conformó con ver el bar al otro lado de la calle y beber su café.

Dentro de la hora siguiente, mientras su cerebro estaba gradualmente tomando el control, había visto lo suficiente como para descartar la idea de ir en su totalidad. Había niños claramente de no más de catorce años que entraban sin que el gorila pestañeara. Había un pequeño callejón al lado del bar donde parejas medio desnudas y llenas de risitas desaparecían de vez en cuando, sólo para volver momentos después. Había por lo menos media docena de personas que pasaban por la cafetería a comprar condones, algunos de ellos claramente clientes frecuentes. Era todo el cliché posible sobre tristes bares gays de mala muerte -y la noche aún era joven; Blaine no quería ni pensar en cómo sería después.

A la medianoche, salió de la cafetería y pidió un taxi. Le debía una disculpa a alguien.

Blaine entró en el edificio de Kurt, pero una vez que llegó a la puerta del apartamento, se encontró buscando evasivas. Quería disculparse, decirle a Kurt que estaba en lo cierto, pero él siguió quedándose sin palabras -todo sonaba estúpido e insuficiente después de su rabieta del día anterior. ¿Tal vez debería ir a casa e intentarlo mañana? Ya era tarde, de todos modos, y...

Reconociendo su vacilación como lo que era, Blaine respiró hondo y simplemente llamó a la puerta. Listo o no, él no se acobardaría ni se comportaría como un niño asustado.

La puerta se abrió segundos más tarde, revelando a Kurt con mejillas rosadas, cabello desordenado, con los ojos ligeramente aturdidos y los dos botones superiores de su camisa abiertos, mostrando una extensión de piel clara. Por un breve momento lleno de terror, Blaine se preguntó si interrumpía algo; Kurt se veía  _tan sexy_ , libre y relajado de una manera en la que Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Pero la sorpresa en el rostro de Kurt era de felicidad, al menos hasta que el miedo nublara el azul de sus iris y frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Blaine! ¿Estás bien?

Oh. Bien. Blaine asintió rápidamente, todas las palabras ensayadas de su disculpa quedaron en el olvido. Kurt estaba  _preocupado_  por él.

— Estoy bien, todo está bien. Sé que es tarde, sólo quería disculparme por comportarme como un niño ayer. Lo siento, Kurt, yo...

No terminó cuando una mano fuerte tomó la suya y tiró de él hacia adentro, directo a los brazos de Kurt. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque todos sus sentidos se llenaron de repente de Kurt: su olor, la mezcla embriagadora de productos y algo tan  _él_ , la suavidad de su piel contra la mejilla de Blaine y la fuerza de los brazos de Kurt a su alrededor; el latido constante y fuerte que podía oír tan claramente cuando presionó su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Durante un largo rato se quedaron así, hasta que Blaine sintió sus músculos tensos relajarse, la ansiedad fluyendo hacia afuera de su cuerpo con facilidad, todo a la vez. La comprensión de que habían pasado años desde que había sido verdaderamente abrazado por alguien le sorprendió - había pasado tanto tiempo, que había olvidado cuán reconfortante era, lo perfecto que se sentía. Ni siquiera era porque se tratara de Kurt -era el acto simple y básico de ser abrazado, de estar tan cerca de alguien que se preocupaba por él, sin ningún contexto erótico. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y los brazos de Kurt se apretaron a su alrededor por un breve segundo antes de liberarlo.

Kurt lo miró con curiosidad, todavía tan cerca que Blaine podría besarlo con sólo inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante. Se resistió a la tentación.

— No hueles como a un bar. Cooper dijo que planeabas estar fuera hasta tarde esta noche, pensé...

Blaine trató de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, perdido en la tormenta azul de los ojos de Kurt.

—Yo... no fui. Digo, lo hice, pero ni siquiera entré. —Se movió con torpeza.— Tenías razón, Kurt. Eso no es lo que quiero. No así.

Sin embargo, como había esperado que Kurt reaccionara  _("te lo dije", "Es bueno saberlo, ahora vete, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer")_ , el suave calor de sus labios nunca habían sido parte de ello. Sin embargo, allí estaba, un beso como el que hizo a Blaine un adicto impotente después de la primera prueba la semana pasada, y lo tomó sin dudarlo, zambulléndose en la dulzura y la pasión de un Kurt sin restricciones, hasta que su mente finalmente recuperó sus sentidos y rompió el beso, un poco jadeante ya.

— Kurt. Kurt, espera. ¿Estás borracho? —Odiaba renunciar deliberadamente a esta cercanía, pero Kurt sabía a jugo de naranja y a licor, y Blaine no usaría su momento de debilidad si se trataba de algo que lamentaría más tarde.

Kurt suspiró y se alejó hacia la cocina, donde tomó un vaso medio vacío de líquido de color naranja del mostrador y lo vació en el fregadero.

— Un poco. Estaba preocupado. —Se volvió hacia Blaine con rostro suave.— Y cuando estoy preocupado, mi imaginación se hace cargo y... Sólo necesitaba distraerme. No quiero que te hagan daño, Blaine.

Blaine no podía apartar sus ojos de ese pedazo de piel asomándose por el cuello abierto de la camisa de Kurt, de sus deliciosos labios rojos por el beso. La excitación se propagaba a través de él en una animada ola y trató de dominarla, pero no era fácil, con una vista como esa justo frente a sus ojos.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes... y yo no voy a ir a ese lugar de nuevo, lo prometo. —Él respondió distraídamente.

— Sin embargo, no me refiero sólo a eso. —Kurt dio unos pocos pasos, cerrando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos. Extendió su mano sobre el corazón de Blaine, haciéndole exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.—  _Yo_  no quiero hacerte daño. Pero... me gustas mucho más de lo que debería, y te deseo tanto que es indecente, y no debería decirte esto, pero es evidente que mi filtro está apagado esta noche. Y sería mucho más seguro si te fueras a casa ahora.

Él susurraba a milímetros de los labios de Blaine, cada exhalación levantando los diminutos vellos en el cuello de Blaine con deliciosos escalofríos, y  _oh_ , ¿estaba diciendo lo que Blaine pensó que estaba diciendo?

— Deberías ir a casa y volver mañana cuando esté sobrio y en control de nuevo, lo suficientemente responsable como para resistirme a ti, porque eso es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer aquí.

Blaine se sentía mareado, su sangre retumbando con deseo.— ¿Y si no quiero irme?

Kurt estaba respirando rápida y superficialmente. Su mano apretándose en la tela de la camisa tipo henley en el pecho de Blaine, la otra deslizándose por el costado del cuello de Blaine hasta enredarse en el cabello suelto en su nuca, haciéndolo gemir silenciosamente en la parte posterior de su garganta.

— ¿Y si te hago daño? —Los ojos de Kurt eran enormes y sombríos, buscando.

Blaine respiró hondo.— Voy a tomar ese riesgo.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando de él hacia otro beso.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt estaba borracho, eso era cierto. Pero no era el nivel de borracho donde su cerebro era incapaz de tomar decisiones y su cuerpo se hacía cargo, febril y sin preocupaciones. No era del tipo en que se despertaba en la mañana con resaca en la cama de un extraño, haciendo una mueca y enojado consigo mismo, ya que él no se quedaba hasta la mañana, y desde luego no con el primer chico cuyo atractivo principal de la noche anterior había sido que habían estado ahí e interesados.

No, no era ese tipo de borracho. Era sólo del tipo en el que el mundo parecía simple y difuso; donde todo se sentía ligero y brillante, cada sentimiento y pensamiento claro, destilado. Era el estado en el que el cerebro excesivamente analítico de Kurt tomaba un descanso de sus preocupaciones y su cuerpo reaccionaba con un entusiasmo puro, olvidándose de los límites y las expectativas sociales.

La cuestión era que Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -él sólo eligió conscientemente que no le importara. En el momento en que se permitió fundirse en el abrazo de Blaine, ya se había absuelto a sí mismo por seguir sus instintos y aceptar todas y cada una de las consecuencias posibles. Y ahora, él sólo se concentraba en experimentar.

Besar a Blaine era como borrar años de sexo por el simple hecho de hacerlo -todos esos tipos, docenas de ellos, que no significaban nada a largo plazo- y volver a la alegría pura, no adulterada del contacto íntimo. Así era como se sentía: así era como se sentía estar con Blaine. Blaine, quien ponía todo de sí mismo en cada beso, apasionado pero inocente, haciendo que Kurt lo sintiera en todas partes, desde los vellos levantándose en la nuca, hasta la sensación de hormigueo en los dedos de sus pies. Se sentía como si nada más importara, como si besarse no fuera sólo un medio para llegar a un fin -y con un sobresalto, Kurt se dio cuenta de que para Blaine, no lo era. No importaba lo que Blaine realmente sintiera por él, parecía ansioso de tomar lo poco o mucho que Kurt estuviera dispuesto a darle, y disfrutar cada segundo de ello.

Kurt no tenía idea de por qué esto estaba demostrando ser tan excitante para él -no la inocencia e inexperiencia de Blaine, pero sí su falta de expectativas. Le recordaba a él mismo hace años con sus primeros novios, toda la diversión de explorar y aprender, antes de que el sexo se hubiera convertido en algo mundano, casi rutinario. Sus pantalones estaban sintiéndose cada vez más apretados ya, sus rodillas rápidamente llegando hasta el punto de sentirse débiles, y sólo se estaban besando, cielos...

— Ven. Vamos al dormitorio. —Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca, incluso para sus propios oídos y Kurt no esperó una respuesta cuando tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó en la dirección correcta. Besarse mientras estaban recostados era mejor, después de todo.

Era  _mejor_ , era  _increíble_  -con Blaine extendido debajo de él, susurrando su nombre como una oración, mientras que Kurt se tomaba su tiempo para besar y lamer en su cuello y en sus clavículas, tan abajo como el cuello de su camisa henley le permitía. Las manos de Blaine estaban flexionadas en la espalda de Kurt, pequeños gemidos escapan de él mientras sus caderas se sacudían contra el muslo de Kurt cada vez que descubría otro punto especialmente delicioso en la piel de Blaine, y después de un tiempo, simplemente no fue suficiente -Kurt necesitaba más como necesitaba respirar. Él se apartó para mirar a los ojos dorados debajo de él.

— Dime lo que quieres.

— Verte. Por favor. —La respuesta fue inmediata y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que entendía, pero quería estar seguro.

Bueno, sólo quería oír a Blaine decirlo.

— ¿Verme cómo? —Su voz era aún más grave ahora y la respiración de Blaine se entrecortó por un momento antes de especificar.

— ¿verte... desnudo? —Salió como una pregunta con la voz de Blaine quebránose al final, como si tuviera miedo de pedir tan poco.

Por supuesto, lo que no era mucho para Kurt era un nuevo mundo de experiencias para Blaine y Kurt estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo.

Él solía ser consciente de su cuerpo, pero eran años detrás de él; se sentía bien en su piel. Así que no había ninguna duda en sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama y rápidamente se desabrochaba la camisa antes de quitársela por completo y abrir sus pantalones. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Blaine estaba llena de asombrosa adoración,  _y Dios_ , a Kurt le encantaba ver el efecto que tenía sobre él.

Sin ningún tonto movimiento de striptease (los había intentado, una vez, y se sintió absolutamente ridículo; simplemente no era  _él_ ), Kurt se bajó los pantalones con manos rápidas y llenas de práctica. Oyó un brusco jadeo cuando se inclinó para quitárselos del todo, y cuando se enderezó, Blaine se retorcía en la cama, claramente incómodo en sus jeans deliciosamente ajustados. Kurt tragó un gemido; su miembro se retorcía en los confines de sus calzoncillos azul marino ante el pensamiento de Blaine duro y excitado. Deseaba tanto al chico -verlo, tocarlo, saborearlo... Desmoronarlo una y otra vez; hacerlo sentir querido y feliz, y  _amado_.

_Whoa, más despacio, tigre._

Se quitó los calzoncillos y subió de nuevo en la cama.— ¿Puedo verte desnudo también?

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt metió los pulgares bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos y Blaine dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, su mano volando hasta presionarse contra la bragueta de sus jeans por su propia voluntad. Él estaba a punto de verlo, por fin, y  _joder_ , se sentía como si esto fuera suficiente para hacerlo venirse. En un movimiento fluido, Kurt se bajó los calzoncillos y se deshizo de ellos, y luego allí estaba. El miembro de Kurt -grande y grueso, gloriosamente duro, con el vello púbico bien recortado- era mucho mejor de lo que Blaine había imaginado (y había imaginado un montón ), mucho más sorprendente que lo que había visto en el porno. Podía oír su propio gemido necesitado, podía sentir su propio miembro doliéndole de deseo, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupado perpetrando este momento en su memoria. Kurt, desnudo y más bello que cualquier hombre que Blaine había conocido, de pie allí sólo para él. Se sentía como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo -y si esto era el cielo, no le importaba morir en absoluto.

Oyó la voz grave, ligeramente sin aliento de Kurt diciendo, como a través de una espesa niebla,— ¿Puedo verte desnudo también?

La cama se movió y al momento siguiente Kurt estaba de rodillas frente a él, la cabeza de su miembro balanceándose a no más de 60 centímetros de distancia de la cara de Blaine, y si sólo pudiera inclinarse y degustarlo... El solo pensamiento era como echar leña al fuego de su deseo.

— Sí. — _Todo lo que me pidas que haga. Como me quieras_.

Saltó de la cama, torpe en sus prisas; los ojos de Kurt sobre él haciendo que su rostro se calentara. Su Henley estaba en el piso en cuestión de segundos, los jeans se le unieron después de un momento gracioso, luchando apresuradamente con las piernas apretadas, y luego vaciló por un segundo antes de quitarse los bóxers también, y por primera vez quedó completamente desnudo delante de otro hombre.

Si sentía inseguro al principio, una sombra de su propia conciencia, una mirada al rostro sonrojado de Kurt fue suficiente para suavizarlo por completo. Kurt estaba de rodillas en la cama, acariciándose con lentitud, mirando a Blaine con ojos oscuros y hambrientos.

— Precioso.

Sólo una palabra, pero significaba más que todos los elogios que Blaine jamás había recibido en conjunto. Mordiéndose el labio, regresó a la cama, su miembro rozándose contra las sábanas, causando que un agudo siseo escapara de su boca. Dios, estaba tan excitado que le dolía. Y el hecho de que la mano de Kurt se había acelerado y pequeños y suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios ahora, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. _  
_

Blaine estaba a punto de recostarse contra la cabecera cuando Kurt llegó y lo atrajo hacia sí, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban de rodillas frente a frente. Y luego su mano estaba en lugar de la de Kurt, y él estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó paralizado. La sangre le latía en sus oídos, su respiración se había vuelto superficial y en pequeños jadeos, y sólo el ronco susurro de Kurt en su oído lo trajo de vuelta a la acción.

— Vamos, hermoso, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Las palabras fueron seguidas por un pequeño mordisco fuerte en el lóbulo de su oreja, centrándolo de nuevo. Reuniendo los últimos fragmentos de su compostura, Blaine se enfocó en Kurt -en su miembro pesado e imposiblemente suave en la mano de Blaine, sólo un poco más grueso para rodearlo completamente con su puño; en la forma en que Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió cuando él movió su mano experimentalmente. Su posición no era precisamente cómoda, así que Blaine improvisó, inspirado en sus sueños y fantasías.

— ¿Puedes recostarte?

Kurt lo hizo inmediatamente, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta yacer en la almohada, y estirándose hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche por una botella de lubricante que colocó en la palma de Blaine. Un poco torpe con la tapa y luego Blaine estaba arrodillado al lado de Kurt; con una mano lo acariciaba con creciente confianza, y con la otra atreviéndose a apenas rozar el cuello y el pecho de Kurt, rodeando un pezón, trazando una clavícula. Actuaba por instinto, experimentando con el tacto, el agarre, la velocidad y escuchando las reacciones, enfocado de manera tenaz y únicamente en Kurt, ignorando su propia necesidad desesperada. Él quería mucho más, quería acostarse al lado de Kurt y besarlo por todas partes, saborear su piel y su sudor, y -D _ios, sí_ \- su semen. Pero se sentía tan íntimo,  _demasiado_  íntimo cuando Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que había entre ellos. Por lo que sabía, para Kurt podría ser sólo otro revolcón, una cosa de una sola vez, y mientras él estaba feliz de tener aunque fuera esto, él se limitó sólo a las manos. Ir demasiado lejos, demasiado profundo, sería simplemente demasiado doloroso cuando Kurt le dijera mañana que había sido un error.

A juzgar por la forma en que Kurt estaba gimiendo, casi lamentándose constantemente ahora, Blaine debía haber estado haciendo algo bien. Observó fascinado, cómo los pezones rosados de Kurt se apretaban en pequeños capullos duros, mientras los músculos de su vientre comenzaban a temblar y su espalda se arqueaba. Pero entonces Kurt abrió los ojos y susurró  _Blaine_ , y su cálida y firme mano estaba en el miembro de Blaine, y se sentía como si hubiera sido creado sólo para estar allí, la caricia perfecta. Apenas unas pocas caricias más y Blaine sintió la presión caliente de su orgasmo formándose, corriendo a través de él. Trató de alejarse para evitar salpicar de semen toda la piel perfecta de Kurt mientras todavía le acariciaba con una mano temblorosa, pero Kurt lo detuvo inmediatamente.

— Quédate, quiero que... Quédate aquí, sí,  _Dios, sí..._

Blaine no estaba seguro de quien de los dos se vino primero. Todo era callado y sin embargo tan intenso -la sangre latiendo con fuerza a través de él, la roja oscuridad cuando él cerró los ojos, el calor pegajoso y la dicha que se sentía más perfecta que nada y que todo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se sintió honestamente aturdido. En todos sus años en Nueva York, había tenido mucho sexo: algunos novios, muchos revolcones de una sola noche, incluso un prometido. Las ganas, el deseo... no eran nada nuevo para él, y apenas se negaba a sí mismo, aún cuando las últimas semanas habían sido inusualmente castas. Pero habían sido años desde la última vez que sintió  _algo como esto_ , su sangre hirviendo sólo por besar, tocar, ver las reacciones de su amante. Le tomó cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad para no tratar de deslizar su miembro entre los labios hinchados de Blaine, tan tentadoramente abiertos con admiración al ver a Kurt deshacerse del último pedazo de su ropa.

Y Blaine probablemente no habría dicho que no, él lo sabía. Pero Kurt era muy consciente de que no podía hacer esto. Aún cuando había dejado de lado todas las demás dudas que tenía -la diferencia de edad, Cooper, todo eso. Kurt, aunque borracho, era demasiado responsable para hacer algo más de lo que acababan de hacer. Blaine era virgen. Kurt, aunque siempre cuidadoso, tenía un extenso pasado sexual. No quería poner al niño en peligro, no importa cuán improbable era. Antes de ir más lejos - _sí llegaban a hacerlo_ \- tenia que asegurarse que estaba limpio. Esto fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto descendió de su orgasmo estremecedor (y Dios, ¿qué pasaba con este chico?  _¡sólo lo había masturbado!_ , ¿como podía haberse sentido más intenso que cualquier experiencia sexual que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo?)

Blaine seguía temblando y aturdido, arrodillado a su lado, y Kurt se sentó para abrazarlo y suavemente tirar de él hasta la cama a su lado. Se quedaron allí por un largo rato, respirando con dificultad, apenas tocándose, pero conectados de la manera en que sólo el buen sexo podía lograr. Kurt empezaba a dormitar, contemplando perezosamente sólo el tirar del edredón por encima de ellos y limpiar el desorden en la mañana, pero luego sintió a Blaine alejarse de él y sentarse. Abrió sus soñolientos ojos.

El chico parecía contento y un poco conmocionado, pero ya estaba llegando a su ropa en el suelo. Kurt sintió una punzada de pesar -sí, odiaba la torpeza de la mañana, y por lo general prefería separarse de sus amantes justo después del sexo, pero esta noche sentía deseos de acurrucarse, y Blaine era cálido y hermoso, y olía tan agradable... Sacudiendo el inusual asalto de sentimientos, Kurt se estiró y le preguntó.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Un latido de vacilación, y luego,— Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Blaine no le miró, y esto nunca era una buena señal. Olvidando de pronto la somnolencia, Kurt se sentó en la cama, preocupado. ¿Había calculado mal? ¿Había malinterpretado el anhelo de Blaine? ¿Se había aprovechado de él? ¡Dios no lo quiera!

— ¿Blaine?

Miró a Kurt entonces, y sus ojos eran cálidos y llenos de emoción, con una sonrisa tímida y pequeña en su cara. Parecía estar bien.

— Ya me voy. No quiero que Cooper se preocupe si se despierta, y... creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora, ¿okay? Gracias, Kurt.

Kurt asintió. Una parte tonta de él deseaba que no fuera así y quería convencer a Blaine para que se quedara, pero la hizo callar.  _Así era mejor_.

—  _Gracias a tí_. Y ten cuidado en el camino de regreso, ¿okay? Envíame un mensaje de texto para que sepa que llegaste a salvo a casa.

— Lo haré. Voy a estar bien.

Ya vestido, Blaine vaciló un segundo antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decidirse por un suave "Adiós." Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, él se había ido. Sólo el sonido de una llave en la cerradura le hizo saber que Blaine se había ido cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas llegaron a verse la semana siguiente, y cuando lo hicieron, Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento. Era la semana previa al estreno y Kurt prácticamente vivía en el teatro, participando en el ensayo general, añadiendo cambios finales y ajustes a los trajes, cosiendo de prisa algunos añadidos cuando se producía un cambio de última hora ante la visión del director. Blaine sabía lo ocupado y cansado que estaba Kurt, así que cuando pasó por el teatro un par de veces esa semana, siempre con café recién hecho y un panecillo para él, o algo de fruta, no tocó el tema de _Esa Noche_.

Blaine había temido la conversación de _la mañana siguiente_ tanto como se sentía esperanzado por ella, pero no había llegado. Se habían encontrado para almorzar al día siguiente, pero había sido con Cooper y Sebastian, y Kurt había estado amistoso como de costumbre -nada de miradas significativas, pero sin evitar los ojos de Blaine tampoco- y todo parecía indicar que la noche anterior no había ocurrido. Excepto que Blaine sabía que sí había sucedido, sus labios todavía se estremecían cuando miraba a Kurt, él podía sentir el suave roce de la mano de Kurt en su miembro, medio duro tan sólo por los recuerdos, podría describir hasta el más mínimo detalle la forma en que Kurt había lucido, la forma en que se había sentido y había sonado. Y cuando Sebastian se inclinó para darle a Kurt un beso de buenos días, la protesta feroz casi ahoga a Blaine, tratando de escapar de sus labios.

Kurt no había dicho nada al respecto, ocupado con el trabajo, y Blaine no lo iba a molestar, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera saber dónde se encontraban; del mismo modo en que no iba a besar la frente de Kurt con ternura cuando lo dejaba trabajando sobre la máquina, o alcanzar y arreglar su cabello alborotado por pasarse los dedos a causa de la frustración. El quería -Dios, claro que sí, sus dedos hormigueaban con ganas de tocarlo, sus labios ansiaban besarlo- pero no sería justo añadir más complicaciones a la ya difícil semana de Kurt.

De todos modos estaba casi seguro de que sabía lo que iba a oír. Ese viernes por la noche, se había obligado a sí mismo a salir de la cama de Kurt y volver a casa lo más pronto posible porque tenía miedo de escuchar que había sido un error, algo de una sola vez, ¿y podrían por favor volver a ser sólo amigos? Blaine sabía que era el escenario más probable, él había pensado que estaba preparado para ello, pero no en ese momento. No cuando lo único que quería era volver a vivir y atesorar lo que acababa de pasar, tan bello y espectacular como había sido, sin contaminarse con el rechazo o los remordimientos. No en el momento en que se había sentido tan abierto y vulnerable, con el corazón y todos los nervios expuestos, pulsando con emociones que no podía contener. Había estado bastante seguro de que si era rechazado en ese momento, podría haber muerto en realidad. Así que se había ido a casa.

Pero ahora, después de seis días de tortura alternando entre _"_ _Claro que fue sólo una aventura de una noche para él"_ y el _"¡Pero... él dijo que yo le gustaba!"_ , Blaine sintió como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de nervios. Necesitaba saber, de una manera u otra, lo que fuera _-sólo necesitaba saber_. Pero todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento había sido más confusión cuando Kurt le llamó ese día -Jueves- sonando animado, feliz y descansado, para decirle a Blaine que lo llevaría al estreno del show al día siguiente por la tarde. Y Blaine estaba emocionado, por supuesto que lo estaba, y le hizo todas las preguntas correctas sobre el código de vestimenta y la hora en que debían reunirse y en dónde, pero no preguntó lo que él realmente quería, por lo que todavía no lo sabía.

¿Era una cita?

Parecía una cita -irían solos, ellos dos, perfectamente arreglados para la ocasión, a un estreno en Broadway; y sonaba tan elegante, tan perfecto para una primera cita... excepto que lo más probable es que no lo fuera. Kurt iría porque trabajaba allí, porque había puesto todo su tiempo y todo el esfuerzo de las últimas semanas en ese musical y ahora al fin podía sentarse y disfrutar del resultado, dejando que otras personas se preocuparan. Y llevaba a Blaine, porque... bueno, Blaine le había dicho lo mucho que deseaba ver un musical de Broadway, ¿o no? Y Kurt probablemente tenía un boleto adicional, por lo que había decidido ser considerado. Sí, eso era lo más probable. No había necesidad de tener muchas esperanzas.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, sus sueños esa noche estuvieron llenos de besos de Kurt, de su voz entrecortada, de sus manos y sus labios provocándolo de maneras que Blaine no se atrevió a pedir esa noche, y se despertó desesperadamente duro y necesitado a la mañana siguiente, pero más que nada, abrumado por sus sentimientos. Debido a que Kurt era el sexo encarnado, sí, pero era mucho más. Blaine quería que fuera mucho más.

El día después de tremenda noche sólo podía estar lleno de confusión emocional, con extrema esperanza, emoción y ansiedad luchando por dominar su corazón. Para el momento en que Kurt llegó a recogerlo ( _como si se tratara de una cita, ¿no?_ ), Blaine había tenido suficiente. Tan pronto como recobró la capacidad de hablar -porque Kurt Hummel elegantemente vestido era una visión que debía tener libros escritos acerca de ello- la pregunta salió como si una presa se hubiera desbordado.

— Kurt, ¿qué somos?

La brillante sonrisa de aprobación que Kurt le dio cuando entró y miró el atuendo sencillo pero lleno de estilo de Blaine, se estaba desvaneciendo ahora, y Kurt suspiró, sin ni siquiera tratar de desviar la cuestión.

— Iba a hablar contigo acerca de eso esta noche, en realidad. Sin embargo quería esperar hasta después del show -no hay necesidad de distraerte y arruinar la diversión, ¿no te parece?

Eso no sonaba prometedor, pero no importaba lo que Kurt tuviera que decir, Blaine sólo quería que fuera, _ahora_.

— No creo que pueda lograr estar más distraído. Sigo pensando en ti y en mí, y en esa noche, y en lo que dijiste, y... sólo dime, Kurt. ¿Qué es esto entre nosotros?

Kurt asintió con el rostro solemne mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba una botella de agua de la nevera. Se apoyó en el mostrador frente a Blaine y bebió un trago. El silencio se extendió entre ellos, cargado de tensión. Finalmente, Kurt habló.

— Está bien. _¿Tú_ qué quieres que sea?

La pregunta sorprendió a Blaine, negando sin habla momentánea. Él esperaba un simple _sí_ o _no_ , _amigos_ o _amantes_ , una decisión que tendría que tomar y aceptar. En su lugar, Kurt le preguntó -ya pesar de todos sus sueños y esperanzas, no sabía qué decir. _¿Para siempre_ era una respuesta estúpida? Por supuesto que lo era, viniendo de alguien que conocías desde hacía pocas semanas, y un completo adolescente. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Una relación? Demasiado vago. ¿Novios? ¿Reunían los requisitos, considerando que Kurt ya no era un niño?

Su lucha por hablar no escapó de la mirada de Kurt. Dejó la botella en el mostrador.

— ¿Te gustaría que esta noche fuera una cita? —Preguntó sencillamente y sonrió cuando los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con incredulidad.— Puede serlo, siempre y cuando no te importe la parte de la discreción. Porque no importa lo que digamos, no creo Cooper vaya a ser demasiado comprensivo.

— Sí. —La palabra salió de su boca, incluso antes de que Kurt terminara de hablar.— Sí, me encantaría. Mucho. —Añadió para asegurarse de que Kurt supiera lo que quería decir. Y entonces, sólo para aclarar, avanzó los dos pasos que habíaa entre ellos y lo besó; su corazón ligero y mareado, listo para elevarse.

Kurt se separó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Blaine, y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta con rostro de repente más grave.

— Espera. Traje esto para ti, en caso de que estuvieras interesado en que nosotros... fuéramos más.

Le entregó a Blaine un pedazo de papel doblado y esperó a que lo abriera. Era una especie de informe de laboratorio con un montón de abreviaturas médicas, y la palabra _**negativo**_ en cursiva y negritas después de cada una de ellas. ¿Era esto...?

— Acabo de recibirlo esta mañana, es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Necesitaba que supieras, quería estar seguro. Estoy limpio, Blaine. He estado con muchos hombres, pero estoy sano. Así que cuando lleguemos más allá de esa noche, no tienes que preocuparte de esto, _si lo hacemos_ , quiero decir... si quieres, en algún momento.

Había un poco de ansiedad en los ojos de Kurt y Blaine no podía soportarlo. Se movió de nuevo dentro del espacio de Kurt para otro profundo beso, presionándose contra él de una manera que no se había atrevido antes, y jadeando por la deliciosa fricción cuando sus caderas se movieron justo así.

— Sí quiero. ¿ _Algún momento_ puede ser _ahora_? —Susurró contra los labios de Kurt entre besos y se sorprendió al oírlo inhalar fuertemente, sentirlo endurecerse rápidamente contra la cadera de Blaine. Un instante después cambiaron sus posiciones, la espalda de Blaine ahora presionada contra la nevera con Kurt chupando suavemente sobre su cuello y moviendo sus caderas contra las de Blaine, sus erecciones encajando a la perfección, de una manera que hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco. Y entonces se detuvo; frío espacio vacío donde Kurt había estado, y Blaine gimió.

Kurt descansó su mano en la mejilla de Blaine, presionó un beso suave en sus labios, antes de alejarse más.

— Me encantaría... no tienes idea de cuánto, pero tenemos que irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde, y no quieres perderte tu primer espectáculo de Broadway, ¿o sí?

Si Blaine era totalmente sincero, ahora mismo no le preocupaba el show. Él dejaría de ir gustoso con tal de pasar la tarde desnudo en la cama con Kurt. O simplemente besándose, completamente vestidos. O incluso sentados en un sofá juntos, apenas tocándose, mientras él se deleitaba con el hecho de que _estaban saliendo_. O lo que fuera, _juntos_. Que le gustaba a Kurt, que lo deseaba, que fuera lo suficientemente precavido para asegurarse de que estaba sano para Blaine. Eso era lo que le importaba.

Lo cual, en realidad, bien podría hacer en un teatro, sentado al lado de Kurt y viendo el espectáculo.

**...**

Había un taxi estacionado en frente del edificio cuando salieron, aunque Kurt no había llamado a nadie desde que había llegado a recoger a Blaine. ¿Significaba que el coche había estado esperando todo ese tiempo? Blaine no tuvo tiempo de expresar su curiosidad porque Kurt ya estaba abriendo la puerta de atrás guiándolo al interior con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Esperó a que Blaine se acomodara y cerró la puerta detrás de él con una sonrisa antes de subirse por el otro lado.

El conductor, un joven de cabello largo y rubio, sonrió ampliamente.— ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Qué tal?

— Buenas noches, Steve. —El tono y la actitud de Kurt coincidían a la perfección con su atuendo.— Siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar.

— No, hombre. Está bien. ¿Dónde quieren ir?

— Al teatro, por favor.

— Por supuesto. —El coche ya se estaba moviendo, el conductor ya no les prestaba más atención, y Blaine comenzó, sintiendo la suave y cálida mano de Kurt tomar la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. El gesto, aunque simple, significaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran compartido antes, incluso esa noche en la habitación de Kurt. Era como una confirmación, esto no era sólo sexo o diversión. Estaban en _una cita_.

¿Pero no se suponía que era un secreto?

Kurt sonrió al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Blaine, y rozó un pulgar sobre sus nudillos.— Está bien. Steve es la discreción personificada.

Steve se rió desde el asiento delantero.— Sí, soy sordo y ciego aquí hasta que oiga mi nombre. —Como para probar su punto, comenzó a cantar en voz baja con la radio con voz agradable y sorprendentemente clara. Blaine alejó los bordes dentados de la idea de cuántas veces Kurt debió haber conducido de esta manera, con cuántos hombres debió haber probado la discreción de Steve tan a fondo. Él optó por centrarse en el rostro de Kurt, tan hermoso y abierto mientras se llevaba la mano de Blaine a los labios para besarla -besos lánguidos y suaves sobre sus nudillos, al lado de su dedo pulgar, en el interior de su muñeca, donde se detuvo. Su lengua salió y sin prisas atormentó la suave piel sobre el punto de pulso, chupando ligeramente, y el aliento de Blaine se entrecortó con el placer y la intimidad de ello.

Kurt sonrió y bajó sus manos unidas a sus rodillas donde continuó acariciando la palma de Blaine con ligeros toques de sus dedos.

— ¿Vas a confiar en mí con los planes para esta noche?

— Por supuesto. —La voz de Blaine salió un poco ronca y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ocultar el efecto que Kurt tenía sobre él, incluso con el sólo roce de sus dedos.

— Gracias.

Viajaron en silencio, sólo intercambiando una o dos frases, pero mientras tanto, sus manos estaban teniendo una conversación animada. O, bueno, tal vez era un monólogo, con la mano de Kurt continuando las lentas y dulces caricias. De alguna manera, se trasladó a los muslos de Blaine en algún momento y simplemente se quedó allí, trazando pequeños patrones abstractos, casi distraídamente. Las manos de Blaine para este punto se limitaron a flexionarse y apretarse a los lados mientras se concentraba en no gemir o subir directo al regazo de Kurt.

Y luego llegaron al teatro, así que se bajó del coche, se arregló la chaqueta y se recordó que oficialmente, eran amigos. Sólo amigos. Nada más, en público. Kurt se inclinó hacia el conductor antes de salir.

— ¿Podrías estar aquí a las 10:30? Tengo un destino más en mente para esta noche. —Dijo pasándole a Steve un billete de cincuenta dólares.

— Claro. Nos vemos entonces.

El coche arrancó y se dirigieron hacia el conocido edificio, y hacia la multitud.

**...**

Tan emocionante como era el estreno, Blaine tenía problemas para concentrarse en el escenario. Parte de esto podría haber sido por el hecho de que había visto la obra tantas veces en los ensayos, que podía citar partes de él en sus sueños. Pero sobre todo, era la presencia de Kurt a pocos centímetros de distancia y el hecho de que se trataba de una cita, que causba que todo lo demás se desvaneciera en el fondo, sin importarle.

Robó miradas del encantador perfil de Kurt, algunas veces atrapándolo mirándolo de vuelta con ojos brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad, y la comisura de su boca retorciéndose en una sonrisa. Cada roce casual, aparentemente accidental de los dedos de Kurt contra los suyos en el reposabrazos se sentía como una corriente eléctrica subiendo por su brazo ya través de su cuerpo; cada vez que Kurt se inclinaba hacia él para susurrarle algo en voz baja al oído -un comentario ingenioso o, una vez, un entrecortado _"¿Te he dicho que te ves hermoso esta noche?"_ -Blaine sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón y que su respiración se le entrecortaba. Para el intermedio, honestamente esperaba que no hubiera lectores de mentes alrededor; porque francamente, incluso _pensar_ en un rapidito en el baño de un teatro de Broadway era probablemente de muy mal gusto, si no es que un sacrilegio.

Kurt se volvió hacia él tan pronto como se encendieron las luces. La gente alrededor de ellos estaba dejando sus asientos, charlando animadamente.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos por unas bebidas?

— No. Quiero besarte. _—Oh, hola impulsivo. Hace mucho que no te veía._

Kurt se rió con cariño, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó pensando por un momento antes de decir— De hecho, ¿por qué no? Vamos.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se deslizaron por la puerta de _Sólo personal_ y corrieron hacia el taller de Kurt. Ya casi ahí, Kurt se detuvo en un viejo armario en el estrecho pasillo, sacó un simple cordón color marrón detrás de él. Un segundo después una llave de plata estaba en su mano.

— La guardo aquí por si acaso. El guardia cierra el armario de llaves por la noche y en ocasiones necesito una manera de entrar. ¿Vamos?

— _Sí._

**...**

En el segundo en que Kurt cerró la puerta y empujó a Blaine contra ella, se estaban besando -profundos besos apasionados desde el principio, y Blaine se sentía como un hombre sediento en un desierto consiguiendo un vaso de agua fresca y fría. Él gimió en la boca de Kurt y deslizó sus manos bajo su chaqueta y arriba hacia la espalda de Kurt para atraerlo más.

— Dios, ¿por qué eres tan caliente? —Kurt chupó el labio inferior de Blaine y dejó un rastro de besos por su mandíbula para susurrar contra la sensible piel de su cuello.— Todo lo que podía pensar allá afuera era que no te había besado lo suficiente antes de irnos.

Sus labios en el cuello de Blaine eran insistentes, acalorados, y Blaine pronunció sin aliento el nombre de Kurt, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso. Una carrera vertiginosa corría por él, ¿y realmente había pensado alguna vez que los besos de Nathan se sentían bien? Parecía ridículo ahora.

Las manos de Kurt estaban apretadas en las caderas de Blaine, sus pulgares trazando ocasionalmente pequeños círculos, hasta que rozó su erección tensando los pantalones de Blaine y ambos jadearon. Kurt movió la mano para acariciarlo a propósito y la cabeza de Blaine golpeó contra la puerta mientras se arqueaba; la sensación de los dedos de Kurt rozando suavemente arriba y abajo en su longitud era casi imposible de soportar en estos momentos.

— Kurt, por favor... _por favor_. —No pudo detener el gemido.

— Por favor, ¿qué? —Kurt murmuró, bajo y grave en su oído.

— Te deseo... muchísimo... —Él estaba jadeando, y la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar de manera racional sabía que no tenían tiempo o las condiciones de hacer nada más ahora, pero él sentía que iba a explotar.

Kurt se alejó, ruborizado y con ojos oscuros; una mano se extendió sobre el hombro de Blaine para cerrar la puerta.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo. Y tienes que estar en silencio. —Y luego simplemente se arrodilló delante de él, y Blaine tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gemir. Seguramente estaba soñando y se iba a despertar en cualquier momento...

Excepto que no era un sueño.

— ¿Puedo? —La voz de Kurt era ronca y la forma en que se humedeció los labios, fue un disparó directo a la ingle de Blaine.

— Sí. Dios _sí._

Lo siguiente que supo Blaine fue que Kurt estaba abriendo su cremallera con dedos expertos, bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su miembro y rozar su cara en el hueco de su muslo con un suspiro encantado. Y luego...

Y luego los dedos de Kurt se cerraron alrededor de su eje y su lengua rosada se deslizó lentamente por la cabeza del miembro de Blaine, reuniendo el líquido pre seminal que goteaba ya en la punta, y Blaine no logró contener un grito ahogado. Nunca había sentido antes algo tan perfecto, suave y cálido, mucho más suave que una mano. Pero entonces el calor aterciopelado de la boca de Kurt lo envolvió por completo y fue la misma sensación multiplicada por el infinito, y las caderas de Blaine se sacudieron hacia adelante por su propia voluntad. Él se retiró de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas en un susurro entrecortado, pero Kurt se limitó a sonreír -y Dios, la imagen de su boca perfecta a milímetros del miembro de Blaine era algo que nunca, jamás olvidaría.

— No, está bien. Toma mi boca si quieres. Puedo soportarlo. Y no te detengas.

Con eso, Kurt se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Blaine, tomándolo en toda su longitud, y Blaine no pudo evitarlo aunque lo hubiera intentado. Sus caderas se movían con el estímulo suave de las manos de Kurt, no tenía palabras ni pensamientos coherentes; era una bendición en su forma más básica y en el último destello de razón, empujó su puño contra la boca para tratar de mantenerse callado. Después de eso, todo se desvaneció menos la humedad y suavidad resbaladiza alrededor de su pene y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que Kurt chupó y luego paseó la punta endurecida de la lengua por el borde sensible de su glande, y Blaine se vino, duro y rápido, mordiendo su mano para mantener dentro el torrente de sonidos. La última sensación antes de que su universo explotara fue la de Kurt tragando con fuerza alrededor de su miembro palpitante.

**...**

Cuando abrió los ojos, no estaba recostado en su cama después de un sueño erótico extremadamente realista. Él estaba en una habitación con poca luz llena de telas y vestuarios, apoyándose pesadamente contra Kurt, con la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y su cuerpo flojo y flexible. Se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban de nuevo arriba, el cinturón abrochado, y exhaló un largo y tembloroso suspiro, todavía incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

En ese momento, un sonido sordo de una campana llegó desde la distancia. Blaine levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, centelleantes y tiernos.

— Tenemos que irnos. Es la primera llamada. —Kurt presionó suavemente los labios contra los suyos y Blaine no pudo evitar pasar la lengua dentro de su boca por un segundo. El sabor era nuevo y extraño, y la comprensión de que el beso de Kurt sabía a su semen fue suficiente para ponerlo medio duro de nuevo a pesar de la sensibilidad post-orgásmica.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —No tenían tiempo para algo más, pero no podía dejar a Kurt necesitado, ¿o sí?

Kurt sonrió y abrió la puerta.— Puedo esperar. Vamos.

Puede que haya habido cosas que sucedieron en el escenario después de que regresaron y las luces se apagaron de nuevo, pero Blaine estaba demasiado conmocionado para prestarles atención alguna. Él acababa de recibir su primera mamada. De Kurt. En un teatro de Broadway, durante el intermedio de un estreno. Y se sentía un millón de veces mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.  
  
No podía creer que esta era su vida _._


	9. Chapter 9

La segunda mitad de la obra pasó tan rápido que Blaine se sorprendió al ver caer la cortina y escuchar los aplausos. Cuando todo terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a moverse hacia las salidas , Kurt se quedó sentado y sacó su teléfono celular. Blaine sintió un malestar creciendo en él. ¿Entonces era este el final de su cita? ¿Volverían a la vida normal y a hacer de cuenta que nada pasó? Pero Kurt sólo encendió el teléfono, escribió un mensaje y lo guardó de nuevo, y entonces toda su atención estuvo de vuelta en Blaine.

— Le dejé saber a Cooper que te voy a llevar a la fiesta después del show, y que llegarás tarde a casa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Sí? —No era que Blaine estuviera decepcionado, no en absoluto. Una fiesta después de un estreno en Broadway era muy, muy emocionante. Era sólo que él esperaba un lugar más privado.

La sonrisa de Kurt era positivamente perversa sin embargo.— Técnicamente, sí. No le mentiría a Coop, ¿verdad? En realidad no es una fiesta, es sólo un brindis para celebrar el éxito del show. Nadie tiene la energía para una fiesta después de la primera función y antes de tres más este fin de semana. Beberemos un poco de champán y luego tengo otro lugar en mente para nosotros.

Blaine encontró muy difícil no rebotar en su lugar. Esta tarde ya había sido fantástica y con la perspectiva de más por venir, su aturdimiento se estaba saliendo de control.

Sólo pasaron media hora tras bambalinas, con la atmósfera ligera y burbujeante como el champán que Blaine nunca había probado antes, pero que descubrió que le encantaba. Sentía cosquillas en el labio superior de una manera que le daban ganas de pedirle a Kurt que lo chupara, y casi lo hace antes de reconocer que era una señal segura de que se estaba poniendo medio achispado y descuidado. Dejó su segunda copa sin terminar después de eso y se concentró en escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor hasta que Kurt miró su reloj e hizo un gesto hacia él.

— Es hora de que nos vayamos. Bien, damas y caballeros, rómpanse una pierna mañana, y estoy de guardia en caso de cualquier crisis de vestuario. —Kurt les envió un beso colectivo y luego abandonó el teatro con Blaine. El taxi familiar ya los estaba esperando frente al edificio. Blaine miró su reloj: 10:30 en punto.

El teléfono de Kurt vibró con un mensaje de texto entrante antes de llegar al taxi. Lo leyó y le mostró la pantalla a Blaine con una sonrisa.

_**Cooperson:**  bien, pero no dejes que se emborrache y se enamore de algún actor, él se emborracha fácilmente._

Blaine se rió tímidamente con el rubor calentando sus mejillas.

— Sí, él me dio una cerveza hace dos días y luego se burló de mí cuando quise que cantara conmigo toda la noche. Creo que es seguro decir que hiciste bien, sin embargo. Estoy casi sobrio y no estoy interesado en ningún actor.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Blaine muriera por besarlo.

— Debería sentirme muy mal de que él esté sin saber, pero simplemente... no lo estoy. Probablemente me afecte en algún momento, pero por ahora, sólo voy a disfrutar del resto de nuestra primera cita. Sube. —Abrió la puerta para Blaine de nuevo.

Steve les dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza cuando Kurt le dio una dirección y se fueron. Blaine, tonto y sin preocupaciones por el champán y la alegría pura llenándolo, tomó la mano de Kurt y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa esperanzada.

— ¿Me das un beso? —Se sentía mareado y audaz, más aún cuando Kurt no vaciló, sino que se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se movió de inmediato hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Blaine, dándole sus labios en un tierno beso.

— Hola, —susurró contra la boca de Blaine antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarlo profundamente, y Blaine hizo algo que realmente había querido probar, pero no había tenido la oportunidad todavía. Deslizó una mano por la columna vertebral de Kurt y enredó la otra en el espeso y suave cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiró de él ligeramente. Kurt tomó la indirecta y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la piel de alabastro de su cuello y garganta, y Blaine no pudo resistir ni un segundo.

Con sólo la punta de su lengua, trazó una línea hacia arriba en el cuello de Kurt por un costado, y luego lo besó hacia abajo, lento y tierno. Depositó un beso en el hueco debajo de la oreja de Kurt, chupando suavemente debajo de su mandíbula, saboreando la escasa barba de tres días; rozó los dientes tan abajo como el cuello de su camisa le permitió. Kurt estaba delicioso, su piel suave y delicada, su olor irresistible, una mezcla compleja que Blaine ya había aprendido a reconocer y a asociarla con él. También estaba dejando escapar los sonidos necesitados más adorables y Blaine quería quedarse así durante el resto de la noche y explorar todos los puntos sensibles de Kurt.

Eso no sucedió, sin embargo. Hubo un sonido de una garganta aclarándose, sin mucha sutileza.

— Kurt, amigo, ¿recuerdas las reglas?

Kurt suspiró y se apartó, y Blaine se erizó instintivamente. ¿Estaban a punto de escuchar algo acerca de ser  _gay_  en un taxi? Pero Kurt simplemente recitó en tono monótono.— Los cinturones de seguridad puestos hasta que nos estacionemos.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? Puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando estemos ahí.

Kurt se encogió de hombros como disculpándose, sonrió y besó a Blaine en los labios una última vez antes de bajar de su regazo, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y asegurándose de que sus pantalones todavía se veían bien después de arodillarse en el asiento. Por supuesto que se veían bien. Luego tomó la mano de Blaine y la sostuvo durante el resto del viaje.

Se sentía perfecto.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña calle lateral con poca luz y Kurt se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Blaine, tomando su mano de nuevo tan pronto como los dos estuvieron de pie. Steve gritó por la ventana abierta.

— ¿Es todo por esta noche?

— Sí. Caminaremos de vuelta a casa. Gracias, Steve.

— El placer es mío, chicos. ¡Buenas noches! —El taxi se fue con un chirrido de neumáticos y Kurt se centró de nuevo en Blaine.

— Okay, este restaurante no es ni grande ni particularmente elegante, pero ese es su punto fuerte. No mucha gente sabe de él, es mi pequeño secreto que no tengo ninguna intención de compartir con los chicos, y la comida es para morirse. No tenemos que escondernos mientras estemos aquí, ¿okay? —Como para probar su punto, Kurt atrajo a Blaine entre sus brazos y lo miró, tan cerca, con ojos cálidos y sonrientes.— Quería ser capaz de hacer esto toda la noche.

Con sólo suave toque de su pulgar, trazó el contorno de los labios de Blaine antes de besarlo, lento y profundo, ahí mismo, en una de las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York.

**...**

Blaine no tuvo más alcohol esa noche, sin embargo, se sentía borracho cuando le robó el último beso rápido en la penumbra de la escalera en el edificio de Cooper, y finalmente se despidió de Kurt. Pensó que había sabido lo que era una buena cita, pero después de esta noche, él sabía exactamente lo equivocado que había estado.

La cena había sido increíble.

Después de una breve conversación tranquila con una camarera que claramente conocía a Kurt y que le agradaba, se sentaron afuera en el pequeño y oculto jardín trasero, rodeados por el aire cálido y perfumado. Estaban solos ahí, en una pequeña e íntima cúpula a la luz de las velas. Se tomaron de las manos y hablaron en voz suave y tranquila, y Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba comiendo porque sólo podía concentrarse en Kurt, en su toque, en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos; sólo en él, nadie más. Había suave música de piano en el fondo e incluso el omnipresente latido del tráfico de la ciudad sonaba muy lejos y en silencio.

Después de haber comido, Kurt lo llevó a un columpio en el patio, y la camarera les trajo un plato de fruta fresca. Sabía que el sabor de las frambuesas, los albaricoques y las uvas nunca sería el mismo después de que Kurt le diera de comer con los dedos, cada bocado seguido de besos y caricias mientras estaban sentados tan cerca, con la cabeza de Blaine acunada en el hombro de Kurt.

Caminaron a casa después de la medianoche, un lento paseo en la tranquilidad de la noche de verano. Se tomaron de la mano durante todo el tiempo que pudieron, hasta que Kurt besó la muñeca de Blaine y vacilante la dejó ir porque estaban cerca de sus hogares y ahí había más gente en la calle.

Cooper estaba todavía de pie cuando Blaine entró al apartamento.

— Whoa, si yo no supiera lo que el teatro te provoca, pensaría que estás enamorado, te ves tan soñador. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Blaine encontró muy difícil cambiar y fingir, incluso por un momento, que acababa de tener la noche más mágica de la historia, y no por  _el teatro_. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

— Fue...  _simplemente wow._

Cooper se echó a reír.— Aww, estás tan embelesado que eres en realidad incoherente. Vete a la cama, me platicas de esto mañana. ¡Buenas noches!

— Buenas noches, Coop.

Sí. Mañana. Tal vez para mañana sería capaz de abrir la boca sin soltar todo lo relacionado con la cita más increíble del mundo, directamente a su hermano que  _no podía saber_  lo cerca que Blaine había estado de Kurt.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se las arregló para llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de él antes de que entrara en pánico. Se dejó caer sin gracia en el sofá, sin molestarse en encender la luz, y dejó que las frías olas de la ansiedad pasaran sobre él.

_¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

El sexo era una cosa, pero hacerlo con el hermano de Coop pudo haber sido una muy mala idea. Sin embargo, había sido una decisión consciente. ¿Pero esto? ¿El resto de la noche? Se suponía que iba a ser una cita, sí, pero la forma en que resultó... y Kurt ni siquiera podía decir que estaba actuando, jugando de modo que ambos pasaran un buen momento. No, él nunca había jugado hasta tal extremo. ¡Y ni siquiera lo había intentado aquí!

Su idea inicial era llevar a Blaine a cenar a un popular restaurante tailandés que conocía y le gustaba. No iban a poder actuar como una pareja allí, pero era lujoso y exótico, y lo suficiente para impresionar a cualquier cita.

En cambio... oh Dios, en cambio Kurt se dejó llevar por la apariencia deslumbrante de Blaine, por sus ojos brillantes y sus pecaminosamente hermosos labios, tan deliciosos en la cocina de Coop.  _En la cocina de Coop_ , ¡por amor de Dios! Y entonces el olor de Blaine aún persistía a su alrededor cuando subieron al taxi y Kurt tenía que tratar de encontrar más de ese olor en su muñeca, donde su piel era tan fina y cálida, y su pulso latía tan fuerte y emocionado. Y entonces...

Blaine era como una droga. Su toque, su cuerpo, su sabor, la forma en que se deshizo tan bellamente ante los ojos de Kurt, bajo sus manos y boca, sobre su lengua, y  _mierda_ , Kurt se perdió en ello.

No podría haber habido restaurante insignificante o genérico después de eso. Él tenía que llevar a Blaine a _ese_  lugar, a su lugar especial donde iba cuando quería estar solo, con la secreta esperanza de que algún día hubiera alguien en su vida para compartirlo.  _Nunca había llevado a nadie ahí._  Y ahora...

Y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él no había actuado así en años, pero se sentía tan natural, tan bien. Blaine no se merecía menos; sólo lo mejor que Kurt tenía para dar. Pero sólo podía significar una cosa, esta necesidad imperiosa de dar, de cuidar; Kurt conocía la sensación, había pasado por esto, varias veces en los últimos diez años, de hecho. Y nunca terminó bien, incluso cuando no hubo cuestiones de diferencia de edad, hermanos mayores protectores, o en breve, la distancia. En este caso, sólo podía terminar catastróficamente mal. Tenía que controlarse a sí mismo, maldita sea. Tenía que ser el maduro, el razonable.

Pero sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Kurt Hummel siempre había tenido problemas para resistir la llamada de su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene varias canciones. Encontrarán los links correspondientes en negritas que los llevarán directamente a ellas. No es obligatorio que lean el capítulo escuchándolas como fondo musical, pero definitivamente SI mejorará la experiencia.

— ¿Bee? Levántate dormilón, el desayuno está listo.

El fuerte golpe en la puerta de su habitación sería suficiente para darle un ataque al corazón a un hombre muerto, por lo que era una suerte que Blaine llevara mucho tiempo despierto. Había estado recostado en la cama, con ojos soñadores y sonriendo con diferentes niveles de intensidad durante horas. Incluso con la noche de por medio, no confiaba en sí mismo, así que estaba esperando el familiar suave click de la puerta del apartamento al cerrarse detrás de Coop. Pero ahora parecía que su hermano había decidido apartarse de su habitual rutina sabatina de ir a trabajar "sólo por un par de horas" en la mañana.

Oh, bueno, Blaine tendría que mantener la boca cerrada y fingir no estar loco y ridículamente enamorado, eso era todo. Podía hacer esto, no estaba en el club de teatro de su escuela sólo por los créditos después de todo. Y no quería meter a Kurt -bueno, a ambos- en problemas, así que esa era la mejor motivación de todas.

— Dame cinco minutos, —le gritó. Necesitaba un momento para ponerse en personaje.

— Oh, vamos, soy sólo yo, no tienes que ponerte todo presentable. Tendremos un impresionante y perezoso fin de semana al estilo Anderson. Pijamas y unión masculina como parte del menú. Sal.

— Okay, okay. Ahí voy.

Cooper sonaba tan entusiasta que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Blaine sabía que no debía discutir. Cierto, lo único que quería era ver a Kurt tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible sin despertarlo y obtener su mirada de la fatalidad, pero él no podía simplemente descartar los planes de Coop. Especialmente cuando normalmente saltaría ante la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hermano sin su trabajo interponiéndose por una vez.

Sabía que para Cooper 'pijama' significaba "lo suficiente como para cubrir las partes íntimas," pero de todos modos, él se puso los pantalones viejos de Batman y una camiseta. De alguna manera la idea de estar medio desnudo con su hermano en la habitación se sentía menos natural ahora que cuando tenía diez años.

Había un buen desayuno en la mesa cuando Blaine llegó a la cocina, con huevos, tocino, pan tostado y una taza de café recién hecho. Cooper sonrió, ya sentado en su lugar habitual.

— Bueno, cuéntame lo de anoche. ¿Cómo estuvo la obra? ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Te veías muy feliz cuando llegaste a casa.

Oh, Okay. La obra era un territorio seguro donde Blaine podía divagar _durante horas_. ¿La fiesta? No tanto. Con entusiasmo desatado empezó a hablar entre bocados de comida.

— _¡Fue espectacular!_ La obra asombrosa, la música, los actores, los trajes. Había visto los ensayos, pero realmente se sintió diferente al verla correctamente, como un producto terminado, ¿sabes ? —Claro, él había estado distraído durante la mayor parte de la obra, pero el ambiente era definitivamente _mágico._

— ¿Viste los ensayos?

— Sí, te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Kurt me consiguió un pase para que pudiera ir al teatro y observar cada vez que quisiera.

Cooper asintió. —Oh, cierto, puede que hayas mencionado algo. Me alegro de que ambos hayan hecho click tan bien. —Blaine casi se atragantó con el café antes de que Coop terminara.— Estaría preocupado contigo estando solo todo el tiempo si él no hubiera estado de acuerdo en echarte un ojo. Kurt es un buen tipo.

— Definitivamente lo es. —Dios, _si Cooper supiera_... Era casi imposible mantener su rostro neutral, pero Blaine no pudo resistirse a preguntar desde detrás de su taza de café.— No entiendo por qué está solo, digo, por lo que puedo ver, él debería ser un buen partido, ¿no? Guapo, agradable, talentoso... —Él realmente se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir una avalancha de otros adjetivos.

La sonrisa de Coop desapareció cuando negó con la cabeza.— Es un muy buen partido, pero simplemente no quiere ser atrapado. Kurt es... se podría decir que lo han herido, una y otra vez. Usado, engañado, echado. Después de que James rompió su compromiso... nunca había visto a Kurt tan roto antes, Bee. Parecía como si fuera a hacerse añicos con el menor contacto. Y luego la cirugía de su padre por encima de eso. Se había ido por un mes a la casa de su familia, y cuando regresó, él estaba... diferente. Más contenido, menos emocional. Supongo que va a costarle mucho trabajo a algún hombre poder romper sus barreras y ganarse su confianza.

De repente con un nudo en la garganta, Blaine buscó a tientas algo que decir, sin dejar saber demasiado. _Distracción. Bien._

— ¿Y tú? No estás nada mal tampoco, y sin embargo, no te he visto con una chica desde que llegué aquí. ¿O es que es cierto todo el tiempo extra en el trabajo?

Cooper se rió pero sonó apagado de alguna manera. Se tomó su tiempo terminando sus huevos antes de responder.

— No, es sólo trabajo. No estoy seguro de ser el tipo de hombre de relaciones a largo plazo.

Blaine frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad? Pero debes sentirte solo, haciendo todo por ti mismo. No puedes trabajar todo el tiempo, no es sano, ¿sabes?

Coop resopló sin alegría y se puso de pie para poner los platos en el fregadero.

— Cállate y ven a ver _Duro de Matar_ antes de que me vea obligado a utilizar el argumento de _eres demasiado joven para entenderlo._

Estaban en la cuarta película y Blaine definitivamente se sentía perezoso ahora, lleno de pizza, palomitas y coca-cola, y resignado a no ver a Kurt hasta el lunes, cuando el teléfono de Cooper sonó. Acostumbrado ya a las largas conversaciones de negocios de su hermano, Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad para ir al baño y enviar un mensaje de texto _(Me gustaría poder pasar para darte las gracias por lo de anoche, pero Cooper me mantiene encadenado a John McClane. ¿Ayuda?)_. En el momento en que obtuvo una respuesta _(Misión de rescate iniciada. Prepárate para el impacto.)_ y volvió a la habitación, Cooper había terminado de hablar y estaba esperando con un control remoto en la mano.

— Mas tarde saldremos a un K Bar-karaoke con los chicos, —anunció y pulsó la tecla play.

— Espera, ¿qué? —Blaine le quitó el control remoto y detuvo la película de nuevo.

— Bar-karaoke. Hoy en la noche. Sebastian llamó, quiere ir a cantar y a beber, y Kurt va, entonces nos uniremos a ellos. Obviamente, tú no vas a beber. Mucho. ¿A menos que no quieras ir?

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de escucharlos cantar a ustedes tres? De ninguna manera.

— Genial. Ahora anda, ponle play. Esta es la mejor escena.

**...**

El bar -uno que Cooper y sus amigos frecuentaban aparentemente de manera regular- estaba a media luz y lleno de gente en Sábado por la noche, pero Blaine vio a Kurt de inmediato, como si estuviera iluminado por una fuente de luz invisible. Su corazón latió de una manera que le dijo que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus miradas y sus palabras esta noche, cuando todo lo que quería era tomar la mano de Kurt y besarlo, sin importa quien lo viera y lo que tendrían que decir al respecto.

Kurt no parecía tener ningún problema pretendiendo que no estaban... ¿saliendo? ¿que no eran novios? ¿amantes? Los saludó a él y a Cooper como a unos queridos amigos; no hubo ningún rubor delator en sus mejillas, ni el menor cambio en sus ojos cuando miró a Blaine. Sólo su usual sonrisa hermosa -una sonrisa que se transformó en ternura y complicidad, cargada de emociones en el segundo en que Cooper y Sebastian se alejaron por un momento.

Sólo duró un instante esa sonrisa privada iluminando el rostro de Kurt, pero fue suficiente para que Blaine supiera: él no era el único que había disfrutado de la noche anterior y que ansiaba estar más cerca. Sólo esa sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar la inquietud de Blaine y serenar su corazón. Kurt estaba aquí. Él estaba cerca, estaba sonriendo, y -aunque fuera en menor grado- era de Blaine. Eso era suficiente para esta noche. Hablarían y cantarían y escucharía a otras personas actuar, y pasaría un buen momento. Y luego, ya habría tiempo y lugar para ellos de nuevo, un pequeño momento de la existencia donde podrían ser honestos y abiertos, juntos. Él podía esperar.

El bar parecía ser muy popular (La más amplia selección de canciones en la ciudad, —explicó Kurt.— De todo tipo, por eso hemos venido aquí.) Y pronto el karaoke estaba a todo lo que daba, con gente entrando y saliendo, con voces y canciones y habilidades vocales que variaban ampliamente. Los cuatro bebían y charlaban, aún no estaban listos para unirse a la diversión -Coop incluso compró una cerveza para Blaine ("Sólo una, y si le dices a nuestros padres que te dejé beber, lo negaré todo")

Pronto Sebastian se frotó las manos y sonrió.— Empecemos este show.

En el momento en que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escenario, alto y delgado y un poco intimidante, incluso fuera de su traje de diseñador, Kurt se inclinó hacia Blaine.— Somos conocidos en este lugar, los tres. La mayoría de estas personas son clientes frecuentes y... ya lo verás.

Blaine se volvió al escenario con mayor interés.

Reconoció la canción al instante y observó con asombro cómo el hombre que había aprendido a asociar con sonrisas un tanto despectivas, sarcástico y brutalmente honesto hacía una brillante interpretación de _"_ _Bad"_ de Michael Jackson, completada con cada exhalación de sonidos, con sus caderas moviéndose y dando vueltas, y con la voz fuerte y clara. _Wow._ Claramente Coop sólo se hacía amigo de gente talentosa.

Hablando de eso, su hermano era el siguiente en reclamar el micrófono. Blaine lo había escuchado y cantado con él infinidad de veces cuando era un niño, pero ahora se sentía diferente, con la perspectiva que el tiempo y la distancia le habían dado. Ahora de verdad podía apreciar, con oídos más experimentados -los oídos de un músico- lo bueno que era Cooper en todo mientras interpretaba el viejo clásico de Aerosmith, " _Cryin'_." Con qué facilidad atraía a la audiencia, quienes se mecían y cantaban con él. Todos los ojos fijos en él.

De repente, como si hubieran abierto de golpe un cajón olvidado, Blaine recordó cómo en la escuela secundaria, antes de que él se mudara y se fuera a la universidad, Coop había soñado con ser actor, cantante, una estrella famosa. Cómo había ensayado sus movimientos de baile delante del gran espejo en el armario de sus padres cuando él había pensado que nadie lo veía. Blaine se preguntaba ahora qué tan grandes habían sido esos sueños; lo mucho que le había costado enterrarlos y entrar en el mundo de las finanzas en su lugar, utilizando los talentos analíticos que su padre siempre había alabado en Cooper. ¿Cuántos de los problemas paternales de su hermano se remontaban a ese período de conversaciones en voz alta que Blaine había entendido muy poco? En aquel entonces, había estado aburrido de todos esos argumentos, y sólo quería que su hermano mayor jugara y cantara con él.

Tendría que preguntarle. No esta noche, sin embargo.

Ahora, Cooper estaba de vuelta, sudoroso y lleno de júbilo, prometiéndole a Blaine realizar un dueto increíble más tarde, incluso mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y se tomaba el resto de su bebida. Y, por supuesto, Blaine lo complacería, ¿por qué no? Él nunca había tenido realmente miedo escénico y la única persona cuya opinión le importaba en esta sala ya lo había oído cantar de todos modos, mientras tocaba el piano en su sala de estar.

Por ahora, sin embargo, dejaron el escenario para otras personas, charlando acerca de la promoción de Coop y el musical de Kurt, y se sentía bien. _Blaine se sentía bien_ -relajado y aceptado aquí, donde no era etiquetado o comparado con los estándares de los demás. Donde podía estar sin vergüenza, sin pedir disculpas de ser él mismo.

La cerveza, a pesar de tomarla lentamente, le estaba afectando ya; creando un suave y agradable zumbido y haciendo del mundo un lugar divertido y feliz. Los otros tres se estaban relajando también, más ruidosos y risueños, y luego Kurt se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa, Cooper y Sebastian animándolo.

— ¿Has oído ya a nuestra diva gay? —De repente la voz de Sebastian estaba cerca de la oreja de Blaine, sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras miraba el trasero de Kurt en sus muy ajustados pantalones vaqueros. Blaine negó con la cabeza y el hombre se echó a reír.— Oh, esto va a ser grande. Agárrate los pantalones, bebé Anderson.

[ **La música**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufmu4KTZpTY) empezó y Blaine estaba seguro de que tenía que haber un error, porque no había manera de que alguien intentara esta canción en un bar-karaoke -no así como así, sin calentar, no en la nota original y _sin duda_ no un hombre. Miró a su alrededor -la mitad de la muchedumbre parecía compartir sus dudas, la otra mitad esperaba expectante, incluso con entusiasmo.

Y entonces Kurt cantó.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

(Comparte mi vida, tómame por lo que soy)

Cada nota pura y perfecta, disparándose directo al corazón de Blaine, a su alma, hasta que no había nada más. Todo se disolvió, el bar, la gente, el mundo. Sólo existía Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt..._

_I don't really need to look very much further,  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow._

(Realmente no necesito mirar más allá,  
No quiero tener que ir a donde no me sigas.)

Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, sus manos se movían suavemente con la música mientras se concentraba en la canción y sólo en la canción, y Blaine deseó -rezó- por ser merecedor de estas palabras, que fueran para él, ganárselas, ser el que le mostrara a Kurt cómo podía ser amado, lo mucho que lo amaba, deseaba y adoraba.

 _Don't make me close one more door,_  
I don't wanna hurt anymore,  
stay in my arms if you dare,  
or must I imagine you there?

(No me hagas cerrar otra puerta más,  
Ya no quiero sufrir más,  
Quédate en mis brazos si te atreves,  
¿O debo imaginarte ahí?)

La canción no era para él, lo sabía. Pero justo en ese momento, se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible para ser ese hombre algún día.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se bajó del escenario aturdido y sin aliento, la ovación de pie y las luces fueron demasiado después del momento en oscura reclusión de la canción donde sólo reinaron las emociones. Un momento que siempre se sentía como una eternidad, hasta que terminó. Se dirigió a su mesa en medio de elogios y miradas de asombro por parte de extraños. Su corazón latía con fuerza, excitado, emocionado, _y joder_ , ¿qué había estado pensando al elegir " _I Have Nothing"?_ Una letra resonando a través de él tan fuerte que agitaba sus sentimientos.

 _Él no había estado pensando_ , ese era el problema -había elegido instintivamente una canción que sentía ganas de cantar esta noche. Lo cual estaba bien, sus decisiones instintivas eran generalmente las mejores, pero ahora, aquí, él no podía confiar ni en sí mismo ni en sus instintos. Tenía que ser racional, razonable.

Los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta de Blaine, y la expresión divertida de Seb mientras veía al chico sólo confirmó lo que Kurt ya sabía. Tenía que controlarse mejor a sí mismo -tenía que dar un paso atrás desde el borde antes de dejarse caer a ciegas, en el fragor del momento. Sabía lo fácil que podía hacerlo, lo mucho que lo disfrutaría.

Hasta que se estrellara con toda su fuerza contra las rocas escarpadas en la parte inferior.

No. Ya tenía demasiadas cicatrices y parches; se había roto demasiadas veces. No podía permitirse otra oportunidad. Sobre todo cuando no había ninguna posibilidad de un final feliz.

No bebió más esa noche -siguió ordenando para los demás, pero sólo pedía Coca cola para él. Eso no le impidió divertirse una vez que desechó el miedo de manera temporal.

Disfrutó enormemente la actuación de " _Rio"_ de los hermanos Anderson. Se las arregló para reírse de las bromas de un Sebastián medio ebrio mientras Blaine cantaba " _When I Get You Alone"_ , ridículamente achispado y mirando directamente a Kurt con los ojos entornados. La desesperadamente dura presión de la palma de su mano contra su bragueta debajo de la mesa pasó desapercibida, y dio las gracias a todos los dioses por el hecho de que Cooper se tomara su tiempo en el baño en ese preciso momento.

Para el momento en que sus dos amigos muy borrachos lo obligaron a volver al escenario con ellos para interpretar " _Friday",_ la canción que Kurt odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya era suficiente y quería ir a casa. Pero Sebastian insistió en una última ronda y Blaine, sonrojado y adorablemente tonto a pesar de que había terminado hace horas su única cerveza, [**tuvo una idea loca**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQECkrSyM5g), y Kurt simplemente no pudo decirle que no.

Sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran ya demasiado lejos para recordar.

_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends._

(Aquí vamos otra vez, yo quiero que seamos algo más que amigos.)

La primera línea de Blaine se enroscó alrededor del corazón de Kurt y lo atrajo a la canción, el espacio vacío que nunca podía resistir, incluso después de que había decidido seguir la moda en lugar del teatro musical. El escenario todavía se sentía como su casa, correcto y adictivo, y compartirlo con Blaine era tan bueno como él pensaba, como él esperaba -como él temía- que sería. Sus voces eran perfectas juntas, como si la canción hubiera sido escrita para ellos y Kurt sintió resbalar, acercándose cada vez más al tentador precipicio de la dulce y mortal rendición.

No, definitivamente no dormiría esta noche.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Él Domingo se arrastró como la melaza, como el alquitrán que no se había calentado lo suficiente o como un caramelo pegajoso. Al mediodía Blaine dejó de buscar nuevas analogías y se resignó al hecho de que no había forma de escapar de la compañía de Cooper hoy. Estaban... conviviendo. Una vez más. Haciendo compras, yendo al cine, y haciendo la cena juntos. Tacha eso, _tratando_ de hacer la cena juntos -al final Blaine asó el pollo y las verduras él mismo y envió a Coop a atender su mano quemada al sofá. Resultó que su hermano era un torpe y gruñón cuando tenía resaca. Imagínate.

En los últimos días, finalmente llegaron al punto donde dejaron de caminar con cautela y comenzaron a _hablar de nuevo_ -o tal vez por primera vez, de verdad, ya que la última vez que estuvieron tan cómodos y abiertos alrededor del otro Blaine era todavía un niño. Realmente se sentía muy bien tener un hermano mayor de nuevo. Sin embargo, una gran parte de los pensamientos de Blaine estuvieron en otro lugar durante todo el día. En otro apartamento, a sólo una cuadra de distancia, para ser exactos.

Entonces el Lunes finalmente llegó y Blaine tuvo que esforzarse para no ir a la casa de Kurt en el minuto en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Cooper temprano en la mañana. En lugar de eso, limpió su habitación, escribió correos electrónicos a algunos de sus amigos en Dalton, lavó la ropa. Cuando vio el reloj de nuevo, eran apenas las ocho. Kurt no se despertaría en horas. Fue al gimnasio, volvió, se duchó y se cambió. Bebió café. Las once.

Incapaz de esperar más, Blaine se fue. Compró un ramo de flores salvajemente colorido a una anciana en una esquina; luego, una caja de frambuesas en un pequeño puesto de productos. Estaban maduras y frescas, su color le hacía pensar en los labios de Kurt cuando lo había besado profundamente.

Entró en el apartamento de Kurt calladamente, casi sin respirar, aunque su corazón ya martilleaba un feliz staccato sólo por estar aquí al fin.

— Blaine, ¿eres tú?

La voz de Kurt llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio justo cuando Blaine se quitó los zapatos.— Soy yo. Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

— No. Ven aquí.

Abrir la puerta con un codazo era algo así como un desafío, con las manos todavía ocupadas con flores y frutas, pero se las arregló y de repente él estaba de pie en la puerta mirando a Kurt estirándose en la cama, apenas cubierto por una sábana delgada que _no ocultaba nada_ , y era un milagro que Blaine no soltara todo lo que llevaba. Obligó a su boca a permanecer cerrada y a su cerebro a trabajar de nuevo y se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto hacia su colorida carga.

— Hola, yo... voy a llevar esto a la cocina.

— Mm, no, ponlos en la mesita de noche y ven conmigo. Te extrañé.

Y realmente, ¿quién era él para negarse cuando el adorable, adormilado, insoportablemente sexy y seguramente desnudo Kurt Hummel lo invitaba a la cama?

Blaine también lo había extrañado demasiado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt esperaba... No, en realidad no esperaba nada; con la franca práctica de alguien que había tenido experiencias buenas, malas o simplemente aburridas, y algunas veces -raramente- espectaculares; que había aprendido que nunca se sabe qué tan bueno podía ser un amante hasta intentarlo, no tenía expectativas. Aún así, deseaba, anhelaba, y sabía que Blaine sentía un deseo similar. Así que estaba bastante seguro que habría un orgasmo en su futuro inmediato, de una forma u otra.

Pero los lentos besos que empezaron en sus labios y se movieron a sus sienes y mandíbula, cuello y garganta, sólo se volvieron más profundos y más audaces, sin progresar con las manos o sin frotarse, o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran suaves caricias. Besos y caricias tan tiernas que agitaron algo olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía llamarse exploración o una pequeña misión que algunos chicos intentaron como juego previo. No, esto era simplemente... Kurt ni siquiera podía nombrarlo. Era como si Blaine quisiera decirle hola a cada milímetro de su piel, ya sea con la caricia de sus cálidas manos o sus labios suaves, el toque de su lengua, un dulce rasguño de sus dientes... en todas partes. Literalmente en todas partes, y Kurt sólo permanecía ahí entregándose a ello, impotente porque estaba -experimentado y tan seguro de que no había nada que lo sorprendiera sexualmente hablando- desmoronándose en la más inocente y hermosa de las maneras, bajo las manos de un niño de diecisiete años de edad.

No era el continuo descenso hacia la obtención de un orgasmo, lento o apresurado, pero seguro. Era... un mar cálido y sereno de placer, envolviéndolo con suaves olas besando su piel, y pronto dejó de preguntarse y analizar, y simplemente se dejó llevar, cayendo en las atenciones que Blaine le proporcionaba, satisfecho de no contenerse. Era como si su cuerpo fuera un nuevo instrumento que Blaine quería llegar a conocer -cada plano y cada ángulo, cada rincón, tierno y curioso, fascinado por los sonidos que lograba provocar.

Había zonas en el cuerpo de Kurt, que estaba bastante seguro que nadie más se había molestado en prestarles atención, y las cálidas olas hicieron eco a través de él, evocando sonidos y reacciones ajenas a su voluntad. Nunca supo que el hueco en su tobillo era un punto sensible que lo hacía arquearse de placer con un solo movimiento de una minuciosa lengua. Nadie nunca se preocupó en explorar sus costillas y costados de manera tan cuidadosa, descubriendo toda una gama de sensaciones, desde _OhDiosMioSí_ hasta risitas incontrolables.

Cada centímetro de su espalda, una zona erógena gigante que lo podía poner de rodillas si se utilizaba correctamente, pero que siempre era ignorada después de un corto tiempo, ahora era tocada a la perfección, lánguidamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Dedos callosos y contundentes acariciaban su piel sensible con sólo el toque de sus uñas; suaves besos hacia el valle de su columna vertebral; cálida lengua lamiendo inesperadamente aquí y allá, y en poco tiempo Kurt estaba jadeando, gimiendo, lloriqueando, incapaz de detenerse. Estaba _tan cerca_ de suplicar cuando las manos de Blaine se deslizaron hasta su trasero, acariciando y masajeando ligeramente. Y cuando le siguieron sus labios húmedos y calientes, mordiendo y chupando en el músculo, muy lejos de donde realmente lo necesitaba, Kurt se rompió.

— Blaine por favor, _por favor..._

— Date a vuelta.

La voz de Blaine era baja y ronca, su respiración entrecortada, y Kurt gimió cuando se giró para recostarse sobre su espalda y vio su cara -sus ojos oscuros de deseo, labios rojo rubí. Dios, no podía recordar la última vez que había deseado a alguien así; estaba ya al límite, _muy cerca_ , dolorido y chorreando, con líquido pre-seminal esparcido generosamente alrededor de su ombligo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Blaine estaba todavía completamente vestido, con la mano ahuecando la tirante mezclilla de su bragueta por un momento fugaz, y esto era ridículo, y ridículamente caliente, y Kurt no sabía _por qué sentía tanto_ , pero sin duda iba a morir si no lo hacía venirse pronto.

— Cualquier cosa, todo. Lo que quieras. Sólo, _por favor._ Te necesito.

Blaine se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la cama y quitarse la ropa, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Kurt, su lengua rosada asomándose una vez, dos veces, para mojar los labios que parecían en carne viva por besarlo. Y entonces estaba desnudo y hermoso, y Kurt gimió, sus caderas se sacudieron, en busca de fricción donde no la había.

— Ven aquí. —Blaine estaba cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama y Kurt entendió al instante, moviéndose para sentarse en la orilla, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su espalda cuando sus brazos se negaron a sostenerlo. Esa boca, Dios, esos labios sobre él, no había nada que deseara más ahora. Estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Blaine besó su muslo, su cadera, provocándolo. Hasta que lo hizo.

La boca de Blaine era... todo. Tímida y audaz; inexperta y entusiasta. Suave y apasionada, rápida para tratar de aprender. Estirándose alrededor de la circunferencia considerable de Kurt, vibrando con el constante torrente de murmullos y gemidos mientras Blaine se hundía sobre él lentamente, deliberadamente, una y otra vez, y los ojos de Kurt se pusieron en blanco, sus últimos pensamientos coherentes luchando y crepitando hacia la nada. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Blaine, apenas recordando tirar de ellos débilmente y luego se arqueó y cantó su liberación en alguna loca escala, rompiéndose brutalmente con una nota alta.

Cuando abrió los ojos y parpadeó aturdido, le tomó un momento inspeccionar sus alrededores. La cabeza de Blaine estaba apoyada pesadamente contra su rodilla y Kurt se incorporó tambaleante para ver cómo estaba y porque en serio, _realmente necesitaba ver su cara ahora_. La sonrisa de Blaine era deslumbrante, con un poco de semen esparcido alrededor de sus labios y barbilla, y Kurt lo atrajo a la cama para un beso salado y pegajoso mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo para tratar de hacerse cargo de él.

Excepto que no había nada de qué hacerse cargo, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de un lío caliente. Blaine se rió tímidamente.

— Lo siento. Yo no... yo ni siquiera... Eres muy caliente cuando te vienes, ¿okay?

Y en realidad, lo único que podía hacer Kurt, era atraer a este increíble niño adorable para besarlo profundamente.

Pero entonces Blaine se estiró un poco y al instante siguiente había una frambuesa madura y jugosa en la boca de Kurt, y Dios, este era el mejor Lunes por la mañana que se pudiera imaginar. Desnudo en la cama con un hombre hermoso, después de que el sexo lo dejara saciado en más de un sentido; besándose y dándose de comer frambuesas mutuamente, y acurrucándose un poco, hasta que decidieron levantarse. Bebieron un delicioso café caliente y luego prepararon panqueques y comieron juntos entre risas y charla. Le siguieron notas del piano y suaves canciones y más besos, y era...

_Todo era perfecto..._


	11. Chapter 11

— ¿Qué tal un día de compras mañana?

Estaban de pie junto a la puerta del apartamento de Kurt, tratando -sin poder- de despedirse un miércoles por la noche, después de otra tarde que pasaron juntos. Blaine realmente tenía que volver a casa; Cooper volvería pronto con la cena, y sería sospechoso que Blaine no estuviera ahí después de que dijera que estaba en camino. Pero era tan difícil irse cuando podía estar aquí, haciéndolo con Kurt.

Los últimos tres días habían sido como un sueño. Sin la necesidad de hacer nuevos trajes para el teatro por ahora, Kurt lo tenía más fácil en el trabajo, por lo que hizo un poco de mantenimiento en los vestuarios del almacén y trabajó en sus diseños particulares en casa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Blaine que iba a pasar sus tardes de verano con el hombre por el que estaba loco, ya sea en su apartamento de Nueva York o en un teatro de Broadway, ayudándole a catalogar todo un armario de trajes viejos, nunca lo hubiera creído. Y sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y no podía estar más feliz.

Por supuesto, él estaría feliz barriendo las calles si lo hiciera con Kurt.

— ¿Hacer compras para qué?

Kurt sonrió y le robó otro beso antes de contestar.— Ropa, zapatos, accesorios... Me gusta tu forma de vestir, pero tengo ganas de añadir algunas piezas bien elegidas a tu guardarropa. He visto unos pantalones que se verían devastadoramente bien en ti, y algunas camisas de diseñador que me gustaría que te probaras y...

Blaine sentía mucho tener que acabar con este entusiasmo en los ojos y rostro de Kurt.

— Oh... Me encantaría, Kurt, pero no tengo nada de dinero en este momento. Coop está pagando por mi comida y todo lo demás aquí. No puedo hacer que me compre ropa también.

Kurt resopló, claramente divertido por alguna razón.

— Um, ¿Blaine? ¿Te has preguntado lo mucho que genera tu hermano? Te voy a dar una pista: él es un joven prodigio en una gran corporación financiera, que ha sido promovido tres veces en los últimos dos años y nunca dice que no al tiempo extra. Además, se supone que es un genio de la inversión. Sólo pregúntale si puedes ir de compras conmigo, y mándame un mensaje de texto para ajustar la hora. Ahora vete.

Con un beso rápido, Kurt abrió la puerta y empujó suavemente a Blaine hacia el ascensor.

**. . .**

Vacilante, Blaine abordó el tema durante la cena. La pregunta de Cooper sobre su día funcionó muy bien como una introducción.

— Estuve ayudando a Kurt en el teatro, ha estado catalogando trajes antiguos. De hecho, quiere que vaya de compras con él mañana.

Coop tomó otro bocado de pasta.— Mm. ¿Ropa?

— Sí.

— Buena suerte. Recuerde llevar zapatos cómodos, ir de compras con Kurt es como un deporte olímpico.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, sintiéndose un poco como una sanguijuela.— Sin embargo no creo ir. No es como si tuviera dinero de sobra.

Cooper se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.— Oh, vamos, seguro que puedes ir, tienes mi tarjeta, ¿no? ¿Cuánto necesitas? ¿Quinientos? —Levantó la vista cuando el silencio continuó, y claramente leyó mal la expresión atónita en el rostro de Blaine, porque negó con la cabeza.— No, tienes razón. Te debo un par de regalos de cumpleaños después de todo. Sólo trata de mantenerte dentro de los mil dólares ¿de acuerdo? Kurt tiende a irse sobre las marcas de diseñador, por lo que necesita a alguien para que no se vaya por la borda.

Le costó a Blaine un tiempo encontrar su mandíbula debajo de la mesa.

**. . .**

Ir de compras con Kurt resultó ser agotador, pero también divertido y satisfactorio de una manera que Blaine nunca había sospechado que podría ser. Nunca había tenido a nadie que fuera con él a comprar ropa antes, y ciertamente no alguien que esperara pacientemente mientras Blaine se probaba una cosa tras otra, comentando expertamente sobre la forma y los colores, y ofreciendo opiniones y consejos honestos. Finalmente, ni siquiera se acercó al límite que Cooper le había dado, y aún así llegó a casa con los brazos cargados de bolsas y cajas. Por no hablar de lo abrumado que se sentía después de gastar en ropa más de lo que había gastado en meses, por no mencionar que lo había hecho en una tarde.

Había algunas camisas y cardigans, dos pares de pantalones que se ceñían a su trasero y piernas de una manera totalmente indecente sin dejar de ser cómodos, y algunas pajaritas a las que no se pudo resistir. También había una nueva colonia, una que había querido probar durante un tiempo y terminó gustándole. Kurt había aspirado el aroma de su muñeca y casi gimió, con los ojos cada vez más oscuro de una manera que Blaine ya conocía muy bien, y fue el último empujón para comprar la colonia, a pesar de su precio. Oh bueno, después de todo era un regalo de Coop.

Más tarde esa noche, al borde del sueño, un pensamiento revoloteó a su alrededor, haciéndole sonreír en la suave oscuridad. Ellos prácticamente no se habían tocado hoy. Ni un beso o un abrazo, ni siquiera se tomaron de las manos -estaban en público, en lugares donde la privacidad y la discreción no podían ser garantizadas- y sin embargo, no importó. Con la sonrisa y la atención de Kurt, con su fácil conversación y el entendimiento instantáneo, se había sentido como la cita más increíble. Y esto era nuevo.

Claro, él podía no haber tenido mucha experiencia en citas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no era una condicionante. Recordó las citas con Nathan, algunas cenas y caminatas, un par de películas, unos cuantos paseos alrededor, cosa que siempre se había sentido casi como una fachada, mientras que debajo de la delgada superficie ambos realmente sólo pensaban en formas y lugares para conseguir cierta intimidad, unos pocos minutos para ellos mismos para poder besuquearse de forma segura, tal vez ir más lejos, en la medida que las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que con Kurt, Blaine no tenía que soñar constantemente en conseguir contacto físico porque podían hacerlo, y lo hacían; sus necesidades se encontraban como nunca antes, lo que hacía que obsesionarse fuera innecesario. Pero estaba bastante seguro que era más que eso. Mientras que él deseaba constantemente a Kurt, sus nervios se dispararban en su presencia, bullendo y zumbando cada vez que estaban cerca, nada importaba lo suficiente como para bloquear todo lo demás -sus conversaciones y risas, el entendimiento y los intereses que compartían. No eran sólo amantes o lo que sea que eran- Kurt y Blaine eran amigos. Todavía era nuevo, fresco, ciertamente nada de lo que Cooper y Sebastián eran para Kurt, pero estaba allí, y hacía que toda su relación fuera mucho mejor, más compleja.

**. . .**

El viernes Kurt decidió que si bien no era fanático de mantener a los animales enjaulados, Blaine simplemente tenía que ir al zoológico y al acuario.

Salvo que estuvieron más tiempo del que habían planeado en el Zoológico del Bronx porque Blaine no podía alejarse de la sección infantil, alimentando y acariciando a las cabras y a las llamas, y hablándoles hasta que Kurt era un desastre de risitas inútiles, en cuclillas en el suelo con una punzada en su costado. Y luego estaba el jardín de las mariposas y  _era tan hermoso e interesante_ , que para cuando dejaron el zoológico ya eran más de las seis y no tenía sentido ir al acuario hoy. Optaron por cenar en casa de Kurt.

Las nubes que habían estado amenazado sobre ellos la mitad de la tarde, finalmente estallaron justo cuando estaban saliendo de la estación del metro. El aguacero fue repentino y sorprendentemente frío para una lluvia de verano, y los dejó empapados en cuestión de segundos. Esto debió haberlos molestado, pero en su lugar, terminaron riendo mientras corrían para llegar al refugio seco y seguro del apartamento de Kurt. Era ese tipo de risa infecciosa que se alimentaba de la hilaridad del otro hasta quedar jadeando, con las manos en el vientre, y con sus músculos doloridos por la carrera y el esfuerzo de la risa histérica. Para entonces ya estaban en casa, goteando el suelo del pequeño pasillo de Kurt, con la ropa y el cabello empapados, y con ondulaciones débiles de la risa aún vibrando a través de ellos en cada respiración.

Y Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero al instante siguiente se estaban besando, mojados y fríos pero despidiendo calor desde el interior. Era tan intenso como había sido la risa, la misma energía fluyendo entre ellos. Y entonces Kurt jadeó contra sus labios entre besos,— A la ducha. Vamos a pescar un resfriado, —y sus manos estaban tirando de la camisa de Blaine de manera impaciente. Siguió una carrera para deshacerse de la ropa del otro, y Blaine nunca había pasado de estar mojado, frío y risueño hasta estar duro, caliente y con ganas así de rápido. Él podría haberse mareado un poco por toda la sangre que dejó su cabeza a toda prisa.

La ducha de Kurt en realidad no estaba construida para dos, pero el agua caliente y la proximidad en el pequeño cubículo era todo lo que Blaine podía soñar en ese momento. Se sentía tan íntimo, sólo ducharse juntos, que su respiración se detuvo por razones que no tenían nada que ver con cuestiones sexuales. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse libremente, así que por un momento, los besos fueron olvidados para lavarse mutuamente, un poco tímidos con la novedad de ello, pero incapaces de contener sus sonrisas mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban el calor que la lluvia había robado.

Pero entonces las hábiles y jabonosas manos estaban tocando ciertos lugares y las caderas sacudiéndose causaron algún contacto bastante accidental que progresó rápidamente en algo para nada accidental, y de repente ahí estaba el caliente y jabonoso frottage en esa pequeña ducha y Dios, Blaine quería que durara para siempre. Kurt apretándose contra él, caliente y húmedo, meciendo y ondulando sus caderas de una manera que hizo que los ojos de Blaine se pusieran en blanco, sus miembros perfectamente alineados, resbaladizos con jabón y agua.

Y entonces la mano de Kurt en el trasero de Blaine atrayéndolo todavía más, sus dedos deslizándose en una mañosa caricia a lo largo de toda su grieta y por encima de su agujero y Blaine se estaba viniendo de forma inesperada y sorprendente, su grito áspero haciendo eco contra las paredes del baño.

El movimiento de la mano de Kurt a sólo centímetros de él fue lo primero que registró, antes de que volviera cualquier otro tipo de sensación. Le tomó a su cerebro unos segundos para conectar las familiares y rítmicas caricias y los silenciosos jadeos que estaban llegando al punto de la desesperación, pero una vez que lo hizo, Blaine cayó de rodillas bajo el rocío del agua todavía caliente, y volvió la cara hacia arriba, en dirección a Kurt -sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca medio abierta, su mano moviéndose cada vez más rápido mientras se masturbaba más rápido. La voz de Blaine seguía siendo áspera y entrecortada a causa de su orgasmo, pero a su vez era segura y suplicante.

— Anda, quiero que, deseo... Por favor... —Era tan difícil expresar la audacia de lo que deseaba, pero no importó, Kurt entendió. Sus ojos se abrieron y gimió lastimeramente, disparando rayas de color blanco en la cara de Blaine, en su boca abierta, en sus mejillas y frente, y joder... como si no hubiera sido ya la cosa más caliente del mundo...

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt ya estaba a mitad de su primera taza de latte, cuando Blaine entró en la cafetería a la mañana siguiente. Parecía tenso y ansioso, y Kurt se estremeció - _bueno_ , tal vez debió haber pensado dos veces lo que iba a decirle antes de haberle llamado a Blaine justo después de las nueve de la mañana. Por lo general no esperas nada bueno cuando alguien te dice que tienen que verse tan pronto como sea posible porque tienen que hablar.

Pero él no había sido capaz de dormir y aún no tenía cafeína en su sistema, y realmente había querido hablar  _en ese mismo momento_  y...

Bueno, él lo arreglaría ahora.

Excepto que Blaine se detuvo en el mostrador, tomándose un montón de tiempo para decidir sobre su pedido de café antes de finalmente llegar a la mesa y sentarse. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, sus ojos carecían de la chispa habitual, pero su voz era firme mientras hablaba.

— Lo vas a dar por terminado, ¿no es así? ¿Lo nuestro?

Kurt negó con la cabeza fervientemente. Él habría tomado la mano de Blaine si hubieran estado en algún lugar más alejado de su vecindario, pero tal como estaban, tenía que decidirse por una mirada abierta y tranquilizadora.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! Siento no haber sido claro por teléfono. Sólo quiero hablar.

Blaine parecía respirar con mayor facilidad, pero en su rostro aún quedaba la incertidumbre.

—Bien, acerca de nosotros. Pero entonces... ¿por qué la prisa y el lugar público?

Kurt vaciló por un segundo. Esto iba a sonar tan raro. Pero él tenía sus razones.

— Um, es... una charla sobre sexo, ¿okay?

Vio los ojos de Blaine agrandarse cuando el muchacho volteó a su alrededor. Eran las diez; la cafetería estaba bastante concurrida, pero con la mesa que eligió en un rincón, era un lugar bastante aislado. Aún así, estaban en público; no era el tipo de lugar que la mayoría de la gente elegiría para hablar de cosas tan íntimas. Kurt sonrió tímidamente.

— Lo sé, estamos en una cafetería.  _Pero quiero que hablemos_ , y no para terminar en la cama a los cinco minutos de la conversación, lo que sin duda ocurriría en circunstancias más privadas.

Blaine se relajó por fin. La tensión dejó su postura al tiempo que la sombra de una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

— Okay. ¿Qué tipo de charla sexual? Porque ya sé lo de las abejas y los pájaros y esas cosas...

— Mm, estoy seguro que sí. —Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.— Pero quiero hablar de límites.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me refiero a lo que deseas, sexualmente, y lo que no. Ayer, lo que pasó en la ducha... me hizo darme cuenta que nunca te he preguntado para qué estás listo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.— Para todo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— Define tu  _todo_. Quiero saber cosas específicas y exactas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo he hecho mucho; he estado haciendo un montón de cosas durante mucho tiempo. Entonces algunas veces, en el calor del momento como ayer, puedo olvidar que tú aún no has hecho de todo. No quiero empujar tus límites, o algo peor, cruzarlos inadvertidamente. Es por eso que tengo que saber lo que está bien contigo. Necesito pautas, directrices.

Blaine tomó un largo sorbo de su cappuccino y suspiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

— Okay. Hora de las confesiones. ¿Prometes que no vas a juzgarme?

Kurt rodó los ojos.—  _¿No me conoces?_  Sólo hago juicios respecto a la ropa. A menos que, espera... No te juzgaré si te gusta jugar a disfrazarte, lo prometo.

Blaine se rió entre dientes.— No, no creo que lo haga. Pero aparte de eso... Kurt, lo digo en serio cuando digo que estoy listo  _para todo_. Sé que soy un adolescente, por lo que sería raro  _no estar_  permanentemente caliente, pero... un poco... Yo... Okay, vamos a ponerlo así: No estoy del todo seguro de no ser un pervertido.

— ¿En serio?

— Si. No creo que alguien  _normal_  fantasee tanto y con tanta frecuencia. Especialmente chicos de diecisiete años e inexpertos. E incluso si lo hicieran, probablemente no se lanzarían a hacerlo todo si tuvieran la oportunidad.

Kurt sintió que se le secaba la boca. Sí, un lugar público había sido una buena idea. Arqueó una ceja para sugerirle a Blaine que continuara.

— Obviamente, en realidad nunca me lancé a hacer nada antes, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido una pareja interesada, y luego, el lugar y el tiempo. Incluso pensé alquilar una habitación de un motel con Nathan por un par de horas, justo antes... Así que, sí. Digo, hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer por ti mismo, pero con dedos un poco cortos, y sin formas discretas de conseguir cualquier um... ¿juguete? Es duro.

 _Duro_  era la palabra clave aquí, y no sólo para las necesidades adolescentes... Kurt sintió lo ruborizado que debía estar a pesar del aire acondicionado que funcionaba con toda su fuerza. Trató de pasar saliva y tomó su café.

— ¿Intentaste... con tus dedos? —La imagen en su mente era casi demasiado. Blaine suspiró, jugueteando con un agitador.

— Sí. Dos veces. Me encantó la sensación, pero todo fue posiciones equivocadas y muy poca profundidad, y más frustrante que satisfactorio de esa manera, así que me di por vencido hasta tener la oportunidad de probar con otra cosa. O... con alguien. Pero lo deseo.  _Por Dios que lo deseo_.

Kurt pudo haberlo perdido un poco, a juzgar por el sonido ahogado que de repente escapó de su boca sin su permiso. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de volver al camino. Hablar. Tenían que terminar de hablar.

Y no, este no era un lugar donde pudieran desaparecer hacia el baño juntos, sólo por un momento. O un callejón oscuro. No es que Kurt hiciera eso. Mucho. Pero  _joder..._

— Um, okay, sí. Me hago una idea. ¿Y te refieres sólo a dedos y juguetes, o...?

Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente.— No, nonono,  _me refiero a todo_ , Kurt. —Su respiración era rápida y superficial, con los ojos oscurecidos. Kurt se tragó un gemido y trató de hacer que su cerebro funcionara de nuevo.

— Okay. Bueno. Sí. Pero... ¿por qué te haría sentir eso como un pervertido? No es raro que un chico gay fantasee con eso.

Blaine se rió tímidamente.— Oh, pero es que no sabes ni la mitad de mis fantasías.

Kurt respiró hondo para calmarse.— Dime.

Blaine se quedó callado por un momento. Cuando habló, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

— El semen. El sabor, la textura, lo puramente  _masculino_  que es... Siempre había pensado que me encantaría y... sí. Dios, Kurt, ¿lo que hiciste ayer? Sabía que deseaba eso, pero no sabía lo mucho que me encantaría.  _Demasiado..._  —Se rompió por un momento, mordiéndose los labios antes de continuar.— Y... Tengo esta fantasía algunas veces. Hay un hombre ahí, alguien con quien me siento cómodo. Alguien en quien confío. Y él... me hace hacer cosas. Como que me dice qué hacer... me ordena, incluso.  _Y siempre soy tan obediente, Kurt_.  _Tan bueno_. A veces me habla sucio, o simplemente... me usa. No, lo sé, suena terrible, pero es de una manera tan cuidadosa, casi amorosa y... Dios, siempre me vengo tan duro con esa fantasía, Kurt. —Blaine negó con la cabeza y tomó su café; sus mejillas ardían.

Kurt respiró apenas audiblemente y lleno de asombro.— Tienes fantasías de sumisión.

Blaine se tapó la cara con las manos. Su voz estaba ahogada ahora.— Sí, y... no sólo eso. Algunas veces mis manos están restringidas... Retenidas o atadas, o hay una venda en mis ojos, o... o tengo prohibido venirme hasta que él lo hace, por horas incluso. ¿Qué tipo de adolescente sueña con eso, Kurt?

Kurt alcanzó a tocar la mano de Blaine en una cálida y fugaz caricia.— Uno muy audaz. Abierto de mente, uno que reconoce sus necesidades.

Blaine alzó la cabeza vertiginosamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.— No estás asustado.

— En lo más mínimo. Ahora sé que estás abierto a muchas cosas. ¿Hay cosas que sabes que no te gustan? ¿Cosas que no quieras probar?

Blaine pensó por un momento.— No muchas, creo. El dolor no me atrae para nada. Los insultos, he leído que a algunas personas les gusta eso. Y... vi este vídeo con pipí y... no. Definitivamente no. No puedo pensar en otra cosa ahora mismo.

Kurt asintió. Su excitación era más fácil de manejar de alguna manera ahora que se enfocaba en cosas específicas, y él realmente quería tenerlo todo claro para que más tarde, pudieran enfocarse en hacer y no en hablar.

— Okay. ¿Quieres que te pregunte primero cada vez que quiera hacer algo que no hayamos hecho antes?

Blaine negó con la cabeza sin dudarlo.— No. Confío en ti. Y te diré si no quiero algo, ¿está bien?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —El rostro de Blaine estaba serio delante de él; tan hermoso.

— Lo mismo

— Okay.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo se miraron a los ojos, con el aire cargado de deseo y promesas entre ellos. Kurt fue el primero en preguntar con voz áspera.— ¿Quieres ir a casa conmigo ahora?

Blaine suspiró y negó con la cabeza.— Por mucho que odie decir esto, no puedo. Le dije a Meg que la vería al mediodía.

Kurt levantó una ceja.— ¿Meg, la chica que te besó en Central Park?

— Sí. —Blaine se estaba sonrojando de nuevo.— Pensé que sería bueno tener algunos amigos aquí, y los dos estamos en la música, así que... pero le dije que soy gay. Sólo vamos a almorzar.

— Entonces te tienes que ir ya.

— Sí. Y luego Cooper regresará a casa, y...

Kurt suspiró.— Está bien, lo entiendo. Está bien, de cualquier manera debo trabajar en mis diseños. Sin embargo no puedo prometer que no pensaré en ti.

Y oh, claro que lo hizo...


	12. Chapter 12

El almuerzo con Meg estuvo lleno de diversión. Ahora que sabía que Blaine era gay, ella seguía burlándose de él por no haberle dado una oportunidad, pero no había ninguna incomodidad o molestia entre ellos. La música fue el tema principal, por supuesto, ambos debatiendo diversas opciones universitarias, con Blaine de hecho tomando notas. Meg sabía mucho sobre los mejores lugares para estudiar música y teatro musical en Nueva York, y en unos pocos meses toda la información resultaría invaluable cuando Blaine decidiera a dónde enviar sus solicitudes para la universidad.

Luego la charla dio un giro hacia los exámenes prácticos y actuaciones, y antes de que Blaine lo supiera, su nueva amiga lo había convencido para ir a un evento de micrófono abierto con ella esa noche para probar suerte encantando al público de Nueva York con su voz. Se despidieron, prometiendo encontrarse a las ocho, y la emoción que acompañó a Blaine todo el camino a casa le recordó a su primer semana como vocalista de los Warblers, donde cada ensayo y cada actuación, aunque sólo hubiera sido en la sala común de Dalton, había hecho a su corazón palpitar y acelerarse.

Oh, sí. Cantar era cuando Blaine se sentía más feliz.

Pasó la tarde pasando por las canciones que pensaba que serían apropiadas para la ocasión, rebotando alrededor de la casa hasta que Cooper amenazó con cortarle el suministro de café. También le hizo una llamada a Kurt para preguntarle tímidamente si estaba interesado en ir con ellos, pero Kurt estaba ya en su profundo modo de diseño, divagando distraídamente acerca de corsés y encajes de color púrpura, así que al final, sólo fueron Blaine y Meg. Bueno, y la audiencia de cerca de un centenar de personas.

Cuando llegó a casa tarde esa noche, Blaine se sentía como si flotara en una nube. No sólo la audiencia adoró su forma de cantar, aplaudió ruidosamente y le pidió que repitiera; aparte de eso, el dueño del bar se acercó a él para hablar después de haber terminado sus números musicales. Le preguntó a Blaine si estaría interesado en ir a tocar tres o cuatro horas una noche de la semana siguiente. Le pagaría y todo, y si Blaine lo hacía bien, tendría la oportunidad de tocar dos o tres noches a la semana durante el resto de su estancia en Nueva York.

Lo que sería increíble, una oportunidad de ganar su propio dinero y conseguir un poco de experiencia, tal vez incluso referencias. Meg, impresionada y contenta por él, le dijo que se vería muy bien en sus solicitudes para la universidad.

Acostado en la cama esa noche, Blaine pensó en llamar a Kurt y decirle todo acerca de su noche, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Se lo diría en persona. Quería ver la cara de Kurt iluminándose con esa sonrisa de orgullo cuando lo oyera.

Sonriendo, Blaine apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos.

**. . .**

La realidad resultó ser decepcionante.

La mayor parte del domingo pasó sin una palabra de Kurt, su teléfono iba directamente al correo de voz. Así que en la tarde Blaine fue a su apartamento para compartir la noticia y, con suerte, celebrar -con café caliente y una sesión de besos estimulantes por lo menos. En lugar de ello, se encontró con Kurt en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de tazas vacías de café y decenas de dibujos, con el cabello revuelto y círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior en la cafetería.

Kurt apenas miró por encima de otro boceto de una figura femenina que lleva una especie de vestido complicado, y cuando lo hizo, le tomó unos segundos registrar a quién estaba mirando. Su sonrisa era cansada, pero brillante cuando finalmente lo hizo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Se suponía que íbamos a vernos hoy? Lo siento, tuve la idea más inspirada del mundo y simplemente tenía que ponerlo todo en el papel mientras estuviera todavía fresco. Teatralidad en la ropa de todos los días, Blaine, ¿qué te parece? Algo para aquellos que les gusta vestir con estilo. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y luego estaré contigo.

Enonces Blaine esperó, practicando las canciones que planeaba tocar en el bar el jueves, cambiando y perfeccionando su lista de canciones hasta que pareció correcta. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres horas y Kurt aún no se habían movido de su asiento, su lápiz seguía deslizándose y susurrando a través del papel cada vez con mayor velocidad. Finalmente, todo quedó en silencio y Blaine levantó la vista del teclado, esperanzado.

Kurt estaba dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y el lápiz a punto de caer de su flojo agarre. Parecía _exhausto_. Una onda cálida de ternura se alzó en el pecho de Blaine. Se levantó del piano y fue a quitarle con cuidado el lápiz. Fue suficiente para que Kurt despertara con un sobresalto. Había manchas de grafito en su mejilla, y las líneas del boceto inconcluso se veían débiles e imprecisas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

— Sólo un minuto, ya casi acabo, —murmuró con voz rasposa, y Blaine decidió que era el momento de ponerse firme.

— Mm, no bebé. Es suficiente por hoy. —Nunca antes había usado palabras cariñosas fuera de su cabeza, y surgió en una ola caliente a través de su pecho, mucho mejor que cuando estuviera expuesto.— Anda, te voy a llevar a la cama. Estás demasiado cansado para siquiera dibujar correctamente. Duerme un poco, puedes terminar cuando hayas descansado un poco.

Kurt se quejó un poco, pero estaba claro que no tenía la energía para protestar mientras Blaine lo ayudaba a levantarse y llegar al dormitorio. Desnudar a Kurt, que estaba flojo y pesado contra su pecho, era otro nivel de intimidad en el que Blaine nunca había pensado antes. Lejos del sexo o el romance, esto se sentía como cuidado y amor puro, uno que sólo las parejas o- el pensamiento atrevido pero no desagradable- los esposos podrían compartir.

Kurt estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada. Blaine lo arropó y pasó un largo momento mirándolo fijamente... la belleza vulnerable de su rostro, sus brazos fuertes, la línea de su largo cuello. Luego besó suavemente la mejilla de Kurt, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a poner en orden la cocina. Lavó los platos, puso los bocetos en una pila ordenada por números que Kurt había puesto en ellos y abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Luego salió del apartamento y regresó a su casa, un poco triste, pero con un amor brillando intensamente como brasas calientes en su pecho.

**. . .**

Pero incluso el amor y los tiernos recuerdos de los rasgos suaves de Kurt mientras se quedaba dormido, no fueron suficientes para anular el estado de ánimo desagradable en el que Blaine se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que tenía mucho que ver con la decepción de que Kurt ni siquiera le hubiera preguntado cómo le había ido con la sesión de micrófono abierto. Y mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por ser egoísta e irracional, el sentimiento estaba allí de todos modos. Así que decidió correr al gimnasio y tratar de sudar la estúpida necesidad infantil de una rabieta.

Boxeó un poco y luego se ejercitó hasta que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, con el cuerpo y la ropa empapada en sudor. Pero se sintió mejor después, finalmente capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos sin rencor hacia Kurt. Se sentía bien; saludable. Él podía hacer frente a su decepción como un hombre, no como un niño berrinchudo.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba abriendo su casillero para sacar sus artículos de tocador y dirigirse a la ducha. _Kurt._ Blaine miró el reloj -apenas eran las diez. Pero recordó que había llevado a Kurt a la cama antes de las ocho de la noche.

La voz de Kurt era grave y urgente cuando Blaine contestó.

— Hola. ¿Dónde estás?

— En el gimnasio. Estaba a punto de ducharme para ir a casa.

— _OhDiosMío_. —Fue básicamente un gemido. Ciertas partes de la anatomía de Blaine demostraron que no estaban lo suficientemente cansadas como para no reaccionar de inmediato.— Olvídate de la ducha, te necesito aquí _ahora mismo._

— Pero Kurt, estoy todo sudado y...

— Puedes usar mi ducha, pero mueve tu dulce trasero y ven aquí _ahora._ —El tono de Kurt estremeció deliciosamente la sangre de Blaine y se tragó un gemido, consciente de los otros chicos en los vestidores.

— Okay. Voy en mi camino.

**. . .**

Media hora después, Kurt lo dejó entrar y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para decir _hola_ antes de que fuera presionado rudamente contra la puerta principal con Kurt devorando sus labios sin el más mínimo intento de finura. Blaine nunca lo había visto así, casi gruñendo de deseo, y era como si ardiera por él, encendiéndose en cuestión de segundos hasta que Blaine gimió y se aferró a las caderas de Kurt.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sus brazos fueron levantados y empujados contra la madera sobre su cabeza. Kurt aferró sus dos muñecas fácilmente con una mano, agarrándolo fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo, mientras que los dedos de la otra mano se enredaron en el cabello de Blaine y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para estirar su cuello. Blaine sentía sus caderas sacudirse sin control cuando la lengua caliente de Kurt se arremolinaba por la pendiente de su garganta. Y luego los dientes de Kurt rasparon no muy gentilmente el costado de su cuello y el último de los pensamientos en la cabeza de Blaine crepitó hacia la nada.

No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero poco tiempo después estaba desnudo en la puerta, queriendo nada más que venirse, mientras Kurt, todavía con la ropa puesta, estaba de rodillas delante de él, besando y chupando el pliegue del muslo de Blaine y sus testículos, sin llegar nunca a su adolorido y goteante miembro.

Sin embargo, había algo que no está bien, algún pensamiento tratando de filtrarse con insistente molesta, y finalmente lo golpeó: todavía estaba sudoroso y posiblemente maloliente después de más de dos horas de entrenamiento.

El pensamiento fue suficiente para que se moviera incómodamente y tratara de detener la exploración entusiasta de Kurt.

— Kurt. —Otra descarga de placer abrumador lo distrajo, pero lo intentó de nuevo.— Kurt, espera, no... necesito una ducha. Anda.

Con un gruñido malhumorado Kurt se puso de pie y lo besó en los labios, lo suficientemente profundo para que Blaine tuviera un toque de sabor almizclado y sudoroso en su lengua. Oh, no. _Ew._ Debería haberse duchado antes de venir aquí después de todo. Él siempre se preocupaba por estar fresco y presentable antes de cada cita, sobre todo porque sudaba mucho. Y ahora que Kurt lo había visto -¡probado!- así, probablemente se disgustaría y no querría estar con él nunca más y...

— Está bien, si insistes. Pero primero quiero una mamada.

 _Ngh._ Era la firme voz de mando de nuevo, y Blaine ya estaba cambiando sus posiciones y cayendo de rodillas; toda autoconciencia olvidada en el momento en que Kurt abrió su bragueta y se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para que su miembro saltara libremente. La cabeza era rosada y brillante con presemen de una manera que hizo agua la boca de Blaine. Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza, haciéndolo gemir con anticipación.

— No, nada de manos. Sólo abre tu dulce y bonita boca y tómalo, yo haré todo el trabajo. —Como para confirmar sus palabras, Kurt agarró su propio miembro y pasó la punta sobre la boca ansiosamente abierta de Blaine, embarrando la humedad por todos sus labios.— No te vengas, no importa lo que pase. —Se zambulló en la boca de Blaine, cuidando de no ahogarlo, pero más profundo que nunca antes, y la combustión espontánea se convirtió de repente en una posibilidad real, porque _joder..._

El pene de Kurt estiraba la boca de Blaine lo suficiente para hacer que le doliera la mandíbula, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo lento y controlado, llenándolo perfectamente; los dedos de Kurt se aferraban a los rizos sueltos de Blaine; la incomodidad de la madera bajo sus rodillas lo conectaban lo suficiente para evitar explotar -todo era una confusión de imágenes y sensaciones. Los ojos de Kurt fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta de placer. La inundación salada de semen en la boca de Blaine. El goteo del mismo por su barbilla mientras Kurt se retiraba cuando todavía seguía pulsando, para evitar empujarse demasiado profundo por impulso.

Blaine clavó las uñas profundamente en su propio muslo para evitar volar sobre el borde, y lo tomó todo. De buena gana. Con impaciencia. Sin querer nunca detenerse.

Él gimió cuando las manos de Kurt lo levantaron. Sus rodillas protestaron por la posición en la que habían sido puestas, pero no le importaba. Lo haría de nuevo. Haría mucho más.

Kurt lo besó en los labios hinchados.— Gracias, precioso. Fue perfecto... _Tú eres perfecto._ Ahora ve a ducharte rápidamente, yo me encargaré de tí cuando hayas terminado. No te molestes con la ropa.

Esa fue posiblemente la ducha más rápida de la vida de Blaine.

Cuando salió, Kurt estaba en el dormitorio, yendo de aquí para allá. Se sentía un poco raro estar completamente desnudo y dolorido, y obviamente excitado con Kurt completamente vestido, pero sólo por un momento, hasta que tomó a Blaine en sus brazos y lo besó. El suave algodón de la camisa de Kurt acariciaba la piel de Blaine, la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros se sentía un poco áspera y exóticamente nueva, y la espera de lo que estaba a punto de seguir llenó a Blaine de dulce expectación.

¿Qué sería? Después de su charla de hace dos días, él sabía que podía ser cualquier cosa.

Lo supo muy pronto. Kurt le dio vuelta de modo que estuviera de frente a la cama, y presionó un par de besos en la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros de Blaine. Luego se retiró medio paso. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suave pero con la misma nota dominante que hizo hervir la sangre de Blaine.

— Inclínate, y abre las piernas. —Kurt lo empujó suavemente para que Blaine se doblara por la mitad, con los antebrazos apoyados en la cama. Con el corazón desbocado, se movió de manera que sus piernas se extendieron, y la idea de cómo debía lucir le hizo temblar de excitación. Se sentía tan expuesto, tan abierto, y a Kurt debió haberle gustado, a juzgar por el gemido gutural que Blaine oyó detrás de él, seguido de un susurro de ropa que cae al suelo.

Kurt se estaba desnudando.

¿Harían...? ¿Perdería su virginidad hoy, en la más clara de las formas?

Él no podía esperar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Desnudo e inclinado sobre Blaine, Kurt depositó besos a lo largo de la perfecta, tonificada y musculosa espalda, hasta los hoyuelos gemelos en la parte baja de la misma. Se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo y acariciando con los dientes mientras Blaine se quejaba impaciente y se apretaba contra el pene de Kurt, que nuevamente estaba medio duro.

Dios, era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, todo expuesto y temblando de anticipación. Kurt pasó muy suavemente las yemas de los dedos hacia abajo sobre el punto rosado del culo de Blaine -tan hermoso, intacto y deseoso- y su corazón se agitó, movido por la muestra de confianza y deseo. Blaine gimió lastimeramente ante el contacto.

— Precioso. Eres tan hermoso justo así, Blaine. —Kurt se arrodilló y besó la curva del delicioso y redondeado culo de Blaine, jugó con las firmes curvas por un momento, pero el asterisco rosado era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Chupó su dedo y lo deslizó por el surco entre sus nalgas; sin hacer presión, sólo un suave golpe, y Blaine se quedó sin aliento.

— Kurt, ¿vas a...? —El resto se perdió en un gemido ronco cuando la lengua de Kurt siguió el camino que su dedo había tomado, saboreando la piel limpia con olor a jabón, y deleitándose en la exploración.

— Estás tan apretado, tan perfecto, —murmuró él, lamiendo lánguidamente sobre y alrededor de la entrada de Blaine.— Tan jodidamente caliente, Blaine, tan listo para mí. Podría deslizarme así sin más ni más. —Él empujó su lengua más allá de los músculos apenas resistentes, y el grito de placer y sorpresa de Blaine lo sacudió. Kurt clavó su lengua dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces más, el constante gemido lastimero de Blaine lo estimuló antes de retirarse y arrodillarse más abajo para poner la boca en sus testículos.— Podría abrirte con mis dedos en este momento...

— Oh Dios, sí, por favor sí, hazlo, te deseo, te deseo tanto... —Blaine estaba balbuceando, tratando de empujarse contra los dedos de Kurt, pero Kurt por ahora tenía otros planes. Aún murmurando alabanzas y ofertas pervertidas, se movió para empujar su lengua en el culo de Blaine, ahora de forma fervorosa, bombeando dentro y fuera a un ritmo rápido, retrocediendo cada pocas estocadas para pasar su lengua alrededor de su ano.

La voz de Blaine era fuerte, más fuerte, su culo presionándose contra la boca de Kurt, con las manos empuñando el edredón. Y entonces, cuando todos los músculos de Blaine se estiraron de forma tirante, temblando en la cúspide de la caída, Kurt se detuvo.

Todo se detuvo por un instante.

Hasta que el dedo de Kurt se deslizó dentro de él, lento pero profundo, y Blaine gritó y se apretó alrededor de él, haciendo que Kurt gimiera ante la impactante opresión mientras Blaine se venía, y se venía, y se venía, con el pene intacto.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian no había planeado ir a  _The Tipsy Hippo_  el jueves, aunque Cooper le había contado que Blaine cantaría. Pero entonces el caso de extorsión que estaba llevando explotó y toda la mierda se desató. Tuvo que quedarse en la oficina hasta después de las nueve, trabajando muy duro, y sin duda necesitaba una copa. Así que muy bien podría ir a tomarse unos tragos con sus amigos, escuchar al pequeño renacuajo Anderson usar esos talentos indiscutibles que tenía.

El bar ya estaba lleno cuando llegó, así que le tomó un momento pedir una bebida y encontrar a sus amigos. O, como se vio después, a su  _amigo_  -Kurt estaba sentado solo en la mesa cerca del pequeño escenario. Evidentemente Cooper no podía dejar el trabajo a una hora normal, incluso para el debut de su propio hermano. Sin embargo, vendría con el tiempo, Sebastian estaba seguro de ello.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa, serpenteando entre la gente que platicaba en el bar. Blaine estaba en el escenario con una guitarra, con un aspecto muy elegante, vestido todo de negro y encantando a la audiencia con la bien conocida letra de  _Your Song._  Nadie podía negar que su voz funcionaba muy bien con la canción, pero eso no era lo que más había llamado la atención de Sebastian; era la forma en que el niño se quedaba mirando a Kurt. Probablemente pensó que estaba siendo sutil, pero era dolorosamente obvio a quien le dirigía Blaine la canción. Sebastian estaba a punto de meter un poco de diversión respecto a esto cuando por fin llegó a la mesa, pero entonces vio la expresión de Kurt, y se detuvo completamente intrigado.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de su llegada y su rostro estaba expuesto de una manera que rara vez mostraba en público, una suave expresión que reflejaba algo que definitivamente no era alegría. Sus ojos no parpadeaban y estaban fijos en el escenario. En el momento en que Sebastian había colocado el vaso sobre la mesa, esa expresión se había ido y Kurt estaba de nuevo en su estado normal, sonriéndole, pero esos pocos segundos habían sido suficientes.

Algo se estaba gestando aquí.

— Así que el bebé gay que está aquí quiere casarse contigo y ser el padre de tus hijos, ¿no? Bien, me alegro de no tener una vagina. me preocuparía un embarazo accidental sólo por la cantidad de hormonas que irradian de ese escenario. —Dijo él mientras se sentaba, pero la risa que Kurt le dio a cambio sonaba sólo medio sincera.

— Debe tener una ligera atracción.

— ¿Eso  _crees?_  —Sebastian hizo una cara.— Sin embargo lo entiendo, eres muy caliente. Y bueno, ¿has aprovechado ya ese culo?

—  _¡Seb!_  —Kurt podría haber jugado a sentirse ofendido todo lo que quisiera, pero aún así... ahí había algo...

— ¿Qué?

— Eso sería como buscar problemas, ¿no lo crees?

—  _Duh._  Digo, entiendo la tentación: carne joven, el vigor de un adolescente... yum. Pero espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar la fantasía en el banco del placer que le corresponde, ¿verdad? Blaine es apenas legal, y además es el hermano de Cooper, así que sería inapropiado de todas las maneras.

— ¿Qué cosa sería inapropiada? —Coop acababa de dejarse caer en la tercera silla.

— Tú durmiendo conmigo. —Sebastian no perdió el ritmo pero maldijo para sus adentros. Su investigación tendría que esperar. Y oh, él investigaría. Llegaría hasta el fondo de todo esto. Sebastian Smythe odiaba estar ajeno a toda la situación.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Cooper llegó a casa inusualmente temprano el viernes. Apenas eran las cinco y Blaine estaba solo en casa porque estaba lloviendo afuera y Kurt estaba afuera comprando telas, diciéndole que prefería hacerlo por sí mismo, para estar totalmente concentrado. Así que tener la compañía de su hermano por la noche era agradable, aunque la cena no estaba lista todavía.

Pero en el momento en que Coop entró en la habitación, Blaine pudo ver claramente que algo andaba mal. Su hermano se veía preocupado y... ¿culpable tal vez? Pero ¿por qué?

Coop se apoyó en el sillón frente al sofá que Blaine estaba ocupando.

— ¿Bee? Yo realmente lo siento.

Hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, y los pocos segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para que Blaine pensara en todo tipo de cosas terribles que podrían haber pasado para que Cooper estuviera tan angustiado. ¿Era algo sobre sus padres? ¿O sobre Kurt? Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba antes de que Cooper continuara.

— Me tengo que ir por una semana en un viaje de negocios a Seattle. Siento mucho dejarte aquí solo, pero con la auditoría en curso y mi reciente promoción, simplemente no puedo negarme, no esta vez, y...

— Oh. —Blaine sentía que sonreía; le parecía tan tonto que Coop estuviera tan preocupado por una razón tan tonta.— Está bien. Estaré bien, soy un chico grande. Y Kurt está aquí por si necesito algo. ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?

Coop parecía aliviado, pero frunció el ceño de nuevo ante la pregunta.— En realidad, ahora mismo. No, okay, más bien como en una hora, pero sólo tengo tiempo para ducharme y prepararme. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien por ti mismo?

— Sí. Ve a empacar.

— Pero... tal vez podría pedirle a Kurt que te deje quedar en su casa por el tiempo que esté fuera. No quiero que te sientas solo.

Blaine rodó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a esa sobreprotección. En todo caso, él había aprendido hace mucho tiempo para esperar lo contrario.

— Coop, ve a empacar. Llámale a Kurt si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero voy a estar perfectamente bien. Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, pero detente. Ve.

Cooper asintió y se dirigió a su dormitorio, y fue sólo cuando su hermano se fue al aeropuerto una hora más tarde, cuando el apartamento quedó quieto y en silencio de nuevo, que Blaine se dio cuenta.

Él iba a estar solo durante toda la semana. No tendría la necesidad de volver a casa antes de que Coop regresara del trabajo. Nadie le preguntaría lo que había estado haciendo todo el día. Ningún tipo de figura paterna estaría sobre él. Podría estar con Kurt hasta la medianoche, sin explicarle a nadie, y a nadie le importaría.

No había esperado tanto tiempo juntos, no con Kurt profundamente en su lugar creativo de nuevo, y el propio Blaine contratado para tocar en  _The Tipsy Hippo_  tres noches a la semana. Pero incluso una o dos horas más por las noches, sólo para cenar juntos sin prisa, sería un regalo.

Tendría que decirle a Kurt tan pronto como le llamara.

Lo que pasó una hora más tarde. Blaine ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Kurt dijera con voz brillante de emoción.

— Okay, empaca tus cosas y ven. No puedo dejarte solo en ese enorme apartamento vacío, ¿o sí? Coop llamó; te vas a quedar conmigo para que pueda echarte un ojo. O, ya sabes, otras partes del cuerpo.

Blaine podría jurar que sintió que su mandíbula golpeaba la alfombra cuando el significado completo de lo que escuchó lo golpeó. Horas con Kurt. Días.  _Noches_. Tragó saliva, casi sin poder creerlo.— Pero... ¿estás seguro? Digo, estás ocupado diseñando y...

Pero Kurt le hizo callar con impaciencia.— También puedo estar ocupado mientras estoy cerca de ti. Y sí, estoy seguro. Date prisa, estoy en casa y quiero besarte.

Blaine nunca había empacado su maleta tan rápido.

Tuvo que dar la vuelta y correr de regreso dos veces en su camino al apartamento de Kurt. La primera vez, a mitad de camino, se acordó que no había empacado sus artículos de tocador. Entonces, después de salir del edificio de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que había dejado las llaves en la cerradura.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, sin aliento por la rápida carrera y con la cabeza llena de borrosas imágenes calientes, se encontró con una escena que no había esperado. Kurt no lo esperaba en la cama, en una carrera por rasgar su ropa y hacer uso del tiempo que se les había dado. En su lugar, estaba completamente vestido en la cocina, canturreando alegremente y moviendo algo que olía a tomates frescos y albahaca. Se volvió hacia Blaine con una sonrisa cuando lo oyó entrar.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, —Kurt se movió para besarlo suavemente y luego se volvió para apagar la estufa.— Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena está lista.

Era un simple espagueti Napoli, pero que podría haber sido ambrosía, sabía tan perfecto.  _Todo era perfecto_. Esta tarde era de ellos, como la noche que le seguiría y la mañana después. Tuvo que contenerse para no rebotar de emoción.

Cenar juntos esta noche se sentía diferente de cualquier otra. Había posibilidad en el aire, y una promesa:  _podemos saborear cada momento; hay tiempo._

— ¿Te gusta el salmón? Pensé que podríamos cocinar algunos para la cena de mañana.— Kurt hizo girar el último de sus espaguetis en el tenedor, y Blaine sintió una ola cálida de felicidad extendiéndose sobre él, hasta en los últimos confines de los dedos de sus manos y pies. Prepararían la cena  _juntos_  mañana.

— Amo el salmón. — _Te amo a ti._

Kurt sonrió de forma radiante como el sol.— Genial.

**. . .**

Blaine se ofreció a lavar los platos después de la cena, y no sólo porque él fuera educado, sino porque se sentía tan diferente de la tarea habitual que normalmente era. A los pocos instantes en el fregadero, se permitió disfrutar de una fantasía de Kurt y él mismo en dos o tres años, viviendo juntos, volviendo a casa después del trabajo y las clases para cenar y pasar la noche, sólo ellos dos. Dividiéndose el cocinar y el limpiar, y después acurrucándose en el sofá para hablar de sus respectivos días, tal vez ver una película o algún show. Algunas veces quedándose dormidos frente al televisor, enredados, medio cómodos, pero cálidos y felices. Despertando con la pantalla final del DVD, a altas horas de la noche, y arrastrándose a la habitación, donde...

— ¿Has visto  _Moulin Rouge?_  —La voz de Kurt desde el salón funcionó como un llamado de atención. Blaine miró al último plato que había estado tratando de lavar desde hacía mucho rato, y se sonrojó.

— Sólo alrededor de un centenar de veces. Pero siempre puedo verla de nuevo. —Enjuagó el fregadero y se secó las manos antes de ir con Kurt, que ya estaba sentado en el sofá. La similitud con lo que acababa de pensar era tan sorprendente que le robó el aliento.

— Genial. Entonces eso funcionará perfectamente.

Había un plato de uvas rojas en la mesa de centro. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos de la película antes de que Kurt empezara a dárselas de comer a Blaine, primero con los dedos, y un momento después, con los labios. Las pequeñas explosiones de jugo cuando mordían cada una de ellas era un conveniente preludio de besos húmedos, un poco pegajosos, sus sonrisas haciéndolo todo tortuoso y perfecto.

Kurt se movió a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Blaine con la siguiente uva en la mano, pero no se la ofreció a él. En cambio, la tocó con sus labios, el color rosa de su lengua lanzándose hacia fuera para lamer una gota de jugo en la piel brillante. Cuando Kurt deslizó lentamente la uva en su boca hasta que sus labios formaron una pequeña  _O_  perfecta alrededor de ella, Blaine gimió y tiró de él en un beso tan rápido que la fruta explotó y ambos fueron salpicado con el dulce jugo.

No importaba. Lo que importaba era besar a Kurt como si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin; sintiendo sus fuertes dedos enredándose en el cabello de Blaine; reconociendo la dura presión de la erección de Kurt presionándose contra él. Lo que importaba  _más_  era que Blaine no tenía ni siquiera que echar un vistazo al reloj. Fuera la hora que fuera, no importaba. Tenían toda la noche.

Kurt retrocedió y se alejó de él de repente, los tentadores sonidos que emitía se detuvieron, y Blaine gruñó en señal de protesta. Kurt sonrió, todo sonrojado y sin aliento.

— Espera. No hay prisa. Vamos a enfríarnos un poco.

Blaine no estaba seguro de por qué debían detenerse cuando simplemente podían disfrutarse mutuamente todo lo que quisieran, pero no discutió. Tener a Kurt sentado en su regazo y cantando con la película antes de que se echara hacia atrás un momento más tarde fue más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Además de que lo entendió finalmente. Estaban besándose lentamente por el simple placer de hacerlo, porque  _podían_  -sin mirar la hora o mantener un ojo abierto para ver a cualquier persona que se acercara a su coche como tenía que hacer con Nathan. No tenían que andar a la carrera para venirse antes de que la vida los interrumpiera. Y había un nuevo tipo de placer en ello, un ardor prolongado que Blaine no había conocido antes, pero que ya amaba.

**. . .**

La película había terminado hace mucho tiempo y aún estaban en ello, el adictivo estira y afloja de acercarse, pero nunca lo suficiente, manteniéndolos a los dos al límite de la desesperación. Cada nervio estaba a tope en el cuerpo de Blaine, su piel se sentía caliente y hormigueaba en cada punto de contacto, y sus labios estaban hinchados e hipersensibles por horas de besos. Kurt dijo  _sin desvestirse_ , pero había manos sobre la piel caliente debajo de las camisas y labios chupando cuellos y clavículas, y uñas o dientes ocasionales, cuando todo parecía demasiado, pero no suficiente.

Fue en un momento así cuando Kurt se desenredó suavemente de los brazos de Blaine y se levantó con un movimiento suave.

— ¿Tocarías para mí?

— ¿Eh? —El cerebro de Blaine estaba tan  _fuera de foco, pensando_  que se tomó un tiempo para procesar la solicitud de Kurt. Cuando lo hizo, sus cejas se alzaron.— ¿En serio?  _¿Ahora?_  —Sonaba como un gemido, y Kurt sonrió.

— Sí. ¿Podrías? Tengo que trabajar un poco, pero me encantaría que tocaras para mí mientras dibujo.

— Pero... — _¿Y el sexo?_ , quería preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua. Sin embargo, Kurt entendió.

— Puedes esperarme o ir a la cama. Si quieres dormir conmigo, por supuesto. No quería asumir. —Blaine asintió rápidamente, un poco mareado por el mero pensamiento. Kurt parecía aliviado.— Bueno... lo que prefieras... Y mantén  _ese_  pensamiento, volveremos a ello más tarde.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Kurt deslizó un dedo por el prominente bulto en los pantalones de Blaine.

Oh, Blaine esperaría. No importa cuánto tiempo.

**. . .**

Lo último que recordaba Blaine antes de que despertara con la voz de Kurt susurrando su nombre, era un bloque de comerciales cuando él había decidido dar un poco de descanso a sus ojos. Ahora el televisor estaba apagado, al igual que todas las luces. El rostro de Kurt era suave y hermoso en la oscuridad, y si los ojos de Blaine tenían que permanecer abiertos por cualquier cantidad de tiempo razonable, podría hacerlo viéndolo para siempre. Pero sus párpados pesaban, su cerebro estaba lento y poco cooperativo, y su intento para tratar de actuar despierto sólo hizo a Kurt reir. Se las arregló para levantarse del sofá y caminar a la habitación, pero la cama grande y cómoda lo llamaba, y era irresistible.

Costó toda la insistencia divertida de Kurt incluso hacer que Blaine se quitara la camisa y los pantalones, pero luego se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido. Sus ojos, apenas abiertos, se cerraron de inmediato y habría estado en el país de los sueños en poco tiempo si no hubiera sido por la sensación muy reconfortante de una piel suave y cálida contra su espalda.

La comprensión de que estaba en la cama de Kurt y en los brazos de Kurt fue casi suficiente para despertar el cerebro de Blaine de nuevo  _-casi._  Pero definitivamente fue suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Acomodándose más hacia atrás en el cuerpo de Kurt, le reveló dos hechos muy interesantes que hicieron a Blaine gemir adormilado: Kurt estaba completamente desnudo. Y completamente duro.

Hubo una inhalación brusca cuando las caderas de Kurt se sacudieron hacia adelante, con la mano a escondidas sobre el vientre de Blaine para sostenerlo, y Blaine quería más. Pero también quería quedarse así, blando y suelto, sin moverse.

— Kurt, —gimoteó.— Te deseo.

Una lengua caliente lamió por el lado de su cuello.— Yo también te deseo. ¿Puedo quitarte los bóxers? No tienes que hacer nada, sólo déjame cuidarte.

— Por favor. —Ayudó moviendo sus caderas un poco, pero aparte de eso se quedó suelto y relajado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Había un tipo de calma impresionante en él, sus pensamientos perpetuamente a la carrera, en silencio por una vez y la sensación de satisfacción envolviéndolo como una nube cálida y esponjosa.

Un clic de una tapa sonó fuerte y familiar, y de inmediato los brazos de Blaine se erizaron, un escalofrío de anticipación corrió por su espina dorsal. Pero cualquier cosa que él estaba esperando, definitivamente no era esto. Los dedos de Kurt sólo rozaron el surco entre sus nalgas, apenas allí, pero lo suficiente para provocar que un pequeño gemido saliera de la garganta de Blaine, y luego estaban entre sus muslos, húmedos y resbaladizos con lubricante -un montón de él. Bailaron alrededor por un momento y luego se fueron. Otro clic, un latido de silencio, y luego el susurro de Kurt de nuevo en su oreja.

— No te asustes, Bee.

El sobrenombre vino directo junto con el miembro perfectamente embadurnado de Kurt deslizándose contra el culo de Blaine, y no, no estaba asustado, sólo  _deseaba_  desesperadamente. Se dejó llevar. Confiar completamente en Kurt era algo tan fácil para él, y ni siquiera estaba sorprendido.  _Todo_  era tan fácil con Kurt. Todo se sentía  _tan bien_.

El miembro de Kurt apenas rozó donde a Blaine le dolía sentirlo, y luego se movió más lejos, deslizándose entre sus muslos Siguió un poco de reacomodo hasta que las piernas de Blaine se apretaron fuertemente y los dedos de Kurt rodearon el miembro de Blaine vagamente, y  _oh, sí, por favor_. Cada movimiento de caderas de Kurt sorprendía a Blaine de nuevo.

Kurt se meció lentamente, a un ritmo suave; no había nada apresurada o desesperado acerca de ello, y pronto Blaine cayó en un extraño estado maravilloso de ensoñación y medio placer, que tuvo lugar de forma segura entre las manos de Kurt y su cuerpo, en la oscuridad llena sólo con el susurro de las sábanas contra su piel y sus suaves gemidos.

Se sentía como horas, horas en su propio pequeño mundo de deseo y felicidad; dulces olas de placer cubriendo y azotando a Blaine hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más, hasta que se desbordó y se fundió en esa sensación, dejando ir todo a lo que todavía se aferraba.

El sueño lo sorprendió tan rápido que ni siquiera notó a Kurt limpiándolos a ambos, pero debió haberlo hecho, porque por la mañana no había ninguna molestia pegajosa. Se despertó cálido y bien descansado, pero la mejor parte fue la cabeza de Kurt en su hombro y su brazo acomodado fácilmente a través de su pecho. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas bajo el edredón y había piel desnuda  _por todas partes_ , y en serio, despertar con otro hombre por primera vez no podría ser más perfecto que esto.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt se acurrucó más cerca en el calor del cuerpo a su lado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior bailaban en su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír contra la piel suave bajo su mejilla. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue el rostro de Blaine, su expresión suave y tierna, y Kurt no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— Mm, buenos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?

— Un tiempo. He estado disfrutando de la vista. —Blaine pasó los dedos suavemente por el cabello, sin duda desordenado, de Kurt.— He querido hacer  _esto_  desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kurt se sonrojó  _-¡Se sonrojó! ¿cuántos años tenía?, ¿dieciséis otra vez?-_  Y depositó un beso en el hombro de Blaine, tratando de ocultar su rostro. Blaine se rió suavemente.

— Eres adorable. Y entonces... ¿cómo funciona normalmente?

Kurt frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno... ¿cuando un hombre se queda a pasar la noche? Supongo... Me pregunto cómo te gustan esas mañanas.

Blaine estaba claramente tratando de sonar indiferente, pero Kurt podía ver la tensión en su rostro. Él negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sé, Blaine. Casi nunca  _hago_  eso de  _la mañana siguiente_. Pero esto no es una aventura de una noche, ¿o sí? Así que no nos preocupemos por la etiqueta de la mañana siguiente.

Empezó a trazar patrones abstractos sobre la piel ardiente del estómago de Blaine y debió haber encontrado un punto delicado porque Blaine se rió y se retorció debajo de él. Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaron más abajo, siguiendo la pronunciada V de las caderas de Blaine y apenas rozó el grueso vello, y pronto sus cuerpos se interesaron en algo más que abrazos en una cama caliente. Sin embargo, no era especialmente cómodo, y después de un momento Kurt se alejó y se sentó. Él respondió a la mirada confundida de Blaine con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño paréntesis? Yo no sé tú, pero realmente necesito hacer pis y cepillarme los dientes. Y luego podemos volver aquí y continuar donde lo dejamos.

Blaine sonrió.— Me gusta cómo piensas.

Cuando se encontraron en la cama de nuevo, diez minutos después, ambos con olor a menta y jabón, y sonriendo tímidamente, hubo un momento de silencio cuando se arrodillaron uno frente al otro y simplemente se miraron. Habían estado juntos y desnudos antes y habían hecho cosas que sin duda podrían calificarse como sexo, pero esto se sentía diferente -más íntimo, más significativo, simplemente  _más_ , y Kurt vaciló por un segundo. Pero entonces Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso, y las dudas desaparecieron. Esto se sentía bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos estuvieran duros y presionándose uno contra el otro, desesperados por estar aún más cerca. No había nada de sutil en sus caricias y besos esta mañana. Era deseo puro y descarado, y pronto Blaine estaba jadeando, arqueándose bajo el peso de Kurt, clavando sus uñas en la carne del culo de Kurt con un fuerte escozor que sólo funcionó para estimularlo.

**. . .**

Algún tiempo más tarde, después de que hubieran recobrado el aliento y se limpiaran ellos mismos tanto como pudieran sin salir de la cama, Blaine sorprendió a Kurt con un ataque de sinceridad post-orgásmica, más abierto y directo de lo que probablemente habría sido en otras circunstancias.

— Mm, ¿Kurt? ¿Recuerdas cómo um... pusiste tu dedo dentro de mí, la semana pasada? Yo... Realmente me gustó. ¿Crees que pudiéramos hacerlo otra vez?

Kurt gimió, fingiendo exasperación.— Estaba pensando en tomar una pequeña siesta agradable. Y ahora lo único que quiero es verte desmoronándote bajo mis dedos, muchas gracias. —Rodó los ojos y sonrió.— Sí, por supuesto que podemos hacerlo.

Blaine se sonrojó. Su voz sonó baja y áspera.— ¿Qué te parece ahora?

_Malditos adolescentes y su resistencia..._

Pero Kurt estaba lejos de oponerse. Su miembro insistió en que fácilmente podía mantener el ritmo de un niño de diecisiete años de edad, y bueno, resultó estar en lo cierto.

Y el recuerdo de Blaine mientras se retorcía en la cama con dos de los dedos de Kurt muy dentro de él, con las manos apretando las sábanas en un puño y su áspera voz gimiendo, permanecería eternamente con Kurt como uno de los momentos más impresionantes de su vida sexual. Blaine estaba completamente fuera de control y tan hermoso así. Una imagen de pura belleza primitiva, que tenía a Kurt mordiéndose el labiopara poner en palabras que quería volar, pero no podía.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Blaine se apretó y se liberó, Kurt apenas necesitó tocarse para llegar al clímax junto con él. El calor apretado alrededor de sus dedos era demasiado para soportar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine no estaba seguro de cómo había sido capaz de vivir sin sexo antes -sin la caricia de Kurt y sin sus besos, sin saber íntimamente la textura y el sabor de su piel  _por todas partes_. La idea de que hacía apenas un mes no sabía cuánto más había por sentir y descubrir, hacía que su cabeza girara cada vez que pensaba en ello.

La semana que tuvieron para ellos mismos fue la más sensual -y sexual- que Blaine había tenido. Finalmente tuvieron tiempo, y en abundancia, para atesorar cada momento juntos y lánguidamente disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Lento y dulce, desesperado y con ganas de más, y cada estado en el medio. Por fin fueron capaces de obtener suficiente el uno del otro; siempre que quisieron, como se les antojó. Para el momento en que el Viernes llegó, Blaine estaba saciado, relajado y bastante agotado, sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca.

Si él estaba siendo honesto, esperaba que hubieran progresado a sexo "real" para este momento (Kurt se rió y dijo que habían estado teniendo sexo real todo el tiempo, y para dejar de usar las definiciones heteronormativas), pero definitivamente no podía quejarse de los acontecimientos recientes.

Kurt le había presentado su cajón de juguetes sexuales.

Una noche, a principios de la semana, cuando Blaine estaba acostado sobre su estómago con su culo en el aire, fuertemente encadenado y desesperado y sin vergüenza alguna rogando por el pene de Kurt, este llegó a su mesa de noche sólo para regresar con un vibrador negro delgado. Su cabeza era una esfera pequeña, apenas más grande que la yema de un dedo. Le seguían cinco esferas más, cada una un poco más grande que la anterior creando una forma fálica. En el momento en que el tercer segmento estuvo dentro de él, Blaine no supo qué hacer consigo mismo, su cuerpo zumbaba con tantos estímulos que estaba seguro que iba a explotar.

Pero Kurt se aseguró de que no pudiera hacerlo. Cogió a Blaine lentamente con el juguete hasta que lo tomó en toda su longitud, la sensación de ardor cuando los últimos segmentos entraron y salieron de él, simplemente lo volvió más desesperado, más seguro de que amaba esto. Sólo entonces Kurt aceleró los movimientos de la mano y cuando encendió la vibración, Blaine se deshizo de inmediato, con una intensidad que no esperaba.

**. . .**

Por supuesto, el sexo era casi la única cosa en sus cabezas. Estaba ahí, era frecuente, pero también estaba el resto de la vida normal de todos los días. Kurt trabajó casi siempre desde su casa toda la semana, desapareciendo en su cuarto de trabajo por horas cada vez para coser muestras de sus nuevos diseños. Blaine comenzó sus actuaciones regulares de los domingos, martes y jueves, por lo que pasó mucho tiempo practicando y perfeccionando sus listas de canciones. Cocinaban y comían juntos, se encontraban entre las habitaciones para besarse o hablar sobre algo que uno de ellos simplemente había pensado. Tenían tranquilas noches viendo películas y, a veces besándose hasta que decidían que sólo debían apagar el televisor y enfocarse en el otro.

La domesticidad de todo ello se estableció como una gruesa manta difusa alrededor del corazón de Blaine.

Sin embargo, su parte favorita, una que no había considerado cuando había fantaseado acerca de vivir con un novio algún día, era dormir y despertar junto a él. No había dormido con nadie desde que era un niño, e incluso entonces sólo había ocurrido cuando había tenido un mal sueño y a veces se colaba en la habitación de Cooper. No tenía idea de lo seguro y feliz que se sentiría cobijado en el abrazo de Kurt, escuchando su fuerte latido del corazón y su respiración por la noche mientras estaba durmiendo. Cada noche Blaine trataba de ser el último en dejarse llevar por el sueño, y cada mañana ser el primero en despertarse, reuniendo esos recuerdos y preservándolos en lo más profundo de su corazón para rememorarlos durante los largos meses de separación.

Porque no había manera de ignorarlo: ya era Agosto. Les quedaban alrededor de tres semanas antes de tener que separarse por casi un año. Pero Blaine era optimista -era un buen estudiante, y si hacía todo lo posible con las solicitudes universitarias y exámenes prácticos, no tendría problemas para entrar en al menos una de sus escuelas elegidas de Nueva York. Y él y Kurt... ellos estarían bien. Tenía que ser así. Podía esperar un año, si vivir con Kurt un día en el futuro era su recompensa.

Estarían bien.

¿Verdad?


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt tuvo cuidado de no permitirse pensar.

Pensar era una muy mala idea durante esta demasiado corta y perfecta semana. Si se permitía pensar, Kurt no sería capaz de disfrutar de la tranquila vida doméstica que lo llenaba de una calma que no había pensado que sentiría de nuevo desde que James se mudó. Él simplemente no quiso apreciar cada uno de los momentos más espectaculares de intimidad o tomar tanto como se podía de ellos mientras duraron.

Pero incluso mientras ardía en las manos de Blaine o se derretía bajo sus labios, una silenciosa voz en su cabeza siempre le decía que no se olvidara que esto no iba a durar. No podría. No en sus condiciones, no así. Algo sucedería, tarde o temprano.

Kurt hizo lo posible por ignorar esa voz.

**. . .**

Generalmente tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que prefería dormir solo, pero Blaine resultó se cómodamente tierno y acurrucable, pero no tanto como para acaparar su espacio. A Kurt no le importaba en lo más mínimo dormir con él. A pesar de que hablaba entre sueños.

Normalmente era un murmullo apenas comprensible que algunas veces se convertía en palabras y frases al azar. Pero dos veces durante la semana, Kurt escuchó cosas que lo despertaron completamente, y que lo hicieron permanecer despierto por largas horas, pensando, incluso cuando Blaine dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos otra vez.

La primera vez, fue porque Blaine lloró en sus sueños, disculpándose una y otra vez por algunos errores desconocidos y rogando por ser perdonado. A Kurt casi se le rompe el corazón cuando escuchó de quién estaba hablando Blaine.

Nadie debería sentir tanta angustia y dolor al pensar en su propio padre.

La segunda vez, Blaine sólo dijo una frase, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, pero el corazón de Kurt se contrajo en la misma medida.

— Te amo tanto, Kurt... _pero tanto, tanto..._

Kurt no pudo volver a dormir hasta el amanecer. Era imposible no pensar entonces, y pensar _dolía._

En general, la semana Había sido perfecta. Sólo hubo un obstáculo.

El miércoles, acababan de terminar una caliente y desesperada ronda de sexo por la mañana (bueno, era mediodía. Una ronda de sexo al medio día entonces. _Y Dios,_ Blaine tomó lo de los juguetes tan bellamente. Kurt quería echarlos a un lado y tomar su lugar, pero no aún. Todavía no), cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine estaba muerto para el mundo en este momento, después de haberse quedado dormido justo después de su segundo orgasmo, así que Kurt lo cubrió tiernamente, agarró sus pantalones de yoga y fue a ver al visitante inesperado, tranquilamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando vio quién estaba en la puerta, se arrepintió de no fingir que no estaba en casa.

— Hola Kurrrrt. Te ves muy bien hoy.—Sebastian sonrió, entregándole una bolsa marrón grande con el logo de Starbucks.— Tengo una larga hora para almorzar hoy, así que decidí visitarte. Estamos en grave necesidad de ponernos al día, querido. —Se inclinó y robó un rápido beso de los labios de Kurt de la forma en que siempre solía hacerlo; excepto que esta vez se sintió de pronto como demasiado, demasiado fuera de lugar, incómodo.

— Seb, no es un buen momento. Estoy... ocupado.

Sebastian movió las cejas y sonrió lascivamente.— Ooh, ¿otro revolcón? ¿Y él todavía está aquí? Wow, debe ser uno muy bueno si mantuvo tu atención el tiempo suficiente como para quedarse a pasar la noche.

Kurt debería haber previsto el próximo movimiento de su amigo, lo había conocido el tiempo suficiente, pero todavía estaba lento por la falta de sueño y las cantidades asombrosas de grandioso sexo.

Sebastian se agachó bajo el brazo de Kurt y se fue directo a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa. Él se apartó y se golpeó la cabeza al instante siguiente, pero el daño estaba hecho. Tendría que estar ciego para no reconocer los rizos oscuros en la almohada de Kurt; y Sebastian estaba lejos de ser ciego. De hecho, era una de las personas más perspicaces que Kurt había conocido en la vida.

Kurt cerró la puerta de la habitación de nuevo y apartó a Seb, ni siquiera tratando de pensar en explicaciones o cómo cubrir la verdad. No funcionaría de todos modos, Sebastian podía ver a través de él cuando quería. En este punto, Kurt sólo rezó porque Blaine no despertara antes de que hiciera el recuento de los daños. Agregarlo a la mezcla sería demasiado para su sistema falto de cafeína.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Kurt se ocupó de lavar las dos copas de vino que quedaron en el fregadero de la noche anterior. Seb se quedó en silencio detrás de él, esperando a que hablara primero. Demasiado pronto, los vasos estuvieron limpios y secos, y Kurt se volvió hacia su amigo.

— Lo que sea que quieras decir, ya me lo he dicho a mi mismo. Así que no gastes tu saliva.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.— Oh, amigo. Estás buscándote problemas, ¿lo sabías?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Y aún así, eso no lo detuvo.

Sebastian abrió la bolsa de Starbucks olvidada en el mostrador y sacó las tazas de café y las ensaladas. Sin una sola palabra, se sentaron a la mesa a comer. Cinco minutos después Sebastian habló otra vez. Su voz sonaba baja y más serio de lo que Kurt lo había escuchado alguna vez.

— Kurt... ¿Él lo vale? ¿Romper la confianza de Cooper? ¿Perder su amistad?

Kurt no respondió, sólo siguió inmerso en la ensalada que apenas había tocado con el tenedor. Era injusto preguntarle eso. ¿Cómo podría comparar el valor de su larga amistad contra lo que había encontrado en Blaine? ¿Por qué _tenía que comparar?_ ¿O elegir? ¿Por qué había venido hoy Sebastian aquí, a traerle a Kurt una realidad que había estado tratando tan arduamente de ignorar en el idilio de las semanas anteriores?

No miró a Sebastian a los ojos cuando preguntó.— ¿Le vas a...?

Sebastian ni siquiera lo dejó terminar.— Obviamente no le diré nada, no tienes ni siquiera por qué preguntar. Pero _se dará cuenta_ tarde o temprano. Ustedes dos no son exactamente sutiles, ¿sabes? Había sospechado desde hacía tiempo que algo se estaba cocinando ahí. Y no voy a mentir por ti, Kurt, si Coop pregunta. Pienso que es estúpido lo que estás haciendo, y por un pedazo de culo caliente. Te aconsejaría que terminaras con esto lo más pronto posible, antes de que alguien resulte herido, pero es tu vida y son tus decisiones. Sólo espero que no arruine las dos mejores relaciones que he tenido en mi vida desde que mi nana murió. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró.— De verdad espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Kurt.

No había mucho que decir después de eso. Cualquier intento de cambiar de tema pareció inútil, y pronto Sebastian miró su reloj y se levantó.

— Okay. Me voy. Pero Kurt... piénsalo, ¿okay?

Kurt asintió, incluso cuando pensar era lo ultimo que quería hacer. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Sebastian, se lavó la cara con agua helada para contener las lágrimas que estaban tratando de escapar, y se prometió a sí mismo que pensaría en ello más tarde. Después de que Coop regresara. Sólo quería unos cuantos días más sin preocupaciones, con los brillantes ojos de Blaine y su alegre risa.

Sería un adulto, pensaría, planearía y decidiría qué hacer. Pero todavía no.

**. . .**

En la tarde del Viernes, Blaine regresó a casa. A Kurt ni siquiera le tomó el resto de la tarde darse cuenta qué era esa incomodidad que crecía bajo su piel. Hizo una pausa en la preparación de su salteado, asombrado cuando lo reconoció: _se sentía solo_. Bueno, eso sí que era nuevo...

 _Le gustaba vivir solo_. Disfrutaba la libertad de no tener que tomar en cuenta las necesidades y los planes de otras personas para comer, dormir y trabajar. ÉL lo hacía cuando lo sentía. Era un lobo solitario, como siempre bromeaba con cualquiera que le preguntaba sobre relaciones serias.

Lo que en realidad no significaba nada, si era honesto.

Cierto, tenía una fuerte tendencia a ser independiente, y la necesidad de ajustarse al estilo o ritmo de vida de alguien más lo ponía al límite. Pero había tantas cosas que le encantaban acerca de compartir el espacio con una persona que... le importaba. Las tontas y ligeras conversaciones mientras hacían cosas del cotidianas; rozarse mutuamente al pasar; las sonrisas sin palabras a través de la habitación sólo porque sí; preparar los alimentos y comer juntos. La calidez de la cercanía de otra persona cuando lo necesitaba; alguien a quien cuidar y que te cuidaba de vuelta. Alguien que te recordaba cada día lo importante que eras; lo necesario que eras.

Las primeras 24 horas después de que Blaine se fue, estuvieron llenas de recuerdos: palabras que caían al silencio del apartamento porque Kurt había olvidado que no había nadie con quien platicar; dos tazas de café preparadas en su distracción; una sonrisa de buenos días hacia una almohada vacía. Cada vez se sorprendía a sí mismo sintiendo una opresión repentina en el pecho, negando con la cabeza y continuando con su día. El Sábado por la tarde, finalmente dejó de fingir. Era momento de pensar acerca de este desastre. Se acurrucó en el asiento junto a la ventana con una copa de vino, mirando las gotas de lluvia que hacían borrosas las luces de la ciudad, y dejó que su mente al final se hiciera cargo.

Blaine era, sin lugar a dudas, importante para él; alguien a quien Kurt quería sinceramente. El mero hecho de pensar en el nombre del niño, era suficiente para causar una ola de afecto corriendo a través de su cuerpo, y no sólo por las experiencias sexuales que compartieron.

Pero también Blaine era sólo un niño, no tenía ni siquiera dieciocho, y además era el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo de Kurt. Esos dos hechos debían ser suficientes para prohibir que la mente de Kurt pensara en Blaine de esa manera.

Pero Kurt nunca había sido bueno en el juego del _deber._

La incómoda verdad era que su relación con Blaine, como quiera que la llamaran, tenía que ser un desastre en potencia. No duraría, y no por la distancia o la diferencia de edad. No podía permitirse involucrarse demasiado. Le habían roto el corazón tantas veces como para dejar que sucediera otra vez... _y sucedería_. Para Blaine, era sólo una fase que superaría pronto, y Kurt se quedaría en el olvido, lo que estaba bien, en serio. Si él no se dejaba caer hasta el fondo.

Y luego, estaba Cooper. Sebastian tenía razón, los secretos como este eran casi imposibles de mantener para siempre, e incluso si no salía a la luz antes de que Blaine se fuera, todo se revelaría en algún momento, de una u otra manera. ¿Pero qué cambiaría si terminara con Blaine ahora? Su relación ya había sucedido; estaba sucediendo. El secreto ya estaba ahí.

¿Qué le haría esto a su amistad si (más que _cuando_ ) Coop supiera acerca de Kurt y Blaine? ¿Qué pasaría con Blaine si Kurt le dijera que terminaban? ¿Qué tan malo sería todo esto para Kurt?

La última era fácil: definitivamente no sería bueno. No importaba el resultado, siempre sería el de en medio, y no había manera de que saliera de esto ileso. Pero él lo inició, y entonces lo enfrentaría como un hombre. Sobreviviría con el tiempo al abandono de Blaine; aguantaría la reacción de Cooper cuando se enterara.

Lo que no podía hacer, era romperle el corazón a Blaine.

Más calmado de lo que pensó que estaría, Kurt bebió el resto del vino y se estiró justo cuando su teléfono sonó, anunciando una llamada entrante de Cooper.

**. . .**

Kurt debió haber sabido que aceptar una invitación a beber una copa en casa de Cooper era una mala idea esta noche. Todo el pensamiento acerca de su relación con Blaine le provocaba un cosquilleo en los labios ante el recuerdo de sus besos. Era muy consciente de los moretones que florecían en sus hombros donde justo ayer, Blaine lo agarró duro mientras se venía profundamente en su garganta, contra la puerta frontal, listo para irse. Con los sonidos de placer de Blaine aún vivos en los oídos de Kurt y el recuerdo de su suave piel, tan fresco en las yemas de sus dedos, no debió haber ido a cualquier lugar cerca de Cooper.

En serio, ¿en qué había estado pensando?

Él era buen actor, y también Blaine, pero sus cuerpos... bueno, seguían drogados estúpidamente en endorfinas. Y sentarse junto a Blaine en el sofá, cerca pero no demasiado, se sentía bien, y natural, y agradable. Demasiado agradable, de hecho. Con el vino y la charla, con la sonrisa de Blaine muy cerca, y con el mundo sintiéndose totalmente amistoso y maravilloso, Kurt dejó que el sosiego de la tarde lo envolviera en una sensación de falsa seguridad.

Entonces cuando Cooper y Sebastian comenzaron a hablar de crímenes financieros, un tema que rápidamente los aburrió a él y a Blaine, se desconectaron y se enfocaron en su propia conversación, acerca de los diseños de Kurt, y del nuevo show que el teatro prepararía pronto, y de las ideas para mejorar el juego de canciones de Blaine. El chico bromeaba acerca de algunas canciones sugestivas que podría agregar, y ambos reían. Las mejillas de Blaine estaban sonrosadas a causa del vino, sus pupilas dilatadas, y estaba tan condenadamente hermoso con unos cuantos rizos sueltos escapando y haciéndole cosquillas en la frente, que Kurt no pensó. Extendió una mano y pasó sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, acomodándolo suavemente de nuevo en su lugar, y Blaine, claramente inconsciente de dónde estaban, presionó su mejilla en la mano de Kurt, cerrando los ojos de placer.

El silencio repentino en el fondo fue como una explosión.

**. . .**

Cooper sonó un poco confuso al principio, pero a medida que su cerebro iba rápidamente uniendo las piezas, la ira y la sorpresa comenzaron a salir.

— Um, Kurt, ¿qué demonios fue eso? ¿Blaine? —Ambos guardaron silencio, sacados rudamente de su pequeño mundo agradable sólo para darse cuenta muy tarde de lo que había pasado.— ¿Qué diablos estás...? ¿Están _durmiendo_ juntos?

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, y ese silencio fue respuesta suficiente. La culpa estaba probablemente escrita en toda su cara también, como si el color aumentando rápidamente en las mejillas de Coop fuera una indicación. En un pensamiento pasajero, Kurt se preguntó si ese tono de rojo se vería mejor si la playera de Cooper no fuera verde militar.

Coop se quedó sin palabras por un momento, pero pronto salió de su mutismo, hablando de forma fuerte y precisa, ligeramente histérico.

— Blaine, ve a tu habitación.

— ¡No soy un _niño!_ —La voz de Blaine temblaba ligeramente, pero hizo un puchero justo así, un adolescente testarudo mirando a través de la máscara de un joven sereno.

— ¡Ve a tu habitación! ¡Ahora!

— _No._ —Blaine estaba temblando. Kurt tomó su mano en un recordatorio silencioso de que no estaba solo, no esta vez.

Eso pareció enojar aún más a Cooper. Empuñando las manos en su cabello como si estuviera tratando de arrancárselo a mechones, enfrentó a Kurt.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Kurt? ¡Confié en ti! Me importa una mierda cuantos juguetes tengas para coger, puedes putear todo lo que quieras, pero él es _mi hermano,_ ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Y Blaine? ¿De verdad pensaste que era una buena idea?

Blaine dejó salir un indignado "¡Hey!", pero Kurt apretó su mano para acallarlo. Miró a Cooper directamente a los ojos.

— Déjalo a él fuera de todo esto. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. —La calma era casi falsa, y Kurt se alegró de ver que sus habilidades todavía seguían ahí a pesar de la falta de práctica.

— ¡Por supuesto que te culpo! —Coop casi farfulló.— ¿Te has olvidado de lo que significa cuidar? ¿Acaso cada hombre es sólo una simple cogida barata para ti?

— No. Blaine, por mi parte, no lo es.

Cooper no parecía convencido.

— Oh, _en serio._ ¿Entonces qué es él exactamente? ¿Un amante? ¿Una aventura?

— Prueba con la palabra _Novio._

Blaine inhaló bruscamente a su lado y Kurt se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que daban un nombre a lo que había entre ellos. Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de voltear a verlo, porque la palabra sólo pareció poner a Coop más furioso. Su voz era como el hielo.

—Biiiieeeeeen. Kurt, una cosa es seducir al niño, y otra muy diferente es alentarlo.

— ¿Crees que nada más lo estoy alentando? —Bien. Kurt también podía ser frío.

— Creo que estás jugando con su corazón y no voy a dejar que le hagas esto a él.

La voz de Blaine estaba de vuelta, más fuerte que antes cuando protestó.— ¡Hey! ¿Habrá alguien que _me escuche,_ tal vez?

Sin embargo, Cooper no lo dejaría.— Cállate, Blaine. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

— No. Estoy aquí. Habla conmigo ahora.

— Bien. —Coop lo miró fijamente.— Estás castigado. Puedes ir sólo al gimnasio y a tus actuaciones, eso es todo. Si tratas de encontrarte con Kurt a mis espaldas, te regresas a Ohio en el siguiente vuelo.

El rostro de Blaine palideció.— No lo dices en serio.

— Hablo _muuuuuy_ en serio. Soy tu tutor mientras estés aquí, y has roto completamente mi confianza. Ahora vete a tu habitación. Kurt ya se va.

Así que era eso. Cooper estaba muy enojado para razonar con él en este momento; no había nada más que se pudiera hacer esta noche. Kurt se volteó para abrazar a Blaine, fingiendo no escuchar la forma en que Cooper siseó con furia. Besó la frente de Blaine y le susurró al oído.— Ya recapacitará. Todo estará bien. Mándame un mensaje.

Luego se levantó y miró a su amigo.— Estás llevando todo esto fuera de proporción, pero lo entiendo y lo siento. No, no por mi relación con Blaine, sino por el hecho de no habértelo dicho. Pero supongo que puedes ver por qué no lo hice. Llámame cuando estés listo para hablar de manera sensata, ¿okay?

Antes de irse, Kurt le dio a Sebastian una mirada de súplica, y fue recompensado con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. _Yo me encargo,_ quería decir, y era justo lo que esperaba. Sabía que Coop no lastimaría a Blaine, pero estaba un poco borracho y muy enojado, y esa era una combinación que siempre lo hacía propenso a decir cosas crueles que herían profundamente, incluso si nunca las había querido decir. La influencia ecuánime de Seb lo mantendría bajo control.

La gravedad de la situación golpeó a Kurt de camino a casa, cuando el resto de la adrenalina lo dejó. ¿Y si nunca se recuperaban de esto? ¿Y si Cooper mantenía su decisión y enviaba a Blaine a casa? ¿Y si...?

No, no servía de nada preocuparse en este momento, a menos que quisiera enloquecer. Le mandaría un mensaje a Blaine y esperaría lo mejor.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Kurt, Blaine saltó del sofá. Su rostro estaba contraído de rabia y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando miró a Cooper.

— Ni siquiera te importa que lo amo, ¿verdad?

Cooper farfulló.— _¡Tú no lo amas!_ ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? ¡Eres sólo un niño!

Blaine se marchó a su habitación y azotó la puerta, gritando.— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Eres como mi padre! —Antes de que Cooper pudiera gritarle algo adecuado -porque _ese había sido un golpe bajo, ¡sí señor!-_ fue interrumpido por un profundo suspiro detrás de su espalda y se giró, sorprendido. Se había olvidado completamente de que Sebastian seguía ahí, sentado calmadamente en el brazo del sofá, jugando con un vaso de Scotch.

— Sin embargo, ya no lo es, ¿sabes? —dijo casualmente, y Cooper negó con la cabeza, perdido por un breve momento.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya no es un niño. Puede ser que tú lo veas como tal, pero tiene casi dieciocho. Ya no está en la infancia. Es natural para él enamorarse y tener sexo.

Cooper se erizó.— ¡No con hombres mayores!

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.— Mayores, jóvenes... ¿cuál es la diferencia? Si quiere salir y tener sexo, lo hará. ¿No crees que fue mejor así que si hubiera ido a un bar al azar a revolcarse con cualquiera, como la mayoría de los chicos de su edad? ¿incuso más jóvenes?

— Pero _Kurt..._ —Dios, incluso el nombre de Kurt sabía amargo en su lengua. _¿Cómo pudo?_

Seb no parecía compartir su sentimiento.

— Kurt es un buen tipo, Cooper. No puedes decir que no lo sabes. Claro, ha tenido lo suyo con hombres, pero _siempre_ ha sido cuidadoso. Yo diría que si Blaine quería probar con el sexo, Kurt fue una de las opciones más seguras.

Genial. Todos sus amigos eran unos idiotas

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

— No lo defiendo. Sólo estoy diciendo que ya pasó, no puedes cambiar eso. Sólo puedes lidiar con ello, de una forma o de otra. Y personalmente, diría que la forma que has elegido es una de las peores. Solamente los estás alejando, y luego te arrepentirás. Ya sabes cómo te pones, todo tímido después de explotar.

Cooper apretó los dientes.— No esta vez.

— Uh-huh. Te doy un día.

Cooper negó con la cabeza de forma desafiante, pero en el fondo, sabía que Sebastian tenía razón. Su rabia siempre hervía rápido, intensa pero breve. Muy a menudo acababa disculpándose por las cosas que había dicho o hecho en un ataque de ira. E incluso había tenido que pagar por algunas posesiones destruídas (y una ventana) cuando era más joven. Se sentó en la orilla del sofá, de repente cansado.

— Es que no quiero que sufra...

Sebastian resopló. Lo entendía.— Pero así será, una y otra vez. Siempre hay sufrimiento, es parte de crecer y madurar. Sufres muchas veces antes de hacerlo bien, ya lo sabes. No puedes protegerlo de eso. Déjalo tomar sus propias decisiones, incluso si son equivocadas.

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Cooper se aventuró a una conjetura.

— Tú sabías acerca de ellos, ¿no es así?

— Desde hace pocos días.

Debería enojarse con Sebastian también, pero ya no le quedaba energía.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No me correspondía, Coop. Pero déjame decirte algo: a Kurt de verdad le importa. Sé cómo actúa cuando se trata de un revolcón, y no es así. No estoy diciendo que se casarán y que tendrán bebés, pero él no lastimaría a tu hermano. Se preocupa demasiado por él.

Siguió otro largo momento de silencio, y ahora todo lo que Cooper quería era dormir. Le dolía la cabeza.

— Okay, vete. He tenido suficiente.

Sebastian dio un sorbo a su whiskey. No parecía tener intención de moverse.

— Siéntete libre de ir a la cama. Sólo me quedaré aquí y disfrutaré de este maravilloso licor antes de irme. No te preocupes, sé dónde está la salida.

En serio, _¿por qué_ insistía en ser amigo de esos idiotas?

Cooper negó con la cabeza, exhausto, y se encerró en su dormitorio. Tenía que pensar. Pero mañana. Sí. Definitivamente mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hay dos canciones en esta historia que de verdad recomiendo que escuchen, incluso si han ignorado las anteriores. La primera de ellas está en este capítulo y se llama "Here's to us" (encontrarán el link en negritas). La han escuchado en Glee, pero la versión de Halestorm hace la diferencia :)

Después de la odisea de ese Sábado por la tarde, Blaine sentía muchas cosas. Sorprendido. Aterrado de perder a Kurt por no tener permitido verse, o de que Cooper decidiera que no lidiaría nunca más con la carga en la que se había convertido. Furioso consigo mismo por permitirse creer que su hermano lo aceptaría sin importar qué, y por no encontrar la manera de decírselo antes.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como que... feliz.

Kurt lo llamó _su novio_. Kurt _lo defendió;_ dijo que no se disculparía por amarlo.

Bueno, okay, no utilizó esa palabra, pero había luchado por él, _por ellos;_ y se había quedado ahí, fuerte y seguro, sosteniendo la mano de Blaine, poniendo en riesgo la amistad que era tan importante para él. Todo por Blaine.

Tenía que ser amor, ¿cierto?

Aún así, cuando llegó el mensaje de texto apenas quince minutos después de que Kurt se hubiera ido, Blaine tuvo esa fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_ que le heló la sangre. Eso era. Ese era Kurt diciéndole que lo sentía, que Blaine no valía la pena después de todo, ¿no? Miró el teléfono sobre su escritorio por largos cinco minutos antes de atreverse a alcanzarlo y leer el mensaje, sólo para descubrir que no era nada de eso. Kurt sólo le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, y que si Cooper se había tranquilizado, y que cómo se sentía Blaine.

Después de que Blaine respondiera que estaba bien, que estaría bien, se dio cuenta que era más que eso. Después de todo, estaba fantásticamente bien. Se sentía seguro y cuidado.

Los siguientes días fueron largos, tensos y solitarios. Incluso su actuación del Domingo en _The_ _Hippo_ se había cambiado para otro día porque una celebridad local tocaría esa noche. Pero estaba bien, Blaine tenía un montón de libros esperando en su Kindle, y dado que no podía ver a Kurt, se estuvieron mandando mensajes todo el tiempo.

No era como si no hubiera conocido la soledad antes, y estar en su habitación para evitar a otros miembros de su familia no era nada nuevo. Sólo esperaba que la situación se resolviera antes de que su estadía en Nueva York llegara a su fin.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt cosía.

Desde que regresó a casa ese Sábado por la noche, cosía o mandaba mensajes, sólo tomando el menor tiempo posible para dormir. No lo suficiente para soñar, porque tener su mente ocupada con imágenes y fantasías, era demasiado si no podía acariciar y abrazar a Blaine después.

Pensó que se volvería loco; luego se rehusó a pensar. Así que cosió.

Pronto, todas las muestras que había planeado para su colección privada, estuvieron listas -un trabajo que había esperado hacer en al menos una semana, lo había terminado en dos días- y demonios, sus muestras se veían excelentes.

El Martes, en un arranque de audacia que podría haber venido del cansancio, envió por correo electrónico una presentación a una casa de modas en la que siempre había soñado poder trabajar. Inmediatamente después se sintió estúpido -era como aspirar a algo muy grande- pero ya estaba hecho. Inmediatamente se obligó a no asustarse acerca de ello, en lugar de eso, fue a preparar el mejor vestuario. Era momento de ir al teatro y empezar a planear los trajes para la nueva obra. Y más tarde era la actuación de Blaine en _The_ _Hippo_. Cooper podía decir lo que quisiera, pero Kurt estaría ahí, incluso si no llegaban a hablar.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Le tomó a Cooper tres días para llegar al punto de ofrecer disculpas.

A decir verdad, no necesitó tres días. Ni siquiera necesitó uno. Pocas horas después de su explosión. Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse cuidadosamente detrás de Sebastian; después de que el incesante zumbido de mensajes de texto entrantes en la habitación de Blaine habían dado paso a suaves y soñolientos sollozos, Cooper estaba recostado en su cama, todavía despierto. Las palabras de enojo de Blaine corrían por su cabeza, su cara ardía con la dura verdad que acarreaban. Sí, había actuado como su padre: juzgando, prohibiendo, sin hacer una pausa para escuchar. Era algo que siempre se había prometido que nunca haría, porque sabía lo mucho que dolería. Y sin embargo, a pesar de años de programación seguían ahí, listas para sacudirlo.

Se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hablar con su hermano al siguiente día, así que no lo hizo. Era bastante fácil, tomando en cuenta que Blaine lo evitaba todo el día, pero lo único que consiguió fue otra noche de insomnio llena de pensamientos. Tendido en la oscuridad implacable, Cooper recordó la cadencia suave en la voz de Kurt cuando dijo _novio_ , y el brillo de alegría floreciendo en el rostro de Blaine cuando lo escuchó. Recordó la feroz manera en que Kurt defendió a Blaine. Pensó demasiado acerca de su hermano y su mejor amigo; lo similares que eran, lo bien que se harían mutuamente. Lo solo que estaba Kurt y cuan desesperadamente necesitaba Blaine la verdadera e inquebrantable aceptación, ese cuidado que todo lo abarca que Kurt era más que capaz de ofrecer.

Y Blaine tenía _casi_ dieciocho, por el amor de Dios. A los dieciocho, Cooper ya había tenido relaciones sexuales desde dos años atrás y con no menos de tres novias. ¿O habían sido cuatro? Claro, ninguna de ellas estaba cerca de los treinta, ¿pero hacía eso alguna diferencia? Considerando algunas de las opciones que había hecho, Cooper tenía que admitir que Kurt definitivamente no era la peor opción. De hecho, era mejor y más seguro para Blaine que muchos adolescentes. Además, lo que _de verdad_ contaba era que Blaine estaba enamorado de él. Se lo había dicho él mismo, y Cooper sentía que conocía bastante bien a su hermano como para ser consciente que no lo diría a la ligera. No podría estar seguro si Kurt sentía lo mismo, pero Seb tenía razón, él claramente sentía _algo._

El Lunes por la mañana, harto del insomnio y de lo distraído que había estado en el trabajo, Cooper trató de hablar con Blaine. Pero debió haberlo hecho mal porque con una sola mirada al rostro de Cooper, su hermano se había excusado y había regresado a su habitación, manifestando que tenía que practicar para su presentación del día siguiente en _The_ _Hippo._ Okay, entonces empezar con "¿Hablaremos acerca de Kurt y tú?" no era la mejor introducción.

Finalmente, pensar en la presentación de Blaine le dio a Cooper una idea.

El Martes, se aseguró de llegar temprano a casa, con comida del restaurante Chino favorito de Blaine. Comieron en silencio, ambos fingiendo que veían la televisión, hasta que Cooper tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón "mute". Habló sin darle oportunidad a Blaine de escapar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan... juntos?

Blaine se encogió de hombros, con la mirada aún en el plato.

— Depende de tu definición de la palabra _juntos._ Nuestra primera cita oficial fue la noche del estreno.

Cooper hizo algunos cálculos rápidos. Entonces, aproximadamente tres semanas, si no mal recordaba. Con la frecuencia en que se veían, Kurt se habría aburrido desde hacía mucho tiempo si sólo fuera sexo. Siempre lo hacía.

— y... ¿te hace feliz? ¿Te... protege? Quiero decir... ¿no solo sexualmente?

Blaine lo miró con ojos enormes, sus palillos chinos se congelaron a medio camino de su boca, dejando caer el arroz. Tragó rápidamente y asintió.

— _Sí._ Así es. Y soy _tan feliz_ con él, Coop, no lo creerías. —Sus ojos eran enormes y serios, sin dudas, sin ocultar nada.

Cooper asintió y fue a colocar su plato vacío en el fregadero. No hablaron de eso antes de ir al bar, aunque Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo con esperanza.

Kurt ya estaba ahí con una copa de vino, con expresión desafiante, y Cooper sólo dijo _hola_ y se sentó en el lado opuesto como si nada hubiera pasado. Un momento después, Sebastian llegó como si lo invocaran. No podía resistirse a un buen drama, y después del Sábado en la noche, fue atraído hasta aquí como una polilla a una flama. Ninguno de los tres habló y era prueba suficiente de lo sólida que era su amistad, que incluso en esas circunstancias, el silencio no se sentía incómodo.

Una hora en la presentación de Blaine, Cooper se levantó tranquilamente y fue a la barra a buscar a Tyler, el dueño del _Hippo._ No tenía inconveniente en darle permiso para el plan que tenía en mente. Discutieron los detalles, Tyler escribió el título de la canción de la máquina de Karaoke, y luego sólo era una cuestión de tiempo.

A las once, Blaine bajó del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa, sudoroso y cansado, pero sonriendo lleno de felicidad como siempre lo hacía después de una actuación. La única silla desocupada estaba justo al lado de Kurt, y Cooper podía ver el desafío en los ojos de Kurt cuando se la ofreció a Blaine. Todo el mundo esperaba que Cooper dijera algo, pero él simplemente se levantó y se dirigió al escenario, esperando que su silencio no fuera tomado como hostil. Sin embargo, cuando los miró, Kurt y Blaine ya estaban acurrucados, hablando animadamente y mirando hacia él, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cooper tomó el micrófono del pedestal y le dio un toque para ver si estaba encendido. No había preparado un discurso, eligiendo hablar instintivamente, por lo que sólo miró directamente a las tres personas que consideraba su familia y habló desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Por favor, discúlpenme por tomar el escenario por un momento. Puede que no sea tan talentoso como el increíble artista de esta noche -que es mi hermano pequeño, si me permiten decirlo- pero hay algo que tengo que decir; un brindis por las tres personas que son tan queridas para mi, y una canción que es una disculpa. Espero ser capaz de cantar al menos la mitad de bien como lo hace Blaine, pero si no es así, por favor créanme que es desde el corazón.

Asintió con la cabeza hacia Tyler, quien asintió de vuelta, y en el instante siguiente, la música llenó el aire y Cooper **[cantó feroz, abierta y sinceramente.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaOnipj3yc0)**

_We could just go home right now_   
_Or maybe we could stick around_   
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_   
_Get another bottle out_   
_Let's shoot the shit_   
_Sit back down_   
_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

(Podríamos ir a casa ahora mismo  
O tal vez podríamos quedarnos  
Para un trago más, oh sí  
Saca otra botella  
Mandemos todo al diablo  
Siéntate otra vez  
Para un trago más, oh sí)

.

_Here's to us, here's to love_   
_All the times that we fucked up_   
_Here's to you, fill the glass_   
_Cause the last few days have kicked my ass_   
_So let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well_   
_Here's to us_   
_Here's to us_

(Brindemos por nosotros, brindemos por el amor  
Por todas las veces que arruinamos todo  
Brindemos por ti, llena el vaso  
Porque los últimos días me han pateado el trasero  
Así que démosles su merecido, deseémosles a todos lo mejor  
Brindemos por nosotros  
Brindemos por nosotros)

La canción siguió, y todo el tiempo, Cooper miró directamente a su mesa, esperando que entendieran, Y lo hicieron, lo podía ver en los ojos llorosos de Blaine y en la sonrisa torcida de Kurt mientras asentía y tomaba la mano de su novio. A la mitad de la canción, Tayler hizo una aparición sorpresa, con una bandeja de bebidas para ellos. _La casa invita,_ Cooper podía ver que les decía, y los tres brindaron hacia el escenario, Blaine agarrando fuertemente la mano libre de Kurt.

En el momento en que Cooper regresó a la mesa, Blaine y Kurt estuvieron sobre él de inmediato y por un momento sólo hubo abrazos y palabras caóticas y sollozos abrumados por parte de Blaine. Cuando finalmente se sentaron y la gente dejó de mirarlos -no es como si los hubieran mirado demasiado, era Nueva York, después de todo, la gente estaba acostumbrada a ver la mierda más extraña sucediendo- Cooper puso un rostro severo y señaló hacia la pareja sentada frente a él.

— Okay, sermón obligatorio de hermano mayor, chicos. Kurt: si lo lastimas, te patearé el trasero, ¿entendido? —Kurt asintió con expresión solemne como una promesa, y Cooper miró a Blaine.— Bee. Puedes quedarte a dormir en el apartamento de Kurt de vez en cuando, si ambos lo quieren, pero no lo hagas un hábito, ¿okay? Y _por favor_ no me hagan pensar en lo que están haciendo ahí.

— Hecho.

— Bien. Ahora, necesito un trago.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

En el momento en que dejaron _The Tipsy Hippo_ una hora más tarde, lo peor de la conmoción causada por el giro de los acontecimientos se había acabado, pero Blaine todavía estaba aturdido y no era capaz de creer que sí, que Cooper básicamente les había dado su bendición. Kurt abrió la puerta del bar para él y tomó su mano, así de simple, con su hermano de pie junto a ellos, cosa que le robó a Blaine el aliento por un segundo. Podían hacer esto ahora. Nada de esconderse. Nada de fingir que no eran más que amigos.

Sebastian tomó un taxi a casa, mientras que los tres caminaron en silencio, con la ciudad silenciosa a su alrededor, y frente al edificio del apartamento de Kurt, Cooper le dio a Blaine una sorpresa más.

En lugar de apartarse para darles un poco de privacidad para un beso de buenas noches, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Hagamos de cuenta que soy en realidad un hermano impresionante y que no es que esté cansado de ti tecleando mensajes de texto en medio de la noche. Vayan. Lárguense. Sé que quieren. Nos vemos mañana por la noche para la cena.

Y así como así, Cooper dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándolos a ambos solos y sin habla.

**. . .**

— Dios, te extrañé. ¿Por qué te extrañé tanto después de sólo tres días? —Los labios de Kurt se sentían demandantes sobre los suyos, febriles e insaciables. La pregunta sonó como Kurt no había tenido intención de que sonara, así que Blaine se dejó llevar, enfocado en mostrarle a Kurt lo mucho que _él_ lo había extrañado.

Ni siquiera se tomaron veinte minutos para ducharse -juntos, por supuesto, sólo podían separarse el tiempo suficiente para desnudarse a la carrera- y llegar a la cama, desnudos, y besando y acariciando todas las partes a las que pudieran llegar, que eran... bueno... _todas partes_ , pero Blaine sentía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía acercarse lo suficiente. Después de los tres días de separación, la ansiedad y la montaña rusa emocional de esta noche, necesitaba a Kurt más que nunca. Más cerca, más duro, y en torno a él.

— Cógeme. Kurt, _por favor_ cógeme.

La inhalación temblorosa de Kurt y la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron al instante, alimentaron la esperanza de Blaine en los pocos segundos siguientes, hasta que oyó un entrecortado "Okay", y luego hubo más manos y labios, y la presión caliente de sus cuerpos, y Kurt ya tenía dos dedos en su interior cuando esa idea llegó a Blaine como un tren de carga.

Él debió haberse puesto rígido, porque la deliciosa fricción de los dedos de Kurt se detuvo inmediatamente y luego su mano se movió hasta descansar en la cadera de Blaine.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos de Kurt estaban mucho más enfocados, preocupados, y Blaine logró zafarse de él y ocultar su rostro en la almohada antes de que la risita histérica saliera de su garganta. Quería explicar, él realmente quería, pero la mezcla volátil de la mortificación y la excitación que seguía ardiendo en su cuerpo lo volvía bastante incoherente mientras se reía y se reía, incapaz de detenerse, hasta llorar y jadear en busca de aire. Por último, soltó la almohada y miró a Kurt, quien para entonces, le estaba dando su impresionante cara de perra.

— Lo siento, es que... me di cuenta que Cooper es perfectamente consciente de que estamos aquí ahora, y que lo más probable es que estemos teniendo relaciones sexuales, y la idea de que _mi hermano_ sepa y tal vez piense en ello en este momento, y después de esta noche y los últimos días y...

El entendimiento resplandeció en el rostro de Kurt y se sonrojó ligeramente, tratando de alcanzar el edredón para cubrirlos a ambos como si el sólo pensar en Cooper fuera suficiente para invocarlo.

— Okay, hablando de _arruinar el momento..._

— Sí. —Blaine se secó las lágrimas y suspiró.— Maldita sea, y en serio te deseo. Lo siento, olvida lo que dije, apuesto a que puedo superarlo.

Kurt levantó una ceja.

— ¿Ahora que has sembrado la imagen en mi cabeza? De ninguna manera. No importa cuán sexy seas y lo mucho que te extrañé, _no_ voy a hacer nada más que _esto_ para ti esta noche.

Se acercó más hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca como para poner su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Unos segundos más tarde, añadió una pierna entre las de Blaine, y Blaine suspiró lleno de felicidad.

— Mm, me gusta esto. ¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

Kurt levantó la cabeza y le dio un rápido y suave beso en la mejilla. Blaine se rió entre dientes.— Está bien, me lo merecía.

— ¿Entonces sólo dormimos?

— Sólo dormimos.

**. . .**

Blaine durmió a ratos esa noche, tuvo sueños oscuros y vagamente amenazadores que lo despertaron una y otra vez sólo para asegurarse que Kurt estaba realmente a su lado, cálido y presionado contra su espalda en el capullo seguro del edredón. El peso del cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo y el lento susurro de su respiración contra su cuello arrulló a Blaine y volvió a dormir rápidamente cada vez, sólo para dejar escapar nuevamente algunos temores desconocidos en sus sueños.

Cuando la mañana llegó finalmente, Blaine abrió los ojos para encontrar a Kurt despierto mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

— Hola. Te ves cansado. —Los dedos de Kurt trazaban patrones sobre el pecho de Blaine, ligeros e inocentes, pero de cualquier manera, sus caricias enviaban olas de excitación por todo su estómago. Él parpadeó para dejar de sentir sus ojos arenosos.

— Mm, pesadillas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Kurt se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a olvidar?

Sus caricias estaban perdiendo la pretensión de la inocencia, acariciando más y más abajo hasta que sus dedos bailaban ligeramente, casi sobre la erección matutina de Blaine. Él gimió y se presionó contra la caricia de la mano de Kurt.

— Sí, por favor. Por favor hazlo.

Kurt cambió su peso para apoyarse casi completamente sobre Blaine, alineando sus caderas con un poco de fricción muy bienvenida, y ambos jadearon. Kurt puso sus labios en el cuello de Blaine incitándolo, induciéndole escalofríos con el roce de sus dientes. Las caderas de Blaine se dispararon de nuevo, rápida y exigentemente, y Kurt ronroneó en su piel y entrelazó sus dedos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Blaine antes de susurrarle al oído en una nube caliente de aire.

— ¿Te importa si te hago un chupetón? Antes no podíamos, y ahora de repente, realmente me muero de ganas.

Blaine estaba gimiendo su consentimiento antes de que Kurt incluso dejara de hablar, la idea de ser marcado por Kurt, marcado como suyo, era tan caliente que de repente se encontró ridículamente cerca de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Pero al parecer, Kurt estaba justo allí con él. Sus labios ahora más exigentes, succionando profundamente en un punto a la mitad de un lado del cuello de Blaine, donde sabía muy bien que era increíblemente sensible, Kurt movía sus caderas hacia abajo y contra él. Era demasiado seco y demasiado rápido, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Los gemidos ahogados de Kurt y los propios gemidos desesperados de Blaine casi ahogaron el sonido adicional del teléfono celular de Blaine que de repente llegó con el tono muy especial de Cooper.

Casi, pero no del todo. Y el sonido de la voz de Cooper cantando "I'm Sexy and I Know It", era lo último que cualquiera de los dos quería escuchar en el dormitorio.

Kurt se desenredó de él con un gemido, el cuerpo de Blaine trataba de seguirlo, de repente frío y demasiado cerca del borde sin una advertencia, pero Kurt lo despidió con un gesto.— Responde esa maldita cosa, Blaine. Mierda, voy a tener que hacerle algo muy poco caballeroso a Coop.

Blaine tenía muchas ganas de gritarle a Coop por interrumpirlos cuando respondió, pero no se atrevió. Después de todo, como que dependía de él mientras estuviera aquí. En cambio, él hizo todo lo posible por no sonar como si hubiera estado teniendo relaciones sexuales y trató de terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible. Kurt lo estaba observando, tendido boca abajo, con las largas líneas de su cuerpo y la hermosa curva de su trasero demasiado difícil de ignorar.

— Entonces, ¿qué quería? —Kurt le preguntó una vez que Blaine terminó la llamada y apagó su teléfono.

— Iremos a alguna piscina con Coop y Sebastian esta noche, y luego a cenar en alguna parte.

Blaine atrajo a Kurt de nuevo hacia él. Apartar a Coop de su mente era hoy, de alguna manera, algo mucho más fácil de hacer. _Huh_. Tal vez su cerebro había desarrollado inmunidad.

Al parecer, el cerebro de Kurt no.

— Espera. ¿Qué piscina? ¿Por qué deberíamos ir a nadar en la noche? ¿Está loco?

— Um, él dijo algo de que Sebastian reservó la piscina de su compañía para nosotros. Realmente no escuché. Anda, _Kuuuurt._

Pero Kurt ya estaba sentado, completamente serio.

— Sebastian, ¿eh? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. ¿Por qué él...? _No,_ Blaine, mi pene desarrolló un interruptor de _apagado_ con el nombre de Cooper en él y... ¡Oh Dios mío! Tu cuello.

**. . .**

El chupetón en el cuello de Blaine resultó ser bastante épico. Kurt no dejaba de mirarlo todo el día, cambiando su expresión entre inocente, excitado y hasta un poco orgulloso, y Blaine no podía dejar de pavonearse ante su mirada. Eligió acompañar a Kurt al teatro, y a pesar de que que Kurt no pudo ser persuadido para terminar lo que habían empezado esta mañana (o en realidad, la noche anterior) en su taller, estaba bien, porque estaban juntos. Tomados de la mano, sonriendo a los demás. Simplemente estaban cerca.

Cuando hicieron una parada en una tienda de abarrotes en su camino de regreso al apartamento, Kurt se dejó absorber por el proceso rutinario de la compra de artículos de primera necesidad y Blaine sólo empujaba el carrito para él, se permitió imaginar una vez más, que así se vería su vida cotidiana en un año, tal vez un poco más. Cuando él volviera a Nueva York, esta vez para siempre.

Por un momento fugaz, incluso consideró pedirle a Cooper que lo dejara quedarse, cambiar de escuela y no volver a Ohio, pero descartó la idea rápidamente.

Había muchas razones prácticas para ni siquiera intentarlo. Tanto sus padres como Cooper tendrían que estar de acuerdo, cosa que era probablemente imposible. Tendría que encontrar una escuela que no le tomara más de un año, por no hablar de que tenía que ser tan buena como Dalton, para que no afectara demasiado sus opciones universitarias. Y realmente dudaba que sus padres siguieran pagando una escuela privada para él en esta (teórica) situación. Además, la idea de ser otra vez el nuevo estudiante, empezar de cero, lo aterrorizaba más que un poco, tenía que admitirlo.

Pero todo eso no era nada en comparación con la razón principal: era una cosa tan tonta de un adolescente.

No había nada maduro sobre cambiarse de escuela, de ciudad, básicamente toda su vida -un año antes de graduarse, en contra de su propio buen juicio- cuando la única verdadera razón era estar cerca de la persona que amaba. Y no importaba lo asfixiante que era la idea de volver a Ohio, Blaine sabía que a Kurt no le gustaría que Blaine diera ese paso, o incluso que lo considerara.

Blaine le demostraría a Kurt y a todos los demás -incluido él mismo- que podía tener sólo dieciocho años, pero que podía también ser maduro para su edad. Responsable. Digno de confianza.

Así que absorbería la cercanía de Kurt -su voz, su belleza, la firmeza de sus manos entrelazadas- lo más que pudiera, y se negaría a pensar que dentro de tres semanas a lo más, tendrían que decirse adiós. Todavía había un futuro, por lo que preocuparse por ello no haría nada, excepto robarse los actuales momentos de alegría.

**. . .**

La piscina resultó ser bastante lujosa. Okay, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era la piscina de más clase que Blaine había visto en su vida, toda de mármol y cristal, situada en la planta baja del moderno edificio de oficinas donde Sebastian trabajaba. Y los cuatro la tendrían sólo para ellos durante dos horas esta noche, haciendo reír a Kurt el intento de Sebastian de vinculación masculina. En un sauna.

Sí, había un sauna. Y un jacuzzi.

También había agua brillante y limpia, y un trampolín al que Blaine se subió inmediatamente. Dios, había extrañado nadar más de lo que pensaba. Cuando resurgió después de la inmersión -el agua estaba _perfecta_ \- se encontró con los otros tres aún de pie en el borde de la piscina, mirándolo con diversión y, en un caso, un interés no tan bien escondido.

Sebastian soltó un bufido.— Sí, un niño.

Blaine se habría sentido ofendido, pero en ese momento Kurt saltó a la piscina y la forma en que lucía, pasando a través del agua mientras nadaba hasta el otro extremo, hizo a Blaine olvidarse de todo lo demás por un momento. Y entonces recordó que no estaban solos, y que sus trajes de baño no escondían mucho que digamos.

Después de eso, estuvo muy ocupado nadando.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Okay, había sido una mala idea. Una mala, _mala_ idea. No mirar a Blaine cuando estaba _casi desnudo_ y _ahí mismo_ era bastante difícil, pero con la forma en que los músculos de su espalda y brazos estaban moviéndose bajo la suave extensión de piel de oliva mientras nadaba, era casi imposible. Dios, si tan sólo Kurt pudiera conseguir un poco de privacidad con su novio locamente caliente ahora... En serio, incluso sólo cinco minutos serían suficientes. La presencia de Cooper era lo único que lo mantenía bajo control, aunque la forma en que Coop había rodado sus ojos cuando había descubierto el chupetón en el cuello de Blaine era más exasperante que amenazador.

Aún así, incómodo.

Y, sin embargo, cuando Blaine salió del agua una hora más tarde, con la piel reluciente y goteando, y con sus rizos en un empapado desorden, Kurt no pudo evitarlo. Siguió a Blaine al jacuzzi como un cachorro. A la mierda, con Cooper o no, al menos tenía que tocarlo. O robarle un beso. O explotaría.

Resultó que Cooper no les prestó ninguna atención, ocupado nadando, y Kurt realmente no estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido, pero un momento después Blaine estaba sentado entre sus piernas abiertas, con la espalda apoyada cómodamente en el pecho de Kurt, la mano de Kurt acariciando su estómago en pequeños círculos perezosos mientras le robaba besos castos con sabor a cloro, y seguramente, así era como se sentía la felicidad.

Hasta que Sebastian se unió a ellos, claro está. Y por supuesto, Kurt debería haberlo esperado, pero no por ello fue menos irritante.

— Entonces, tortolitos, ¿cómo les fue anoche? ¿Oí que Coop los dejó ir a jugar a la casita? Qué lindo de su parte. Y sin embargo, Blaine, no te veo caminar gracioso hoy, y he estado observándote cuidadosamente, créeme. Kurt, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Kurt sintió que Blaine se tensaba contra él. Cierto, él no estaba muy acostumbrado al tipo de amor especial de Sebastian. Trató de disminuir la tensión.

— De verdad, Seb, deberías ir a tener sexo si estás tratando de vivir a través de nosotros. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay ningún pasante caliente este mes?

Sebastian sonrió.— Oh, no, hay un montón, pero no del género correcto. Ustedes dos, sin embargo... —Él movió sus cejas y Blaine realmente se hundió más en los brazos de Kurt, como si tratara de esconderse ahí.— Así que dime, pequeño Blaine, ¿Kurt te ha dicho sobre esta pequeña fantasía que tiene? Esa donde...

Una cruel salpicadura de agua salada caliente, dirigida directamente a la cara sonriente, le dio a Kurt el tiempo suficiente para zafarse de debajo de su novio y sacar a Sebastian del jacuzzi y llevarlo hacia la parte más profunda de la piscina. Ni siquiera se disculpó por aventarlo al agua fría antes de saltar detrás de él.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes síndrome pre menstrual o algo así?

Sebastian sonaba sinceramente asombrado, y Kurt lo salpicó de nuevo, por si acaso.— Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Sebastian era toda inocencia con los ojos abiertos, y Kurt rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no cascabelearan en su cráneo.

— Bien sabes de qué hablo. No seas un idiota, lo estás incomodando.

Seb de hecho, resopló.— Bueno, en primer lugar, no me puedes ordenar que cambie mi forma de ser. Pensé que me aceptabas, Kurt. Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, hombre. Y segundo lugar... _por favor,_ estoy siendo muy sutil, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ni siquiera lo dije delante de Coop. Y vamos, si tu niño tiene la edad suficiente para ser cogido, es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser objeto de burlas al respecto.

Kurt hizo una mueca. Sabía que Sebastian no los dejaría en paz a menos de que Kurt le diera un poco de información jugosa, que en este caso, era mucho menos jugosa de lo que su amigo se imaginaba, estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué tal si no lo ha sido? Cogido, quiero decir.

— ¡¿Qué?!

No podía haber conmocionado más a Seb si le hubiera dicho que se las habían arreglado para tener sexo mientras colgaban de un ventilador de techo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se aseguró de que quedara claro.

— Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte... todavía. Así que... detente, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejó a Sebastián con la boca abierta. Con una poderosa patada en la pared, nadó de vuelta a donde Blaine apenas había saltado al agua, al otro extremo de la piscina.

**. . .**

Sebastian los dejó solos después de eso, a pesar de que seguía mirando a Kurt como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Cooper se comportaba como si Kurt y Blaine hubieran estado saliendo por siempre y como si hubiera sabido de ellos desde el principio. Al parecer, una vez que estuvo de acuerdo con eso, él estuvo _muy bien_ con ello. Terminaron yendo al sauna sólo ellos dos, porque Cooper dijo que odiaba la caliente humedad y Sebastián se negó a acompañar a "los tortolitos".

Y si Kurt salió de allí tambaleándose un poco, diez minutos después... bueno, nadie pareció darse cuenta, o al menos no les importó hacer comentarios.

Sí, dicen que es arriesgado tener sexo en el sauna. Pero en serio, ¿cuando tu precioso novio, ruborizado, y resplandeciente de sudor te ruega que lo dejes chupártela? No puedes decir que no.

Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?


	16. Chapter 16

El viernes Kurt llegó a casa del trabajo para encontrar a Blaine ahí, acurrucado en el asiento de la ventana, mirando hacia el mundo empapado por la lluvia con un teléfono en su oído. Él apenas hablaba, más que nada asentía a quien estuviera en el otro extremo de la línea. Su cara se veía ansiosa y triste cuando lo miró, y Kurt se puso tenso; encendiéndose en él el instinto de ayudar y proteger. Él no iba a escuchar a escondidas, pero el apartamento no era tan grande, e incluso desde su dormitorio, donde se retiró para darle a Blaine un poco de privacidad y ponerse ropa más cómoda, pudo escuchar las palabras un momento después.

— Sí, lo sé. Gracias, padre, por supuesto que te lo agradezco.

La voz de Blaine sonaba mal de una manera que Kurt no había oído antes, más alta de lo normal y tensa. Kurt se puso una camiseta, no se cambió los pantalones y se apresuró a volver a la sala para encontrar a su novio luciendo pequeño y triste, acurrucado fuertemente contra sí mismo, con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas dobladas.

Le regaló a Kurt el intento de una sonrisa que probablemente pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero no fue así, y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la lluvia de nuevo.

Kurt vaciló en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Con excepción de Cooper y Sebastian, había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de alguien para preguntar acerca de sus problemas, y su último novio lo había odiado cuando lo hizo. Aún así, las emociones que irradiaban de Blaine eran tan fuertes que _él_ sintió dolor a través de la empatía. Se acercó con cautela, el instinto lo empujaba a recoger al niño en sus brazos y protegerlo, pero la razón y la experiencia le aconsejaron que esperara.

— ¿Quieres hablar? O... ¿un abrazo? —Listo, era lo suficientemente abierto, ¿verdad? ¿Nada contundente?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Bien.

— Bueno, estoy aquí si me necesitas. —Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina y sacó verduras para la cena de esta noche. Cortar y cortar en cubitos era distracción suficiente y no demasiado exigente para su mente preocupada.

A mitad de cortar el segundo pimiento oyó movimiento desde el asiento de la ventana y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Blaine observando sus movimientos con ojos líquidos. Él no dijo nada, así que Kurt se quedó callado también. Él había casi terminado con la ensalada en el momento en que Blaine habló con voz tensa y todavía mal.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre se las arregla para reducirme a _esto_ con sólo cinco minutos de conversación?

Claramente, él no esperaba una respuesta -pero era algo. Kurt puso la última de las aceitunas verdes en el recipiente, lo colocó en la nevera y se lavó las manos. El resto de los preparativos podía esperar.

Se acercó al asiento de la ventana otra vez y se apoyó contra la pared, a los pies de Blaine.

— ¿Tu padre?

Blaine se aclaró la garganta.— Sí. Aquí estoy, feliz esperando a que regresaras, y entonces él me habla por unos minutos y yo me quedo como... _así._ Y él ni siquiera dijo algo particularmente malo.

Un tácito _esta vez_ colgaba en el aire y Kurt sintió que su aversión contra el Sr. Anderson crecía exponencialmente. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Blaine parecía necesitar por ahora sólo ser escuchado, su voz era cada vez más amarga y más dura a medida que hablaba.

— Sólo lo habitual. Digo, yo sé quién soy, Kurt. Acepto lo que soy. Estoy lejos de ser perfecto, pero tampoco soy tan terrible. Soy bueno en algunas cosas, y si me das tiempo, puedo ser muy bueno en algunas otras, y tengo algunas cualidades agradables, creo. Yo sé lo que quiero, tengo pasiones, y metas, y sueños. Y sin embargo, mi padre siempre se las arregla para convertirme en un despreciable cúmulo de mierda con sólo un par de frases.

Había lágrimas claramente audibles en la voz de Blaine ahora, a pesar de que aún no habían llegado a sus ojos, y la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo se volvió abrumadora. La voz de Kurt era firme y llena de convicción, mientras hablaba.

— Bee, estás tan lejos de ser cualquier _despreciable cúmulo de mierda_ que pueda imaginarme, lo juro.

Blaine lo miró por fin, y esos ojos eran como cuchillos atravesándole el corazón, tan grandes y tristes, llenos de lágrimas ya.

— Creo que lo sé, racionalmente, pero así es como me siento. Él me hace dudar _de todo_ sobre mí. Incluso cuando él sólo llamó para decirme que me compró un boleto de vuelta a Ohio -para el día después de mi cumpleaños, por cierto. Yay. Una conversación estúpida acerca de un boleto de avión y se las arregla para dar a entender que me he escapado de mis problemas aquí, que no me tomo en serio mis estudios, que soy malagradecido por todo lo que hacen por mí y, en general, que soy un débil, niño malcriado a quien se le debe enseñar cómo ser un hombre. —Él suspiró y se secó los ojos con un gesto molesto.— Lo siento, yo no debería volcar todo esto en ti. Normalmente no hablo de eso, es sólo que... algunas veces es difícil.

Kurt puso su mano sobre la de Blaine, que descansaba sobre su rodilla.

— Oye, está bien. Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, lo prometo. —Él entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de la mano de Blaine un poco, asaltado con una idea.— Vamos, déjame ayudarte a sentir mejor.

Blaine dejó escapar una pequeña risa mojada, pero negó con la cabeza.— Lo siento, es que... no me siento con ánimos para tener sexo en estos momentos.

— ¿Quién dijo algo sobre sexo? Vamos, confía en mí.

Esta vez Blaine lo siguió fácilmente, levantándose del asiento y dando el paso hacia los brazos de Kurt.

— Yo _confío en ti_ , ¿sabes?

Kurt lo besó con dulzura, sólo una vez.— Gracias, —y lo llevó al dormitorio.— Recuéstate, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine lo hizo sin dudar, con expresión aún miserable, pero ahora un poco curiosa también, y una vez que estuvo despatarrado en el medio de la cama, Kurt subió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas junto a él.

Él ya tenía un plan.

Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie se había tomado el tiempo para decirle a Blaine exactamente lo maravilloso que era. Y Kurt podía decir mucho acerca de él. Así que lo haría.

Él tomó una de las manos de Blaine y la acarició mientras hablaba.

— No te conozco de tanto tiempo como tu padre, obviamente, pero estoy completamente seguro de que te conozco _mejor._ Así que quiero decirte lo que veo cuando te miro. Quiero que me escuches y que no interrumpas, ya sea verbalmente o no. ¿Okay?

Blaine asintió, claramente intrigado ahora. Kurt se inclinó y besó sus deliciosos labios una vez, y luego se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

— Cuando te conocí en el aeropuerto, lo primero que pensé fue _hermoso_. Tan hermoso, Bee. Tu cara, tus ojos, la forma en que sonríes. Literalmente iluminas la habitación, ¿sabes? Eres tan radiante cuando estás feliz, que es contagioso. Y tu cuerpo...

Kurt se permitió mirar a Blaine de una manera completamente obvia, disfrutando de la vista. Pasó los dedos por el pecho de Blaine, delicioso en un apretado top negro, antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

— Eres hermoso, Blaine. Eres tan caliente, tuve un momento muy difícil tratando de no comerte con los ojos cuando nos conocimos.

El aliento de Blaine fue tomando velocidad, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, y Kurt lo besó una vez más antes de continuar.

— Pero eso fue sólo el principio, porque desde entonces, he tenido la oportunidad de ver también lo hermoso que eres por dentro. No es sólo una fachada bonita, en realidad es lo que eres, por dentro y por fuera. Hermoso.

Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kurt puso un dedo ahí, para hacerlo callar. Si Blaine pensaba que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, él estaba _muy_ equivocado. Kurt pasó la yema del dedo por el hermoso contorno de los labios de Blaine una vez cerrados, terminando en la comisura.

— Quiero decir, eres tan dulce. Tan tierno y cariñoso. Tú de verdad, en serio _te preocupas_ , y no sólo pretendes que lo haces. Eres ese chico dulce que llevaría las bolsas pesadas de una anciana o que se subiría a un árbol para ayudar a un gatito. Y estoy bastante seguro de que eres así en todos los aspectos de tu vida. Fiel a tus creencias, moral, compasivo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo raro que es eso, Bee? Las personas que sinceramente se preocupan por los demás y no sólo por su propio beneficio; ¿quién se atreve a tener sus propias creencias y actuar sobre ellas? es una minoría, y estoy maravillado de que, a pesar de donde vives y de lo que has tenido que soportar a causa de ello, no lo has perdido. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. Yo sé que _yo lo estoy._

La boca de Blaine estaba abierta de nuevo, sólo un poco, pero él no estaba tratando de hablar en esta ocasión, lo miró casi cómicamente sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y maravillados. Kurt sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

— Y una vez que llegué a hablar contigo un poco, empecé a darme cuenta de que no eres simplemente hermoso y dulce, en realidad eres listo también. Lo que fue... bueno, no un shock... simplemente, _wow._ Yo espera un adolescente enfurruñado cuya compañía tendría que soportar de alguna manera mientras le mostraba lo suficiente de Nueva York para cumplir con mi promesa con Coop. Lo que encontré fue un tipo con quien _realmente puedo hablar_ , y yo sé, suena tan normal, pero no lo es. Hablamos de todo, Bee, ¿lo has notado? Desde música y moda e historia hasta cuestiones socio-políticas, y todo en el medio, y Dios... nunca te he perdido en una conversación, y es estimulante, no tienes ni idea de cuánto. Quiero decir, sí, esa es una de las razones por las que amo a Seb y a Cooper, los dos son locamente inteligentes, pero en general, cuando trato de hablar con una persona al azar fuera de mi pequeño círculo social, obtengo algunas miradas extrañas bastante rápido. O soy blanco de miradas. Y ni siquiera me refiero a chicos guapos. O a chicos _lindos_. ¿Hombres agradables y guapos que me desafíen intelectualmente? Excepciones. Y ese eres tú antes de tener _dieciocho años_ , Blaine. No sé qué demonios piensa tu padre, pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que vas a ser grande en cualquier futuro que elijas, porque eres inteligente y porque sabes lo que quieres, y cuando pongas tu mente en ello, llegarás ahí. No hay dudas de ningún tipo.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine en este momento y se estiró hasta atraer a Kurt en un duro y caliente beso, ignorando sus gritos de "¡Sin intterrupciones!"

Kurt accedió por un momento, devolviendo el beso, mientras que los dedos de Blaine se enredaban en su cabello, pero en el segundo en que comenzó a salirse de control, se apartó.

— Manos fuera, cariño. Anda, aférrate a la cabecera de la cama si eso te impide tocar, pero no interrumpas. Aún no he terminado de hablar.

Blaine hizo un puchero y se estiró, agarrándose del travesaño de la cabecera, obediente, y Kurt tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir. La posición sólo hacía que los músculos de los brazos de Blaine se volvieran más pronunciados, y su top se había subido un poco, dejando al descubierto una franja de piel y los huesos de la cadera sobresaliendo tentadoramente. Kurt tomó aire.

Pasando la mano por los firmes contornos del brazo de Blaine, continuó.

— Y _eres fuerte,_ Blaine, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, jamás. Mira, incluso con la vida tirándote mierda -tu familia, la intimidación, la casual homofobia diaria de una ciudad pequeña- no te desmoronaste. Y sé lo difícil que es, el poder pasar a través de este tipo de cosas, y _sé_ lo fuerte que te vuelve -si no te quebranta, por supuesto. Lo que no sucedió, y estoy seguro de que no sucederá. Todo ello te ha hecho crecer, te ha fortalecido y es un contraste tan sorprendente cuando me doy cuenta de que eres tan fuerte, y aún así dulce y cariñoso en el interior.

Hizo una pausa para sonreír maliciosamente y besar el punto dulce justo debajo de la mandíbula de Blaine.

— Por no hablar de tu fuerza física. La forma en que tus músculos se mueven cuando tocas la guitarra o, _Dios_ , cuando nadas. Quiero verte boxear un día, de preferencia en un lugar privado, porque sé que no voy a ser capaz de mantener las manos lejos de ti. Y cuando me quitaste todas esas bolsas el otro día y subiste corriendo las escaleras con ellas como si no pesaran nada, tengo que admitir que pude haber tenido una visión impresionante de ti cogiéndome contra la pared...

En un instante, Kurt se encontró presionado contra la cama, con Blaine devorando sus labios y meciéndose sobre sus caderas. Él gimió, tomado por sorpresa, y le costó cantidades casi inhumanas de autocontrol rodar para apartarse, y poder sostener las muñecas de Blaine clavadas contra la cama.

— ¿Tengo que esposarte para que me dejes terminar de hablar? —bromeó.

Hubo un pequeño cambio en el aire, un pequeño jadeo y un oscurecimiento repentino de los ojos de Blaine, y luego Kurt _recordó_. Sus cejas se alzaron.

— Oh, Dios mío, _quieres_ que te espose. —Su voz estaba llena de asombro, los pantalones que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse después del trabajo se sentían _demasiado_ apretados por eso. Blaine parpadeó y tragó saliva.

Él asintió con la cabeza, apenas perceptivamente.

Kurt salió a gatas de la cama para sacar una pequeña caja de madera escondida debajo de ella. No había utilizado la mayor parte de los artículos que había dentro en años, pero fácilmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. En un capricho, añadió una cosa más a las esposas, y volvió a la cama.

Blaine estaba esperando pacientemente, luciendo un poco conmocionado, pero la forma en que su miembro ahora se tensaba contra los confines de sus jeans, no dejaban ninguna duda de que no era un tipo malo de conmosión. Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, teniendo cuidado de no rozarse contra él, o sería el final de cualquier auto control, tembloroso como ya estaba.

Tomó una de las esposas y la ató alrededor de la muñeca de Blaine, cuidando de no apretar demasiado, y Blaine gimió ante la sensación. Kurt siujetó la cadena de plata a la cabecera y se movió para fijar la otra mano también.

Él había comprado las esposas hace años, mientras había estado en una relación de seis meses de duración con un aventurero bisexual que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía acerca de varias perversiones (y que luego lo engañó con una mujer). Estaban muy lejos de ser las clásicas esposas de metal, eran un par de puños de cuero suave de color negro con una cadena de plata de 10 pulgadas cada uno, que se podían utilizar por separado o juntos. Eran cómodas, versátiles y no frotaban las muñecas de la manera en que lo hacía la tela, y no dejaban marcas. Además, eran bonitas, lo que era esencial para Kurt.

Miró su trabajo una vez que se termió. Oh sí, era una imagen maravillosa. Su magnífico novio, sonrojado y despeinado, el negro y la plata haciendo un bonito contraste con la piel bronceada... Perfección.

Él salió de la cama otra vez; había una cosa que había que hacer antes de que pudieran proceder. No había manera de que pudiera permanecer en estos pantalones; que no habían sido diseñados para situaciones sexuales. Quitándose los ajustados pantalones, suspiró con alivio y volvió a la cama, sólo con la playera negra de cuello en V y los boxers color azul claro. Blaine tiró de las restricciones y gimió.

Oh, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Kurt se tomó su tiempo pasando sus manos sobre la definición del estómago de Blaine antes de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, tu fuerza. Así que, créeme... ¿Blaine? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Claro que no, sus ojos estaban fijos en el bulto en la ropa interior de Kurt. Oh, está bien, una pequeña mancha de humedad podría haber aparecido allí, y su miembro estaba demasiado ansiosos, pero en serio, estaba diciendo cosas importantes aquí. Kurt tomó la tira larga de terciopelo arrugado negro que había sacado de la caja y se trasladó hasta la cama.

— Creo que voy a tener que cubrir tus ojos para que puedas enfocarte en mis palabras, ¿eh? —Murmuró, y Blaine gimió, tratando de probar y poner la boca en el miembro de Kurt que estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance.— ¿Blaine?

— Sí, _sí_ me puedes vendar los ojos; puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, por favor, sólo que... no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de comprender realmente todo lo que puedas decir ahora, mi cerebro no está tan interesado en las palabras.

Kurt pasó la tira de tela suave sobre los ojos de Blaine antes de atarlo, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para bloquear cualquier luz. Él se acomodó sobre sus talones y luego, con una mano trazó patrones aleatorios sobre el pecho y el estómago de Blaine, subiéndole más el top, disfrutando de la manera en que los músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos.

— Oh, está bien, no iba a decir nada demasiado complicado. Simplemente que adoro el amante generoso y talento que eres, tan bueno con tus manos y tus labios. Lo cual no es realmente una gran sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que practicas mucho... quiero decir, tocas y cantas, por supuesto. Y... —Kurt dejó que su mano vagara hacia abajo sobre la tensa tela de los jeans de Blaine y jadeó de una manera exagerada.— Oh, pero debes estar incómodo. Aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarte con estos pantalones?

— Dios sí, por favor. —Blaine casi gimió y se quejó cuando Kurt pasó accidentalmente su mano sobre la longitud de Blaine mientras abría la cremallera. Kurt hizo todo lo posible por sonar arrepentido a pesar de que _en realidad_ no lo estaba.

— Lo siento, dijiste que nada de sexo hoy. Seré bueno. Sólo déjame terminar de hablar y luego te quito las esposas, y nos acurrucamos. —Kurt estaba incitándolo, y le encantaba.

— ¡No! Por favor, Kurt, por favor, por favor, _por favor_ , creo que...

— ¿Sí? —Él no debería tener tanta diversión; su objetivo era consolar a Blaine, después de todo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

— Creo que realmente necesito sexo ahora. Para, ya sabes, ¿estar seguros de que no voy a olvidar lo que dijiste? —Oh, así que Blaine estaba en el juego. Gracias a Dios. Kurt sonrió.

_—¿En serio?_

— Definitivamente.

— Está bien, si te sientes mejor ahora...

— Sí, Kurt, _por favor. —_ Parecía estarlo también, Kurt estaba contento de notarlo. Dejó a un lado la incitación por un momento para asegurarse.

— ¿Debo quitarte la venda de los ojos y las esposas?

— No, en serio las quiero puestas. ¿Puedo?

Y oh, Kurt estaba muy feliz de complacerlo.

— Sí, claro que puedes. —Murmuró contra la piel caliente del hueso de la cadera de Blaine, justo sobre la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos, y él gimió. Kurt se levantó de la cama una vez más.

— ¿Sabes? creo que tengo que quitarme estos. —Hizo un indicio de remover los dos últimos artículos de su ropa, dejando que rozaran y susurraran contra su piel para que Blaine pudiera escuchar. Luego se subió de nuevo a la cama y se acostó al lado de su novio, apretándose contra él y hundiéndose en un beso.— Hmm, yo simplemente voy a utilizar el hecho de que estás inmóvil ahora para mostrarte lo mucho que me encanta tu cuerpo. Para, ya sabes, reiterar el mensaje.

Kurt adoraba la incitación. Le encantaba tener un montón de tiempo y una pareja deseosa de prolongar el juego, el control de la situación. Eso le daba una emoción más allá de cualquier otra cosa y después de algunos años de no tener ninguna oportunidad para este tipo de diversión -una sola noche significaba algo más que fácil, sexo sin complicaciones- estaba muy emocionado de poder compartirlo con Blaine quien, resultó que también le encantaba.

Kurt se tomó su tiempo para besar y lamer cada centímetro sin cubrir de la piel de Blaine, haciendo pequeños chupetones en algunos lugares bien escondidos. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran todo su cuerpo, alternando entre suaves caricias hasta pasar las uñas y rasguñar dejando líneas largas. Esperó hasta que Blaine fuera un lío de balbuceos y jadeos, arqueándose contra las almohadas y rogando por venirse antes de siquiera quitarse los calzoncillos -asegurándose de no rozarse sobre la cabeza hinchada del miembro de Blaine. Cuando se inclinó sobre él, sujetando sus caderas a la cama con manos fuertes, y simplemente respirando cálidos y húmedos soplos de aire, con sus labios apenas a un centímetro sobre el lugar donde Blaine los quería, su novio se movía tan violentamente contra las restricciones que la cama traqueteaba.

Sí, _era fuerte_.

Kurt sabía que en este punto, probablemente podría hacer a Blaine venirse con un solo golpe de su lengua sobre la cabeza de su miembro. Y él mismo estaba tan cerca después de haberse detenido tantas veces ya, que lo más probable era que lo seguiría tan sólo con mirarlo. Pero realmente, _realmente_ quería algo más esta noche.

Apartándose, trató de sonar ligero y casual.

— Okay, tengo sed. Creo que me iré a beber un poco de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Blaine quería matarlo, a juzgar por la cadena de palabras medio coherentes que volaron de su boca. O tal vez simplemente inmovilizarlo a la pared y cogérselo. Era difícil de decir.

Mierda. Nada de pensar en _eso_ cuando estaba tratando de enfriarse.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Kurt le quitó la venda de los ojos a Blaine y lo besó rápidamente.— Vuelvo enseguida.

— ¡Kurrrrrrrrt!

Pasó exactamente tres minutos en la cocina, bebiendo agua fría y mirando el reloj. Se sentían como una eternidad.

Cuando entró en la habitación de nuevo, Blaine le gruñó.

— Estás tratando de matarme, ¿no es así?

Kurt se aseguró de sonar ofendido.

— _Por supuesto que no._ Te liberaré de inmediato si eso quieres. De hecho, quería liberarte de todos modos, y luego pedirte que te voltearas y...

— ¿Te dejara cogerme? —Esperanzado. Desesperado.

Kurt se mordió el labio. Esa era también una opción, pero no. Sería demasiado, _pero demasiado_ rápido, y quería que la primera vez de Blaine fuera más memorable.

— No esta vez. Pero algo nuevo. Creo que te puede gustar. Sé que así será.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

A Blaine _le encantó._

El peso de Kurt sobre él, sujetándolo y presionándolo en la cama, era como el permiso para liberarse, y realmente necesitaba eso esta noche.

El miembro de Kurt, largo y grueso, le robó el aliento a Blaine cuando primero se deslizó, caliente y resbaladizo con el lubricante, a lo largo del surco entre sus nalgas. Cuando rozó su borde, pensó que iba a explotar.

No lo hizo. Todavía no. Kurt era lento y cuidadoso, dejando que los dos disfrutaran de la fricción, del creciente deseo y necesidad, que era cada vez mayor y abrumador, antes de acelerarse, claramente incapaz de aguantar más.

Retenido entre el fuerte cuerpo de Kurt y el suave algodón de sus sábanas, sintiéndose seguro y amado y tan deseado, Blaine se vino más duro que nunca. Su ronco grito resonaba en las paredes.

Antes de que se deslizara en el dulce abismo del sueño, le susurró una última frase, la cosa más simple, en caso de que Kurt no lo supiera. Tenía que saberlo.

— _Te amo._


	17. Chapter 17

Los días siguientes trajeron cambios en la rutina de Kurt, quien no estaba del todo listo para ello, a pesar de que sabía desde hacía tiempo que estaban por venir. Este fin de semana marcaba el inicio del trabajo en el nuevo espectáculo que estaban preparando, y mientras que para Kurt significaba mayormente la elaboración del vestuario y el intercambio de ideas, todo involucraba a otras personas y significaba que tenía que pasar largas horas en el teatro todos los días.

No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que realmente,  _pero realmente_  odiaba el hecho de no ser un diseñador completamente independiente. Claro, él trabajaba en un horario relativamente libre, pero había un precio: en momentos como éste, antes de cada nuevo espectáculo, había semanas en las que iba a trabajar todos los días, incluyendo los fines de semana. Y esta vez, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se sentía resentido con los actores y directores por ser tales espíritus libres -porque en serio, ¿les haría daño llegar a tiempo a veces, para que por fin pudiera volver a casa y no cancelar la cita para cenar con su novio por tercer día consecutivo?

¿El novio con el que sólo le quedaban diez días antes de estar separados por muchos kilómetros?

Aprovechaban cada momento libre juntos y Cooper ya ni siquiera decía nada cuando Blaine se quedaba toda la noche con Kurt. Pero era demasiado poco, nunca era suficiente, y cuando Kurt tenía que abandonar la cama caliente donde su hermoso novio estaba despatarrado, desnudo, relajado y dócil, con ese leve temblor de la liberación aún bailando debajo de su piel; cuando un beso con sabor a café terminaba demasiado pronto, porque  _¿cómo iba a llegar tan tarde?_  se sentía como si el tiempo estuviera huyendo de él, y él no podía hacer nada para evitar que esos momentos se le escurrieran entre los dedos.

Odiaba este sentimiento.

Para el martes, Blaine comenzó a acompañar a Kurt en su camino al trabajo. Se daban un beso de despedida a una cuadra del teatro y Blaine se iba al gimnasio. En este punto, incluso esa media hora más juntos era preciosa.

**. . .**

El Jueves prometía ser una locura desde el primer momento.

A las ocho, Kurt fue despertado por una llamada telefónica del ansioso director citándolo en el teatro  _inmediatamente_. Ellos sólo habían conseguido la noticia de que la actriz principal en su show había colapsado esta mañana y había sido trasladada de urgencia a una cirugía por una hemorragia interna debido a un embarazo ectópico. Tenían una suplente, por supuesto, pero la chica era nueva, no había tenido la oportunidad de actuar con ellos todavía y, por supuesto, los trajes necesitaban bastantes alteraciones para que los pudiera usar por la noche. Kurt se vio obligado a levantarse y correr a través de su rutina de la mañana, lo que significaba que los resultados estaban lejos de ser satisfactorios para sus estándares. Por supuesto, como era usual en esos días, nada salió bien. Su cabello había decidido portarse mal sin importar cuán convencido estaba Kurt con los productos, se cortó al afeitarse y no tenía tiempo para tomar cualquier desayuno. Al menos tenía un buen café extra fuerte, gracias a Blaine que se había dirigido a la cocina al segundo que oyó que Kurt tenía que levantarse y marcharse.

Terminaron yéndose juntos de todos modos porque Blaine se negó a quedarse y dormir un poco más, y Kurt estaba secretamente feliz por eso. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer en el trabajo hoy? Tenía dos reuniones previstas para la tarde, ambas para tratar asuntos del nuevo espectáculo, y con la adición de importantes cambios de vestuario de última hora, prometía ser un día largo. No podrían verse hasta tarde esa noche, y Blaine habían prometido a Cooper que iría a casa para pasar la noche.

En general, el estado de ánimo de Kurt estaba lejos de ser bueno mientras viajaban en el metro hacia su destino, aferrando fuertemente los vasos de café en sus manos, y de pie apretados como sardinas. Al menos sabía que a Blaine no le importaba que divagara.

— Quiero decir, yo les he dicho más de una vez que sería más seguro tener un conjunto adicional de vestuarios para la suplente, por si acaso -me di cuenta el primer día que no cabría en la ropa de Karen. Tiene más busto y más curvas en general, y alterar un vestido como este es mucho más complicado que simplemente sacar algunas puntadas.  _Pero no_. Son demasiado tacaños para eso, y estaban tan seguros de que no se necesitarían dado que Karen se tomaba muy en serio sus papeles, que nunca había tenido un día libre, ni una sola vez en tres años, y ahora, sorpresa, resulta que las emergencias ocurren incluso a los mejores de nosotros, y yo tengo que salvarles el trasero, y...  _¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué_?

El teléfono de Kurt estaba sonando en su bolsillo, ruidoso y molesto, y él rodó los ojos, haciendo algunas serias acrobacias para tratar de sacarlo sin darle un codazo a alguno de sus compañeros de viaje. Estaban casi en su parada y la gente alrededor de ellos estaba empujando y moviéndose, tratando de obtener posiciones de primera calidad para la salida.

Kurt miró la pantalla. Mostraba un número desconocido y casi deseó que fuera un tonto tratando de vender algo. Así tendría una salida para su enojo.

Él respondió justo cuando el tren estaba a punto de detenerse.

— Kurt Hummel, —anunció secamente.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine miró cuando Kurt contestó el teléfono, sintiéndose casi apenado por el que estaba al otro extremo. Kurt estaba de un humor muy antipático esta mañana y aunque el propio Blaine estaba probablemente a salvo -Kurt nunca le gritoneaba incluso cuando estaba así- el resto del mundo debería tener miedo. Se preguntó quién sería el desconocido al teléfono a punto de ser destripado verbalmente, pero lo que siguió no fue un típico comentario mordaz de Kurt Hummel.

Kurt realmente palideció, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente al teléfono y su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil en la masa de gente en constante movimiento. Inmediatamente, Blaine sintió que la ansiedad se arrastraba hasta su garganta; algo andaba mal.

La voz de Kurt era alta y sin aliento cuando habló.

— ¡Oh! Hola, señor. Sí, claro que me acuerdo. —Estaba tan concentrado en lo que escuchaba, que sus ojos se agrandaron y no se movió siquiera cuando el tren se detuvo y la gente comenzó a empujarlo en su prisa por salir.

Abrazando la cintura de Kurt, Blaine lo sacó del tren y lo dirigió al final del andén, donde había menos gente, evitando que tropezara con una anciana armada con un paraguas de flores de color rosa, que manejaba como un sable de esgrima. Kurt seguía tenso y poco cooperativo en sus brazos, escuchando con atención, pero cuando un hombre de negocios con mirada enojada chocó contra él con toda su fuerza, reaccionó.

— Disculpe, estoy bajando del tren, ¿le importa si le llamo en cinco minutos? —Él asintió con la cabeza, escuchando la respuesta y sonrió, haciendo que el corazón palpitante de Blaine finalmente se tranquilizara.— Sí, por supuesto. Cinco minutos.

No podía ser tan malo si Kurt sonreía, ¿verdad?

 _Error_.

La sonrisa desapareció al segundo en que Kurt colgó y fue sustituida inmediatamente por el pánico en toda regla floreciendo en el rostro de Kurt. Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kurt negó con la cabeza, luciendo como un ciervo asustado.— Kurt, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasó?

Kurt respiró profundamente, y luego otra vez, parecía que iba a hiperventilar, pero entonces se recompuso lo suficiente para hablar.

—  _Diseños La Nuit_ , ¿los recuerdas?

Blaine asintió, frunciendo el ceño.— Como si no recordara tu compañía de diseño moderno favorita.

— Me llamaron. —El rostro de Kurt estaba completamente blanco ahora y Blaine no entendía. Eran buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

— Kurt, eso es increíble, pero... ¿por qué?

— Yo... les envié un correo electrónico con una presentación de mis diseños. Fue un momento de locura. Nunca pensé que siquiera lo mirarían. Pero lo hicieron, y les gustó, y ahora quieren que me encuentre con Julian, su jefe de diseño.

Blaine sonrió y apretó las manos de Kurt.— Oh Dios mío,  _¡Es increíble!_

Pero Kurt sólo negó con la cabeza furiosamente.— No  _¡No lo es!_  Él está en Nueva York por un día y quiere que nos reunamos en dos horas, es el único espacio libre que tiene. Y hoy, de todos los días, no puedo volver a casa para recoger los diseños y las muestras, o incluso cambiarme  _-Dios,_ no podría reunirme con él así, incluso si tuviera conmigo algo que mostrarle.

Kurt lucía apuesto como siempre, pero Blaine sabía que esos jeans y una simple camisa de cuello de tortuga, sin importar lo bien que le quedaba, no era lo que Kurt consideraba una clara expresión de moda.

—  _Mierda,_  pero claro que tenía que ser hoy, cuando no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que ocurra. A estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado, la vida me provoca con las cosas que más deseo y luego me las arrebata. _  
_

Blaine estaba alarmado de escuchar las lágrimas en la voz de Kurt, una especie de amarga resignación que nunca había estado ahí antes. Los hombros de Kurt se desplomaron y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ponerse bajo control. Se dejó hacer cuando Blaine lo recogió en un fuerte abrazo.

Algo se tenía que hacer.

El cerebro de Blaine trabajaba frenéticamente, y cuando Kurt se apartó un momento después, ya tenía un plan.

No estaba seguro de que fuera lo bastante inteligente como para que Kurt le diera crédito, pero una cosa sí sabía a ciencia cierta: era bueno en tomar decisiones rápidas.

Kurt respiró profundamente, enderezando su espalda nuevamente, pero la derrota en sus ojos desgarró el corazón de Blaine.

— Okay, estoy bien. Estoy bien. Sólo lo llamaré y le diré que no puedo verlo hoy. Con un poco de suerte, puede que me de otra oportunidad o...

Blaine tomó el teléfono de la mano de Kurt y lo llevó a una banca cercana; su mente ahora estaba calmada.

— No, no lo harás. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Llamas de nuevo y fijas la cita en algún lugar cercano al teatro.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— Pero no... —Blaine lo hizo callar con un apretón de su mano.

— Shh.  _Luego_ irás a trabajar y harás lo más que puedas para poder irte rápido. Mientras tanto, yo tomaré un taxi a tu apartamento y recogeré tu carpeta y las muestras.

— Pero los dibujos están por todos lados, he estado trabajando en ellos una y otra vez y...

— Los pondré en orden y tendré la carpeta lista. Te he visto trabajar en ellos, te he escuchado hablarme del proceso. Los conozco de memoria, Kurt. Sé que deberán estar en serie y ordenados. No te preocupes por eso. Te traeré una muda de ropa también, sólo tendrás que decirme lo que quieres. Estaré de vuelta con tiempo de sobra, confía en mi. Ahora anda, llámale. No dejes al hombre esperando.

— Pero...

Él podía ver que Kurt se moría de ganas por escuchar, pero dudaba, con tanto fuera de su control. No era que Kurt no confiara en él, Blaine lo sabía. Era que con algunas cosas, incluyendo sus diseños y vestuarios, no confiaba en nadie mas que en sí mismo. Aún así, era aceptar el plan de Blaine o perder la oportunidad.

— Anda. No voy a dejar que pases esta oportunidad sin intentarlo. Por favor confía en mí, Kurt.

Sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos, y nunca había visto los ojos de Kurt tan indefensos, con un espectro de emociones en ellos, incluyendo un montón de miedo, pero tomó el teléfono.

— Okay, —exhaló.

**. . .**

Una vez que la cita estuvo fijada, Kurt entró en lo que sólo podía llamarse  _pánico escénico_. Paseaba frente a la banca, tratando simultáneamente de planear un atuendo e instruir a Blaine de dónde estaban los dibujos y las muestras de ropa, y cómo debían acomodarse. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban un poco desorientados. Blaine lo dejó hacer eso por un minuto aproximadamente antes de darse cuenta de que esto no ayudaba a que Kurt se tranquilizara en lo absoluto. Se levantó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Kurt, deteniéndolo.

— Okay, respira. Tienes que irte, puedo manejar esto. Tus dibujos están numerados y sé dónde los dejaste. Sé donde está la carpeta y cómo empacar las muestras. Te llamaré cuando esté parado frente a tu armario abierto para que puedas decirme exactamente qué elegir. Tomaré un taxi para que todo esté a salvo. Ahora vete. Tienes una emergencia de vestuario esperándote. Te llamaré en media hora.

Kurt se fue.

**. . .**

Gracias a un poco de suerte y a una generosa propina para el conductor del taxi, Blaine se las arregló para tener todo listo y regresar con Kurt en poco menos de hora y media. Todavía había tiempo para que la carpeta y las muestras fueran revisadas (dos veces), para que Kurt se pusiera el nuevo atuendo, para que se obsesionara con su cabello, y para que en seis ocasiones exactas, Blaine le asegurara que se veía fantástico, clásico pero original, y exactamente como un diseñador de modas exitoso debía lucir. Incluso tuvo tiempo de ofrecerle una mamada para aliviar el estrés pero, como era de esperarse, Kurt no estaba interesado

Acompañó a Kurt a la cafetería cinco minutos antes de tiempo. Con un simple beso y un susurro de "Recuerda, eres increible", lo envió al camino que lo llevaría, Blaine estaba completamente seguro, exactamente a donde Kurt merecía estar: a la cima.

**. . .**

Cuando el teléfono de Blaine sonó una hora más tarde, la voz de Kurt estaba tan brillante y feliz, que le trajo una amplia sonrisa a la cara.

—  _¡_ _Les encantó_ , Bee! Julian adoró los diseños y los van a tomar, y quiere  _más._  Quiere que trabaje para ellos, como diseñador freelance (1) por ahora, ¡pero dice que mi visión e ideas se adaptan perfectamente a la empresa! Así que si esta línea va bien, puedo esperar una oferta de trabajo más estable y...  _Oh, Dios mío_  Blaine, ¡mis diseños estarán en  _La Nuit!_  —Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de placer y Blaine sonrió aún más.

— Te lo dije, ¡eres increíble! Dios, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. ¿Ya regresaste?

— Sip. Estoy en el teatro, tratando de dejar de rebotar para poder volver a coser, pero está pareciendo imposible.

— Está bien, antes de que lo hagas, abre la puerta.

Hubo un grito de asombro en el receptor y luego la puerta se abrió. El rostro de Kurt era el más feliz que Blaine había visto y sólo logró entregarle el ramo de flores, una docena de rosas rojas y amarillas, antes de que lo abrazara con un solo brazo. Kurt reía y sollozaba en su cuello al mismo tiempo.

— No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Nunca... simplemente, gracias, Bee.  _Muchas gracias._

* * *

 **(1) Freelance:**  Se denomina trabajador freelance o freelancer a la persona cuya actividad consiste en realizar trabajos propios de su ocupación, oficio o profesión, de forma autónoma, para terceros que requieren sus servicios para tareas determinadas, que generalmente le abonan su retribución no en función del tiempo empleado sino del resultado obtenido, sin que las dos partes contraigan obligación de continuar la relación laboral más allá del encargo realizado.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine no sabía muy bien cómo se había encontrado a sí mismo en su situación actual.

Pues bien, técnicamente, no era cierto. Cada paso independiente que lleva a donde él estaba ahora tenía mucho sentido. Era el resultado final lo que no lo tenía.

Ayer por la noche, después de que Kurt había regresado del teatro, todavía eufórico pero cansado, no había mucho tiempo para celebraciones. Incluso si Blaine hubiera logrado comprar champagne, que no lo había hecho, los cuarenta minutos que pasaron juntos antes de tener que ir a ver a Cooper para la cena estaba lejos de ser suficiente.

Así que esta mañana, tan pronto como Coop se fue a trabajar, Blaine se vistió y salió corriendo por la puerta. Minutos más tarde, entró en el apartamento de Kurt y luego en su habitación, se desnudó tranquilamente y cayó en la cama al lado de su desnudo y hermoso novio.

Kurt abrió un ojo soñoliento, gimió de satisfacción y se acurrucó más cerca. Su piel cálida se sentía como el cielo en la de Blaine, fresca con la carrera de la mañana. En cuestión de segundos, la respiración de Kurt se reguló de nuevo y Blaine estaba perfectamente contento de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más, enredado en su persona favorita del mundo entero.

Unas horas más tarde, se encontró despertando primero, y se quedó ahí en silencio, sonriendo, hasta que el cambio en la respiración de Kurt le indicó que estaba despertando. Se acurrucó más cerca en el abrazo de su novio, iniciando un camino de besos desde el costado del cuello de Kurt hasta su oreja.

— Buenos días, estrella en ascenso de _La Nuit_.

A Kurt se le entrecortó la respiración sólo un poco, como si acabara de recordar los acontecimientos de ayer, y luego sonrió feliz; su risa era ronca a causa del sueño.

— Mm, _alguien_ quiere echar un polvo. —Kurt rodó a su lado y se acercó más al cuerpo deseoso de Blaine.— Déjame ir a orinar y a lavarme los dientes, y luego... ¿podríamos hacer eso?

Con un beso provocador, Kurt saltó de la cama y desapareció en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Blaine sorprendido y excitado, preguntándose si había entendido correctamente.

Él lo hizo.

Y todo era perfecto -el tiempo correcto y las circunstancias, el deseo repiqueteando en el cuerpo de Blaine, las manos de Kurt temblando mientras se tomaba toda una eternidad para prepararlo, y luego un poco más para estar seguro. Había demasiado lubricante y una caja de condones abiertos sobre la almohada, y la voz de Kurt rompiéndose ligeramente mientras le pedía que se volteara. Y luego estaban los dedos de Kurt de nuevo, abriéndolo todavía más, cerciorándose. Se detuvo un instante, dos, cinco. Demasiados.

Y se retiró.

— Espera, quiero probar una cosa más primero. —Las palabras sonaron ligeras, un poco tentadoras tal vez, y si Blaine pensó que era extraño, no le hizo caso, demasiado perdido en el deseo y la excitación.

 _Una cosa más_ resultó ser un tapón anal, alargado y curvo, y en su punto más ancho, un poco más grueso que cualquier cosa que Blaine había tenido dentro de él antes, aunque todavía no tan grande como el propio Kurt. La sensación de ser estirado más allá, abierto y lleno de esta manera, lo dejó indefenso, gimiendo con la necesidad de que el juguete se moviera, con la necesidad de Kurt en su lugar y simplemente _tomándolo ya._

Razón por la cual las circunstancias actuales de Blaine no tenían sentido.

Él no estaba tumbado en la cama de Kurt, siendo llenado y cojido y desmoronado con la perfección del miembro de Kurt.

Estaba sentado -de acuerdo, más bien cernido una pulgada sobre la silla- en una cafetería cercana, con miedo a moverse con el tapón aún más profundo en su interior, rozando en todos los lugares correctos _(muy mal en esta situación)_ con el más pequeño movimiento. Lo mantenía constantemente en el borde. Kurt estaba sentado frente a él, con los ojos como platos, sin beber el café que tenía en frente de él.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para convencer a Blaine para levantarse, vestirse e _ir por café?_ Eso era lo que Blaine no entendía.

Con mucho cuidado, se movió para tratar de conseguir quitarse algo de peso con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y en la silla, y un gemido arrancado de su garganta, imparable. El tapón se curvaba justo ahí y no había manera en el infierno de que Blaine pudiera sentarse sin conseguir un muy intenso, demasiado ruidoso y _muy público_ orgasmo. La sola idea hizo que su culo se apretara alrededor del juguete, empujándolo más adentro, y él mordió la parte interior de su mejilla para no gritar.

Respiraba con pequeños jadeos, tenía la vista borrosa, pero aún así se las arregló para susurrar.— Kurt, _por favor._ Te lo ruego, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Necesito, _Dios... Kurt._

Y Kurt _finalmenre_ debió haber comprendido su desesperación porque no sólo se levantó y agarró la mano de Blaine, dejando su café, para llevarlo hacia la salida (Blaine intentaba con todas sus fuerzas caminar como si no estuviera siendo cogido a cada paso que daba), pero en realidad lo llevó a la estrecha callejuela, detrás de la abarrotada cafetería donde algunos contenedores de basura los escondían de la vista. Gracias a Dios. Blaine no pensaba que pudiera dar otro paso sin gemir.

Entonces el cuerpo de Kurt estaba empujándolo contra una pared, deslizando las manos en el trasero de Blaine para presionarlo más contra él y Blaine _gimió_ a continuación, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Kurt. Entre las manos de Kurt amasando su trasero y moviendo el juguete y la dura presión de su muslo, el mundo estaba girando, demasiado rápido como para hacer otra cosa que deshacerse, con la esperanza de ser capturado a pesar de las circunstancias o el lugar o el silencio poco característico de Kurt.

**. . .**

Fue raro después, incómodo de una manera que nunca había sido entre ellos. Kurt lo llevó por el corto camino a su apartamento, haciendo una mueca cada vez que Blaine dejaba escapar un silbido o se mordía el labio; el roce del tapón era casi insoportable ahora que la hipersensibilidad había cedido, y la húmeda incomodidad en sus pantalones lo hacía aún peor. Una vez en el interior -y Blaine nunca había estado tan agradecido por un ascensor en funcionamiento- Kurt habló por fin, sonando tan compungido que Blaine lo abrazaría si no tuviera otros asuntos más urgentes que atender.

— Dios, lo siento, Blaine. Fue una idea tan estúpida, lo siento, ¿estás bien? ¿Debería...? —Hizo un gesto vago e impotente hacia los pantalones de Blaine y Blaine sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien. Iré a ducharme.

Kurt asintió, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y Blaine forzó una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de consolarlo. Él realmente _estaba_ bien, pensó mientras se encerraba en el baño, se deshacía de la ropa pegajosa y se metía en la ducha. Ardió cuando retiró el tapón con cuidado y tocó su borde estirado, pero esencialmente nada malo había pasado. Así que ¿por qué se sentía tan apagado?

El orgasmo, aunque intenso, se había sentido poco satisfactorio de alguna manera, como si algo importante hubiera faltado. EL comportamiento de Kurt también era diferente, se dio cuenta, convirtiendo el gel de baño de jengibre y limón en una espuma sobre su pecho. No todo el tiempo, no. Al principio... hm, ¿en el momento en que decidió lo del tapón? Probablemente, aunque Blaine no podía estar seguro por la forma en que su cerebro había sido sobrecargado con la necesidad.

Sin embargo, se sentía casi como si Kurt no quisiera hacérselo.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, un hilo de espuma de shampoo encontró su camino hacia su ojo, pero él sólo se frotó distraídamente. No podía ser eso, ¿verdad? Porque minutos antes Kurt había parecido igual de desesperado por ello como Blaine. ¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión?

A menos que... ¿Decidiría que no era el momento adecuado después de todo? ¿Quería hacerlo otro día? Pero ¿por qué? No tenían mucho tiempo antes del cumpleaños de Blaine y su...

 _Oh. Su cumpleaños._ ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso Kurt había decidido, de repente, esperar hasta entonces? Cuanto más Blaine pensaba en ello, mientras se enjuagaba el acondicionador del cabello y se secaba, más parecía que era la única explicación lógica. Sin embargo, ¿por qué un cambio tan repentino? ¿Por qué Kurt no iba y simplemente se lo decía?

Quería preguntarle, él realmente quería. Pero Kurt estaba tan preocupado por él durante la hora antes de tener que ir a trabajar, tan compungido y tierno que Blaine no tuvo el corazón para discutir el tema más a fondo. En cambio, decidió quedarse y practicar su juego de canciones para la función de la noche en vez de ir al gimnasio, y para el momento en que tenía que ir al _Hippo_ esa noche, Kurt todavía estaba en el teatro. Había llamado para decirle a Blaine que tenía que trabajar la mayor parte de la noche en algunos proyectos retrasados, por lo que no se encontrarían hasta mañana por la tarde, después de todo. Pero entonces le prometió que tenía un regalo para él, una excursión de algún tipo.

En el momento en que se encontraron la noche siguiente, Kurt estaba en su habitual modo dulce y cariñoso, aunque cansado después del trabajo extra, y Blaine había aceptado básicamente que estaba recibiendo el sexo como su rito de cumpleaños. Incluso había llegado al punto de reírse de la experiencia de ayer.

Así que había tenido su primer acto sexual menos que impresionante. Eso pasó.

Todo estaba bien.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Habiendo finalmente dajádose caer en su cama este viernes por la noche, mucho después de que Blaine se hubiera ido al _Hippo_ , Kurt se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que no iba a suceder. Tendría que haberlo visto, debería haberlo entendido antes. En cambio, el conocimiento había ido aumentando poco a poco en su mente como una sombra.

Aunque su cuerpo debía haberlo sabido desde bastante tiempo ya. ¿De qué otra manera podría explicar todas esas deliciosas y perfectas oportunidades cuando él y Blaine lo habían añorado y deseado? Cuando su hermoso niño básicamente había suplicado que se lo cogiera -y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, habían terminado intentando algo más. Kurt se mantenía distraído a pesar de que todo estaba bien y en su lugar para dar ese último paso hacia adelante.

Al principio, era tan fácil de explicar. La primera vez de Blaine tenía que ser perfecta y maravillosa, así que era obvio que Kurt esperaría el momento preciso en el que no tuvieran que apurarse o preocuparse por el tiempo.

Entonces, de repente tuvieron todo el tiempo que quisieron. Toda una semana de caricias constantes, de dormir juntos, y habría sido lo más natura... pero no. Después de todo, todavía había muchas cosas que quería mostrarle a Blaine primero, tantas cosas que ambos podrían disfrutar.

Luego vino la desaprobación de Cooper. Luego su bendición tan reciente que ambos sintieron que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos al ser de repente algo oficial.

La excusa que finalmente hizo a Kurt admitir que lo estaba evitando llegó esta mañana, cuando estaba todo listo para empujarse por fin en el dulce y ansioso calor de Blaine: era simplemente demasiado grande y tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

(Lo cual no tenía sentido por dos razones. En primer lugar, mientras que estaba bien dotado, Kurt no tenía ningún monstruo en sus pantalones. En segundo lugar, nunca se había preocupado por eso con cualquier otro tipo. Nunca. Por no mencionar el entusiasmo de Blaine hacia todos los juguetes que habían utilizado y que hacía más que evidente el hecho de que podía manejar la situación.)

Entonces había hecho un movimiento de último segundo, una decisión estúpida e _idiota_ que se sintió incorrecta tan pronto como lo hizo, y sin embargo, siguió adelante. Habría tomado lo que habría sido _correcto_ y perfecto, lo que Blaine realmente quería, y en cambio le había dado un sustituto barato, en un capricho -o un ataque de pánico, en realidad- sin explicarle o incluso preguntarle primero. Estuvo mal en muchos niveles, y ahora Kurt realmente esperaba que Blaine fuera lo suficientemente generoso como para olvidar y perdonarlo. Debido a que Kurt no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Y ahora, después de un tortuosamente largo día de trabajo, ya era hora de mirar al elefante rosa gigante en la habitación de Kurt. Y una vez que se acercó, el alegre animal no se alejaba de la verdad justo frente a él en letras negritas de neon brillante y luego pisoteó todo su corazón a medida que se fue.

Entonces, por primera vez, Kurt le mintió a Blaine. Algunos dirían que ni siquiera se trataba de una mentira cuando dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas para hacer algunas cosas importantes que debería haber abordado antes. Aún así, en su mente era tan malo como una mentira abierta.

Pero él realmente necesitaba ese tiempo lejos de su tierno, cariñoso y compasivo novio. Aunque sólo hubiera sido para pasarlo en su cama, permitiéndose desmoronarse antes de ponerle puntos de sutura, fortaleciendo las paredes que se habían vuelto de alguna manera tan frágiles en las semanas anteriores, que ya eran apenas existes.

Y eso no podía ser aceptado.

Una vez que las motivaciones fueron analizadas y comprendidas, se tomaron decisiones, y la última semana antes del cumpleaños de Blaine fue planeada. Kurt lo colmaría de atracciones, placeres para el cuerpo y para la mente, mientras capturaban las dulces horas doradas del verano, tratando de no hablar o incluso pensar en el hecho de que muy pronto Blaine regresaría a Ohio.

Tenían tan poco tiempo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Técnicamente, Blaine no podía entrar. Pero la garantía de Kurt de que el chico estaba -y que se quedaría- con ellos, reforzado por un pequeño incentivo que Sebastián le dio al gorila detrás de la espalda de Kurt, le concedió el pase, y ahora estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a su alrededor con ojos enormes y curiosos.

Bueno, para una primera visita a un club gay, esta era sin duda una buena idea, pensó Sebastian. De mucho más clase que el pequeño orificio gay de la ciudad que él mismo solía visitar casi religiosamente en la secundaria. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese sombrío recuerdo y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y Blaine para conducirlos a la alta barra de cristal y acero.

Cuando Kurt le había llamado esa mañana - _pero de verdad de mañana_ , cosa que ya de por sí era preocupante- para preguntarle si quería ir con ellos esta noche, Sebastian nunca vaciló. Diría que sí de todos modos, saltando a la oportunidad de ver a estos dos interactuar, ahora que ya sabía de la abstinencia sin precedentes de Kurt. Y con la voz de Kurt delatando una mala noche, de esa manera demasiado familiar que Sebastian había esperado nunca volver a oír, no había nada que pudiera mantenerlo alejado.

Lo cual no quería decir que tenía la intención de actuar como un tercero en discordia -oh no, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido alguna diversión decente del tipo de _hombre sobre hombre_. Sólo se aseguraría de que su romántico incurable amigo no se hubiera metido en problemas.

O, se corrigió después de sólo unos minutos de ver a Kurt en el club, de qué tan profundo era el problema en el que se había metido.

No pasó tanto tiempo. Sebastian pasó una hora en el bar, tomando una copa y viendo a la feliz pareja, analizando la forma en que bailaban, hablaban, se besaban; Blaine volviéndose más libre y relajado a cada minuto, Kurt casi demasiado atento y cariñoso, pero tenso de esa manera casi imperceptible que nadie más que los que lo conocían muy bien entendían.

Finalmente, Sebastian se apartó de la barra con un profundo suspiro, se bebió el resto de su bebida y fue a encontrar un poco de compañía. No había nada que pudiera hacer esta noche, por lo que bien podría ir a disfrutar.

La conversación podía esperar hasta mañana.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

El domingo por la tarde, Kurt estaba sentado en su cocina solo, con un lápiz en la mano, un vaso de whisky en la otra, tratando de ocupar su mente con bocetos. Blaine estaba fuera pasando tiempo con Cooper, ya que era su último domingo completo en Nueva York. Dentro de una semana, estaría de regreso en Ohio.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó y suspiró al ver el nombre de Sebastian en la pantalla. Por supuesto. Sabía que había un interrogatorio en camino. El rostro determinado de su amigo la noche anterior no había dejado dudas al respecto, pero Kurt esperaba que no fuera tan pronto. Tocó la pantalla y respondió.

— Hola, Seb.

— ¿Estás solo? —Sebastian no era de los que se andaban por las ramas.

— Sí.

— Estaré ahí en un momento. —No había espacio para discusiones. Kurt apartó el dibujo a medio terminar -de cualquier manera se parecía demasiado a Blaine con un elegante traje- y se levantó para tomar una segunda copa.

**. . .**

— Okay, habla. —Sebastian ordenó incluso antes de que su trasero tocara la silla.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Tu castidad repentina. No es algo muy de tu estilo. ¿Tu chico es tan mojigato? Porque ciertamente no parece serlo, la manera en que te mira como si quisiera devorarte.

Kurt jugueteó con su copa. El hecho de que supiera que esta charla vendría, no significaba que estaba listo para ella.— Es complicado.

— ... o ser devorado.

— Ya déjalo, Seb.

No hubo suerte, por supuesto.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que no lo has aprovechado?

— No lo entenderías.

— Ponme a prueba. Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que _puedo_ entender. Soy muy inteligente, ya ves, es sólo que lo escondo muy bien. Es mi gran secreto, y ahora estás en esto. Así que escúpelo. Puedo ver que hay algo que te molesta.

Kurt suspiró. Tal vez debería. No había nadie más con quien realmente pudiera hablar de ello, y eso lo había estado matando durante los últimos dos días.

— Es sólo que... no puedo.

— Seguro que no me estás diciendo que te has vuelto blando, ¿verdad? ¿O que tu pene se ha puesto tan triste que se cayó?

Ugh. O tal vez era una mala idea.— Seb...

— Okay, sin bromas. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt respiró profundamente y bebió un profundo trago de whiskey. Puso el vaso vacío ahí y se quedó mirándolo. Su amigo esperó pacientemente. Por último, Kurt se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que... Creo que tengo miedo. De que si hago esto, voy a estar demasiado unido, demasiado apegado. Demasiado involucrado, y me enamoraré una vez más.

Sebastian asintió sabiamente.

— Odio tener que decírtelo, pero ya pareces muuuuy apegado a él. Más involucrado de lo que te he visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que, ¿qué más dá un solo paso?

— Sí, pero eso es todo... No _puedo_ estar apegado a él, Seb. Él va a desaparecer, y eso será todo. Las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan, y él es tan joven. Él puede pensar que va a durar, pero con el tiempo, se desvanecerá en la nada. Conocerá a otra persona, me olvidará. Y siento que si doy ese último paso, estaré sellándolo. Va a ser demasiada, pero demasiada cercanía, y no voy a ser capaz de...

— ¿Mentirte a ti mismo?

Kurt negó con la cabeza y volvió a llenar su vaso. Las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta. Seb suspiró y empujó su copa hacia adelante para que se la llenara también. Su voz sonó suave y preocupada cuando volvió a hablar.

— Oh, cariño. Ya estás enamorado, ¿no es así? Amas a ese chico ridículamente adorable.

La mano de Kurt tembló cuando tomó el vaso y lo vació de una sola vez. Él no dijo nada. No era necesario.

— Oh mierda, hermoso. Estás en problemas.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero luego Sebastian volvió a hablar.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a romper con él antes de que se vaya? Porque ese sería un movimiento muy sucio, Kurt. La forma en que te mira...

— No. —La respuesta no se hizo esperar, no había necesidad de pensar. Esa nunca había sido una opción.— Por supuesto que no. No podría hacerle esto, no podría romperle el corazón.

— Entonces dejarás que el tuyo se rompa cuando llegue el momento. —Sebastian suspiró.— Maldición, Kurt, ¿por qué siempre haces eso? Quiero decir, voy a estar allí con helado, alcohol y amistosos besuqueos cuando llegue el momento, por supuesto, pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Sólo... cuídate, ¿okay? Yo no quiero tener que levantarte de una acera de Nueva York un día. Realmente te prefiero en una sola pieza.

Kurt asintió. Ellos nunca habían hablado de aquella noche, y seguirían sin hacerlo. Pero ambos sabían: algunas veces, el amor era demasiado.


	19. Chapter 19

Para el siguiente sábado -el día de su cumpleaños y último día en Nueva York- Blaine casi se había olvidado de que algo inquietante había sucedido. Kurt había decidido que, dado que ya no tendrían el fin de semana para celebrar adecuadamente, con el vuelo saliendo en la mañana del domingo, Blaine merecía toda una semana de cumpleaños en su lugar. Los resultados fueron alucinantes. Blaine nunca se había sentido tan amado y apreciado en toda su vida.

Empezando el lunes por la mañana, hubo flores todos los días, desde rosas rojas individuales y lirios, hasta un ramo de girasoles y claveles rojos entregados la única mañana de la semana que no se quedó toda la noche con Kurt.

Hubo dos espectáculos de Broadway. Una caminata romántica a la media noche por la ciudad, tomados de la mano, besándose en cada esquina. Un concierto de piano en Central Park al atardecer. Hubo despertares con la sonrisa de Kurt casi todas las mañanas, recogiéndolo en el teatro por la tarde, para ir a cenar o cocinar juntos, y para conciliar el sueño seguro y feliz en los brazos de Kurt. Hubo palabras de Kurt, siempre recordándole a Blaine que él era especial e importante.

Hubo regalos también. Una hermosa bolsa de cuero tipo cartero para la escuela. Una caja de pajaritas de lujo, confeccionadas por el propio Kurt. Un cuaderno Moleskine cuando Blaine admitió que llevaba un diario. Un perrito de peluche adorable cuyos ojos, Kurt dijo, le recordaban a los de Blaine. Hubo la insinuanción de un regalo _más personal_ por venir la noche del sábado, y Blaine fingió no tener idea de lo que podría ser.

Cooper se unió a los festejos anticipados el jueves por la mañana durante el desayuno, entregándole un sobre a Blaine. Dentro había una tarjeta Visa con el nombre de Blaine en ella.

— Quiero que te la quedes para emergencias. Qué incluye al menos un viaje a Nueva York durante el año escolar en caso de que me echas de menos. O, ya sabes, a alguien más. Está conectada a mi cuenta.

Coop sonrió con picardía y Blaine casi volcó el café a toda prisa para abrazar a su hermano. Entonces Cooper sacó un trozo de papel.

— Y esta es la prueba de que _iré_ a verte para la Navidad de este año.

Era un billete de avión a Columbus para la víspera de Navidad, y realmente, Blaine no podría haber deseado un mejor regalo de cumpleaños. La Navidad a solas con sus padres siempre era la parte más difícil del año.

Incluso Sebastian lo sorprendió con un regalo -una caja decorada con buen gusto entregada la noche del viernes, cuando su última actuación en el _Hippo_ se convirtió en una fiesta en toda regla, con un pastel de cumpleaños y champagne justo a la medianoche. Por supuesto, Blaine debería haber pensado mejor antes de abrir el regalo de Seb en público. No pensó en ello, sin embargo, abrumado con toda la alegría y el amor que sentía que le rodeaba, por lo que el amplio conjunto de lubricantes personales que reveló la caja lo hizo gemir y rápidamente puso la tapa avergonzado. Sebastian le sonrió.

— ¿Qué? Las noches en Ohio parecerán incluso más largas después del verano que has tenido. Es mejor estar preparado que irritado.

Blaine se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con sus manos.

En todo el tiempo lleno de dicha que tuvieron, Blaine y Kurt lograron tener una conversación acerca de su futuro. Acurrucados alrededor del otro en la cama de Kurt una noche, aún sudorosos y llenándose de mimos y no del todo dormidos, intercambiaron suaves garantías acerca de llamadas telefónicas y Skype y correos electrónicos, acerca de fotografías y vacaciones de primavera, y extrañarse entre sí. Blaine se quedó dormido con la idea de que no importaba lo difícil que iba a ser con la distancia, valdría la pena. _Kurt_ valdría la pena.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt estaba algo orgulloso de sus habilidades para mantenerse bajo control. Durante toda la semana se centró en Blaine, en estar con Blaine casi sin parar, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y tan obvios ahora, que se las arregló para romperse una sóla vez.

Fue una tarde en el teatro, cuando salió al vestíbulo para encontrar a Blaine con una niña, tal vez de dos años de edad, en sus brazos. Blaine se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella durante unos minutos, Kurt supo más tarde, mientras que su madre, una de las actrices, hablaba con el director.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo en el teatro sabía de Blaine ahora, así que no era gran cosa, pero de alguna manera la imagen de una niña sostenida firmemente en los brazos de Blaine mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, mostrándole las fotos y carteles de diferentes actuaciones y respondiendo a su incesantes preguntas con una sonrisa cálida y paciente en su rostro, tocaron algo crudo y doloroso en el pecho de Kurt. Él tuvo que retirarse tranquilamente a su oficina y trabajar en ejercicios de respiración, y aún cuando Blaine vino a buscarlo diez minutos más tarde, para Kurt fue difícil convencerlo de que sus ojos enrojecidos eran el resultado de haber pasado un largo rato en los archivos de los accesorios, perturbando las antiguas capas de polvo en ese lugar.

Ni siquiera había sabido que él quería tener hijos algún día.

Pero en general, se las arregló mejor de lo que pensó, recordándose a sí mismo que esto era lo único que podía tener, _el ahora,_ y simplemente tomaría lo que pudiera. Sí, habría llamadas telefónicas y citas en Skype después, anhelantes y tiernas palabras y certezas, pero Kurt no se permitió creer ni por un momento, que se las arreglarían hasta el próximo verano. Hasta las vacaciones de primavera, incluso. No había manera de que Blaine no encontrara a alguien más para entonces.

Y estaba bien. Él estaba listo.

Le dio a Blaine todo lo que pudo en esa última semana: toda su atención, su tiempo, todo el amor que podía mostrar sin decirlo. Todo lo que él estaría feliz de darle todos los días durante muchos años. También planeó darle una última noche increíble; incluso sin relaciones sexuales con penetración, Kurt sabía que iba a hacer que fuera inolvidable.

También había un último regalo muy íntimo para Blaine esperando en su mesita de noche: un hermoso vibrador negro liso. Era de un diseño exquisito y de la mejor calidad, con una nota que decía que esperaba que Blaine pudiera pensar en él cuando lo utilizara. Claro, no era exactamente lo que Blaine quería, pero Kurt esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Tendrían una última noche juntos y luego, por la mañana temprano, se dirían adiós y Blaine se iría al apartamento de Cooper para recoger sus maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto con su hermano.

Kurt se quedaría en casa y finalmente se echaría a llorar.

**. . .**

Blaine se quedó mirando la caja en sus manos, el elegante y discreto exterior, que no revelaba nada hasta que la abrió. Parecía francamente sorprendido, pero no en el buen sentido que Kurt desesperadamente había imaginado. Había confusión en su dulce rostro, y un poco de dolor simplemente dejándose ver a través de la máscara de la cortesía. Que Blaine sintiera que tenía que ponerse una máscara con Kurt dolió. Pero, de nuevo, Kurt había estado usando una máscara mucho más gruesa por una semana.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta; su cara ya lucía más controlada y con una sonrisa agradable.

— Vaya, gracias. Supongo que, junto con la colección de Seb, resuelve el problema de las largas noches de soledad cuando esté de vuelta en casa. Pero... ¿puedo ser honesto?

Cerró la caja y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de mirar a Kurt a los ojos. Su cara de repente tan abierta y sincera de nuevo.

— Si esta es tu gran sorpresa... quiero decir... Es genial, pero yo realmente esperaba que me dieras algo más esta noche. Algo menos... material. Yo... Kurt, esperaba que finalmente um... me hicieras el amor. —Una pausa, lista para ser llenada con una respuesta que no llegó, y luego una pregunta tímida en un susurro.— ¿Quieres?

Había tanta vulnerabilidad en los ojos ambarinos de Blaine, tanta esperanza, que Kurt seguramente se habría movido y volcado toda precaución al viento, sin darse el tiempo para realmente, pero realmente pensar en ello. Apenas capaz de mirar a Blaine, él negó con la cabeza. Todo dentro de él gritaba para que dijera _s_ _í_.

No pudo.

Blaine parecía un perrito golpeado ahora.

— ¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo. Pensé que sólo querías esperar hasta que tuviera dieciocho años, o tal vez se suponía que sería hoy como una noche muy especial. Pero... pero no lo entiendo. Te gusta, tú mismo dijiste que lo habías hecho con otros chicos ¿Por qué no a mí, Kurt? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente...? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?

Había un puño apretando el corazón de Kurt, fuertemente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que debía ignorarlo, para poder continuar. Su mano era suave cuando la puso en el pecho de Blaine, sobre su corazón, como para evitar que se rompiera. Dios, él había esperado no tener esta conversación. Aunque ahora que lo miraba, parecía estúpido pensar que podría haberlo evitado.

— No puedo, Bee. Es diferente contigo. Eres más que suficientemente bueno. _Eres perfecto._ —Su voz se quebró ligeramente.— Es por eso que no puedo.

El rostro de Blaine era pura confusión.— ¿Pero por qué? _Dime._

Kurt respiró hondo y repitió lo que se había dicho a sí mismo una y otra vez durante la última semana; la otra mitad de la verdad; la que pasaría a través de su garganta sin ahogarlo.

— Porque mereces dejar todo atrás, Bee. Te vas a casa mañana. Estarás de vuelta a la escuela y a tu vida normal, y en varias semanas o meses te encontrarás con alguien más, alguien que estará allí, alguien de tu edad, y no a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y más grande de lo que mereces. Me llamarás para decírmelo y será un día triste, pero no pasa nada. Te enamorarás y será la mejor sensación del mundo, y querrás tener algo que compartir con este afortunado chico, algo que nadie jamás ha tenido. No puedo tomar eso de ti, Blaine. He tenido muchas de tus preciosas primeras veces este verano, y me gustaría pensar que me recordarás con cariño, pero te mereces algo mejor que yo para...

El dolor en el rostro de Blaine se transformó en incredulidad y enojo en un parpadeo, y Kurt dio por instinto, medio paso hacia atrás. Su novio daba miedo así, con los ojos brillantes y sus palabras duras.

— Entonces espera, ¿soy un tonto romance de verano para ti? ¿alguien a quien olvidarás en el momento en que me haya ido? Oh Dios, y yo pensé que _te importaba_. Mierda. Soy tan estúpido.

Estaba pasando la mano por su cabello frenéticamente y Kurt quería tomar sus manos, sostenerlas, pero no se atrevió. En cambio, habló en voz baja.

— Sí _me importas_. Es _porque_ me importas.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con una expresión amarga.— Está claro que no de la manera en que tú me importas. Te dije lo que siento. Te amo, Kurt. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Siento como si fueras mi amigo, mi amante, mi alma gemela; eres el aire cuando he vivido toda mi vida en una cámara de oxígeno. _Eres mi todo, Kurt._ El amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué crees que voy a querer a alguien más?

— Blaine, tienes dieciocho años. Te vas a enamorar muchas veces más, ya lo verás.

— Oh, ¿así que ahora soy demasiado joven para saber? ¿Para ser serio? ¿Para amar? _¿Por qué?_ ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez has amado así, Kurt? _¿Me amas?_ ¿Aunque sea un poco? Nunca me lo has dicho.

Las últimas palabras se ahogaron. Una demanda desesperada, y Kurt sintió como si su corazón estuviera explotando. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

_Dile._

— Bee... Yo... realmente, realmente me importas...

_Dile ahora._

— Yo... —Sin embargo, el resto se quedó atascado en su garganta, el miedo viniendo en una gruesa ola pegajosa y asfixiante. _Él me dejará._ _Todo el mundo lo hace._

No pudo.

Blaine se balanceaba como si hubiera sido golpeado con un puño, un pequeño _Oh_ forzado salió de su boca, y luego su rostro se cerró ante los ojos de Kurt. Él asintió con la cabeza formalmente, su voz era un susurro tranquilo cuando habló.

— Ya veo. Bueno, gracias por todo, Kurt. Entonces, creo que es seguro decir que este es el adiós. Por favor, no trates de ponerte en contacto conmigo. No hagas esto más doloroso.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin más, cerrando calladamente la puerta detrás de él.

Kurt se quedó ahí, paralizado. Quería correr detrás de Blaine, quería gritarle, detenerlo.

No lo hizo.

**. . .**

En menos de media hora hubo un golpe en la puerta, y luego un Cooper furioso miraba a Kurt.

— ¿Por qué está mi hermano en casa y llorarndo?

El corazón de Kurt se contrajo, pero se las arregló para mantener sus propias lágrimas a raya. _Todavía no. No hasta que estuviera solo._

— Porque me negué a tomar su virginidad.

Bueno, esa era la versión corta, por lo menos. Se movió de nuevo hacia la cocina, donde yacía una botella de vodka solitaria de pie en el mostrador, y se sirvió otro trago. No diluído esta noche. Era la medicina; para efectos adormecedores, no por placer. No hacía falta tener un buen sabor.

Coop estaba justo detrás de él. La confusión amortiguaba temporalmente su ira.

— Espera. ¿Pero yo pensaba que ustedes habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo?

— Lo hemos hecho. Pero no esa clase de sexo. Me negué a dar el paso final. —le aclaró Kurt. Cooper lo miró boquiabierto, luego frunció el ceño de nuevo. Incluso a través de la incomodidad visible con el tema, su actitud defensiva hacia Blaine prevaleció.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Así que ahora no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, después d...?

Kurt no lo dejó terminar, sus ojos se centraron en el vaso vacío.— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tú que va a pasar antes de que conozca a alguien más en Ohio?

Cooper lo miró fijamente, sacudiéndose su creciente discurso lleno de ira, así que Kurt continuó en voz baja.— ¿Otro chico de su misma edad con quien tal vez quiera tener algunas primeras veces para compartir?

— Sin embargo _él te quiere a ti._

Eso era cierto. Kurt se tomó un momento para beber otro trago antes de contestar. Podía sentir el alcohol recorriendo su camino a través de su sistema, los bordes crudos y afilados de sus pensamientos y sentimientos se volvieron más difusos y más soportables.

— El me quiere porque está aquí ahora, con toda la magia del lugar y el verano y la libertad. Porque está enamorado de un amante de más edad, más terrenal, más experimentado. Todo eso se desvanecerá con la cotidianeidad de los salones de coro, la escuela y simplemente, la vida.

— No puedes estar seguro.

— No puedo correr el riesgo. —Sólo fue un susurro.

Cooper se sentó en el taburete a su lado, preocupado, aunque la ira todavía cortaba sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Estás rompiendo con él por si acaso? ¿Porque él podría decidir un día que no eres lo que él quiere? Eso es cruel, Kurt. Por no mencionar, estúpido.

— Él rompió conmigo. —Kurt lo corrigió suavemente y, _ow_. Ni siquiera entumecido, se estiró para servirse más vodka, pero Cooper tomó la botella y la alejó de su alcance. Kurt se quejó, molesto.

— Espera un segundo, déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Él está llorando en su habitación porque él rompió contigo? Bueno, él claramente lo lamenta. ¡Ve y arréglalo!

— No puedo.

— ¡Claro que puedes!

Cooper estaba dándose cuerda a sí mismo como un perrito entusiasta, claramente aliviado. Dios, eran tan similares a veces, él y Blaine. ¿Cómo iba a resistir Kurt pasar tiempo con él ahora?

— Tienes que ir, dile que lo sientes y que fue una decisión estúpida, que por supuesto, es su elección a quién quiera darle su virginidad y... No puedo creer que esté hablando de la virginidad de mi hermanito, mátame ahora. Y traerlo aquí antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa; nada de sexo en mi apartamento. ¿Ves? Fácil. Simplemente deja de ser un maldito caballero de brillante armadura. Él sabe lo que quiere, y tiene edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

— Coop, _no puedo._

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no? —Cooper lo miraba como si fuera un niño testarudo.

— Porque él me preguntó si lo amo. —A Kurt le sorprendió la facilidad con que salió de su boca, un suave tobogán de palabras ligeramente arrastradas. Los ojos de Cooper se abrieron mientras se desinflaba visiblemente.

— Y no es así.

— Es así. _Lo amo._

Decirlo en voz alta por primera vez fue como haber roto la presa. Las lágrimas llegaron y no había manera de parar ahora, mientras que _el amor, el miedo y el dolor_ , todo mezclado con el alcohol, lo asesinaban. Así que por fin se permitió llorar. Se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo en algún momento, apoyado en la nevera, aferrando la botella de vodka contra su pecho.

Él sabía que le había dicho a Cooper que fuera a cuidar a Blaine. Él sabía que estaba pidiendo -suplicando- ordenándole no decirle a Blaine, nunca decirle a Blaine sobre los sentimientos de Kurt porque... No, él no recordaba _el porque._ Pero él sabía que había uno y parecía haber sido de gran importancia. Él sólo recordaba los ojos preocupados de Coop cuando prometió no decírselo, y su voz en la distancia, hablando con alguien antes de que se fuera.

Eso fue lo último que recordó Kurt cuando se despertó al día siguiente, con un furioso dolor de cabeza y un caso grave de lengua adormecida. Lentamente, se desenrolló de la posición fetal en la que estaba e hizo un balance de su entorno. Él estaba en su cama, sin pantalones, pero con el resto de la ropa intacta. Había un vaso de agua y una aspirina en la mesita de noche, y un tazón grande de plástico en el suelo, por si acaso.

Y él no estaba solo.

Sebastian estaba sentado apoyado contra la cabecera, en pantalones de yoga y una camiseta, y con su iPad en la mano. ¿Así que Cooper había convocado refuerzos entonces? Kurt debió haberlo asustado más que lo que había pensado.

Llevó la muñeca hasta su rostro, tratando de concentrarse en descifrar la hora. Era difícil, con los ojos fuera de foco y la cabeza punzándole.

— Es mediodía. —Vino la voz de Seb, e incluso tranquilo, sonaba mordaz.— Idiota.

Mediodía.

Blaine se había ido.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Las primeras horas después de que Blaine dejara el apartamento de Kurt fueron un choque constante de dolor, cada aliento raspando como lija contra la herida en carne viva, abierta en algún lugar profundo de su pecho. Cada movimiento era un destello fresco de recuerdos porque _su cuerpo era de Kurt,_ al igual que su corazón, y Blaine realmente quería ser capaz de odiarlo.

No sabía que era posible hacer tanto daño sin morir desangrado.

Pero entonces, enmedio de la noche y sin poder dormir, agotado y contando los minutos que lo separaban del momento en que subiría al avión para dejarlo todo atrás, Blaine recordó.

Kurt no amaba fácilmente. Lo habían herido y roto y dejado demasiadas veces antes de confiar en cualquier persona con su corazón así como así. No era su culpa. Y eso no significaba que no le importaba.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para perdonar.

Tristemente, el perdón no hizo que le doliera menos...


	20. Chapter 20

_4 meses después  
_

Estar de vuelta en la casa de su infancia, en la que se había sentido como un fracasado tantas veces y de donde había escapado tan pronto como pudo, no fue una tarea fácil. Cooper consideró más de una vez anular el billete, llamar a Blaine para decirle que tenía que estar en otro lugar para la Navidad, que no podía hacerlo, después de todo. Pero la idea de la decepción en esos enormes ojos lo detuvo todo el tiempo.

Eso, y la voz de Blaine.

Cooper había hecho su misión no perder a Bee otra vez, mantener y fortalecer su relación a pesar de la distancia. Desde el regreso de su hermano a Ohio en Agosto, habían estado hablando por lo menos dos veces a la semana, todas las semanas. Y lo que escuchaba en la voz de Blaine le preocupaba.

O tal vez era lo que no había oído. La chispa de costumbre, cualquier emoción, _la vida_ , se había ido de la voz de su hermanito. Bee siempre sonaba tranquilo y sereno, y eso era todo. La única vez que Cooper había conseguido despertar algo más en él, fue cuando le había mencionado a Kurt una vez, en Septiembre.

La voz de Blaine se había vuelto brusca entonces, fuerte.

— _No._ —Pero había sido sólo un segundo; al instante siguiente se había aclarado la garganta y regresado a su usual _(nada usual para él)_ tono monótono.— Lo siento. Por favor no. No quiero noticias acerca de él.

Terminó la frase con poco más que un susurro, y Cooper no había dicho nada relacionado con Kurt desde entonces.

Al principió pensó que simplemente era una fase, una reacción a la ruptura. Pero cuando Noviembre se convirtió en Diciembre y todo lo que había escuchado acerca de la vida de Blaine eran combinaciones de _"Estoy bien, la escuela va genial, las dificultades con mi padre como siempre, he enviado mis solicitudes a diversas universidades, sí, estoy seguro que estoy bien,"_ Cooper ya no podía justificar estar tan lejos sin hacer nada. Quería darle una sacudida al niño y hacerlo escupir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Así que, aquí estaba, de vuelta en casa en una tarde en la víspera de Navidad, y era impresionante cuán pequeño y poco intimidante se sentía este lugar. Cierto, había cambiado mucho con los años desde la última vez que había estado aquí. Se había convertido en su propia persona, y no gracias a la familia. Incluso su padre con su postura erguida y su rostro estricto ya no le provocaba el mismo tipo de respeto basado en el miedo que Cooper siempre había asociado con él. Aunque, ¿había sido respeto si había nacido del miedo?

Honestamente, era liberador.

Además, el hecho de que ya no se sentía como un niño en el minuto en que cruzó el umbral, significaba que podía enfocarse en el por qué -o en el _por quién_ \- de su visita. Y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho porque realmente no le gustó lo que vio.

No era que Blaine hubiera cambiado mucho. Okay, quizás se había vuelto más fuerte, ahora sus hombros eran más anchos y sus brazos más musculosos. Si Cooper pudiera adivinar, diría que Bee había estado boxeando mucho desde que había regresado. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con una mayor cantidad del maldito gel, luciendo completamente recto y perfectamente controlado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, _todo_ en su hermano parecía controlado, Cooper se dio cuenta. Su voz, sus movimientos, su sonrisa completamente falsa. Le costó a Cooper varias horas e innumerables intentos para finalmente hacer reír a Blaine - _pero realmente reír_ para que un poco de la chispa regresara a sus ojos- y se preguntó cuántos chistes amables más y cuánta charla se necesitaría para que la armadura se agrietara lo suficiente para que Blaine le dijera realmente cómo estaba.

**. . .**

Fue necesario otro día para empezar. En el momento en que el día de la cena de Navidad llegó, Blaine estaba mucho más relajado y sonriente, al menos la mitad de lo que había estado durante el verano. Pasaron la tarde en su habitación, Bee tocando suavemente la guitarra mientras hablaba de los Warblers y de sus logros académicos, acerca de sus solicitudes para la universidad y los momentos duros que su padre le estaba otorgando por su insistencia en dedicarse a la música.

Sobre su deseo de ir a estudiar a Nueva York.

No tocaron ningún tema difícil -no realmente. Ellos no estaban allí todavía. Pero Cooper se quedaría durante dos días más y esperaba que para el momento en que regresara a su casa, Blaine ya se hubiera abierto lo suficiente para realmente _hablar_. Podía ver que el chico lo necesitaba. Tal vez _él también_ lo necesitaba.

Su madre les indicó desde el piso de abajo que se cambiaran y bajaran para la cena de Navidad, y cuando se encontraron en la escalera diez minutos más tarde, Cooper estaba encantado de ver que Blaine estaba usando una de las elegantes pajaritas que había recibido de Kurt. Ésta era perfecta para la ocasión, impresa con pequeños árboles de Navidad y bastones de caramelo, y combinaba a la perfección con la camisa blanca y la chaqueta de terciopelo color vino que Blaine había elegido usar. Su hermano pequeño se veía apuesto. Incluso su sonrisa estaba de vuelta, cálida y real, y de repente Cooper se sintió muy feliz de no haber renunciado a venir aquí. Tal vez esta Navidad sería buena después de todo.

La ilusión duró unos dos minutos.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una cuchara de servir adicional a petición de su madre y se detuvo en la puerta en el camino de regreso, sólo para disfrutar del ambiente festivo en la habitación. No se había dado cuenta de que se lo había perdido -el árbol de navidad y las velas, el olor de la comida que impregnaba el ambiente, y todo el mundo ahí, relajado y alegre. Los pequeños momentos en que la casa se sentía como un hogar. Incluso su padre estaba de buen humor, sonriendo.

Y fue con una sonrisa que él casualmente dijo,— Blaine, por favor ve a cambiarte esa pajarita tan marica, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Bee... simplemente suspiró, su sonrisa se congeló en una falsa expresión que se veía tan mal en él, y se puso de pie para ir al piso de arriba.

La mandíbula de Coop cayó. En tres sancadas estaba junto a la mesa, su mano en el hombro de Blaine para detenerlo, sus ojos fijos en el rostro sereno de su padre.

— _¿Qué_ le dijiste? —Apenas reconoció su voz, era tan tensa y llena de ira, y simplemente empeoró cuando Blaine habló en un susurro.

— Está bien, Coop, sólo me iré a poner una corbata. Regreso en...

— No, claro que no. — _Dios,_ no se había sentido así de furioso en años.— ¿Qué quieres decir con _'está bien'?_ No está bien, está...

Blaine respondió lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Cooper lo escuchara.— Así son las cosas. Estoy acostumbrado. Sólo me iré a cambiar, en serio. No te preocupes por eso.

Y la voz de Blaine, serena cuando debería estar enojado, hizo que algo estallara en Cooper, algo duro y caliente, algo que había crecido y que se había fortalecido al vivir en Nueva York, a causa de su amistad con Kurt y Sebastian, a causa de ver a su propio hermano floreciendo y feliz al ser aceptado en una forma que debía ser obvia y natural.

Ya no importaba que el hombre frente a él fuera su padre, y que Cooper hubiera solido temerle y obedecerle y acobardarse ante su juicio. No le debía nada a este hombre. Y ahora cuando lo miraba, Cooper no veía la imponente figura que arrojaba una sombra sobre su infancia con comentarios mordaces y ocasionales golpes verbales que eran muy pequeños para llamarlos abusos, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para herir cada fibra de su ser cada día. Lo que veía era un imbécil común y corriente, un idiota homófobo como muchos que había encontrado y despreciado, un hombre que no valía la pena.

Excepto que _era su padre,_ y también el padre de Blaine, y que por ese simple hecho, ejercía su poder y control sobre ellos. O... al menos sobre Blaine. Porque Cooper se había dado cuenta que ya no daba una mierda por él. Y estaría condenado si dejaba que la vida de su hermano fuera arruinada por él tal como lo había hecho con la suya.

**. . .**

Había tantas cosas que Cooper quería decir cuando encaró a su padre con toda la fuerza de su mirada. No era nada de la mirada de perra de Kurt, y se distrajo un momento pensando en la reacción de su amigo si hubiera estado aquí. Seguramente se habría suscitado un derramamiento de sangre.

Pero Kurt no estaba aquí y Cooper dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

— Esa _pajarita_ fue un regalo de su novio -y mi mejor amigo; un hombre que hizo a Blaine el chico más feliz de lo que lo he visto en mi vida. Y tu elección de palabras es ofensiva, por decir lo menos, si no es que...

Su padre lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño ante Blaine.

— ¿Tienes un novio? Pensé que habíamos hablado de dejar esa tontería a un lado, sobre todo mientras estuvieras bajo mi techo.

— _No tengo novio._

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine cuando miró a Cooper, una expresión que lo hizo parecer un pequeño animal acorralado.

— Coop, _por favor_ _no._ Yo simplemente... —respiró entrecortadamente y se sacudió la mano de Cooper de su hombro, huyendo al piso de arriba.

 _Mierda._ Cooper hizo una mueca. Así se hace, diciendo justamente lo incorrecto. No estaba ayudando. Demonios.

Sin Blaine ahí, la mirada gélida de su padre se enfocó en él.

— No me gusta tu tono, hijo.

Oh, mira, pero la ira seguía todavía ahí, ardiendo en su pecho. Y Cooper no iba a negarlo.

— Bueno, _no me gusta tu actitud, padre._

Dios, se sentía bien decirlo finalmente, enfrentarse a este hombre de la forma en que siempre soñó en innumerables veces, pero nunca se atrevió. Bueno, ya se había frenado demasiado tiempo.

El hombre se puso de pie, elevándose por encima de él.

— Mejor cuida tu boca, hijo. ¿Se te olvidó con quién estás hablando?

Cooper resopló sin humor.— Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Siempre el mismo tono, los mismos comentarios degradantes. Es _tan típico de ti._ No podría confundirte con otra persona. Y ahora le has agregado a la lista comentarios homofóbicos. Qué agradable de tu parte.

— Al menos estoy ayudándolo a crecer. Se tiene que volver hombre en algún momento. No dejaré que mi hijo sea una maldita hada que cree que puede alimentar a una familia dedicándose a la música.

Cooper enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

— Oh, entonces aceptas que tendrá una familia algun día, eso es algo.

Su padre lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— Por supuesto que tendrá una familia, una esposa adecuada e hijos como cualquier hombre debería tener. _Como tú también deberías tener._

Oh, cierto. Y por un momento lo pensó...

— Y tú crees que así funciona, que él simplemente hará lo que le digas.

Se encogió de hombros, como si todo estuviera claro y resuelto.

— Es un joven inteligente. Equivocado, pero inteligente. Lo dejará por la paz. Tal como lo hará con la Universidad. Por cierto, quiero que me apoyes esta noche cuando hablemos de ello. Tomaste la decisión correcta con tu educación, aún cuando trataste de rebelarte al principio, y mira a dónde has llegado. Sé que Blaine te escuchará cuando trates de convencerlo de que los negocios son el único camino a seguir.

Cooper balbuceó, casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.— _¡Por supuesto que n_ _o lo haré!_ ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¡Él ama la música y es tan talentoso! No puedes obligarlo a que abandone sus sueños.

Su padre resopló.— Los sueños son para los tontos, y por supuesto que puedo. ¿Quién paga su maldita escuela tan costosa?

Cooper sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su cara.— No lo harías.

Odiaba lo calmado que parecía su padre, con esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.— Lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. Pero no creo que sea necesario. Cuando él tenga que elegir entre transferirse a una escuela pública en Enero o ir a una respetable escuela de negocios después de la graduación, yo sé lo que va a elegir.

La furia estaba asfixiando a Cooper, caliente y burbujeante y le espetó.— _Yo pagaré su escuela si tú no lo haces._

La chispa de una idea, un shock de una decisión inmediata, y respiro profundamente antes de seguir.

— De hecho...

Cooper siempre se había considerado un cobarde. No estaba orgulloso de eso, pero es que simplemente no había tenido el coraje necesario para enfrentarse a la gente. Había aceptado que esa era la forma más fácil y menos admirable de adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Por lo que sus siguientes palabras lo sorprendieron.

**. . .**

La discusión que siguió lo hizo sentirse más seguro acerca de lo que acababa de hacer. Esto era lo que sabía hacer -presentar una oferta, negociar las condiciones, sellar el trato. Era bueno en eso, y tenía sus maneras para llegar a un acuerdo. Ahora sólo necesitaba un _sí_ final.

Encontró a Blaine en su habitación, acurrucado en su cama, jugando con la tela de la pajarita en sus manos. Se veía tan pequeño así, tan vulnerable, sus pestañas todavía estaban humedas y su cabello desarreglado, y el corazón de Cooper se rompió. Todo el tiempo, _años así._ Y Cooper no había sabido; debió presionar más para saber. Había preferido vivir en una dichosa ignorancia, confortable en su pequeño mundo seguro en Nueva York, feliz de escapar del lío que era la casa de su familia.

Dios, había sido tan egoísta.

— Lo siento mucho, Bee. Por favor perdóname.

Se refería a mucho más que los eventos ocurridos en ese día.

— Fue una mala idea. —La voz de Blaine era ronca por las lágrimas.— Nunca debí pedirte que vinieras. Ahora te irás a casa y él será perverso y malo por días, y nunca escucharé el fin de todo esto. —Se volvió a mirar a Cooper y era una mierda que Bee estuviera enojado con _él._ — No vengas a agitar las cosas. Yo _tengo que vivir_ en esta casa, Coop.

Oh, claro.

— De hecho, no tienes que hacerlo. Ven a vivir conmigo.

Blaine apartó la mirada de él.— No es gracioso.

— No estoy bromeando. Ven a Nueva York conmigo.

Blaine se sentó y se encogió de hombros despectivamente, pero al menos estaba mirando a Cooper otra vez.

— Sabes que no es posible. No antes de la universidad.

Cooper puso una mano sobre la de Blaine, poniendo también cada pizca de convicción en su voz.

— No quiero que estés aquí. No quiero que tengas que escuchar toda esta mierda todos los días. No quiero regresar a Nueva York y preguntarme si esto no te destrozará. Por favor ven a casa conmigo.

Había una tenue luz de esperanza en los ojos de Blaine aún cuando negaba con la cabeza.

— Tendría que cambiar de escuela. A mitad de mi último año.

— Sí.

— Ellos nunca lo permitirán.

— Ellos _ya lo permitieron_.

Cooper tuvo que sonreír ante la forma en que la mandíbula de Blaine cayó. Pasó un momento antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.

— No pagarán para que me vaya a estudiar a Nueva York.

— Lo sé. Yo lo haré. Por favor di que sí.

Algunas respiraciones profundas y un puñado de segundos que se sintieron como horas mientras Cooper esperaba. Los labios de Blaine temblaban.

— Okay.

— ¿Okay? —Cooper no podía contener la enorme sonrisa.

— Okay, iré contigo.

— ¿Mañana?

 _— ¿Qué?_ —Fue casi un chillido.

— Okay, pasado mañana. Necesitaremos un día para preparar todo. Ahora anda, ponte esa pajarita y vamos a cenar. Sería una pena desperdiciar una comida tan buena.

**. . .**

Una llamada telefónica a Sebastian siguió justo después de la cena. Cooper sabía que era Navidad. Sabía que era de mala educación llamar con cualquier cosa que no fueran buenos deseos. También sabía que a Seb no le importaría.

Él no tuvo que explicar mucho. Sólo lo más importante, y tenía a Sebastian arrojando una enfurecida cadena de blasfemias que llevaron rápidamente a pedir disculpas a alguien en el fondo. Cuando Cooper preguntó si conocía a alguien que pudiera ayudar a encontrar una buena escuela para Blaine, sin importar lo que costara, Sebastian no lo dudó.

— Sí, podría ser. Dame un poco de tiempo, te llamaré.

Cooper esperaba que "un poco de tiempo" significara unos pocos días, pero no diez minutos.

— Okay, hecho. Te costará, es una de las mejores escuelas secundarias de Nueva York, pero de alguna manera no creo que sea un problema.

— No lo es, pero... ¿cómo?

Sebastian se rió, claramente encantado.

— Cooper, querido, llamaste en medio de la famosa fiesta Navideña anual de la familia Smythe. Está la crème de la crème (1) aquí ahora mismo. No podrías haber elegido un mejor momento cuando se trata de conexiones. Todo lo que hice fue acercarme a la mujer correcta y decirle la triste y conmovedora historia de un chico increíblemente talentosos que necesita salir de emergencia de un entorno familiar homofóbico. Ella es la decano (2). Y está aquí con su esposa. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— Um... Yo... sí, sólo dame un momento...

Seb se rió entre dientes.— Te voy a dar más que eso, florecita. Ella me enviará todos los documentos y requisitos mañana por correo electrónico, así que te llamaré y te diré todo entonces. Es Navidad, después de todo.

— Dios, te besaría si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo. —No podía creerlo; la decisión había sido tomada apenas dos horas atrás y ya casi estaba todo arreglado para la reubicación de Blaine.

Sebastian suspiró dramáticamente en su oído.— Maldición. Qué desperdicio de tan buen beso. Guárdalo para mi.

— Te lo prometo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine no pudo dormir esa noche, abrumado con todo lo que había sucedido. Y sin embargo, mientras daba vueltas en la cama de repente incómoda, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que todo era un sueño: Cooper enfrentándose a su padre, _por él_ _._ La oferta para mudarse a Nueva York, y no en seis u ocho meses -ahora. La llamada de Sebastián con la noticia de que ya tenía un lugar en una escuela nueva -una buena escuela, al parecer, incluso _genial_. En Nueva York.

Él iría a Nueva York, para quedarse con Cooper. Para ser libre.

No podía creerlo. Era demasiado bueno para pasarle a él, demasiado parecido a sus sueños más secretos haciéndose realidad.

Todo el mundo estaba dormido, la casa estaba en completo silencio a su alrededor cuando Blaine finalmente se rindió e hizo algo que no había intentado desde que tenía seis años de edad.

Cooper ya no tenía su propia habitación aquí, obviamente; se había convertido en una habitación para invitados desde años atrás. Pero era en esa habitación en particular en la que dormía ahora, y escabulléndose a través del pasillo con sus pies descalzos, Blaine sintió la misma mezcla de ansiedad y necesidad de confort que siempre lo había llevado a la habitación de su hermano mayor cuando era un niño. La puerta se abrió y se cerró sin un sólo ruido, y aunque la distribución de la habitación era diferente (por no hablar de que era mucho más limpia), la silueta de Cooper durmiento trajo la misma sensación de seguridad que en ese entonces.

Por supuesto, aquí era donde terminaban las similitudes. Como un niño y luego un preescolar, Blaine solía colarse en la habitación de Coop después de una pesadilla o un día desagradable, abriéndose camino bajo las sábanas en el reconfortante calor de otro ser humano para conciliar el sueño. Sus padres nunca habían sido del tipo cariñoso ni de los que abrazaban mucho. Su padre creía que eso volvía a los hijos débiles, y se había enojado cada vez que había encontrado a Blaine acurrucado al lado de su hermano.

Pero Blaine no podía evitarlo; a veces solo necesitaba estar cerca de alguien -su piel dolía como si estuviera hambriento de contacto humano. Por eso, años más tarde, él amaba el simple placer de dormir junto a Kurt.

 _Okay, no._ Nada de pensar en Kurt.

Sin embargo Blaine ya no tenía seis años; ambos eran más o menos adultos. Se sentía incómodo incluso estar aquí con Cooper. Así que se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama y le susurró.— ¿Coop?

El hecho de que Cooper abriera los ojos de inmediato fue una prueba de que él estaba teniendo una noche agitada también. Por lo general, dormía como un tronco.

Coop parpadeó con ojos legañosos y se hundió más bajo las sábanas para mantener el frío invierno de la casa lejos de él. Su voz era un poco ronca y un poco preocupada cuando habló.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bee?

Blaine realmente no quería parecer desesperado -de hecho, él tenía la intención de parecer relajado y despreocupado- pero su impulsivo interior estaba delante de él.

— Por favor, dime que no lo he soñado todo.

Esperaba que Coop se riera, pero su hermano sólo se acercó a la pared, dejando espacio para él en la cama matrimonial, y levantó la esquina de la colcha.

— Ven aquí. —Cuando Blaine vaciló, Cooper se rió sin humor.— Todavía recuerdas la última vez que te encontró aquí, ¿eh? Supongo que si él entrara ahora, tendría una gran cantidad de comentarios acerca de nosotros estando inapropiadamente cerca. Estoy casi tentado a ver lo creativo que será.

Blaine dejó escapar un ruido ahogado y Cooper se puso serio de inmediato.

— Pero no lo haré. Vamos, hace frío. Me despierto en la madrugada de todos modos. Te echaré a tu habitación para comenzar a empacar, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine asintió y se instaló en la cama caliente y cómoda.

— Así que... _¿me voy_ contigo?

— Definitivamente vienes conmigo. Te lo prometo. —Coop respondió con solemnidad.

— ¿Entonces eso significa que vas a ser mi tutor ahora?

— Técnicamente... Quiero decir, sí. Ya veremos cómo nos va.

Blaine tuvo que sonreír ante la nota de desaprobación en la voz de su hermano.

— Lo hiciste bien en el verano y te prometo no ser una amenaza. Entonces... ¿puedo estudiar lo que quiero?

Estaba bastante seguro de que Cooper no trataría de controlar sus opciones universitarias, pero después de meses de batallas sobre música contra negocios (bueno, música contra _cualquier otra cosa_ , en realidad) tenía que asegurarse. El edredón se movió cuando Coop se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, preferiría que no estudiaras magia negra tal vez, pero es tu vida y tus opciones. Ya sabes lo que quieres y te apoyaré. Hablaremos sobre el aspecto financiero de la universidad en algún momento ya que puede que no sea capaz de pagarlo por completo, pero eso es para el futuro. Por ahora, sólo quiero que te concentres en graduarte y en entrar a la escuela que deseas. Y en... ser feliz, —añadió en voz baja y Blaine sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos.

Estaba oscuro. Dejó que fluyeran.

— Gracias. —Era todo lo que podía decir, y esperaba que Coop entendiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, pero incluso cuando las lágrimas de Blaine se secaron, el sueño todavía no venía. Había una cosa más que realmente quería saber.

— ¿Coop?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Cómo está Kurt?

Cooper vaciló, como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir. O tal vez sólo estaba quedándose dormido cuando Blaine habló.

— Ha estado... ocupado. La línea de ropa que diseñó ya está disponible y se está vendiendo fenomenalmente. Ellos le han ofrecido una gran cantidad de nuevas oportunidades en la empresa, por lo que renunció a su trabajo diario en el teatro y ahora sólo trabaja en casa.

Blaine sonrió. Siempre había sabido que Kurt la haría a lo grande en _La Nuit._ Se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar en voz baja.

— ¿Él...? ¿Ha estado saliendo con alguien?

Cooper se volvió hacia él en la oscuridad.— Bee... no te hagas esto.

— Dime. —Él ya sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta, pero de repente, era en todo lo que podía pensar.

— Él... ha habido un par de tipos. Hasta donde yo sé.

— _...Oh._

En realidad no debería haber esperado algo diferente, pero aún así, dolió. ¿Qué estaba pensando? En serio. Bueno, él sabía qué. Una pequeña y tonta parte de él mantenía la esperanza de que a pesar de que Kurt nunca hubiera admitido que lo amaba, tal vez -sólo tal vez- su ' _realmente, realmente me importas'_ había querido decir exactamente eso. Que Kurt tenía demasiado miedo de llamarlo amor, pero él lo había sentido. Muchas de sus acciones del verano pasado lo habían sugerido.

Bueno, Blaine se había engañado a sí mismo. Una vez más. Y ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Coop? No le digas que me voy a mudar. —Casi se las arregló para mantener su voz firme.

— Pero...

— Por favor... No le digas. Pídele a Sebastian que no lo haga tampoco. Yo... Será suficiente desafío la mudanza y la nueva escuela. No podré hacer frente a mis sentimientos si lo veo también. ¿Por favor?

Cooper parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final sólo asintió.

— Si estás serguro de que eso es lo que quieres.

— Estoy seguro.

**. . .**

Los dos días siguientes fueron una locura absoluta. Había un montón para empacar, elegir qué llevar con él y qué dejar atrás -una elección importante, teniendo en cuenta que no iba a volver. La próxima vez que viniera, cuando eso sucediera, iba a ser un invitado más. Su casa, su habitación -estas palabras ya no estarían asociadas a Westerville, Ohio.

La pila resultante de las cajas era demasiado grande como para llevarla con ellos, y Cooper terminó organizando una empresa de mudanzas para transportarlo todo. Llegarían a Nueva York un día después de ellos.

Dalton estaba cerrado por Navidad y no había mucho que se pudiera hacer al respecto, pero su padre los sorprendió diciendo que iría y se encargaría de las formalidades de transferencia tan pronto como abrieran tras las vacaciones. Ahora que se había tomado la decisión, era sorprendentemente amable con los dos, complaciente incluso, y sin decir una sola vez en dos días alguno de sus comentarios mordaces. Sólo seguía preguntándole a Blaine qué era exactamente lo que Cooper le había dicho.

Sin embargo, él no extrañaría a su padre. Estaba triste de dejar a su madre, y ella derramó unas lágrimas mientras ayudaba a empacar, pero la verdad era que ambos estaban más que listos para el día de hoy. Siempre habían tenido en claro que Blaine se alejaría para la universidad y unos pocos meses realmente no habían cambiado mucho. Al menos Blaine sabía que ella iba a tratar de mantenerse en contacto con él.

Su vuelo sería en la noche del 27, y en la mañana, Blaine había logrado reunir a la mitad de los Warblers -los que no se habían ido para la Navidad- para tomar café y despedirse. Esta resultó ser la parte más difícil de todo. Dejar a sus amigos, así de repente, y en medio de la temporada de competición -el sentido de responsabilidad de Blaine lo mantuvo disculpándose la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ellos entendían, sobre todo los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para saber acerca de la actitud de su familia. Ellos lo despidieron con sonrisas y deseos de buena suerte, y se comprometieron a ponerlo al día con las noticias y enseñarle las grabaciones por correo electrónico. Wes escribió la combinación del casillero de Blaine y se comprometió a vaciarlo y enviar a Nueva York las pocas cosas personales que Blaine guardaba allí.

Por último, todo estaba listo, y con una última mirada a la casa, se dirigió hacia Columbus. Acurrucado en el asiento del copiloto del coche de alquiler de Coop, Blaine se sintió aturdido por la cantidad de cambios que se vinieron en tan sólo tres días tan repentinos y abrumadores. Todavía no lo registraba totalmente.

Fue sólo cuando el avión despegó, que Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio cuenta que había estado esperando todo el tiempo a que le cayera otro zapatazo. Que Cooper cambiara de opinión. O sus padres. O una llamada telefónica diciendo que no, que transferirse en este momento no sería posible después de todo. Para despertar de este extraño y maravilloso sueño.

Pero no había sucedido, y no sucedería. Él estaba en camino a Nueva York.

* * *

 **(1) la crème de la crème:** La crema y nata; lo mejor de lo mejor.

 **(2) Decana:** Persona nombrada para presidir una facultad dentro de una universidad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: La segunda canción que realmente quiero que escuchen, viene en este capítulo. Puede que sea la canción más importante de toda la historia, así que por favor, asegúrense de poder escucharla; pienso que las canciones nunca están de más. Y además es una cancion muy hermosa.
> 
> Cuando lleguen a esa parte, encontrarán un texto en negritas, por favor, dejen de leer. Cierren sus ojos y vean en el interior de Kurt. La canción es "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri.

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Cooper no era completamente ajeno o estaba tan obsesionado con su trabajo como para no ver nada más allá de él. Sólo tendía a centrarse exclusivamente en las cosas que más le importaban en un momento dado, e ignoraba todo lo demás.

Últimamente, lo que más le importaba era su hermanito.

A primera vista, Blaine estaba haciéndolo bien -ahora. Había existido un período de ajuste en Enero, con ambos tratando de encontrar su lugar en la nueva situación. Pronto, sin embargo, Blaine se había adaptado a las nuevas circunstancias, tanto en casa como en la escuela. Sus notas eran excelentes, se llevaba bien con la gente, incluso había salido en unas cuantas citas. En los tres meses que habían pasado desde que se mudó a Nueva York, había actuado satisfecho y próspero.

 _Actuado_ era la palabra clave.

Puede que Blaine no se diera cuenta, pero Cooper vio más allá de lo que aparentaba. Como lo solo que realmente estaba su hermano. Blaine no tenía amigos íntimos aquí -Kurt estaba fuera de toda cuestión, Meg rara vez tenía tiempo ahora con todas sus actividades extracurriculares, y nadie en la escuela se había preocupado en acercarse al niño nuevo pocos meses antes de la graduación. Había un coro ahí, pero no permitían que nuevas personas entraran tan tarde en el año escolar -o eso dijo Blaine.

Y él ni siquiera tenía la comodidad habitual de un piano. Era lo único que amaba que no pudo llevar con él cuando dejó Westerville. Y dado que su apartamento requeriría una remodelación importante para poder meter un piano en él, habían decidido que, por ahora, Blaine practicaría en la escuela. Aún así, no era lo mismo que tenerlo literalmente en sus manos en cualquier momento, y Cooper lo sabía.

También sabía que Blaine todavía extrañaba a Kurt. Él sabía exactamente con qué frecuencia la sonrisa en su rostro era una máscara puesta para evitar que Cooper se preocupara. Vio la melancolía colándose en los ojos de Blaine cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirándolo. Cooper nunca traicionaría la confianza del niño yendo al diario que sabía que llevaba, pero no tenía que hacerlo. El número de veces que había oído a Blaine decir el nombre de Kurt en sus sueños era suficiente para saber que él todavía no lo superaba.

Y, sin embargo, ni una sola vez le preguntó a Cooper acerca de él. Blaine no había mencionado el nombre de Kurt en una conversación desde esa noche en Diciembre.

Si Blaine hubiera querido saber, Cooper le habría dicho todo acerca de los grandes cambios en la vida de Kurt, lo que había pasado con él al firmar el contrato con _La Nuit_ para ser uno de sus diseñadores permanentes. Le habría mencionado lo mucho que Kurt trabajaba ahora, siempre tomando más, y lo cansado y extremadamente agotado que parecía cada vez que se las arreglaba para hacerse un tiempo para encontrarse con sus amigos. Dejaría caer casualmente la observación al azar de lo tristes que lucían lo ojos de Kurt siempre, a pesar de haber hecho sus sueños realidad, o su renuencia a volver a salir con alguien, supuestamente debido a la falta de tiempo. Le diría a su hermano que Kurt lo echaba de menos también.

Así las cosas, no lo hizo.

¡Pero toda la situación era agotadora! Esos dos idiotas estaban aún completamente enamorados, y no importaba lo furioso que Cooper había estado con la sola idea de que estuvieran juntos cuando se enteró de su relación; las cosas habían cambiado. Ya era hora de que hicieran algo para poner fin a este estancamiento exasperante, aunque sólo fuera para que Cooper pudiera volver a su habitual eficiencia en el trabajo.

En serio, ya era suficiente.

Así que un sábado soleado a principios de Abril hizo algo que habría deseado que alguien hubiera hecho por él y Amita, hace años: Interferir. Fue sólo una frase que dejó caer descuidadamente durante el almuerzo con sus dos amigos. Un desliz de su lengua, por supuesto.

— Okay, lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, para variar, le prometí a Bee que haría la cena hoy.

Eso fue suficiente.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, pero él hizo un intento decente por sonar neutral.

— Oh, ¿está Blaine de visita?

Seb se rió entre dientes, sin siquiera dejar de mirar otra cosa que no fueran las teclas de su teléfono.— Me pregunto cómo vas a explicar esta mierda ahora.

Cooper fingió estar horrorizado.— _Mierda._ No se suponía que yo... Maldita sea, ¿podrías olvidar que dije eso?

— No. —Oh, bien. Había esperado que Kurt no lo dejara pasar.

— Mierda. Prometí que no te lo diría, pero... parece que ya lo he hecho. Oh, bueno. Blaine vive conmigo ahora. De tiempo completo.

— Oh. —Kurt respiró entrecortadamente y obligó a su rostro a permanecer calmado. Había sido un cambio tan rápido, que Cooper no se habría dado cuenta si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien.— ¿Qué pasa con la escuela?

— Se transfirió justo después de Navidad. Fue casi un desafío, pero Seb ayudó. —Cooper no se perdió la mirada maligna que Kurt le lanzó a Sebastian, quien sólo se encogió de hombros,— y nos las arreglamos para llevarlo a cabo. No podía simplemente dejarlo de nuevo en Ohio. Odio no haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

La preocupación arrugó la frente de Kurt.— ¿Tu padre...?

— Si. Le prometí a Bee que iría a casa para Navidad y... mierda, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes... simplemente no podía dejarlo en esa casa envenenada un día más. Sin importar lo que pasara.

Se aclaró la garganta. Blaine estaba a salvo, pero Cooper nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable de haber tardado tanto tiempo en poner un alto a esa situación. Las emociones debían haberse mostrado en su cara, porque la alarma se encendió en los ojos de Kurt.

— ¿Él...? —Él no tenía que terminar; Cooper entendía. Su mente se había ido por el mismo camino primero.

— No, él nunca golpeó a Blaine. Le pregunté. Él sólo... ¿Te imaginas vivir a diario en una atmósfera de homofobia casual? ¿En su propia casa? —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.— Yo no sabía que era tan malo. Bee nunca me lo dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu madre? Nunca hablas de ella. ¿Ella comparte la opinión de tu padre?

Cooper negó con la cabeza.— En realidad no, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Ella ama a Blaine -nos ama a ambos, supongo- y trataría de hacer que se sintiera mejor por sus propios y escasos medios, pero no iba a intervenir. Fue criada con la creencia de que la posición de la mujer no es ir en contra de las decisiones de su marido, ¿sabes? Él es el hombre de la familia, lo que significa que él siempre tiene la razón.

— Me alegro de que lo hayas traído. —Kurt estaba tratando -sin lograrlo- de no permitir que la magnitud de las emociones que lo sacudían se filtraran a través de su ser.— Te pediría que le dijeras a Blaine _hola_ de mi parte, pero está claro que no sería bienvenido. No lo culpo. —Se concentró en terminar su café, luego miró su reloj con una exagerada sorpresa.— Oh, creo que ya debo irme. Le prometí a Julian que le enviaría los nuevos bocetos el lunes por la mañana, y todavía no están listos.

En el momento en que Kurt salió de la cafetería, Seb miró a Cooper con una ceja levantada y sacudió la cabeza.

— Entrometido. —Cooper se encogió de hombros, y Sebastian sonrió con nostalgia.— Gané completamente, por cierto. ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? Si este no es nuestro pequeño Kurt enamorado, no sé lo que es. Todavía necesita dejar de negarlo y arreglar las cosas, pero, _amooooor_. Ahora paga.

Cooper se fue a casa cien dólares más pobre que en la tarde. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**. . .**

Sin embargo, toda su intromisión parecía ser en vano.

Suponiendo que Kurt no tardaría mucho tiempo en llamar a Blaine con un pretexto, Cooper había llegado a sincerarse con su hermano tan pronto como regresó a casa -bueno, medio sincerarse tal vez, dejando de lado la parte de que no había sido un accidente. Era justo dejar que Blaine se preparara. Cooper esperaba ira, quizás con una pizca de emoción. En su lugar, sólo consiguió un encogimiento de hombros antes de que Blaine volviera a estudiar.

Sin embargo, la forma en que dejó de olvidar su teléfono en todas partes, y la manera en que se asustaba cada vez que sonaba, lo delató.

Pero pasaron días y luego semanas, y Kurt no trató de ponerse en contacto con Blaine ni una sola vez. Lo que era más, dejó de tener tiempo para reunirse con Coop y Sebastian. Afirmó que estaba ocupado diseñando, cosiendo, viajando a Boston cada semana; siempre hablando de trabajo y de Julian. Constantemente, _Julian._

Y mientras las sonrisas de Blaine se hacían cada vez más débiles y menos frecuentes, Cooper se maldijo por interferir. Sólo lo había empeorado.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt fue lenta y deliberadamente ahogándose a sí mismo en el trabajo.

Empezó de a poco, como una técnica de afrontamiento (1). El alcohol no era ni práctico ni divertido a largo plazo, y no tardó en descubrir que volver a tener eventuales revolcones -poniendo a luchar fuego con fuego, por así decirlo- ya no era atractivo para él.

Tenía que hacer algo más. Si no, habría tenido demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba volver a casa a un apartamento vacío y despertarse solo. Para reflexionar sobre el hecho de que nada parecía hacerle feliz últimamente.

Admitió que la última revelación de Cooper se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago, ya que sólo confirmó lo que Kurt había estado tratando de no creer todo el tiempo: que Blaine realmente no quería tener nada que ver con él. Que Kurt la había cagado demasiado, y que definitivamente no había vuelta atrás.

Así que trabajó.

Afortunadamente, resultó que _La Nuit_ se nutría de personas como él -jóvenes talentosos y decididos a tener éxito. No trataron sus avalanchas de ideas como una amenaza a sus diseñadores regulares, tal como algunas otras casas de moda habían hecho. Por el contrario -apreciaban su trabajo y lo animaban a seguir su instinto de la moda, que resultó increíblemente bueno en más de una ocasión. Julian, que se había convertido en su patrocinador y mayor apoyo, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Kurt no había sido descubierto antes, y había hecho su misión personal verlo triunfar.

Ellos trabajaron en algunos proyectos juntos, y a medida que pasaron los meses, se hicieron amigos. Incluso Kurt había pasado la noche en casa de Julian un par de veces cuando había estado demasiado cansado para conducir de vuelta a casa después de un diseño/sesión de reflexión en Boston. La esposa de Julián, una pequeña criatura adorable (con un vientre enorme en este momento, ya que estaban esperando gemelos para Junio), había adoptado prácticamente a Kurt y seguía tratando de engordarlo cada vez que lo veía.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Kurt trabajaba más y más. A finales de Abril, no tenía prácticamente nada de tiempo libre -primero dejó de socializar, y luego dejó de comer adecuadamente, y luego dejó de dormir; pero estaba bien. Él tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, donde podía trabajar desde su casa, en su propio horario y en sus propios términos. Estaba haciendo lo que amaba, para una empresa que había admirado durante años, y que parecía que estaba en una vía rápida de crecimiento.

¿Entonces por qué no era feliz? ¡Maldita sea!

Por supuesto, él sabía por qué. Podía fingir todo lo que quisiera, trabajar hasta desfayecer; podía esconderse de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero nunca sería capaz de escapar de la marca en su propio corazón -la que Blaine había dejado a pesar de todas las defensas y las precauciones de Kurt, con apenas la caricia más suave, la ternura, las palabras sinceras y una sonrisa que mareaba a Kurt.

Él sabía que no podía escapar, pero eso no significaba que tenía que dejar de intentarlo. Él no lo haría, porque no había otra alternativa. Y si esto era su castigo por ser un estúpido, así sería.

Incluso aunque ya no estuviera seguro de a qué estupidez en particular se refería: rendirse al amor o alejar a Blaine. Probablemente a ambas cosas.

Trabajar desde casa y en su propio horario tenía una gran cantidad de beneficios y algunos inconvenientes, uno de ellos era el hecho de que su reloj biológico estaba completamente desordenado ahora. Por lo general, sólo trabajaba hasta que su sistema se bloqueara, sin importar la hora que fuera, dormía durante unas horas y luego se despertaba de nuevo a trabajar. A veces no podía conciliar el sueño. A veces se le olvidaba. A veces se sentaba en el suelo, desesperado y molesto, con el teléfono en la mano y el dedo cerniéndose sobre el número de Blaine, hasta que finalmente decidió borrarlo durante una de esas noches -para evitar ir en contra de los deseos de Blaine y tratar de entrar de nuevo en su vida.

La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que no podía vivir así mucho más tiempo, que debería tener un mejor cuidado de sí mismo o se enfermaría. Pero entonces la revisión de la realidad venía: _¿a quién le importaba?_ No tenía a nadie que lo motivara a cuidar de sí mismo. ¿Y qué si él moría más joven debido a su estilo de vida poco saludable? Por lo menos se iría de este mundo dejando fabulosos diseños y un nombre que esperaba que pudiera ser ampliamente reconocido por personas conscientes de la moda en todas partes.

Si sólo el agotamiento no afectara la conexión entre su cerebro y su mano, reflexionó una mañana de Mayo, dejando su apartamento para ir a la cafetería más cercana. Esperaba que el paseo (y el café, _y ooh sí_ , quizás un bagel) ayudaran a despejar su cabeza y permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente para terminar el último lote de bocetos. Tenía una idea fantástica -encaje, terciopelo y detalles intrincados de plata- que realmente quería dibujar y guardar antes de que su sistema colapsara.

Estaba repasando los detalles del diseño en su cabeza cuando entró en la cafetería, considerando esbozar determinadas partes en lugar de todo el vestido, cuando una figura familiar llamó su atención y se volvió para mirar, distraído.

Y se quedó inmóvil, clavado en el suelo.

Kurt no lo había visto en ocho meses y medio -y no importó en absoluto. Su corazón voló, se disparó tan rápido y fuerte como lo había hecho en Agosto, si no es que más todavía. Sintió algo en lo profundo de su ser despertando, algo cayendo de nuevo en su lugar, y estaba demasiado sorprendido y demasiado cansado para tratar de luchar contra ello. Sólo podía estar de pie ahí y mirar el perfil de Blaine mientras esperaba en la línea a pocos metros de Kurt, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

[ **De pie y apenas respirando, sintiendo que todo de repente se asentaba suave y perfectamente, Kurt se preguntó por qué demonios le había parecido tan complicado.**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI) ¿Por qué había luchado así, cuando todo estaba bien y era evidente y fácil? ¿Por qué nadie lo golpeó en la cabeza? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que algunas cosas no necesitan ser planeadas, pensadas o controladas? Algunas cosas simplemente _son_. Algunas veces, todo lo que tienes que hacer es rendirte.

No supo en qué momento se movió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo hizo, pero luego Blaine terminó de ordenar su café y se dio la vuelta, y de pronto estaban frente a frente, los ojos dorados de Blaine se abrieron completamente, y Kurt sólo podudo exhalar,— Bee.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine se había estado preguntando cómo iba a actuar, qué sentiría al encontrarse inevitablemente con Kurt de nuevo algún día. Entre ambos jugando un papel importante en la vida de Cooper y lo cerca que vivían el uno del otro ahora, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Y puesto que el corazón de Blaine se negaba obstinadamente a aceptar que cualquier relación entre ellos había terminado, él ansiosamente esperaba que ese momento fuera incómodo, doloroso y/o aterrador.

Lo que no esperaba era que su cerebro ignorara por completo el tiempo y la distancia y todo lo que había sucedido desde que se habían visto por última vez el uno al otro, y saltara directo al modo amoroso y cariñoso. Pero no podía evitarlo, especialmente con Kurt luciendo tan... no muy bien; más pálido que de costumbre y claramente agotado, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, el cabello revuelto y una mancha de lo que parecía polvo de grafito sobre el pómulo. Todos los instintos de Blaine, todos sus sentimientos se sacudieron de forma inmediata, y apenas logró contenerse de simplemente llegar y acariciar con sus dedos la mejilla de Kurt.

En cambio, agarró un agitador de madera para tener algo con que jugar.

— Kurt. Me alegro de verte.

Y era cierto; no hubo incomodidad, ¿pero cuando había habido incomodidad entre ellos? Se sentía como si simplemente se hubieran separado apenas ayer, y ahora todo hacía clic a la perfección.

— ¿Estás de pie tan temprano? ¿O sigues de pie? Son apenas las 7:30. ¿Has dormido algo hoy?

Había una lenta sonrisa aturdida extendiéndose en el rostro de Kurt, _y en serio,_ ¿cómo podría Blaine haber creído que sería capaz de vivir su vida sin este hombre en ella? Como amigo, si no otra cosa, pero _ahí_ _._ Estaba claro que había sido un idiota iluso, que se había engañado a sí mismo, pero sin duda se aseguraría de solucionar este error ahora.

Kurt habló por fin, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos y brillantes a pesar de que su voz sonaba áspera y sin aliento.

— Sin duda podría necesitar un poco de descanso, pero... ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?

Blaine miró el reloj sobre el mostrador e hizo una mueca de dolor.— No puedo, tengo que correr o llegaré tarde a clase, pero... ¿mañana? Estaré en casa alrededor de las 4:30. ¿Qué te parece si vas después de esa hora y ya de ahí nos vamos?

Kurt sonrió.— Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Al final Kurt no consiguió ni café ni un bagel. Sólo fue a su casa, sonriendo como un loco, y cayendo de cara en la cama. Era como una luz, y cuando se despertó, habían pasado diecinueve horas y se sentía como un hombre nuevo. _Un hombre nuevo, lleno de esperanza._

* * *

 **(1) Afrontamiento:** Cualquier actividad que el individuo puede poner en marcha, tanto de **tipo cognitivo** como de **tipo conductual** , con el fin de enfrentarse a una determinada situación. Por lo tanto, los recursos de afrontamiento del individuo están formados por todos aquellos pensamientos, reinterpretaciones, conductas, etc., que el individuo puede desarrollar para tratar de conseguir los mejores resultados posibles en una determinada situación. **  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Una vez que Kurt se levantó y se duchó, las horas se extendieron ante él como tierra estéril que había que cruzar antes de que pudiera ver a Blaine de nuevo.

No podía concentrarse en nada. Rompió una taza mientras hacía café, casi se cruza en el camino de una bicicleta cuando se dirigía a comprar algunas provisiones, y luego, al tratar de distraerse preparando algunas muestras para Julian, se cosió justo en la punta del dedo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Un aficionado? Finalmente, se dio por vencido y decidió ir a esperar en la casa de Cooper -bueno, en el apartamento de los hermanos Anderson. Apenas eran las tres y media cuando subió corriendo las escaleras para quemar algo de su energía nerviosa, pero llevaba su cuaderno de bocetos y su iPad. Podía esperar. Sabía que a Cooper no le importaría si entraba, y esperaba que a Blaine tampoco.

El primer sonido lo golpeó al momento de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y Kurt se quedó helado. La voz de Blaine. Era inconfundible. El tiempo pudo haber pasado, pero los sonidos que Blaine hizo en los momentos más íntimos nunca se habían desvanecido de la memoria de Kurt.

Por alguna razón, Blaine ya estaba en casa.

El primer gemido fue seguido por otro, y luego más, en rápida sucesión, y Kurt se quedó ahí, a sabiendas de que debía abandonar el lugar lo más silenciosamente posible para otorgarle a Blaine su privacidad y nunca, pero nunca, mencionar que había estado ahí. Sin embargo, su cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Se quedó clavado en el suelo, la excitación embriagando su sangre y quemando sus mejillas -hasta que se dio cuenta de que Blaine podía estar acompañado.

En realidad, debió haber pensado en eso antes, era obvio. Blaine había estado en Nueva York desde hacía meses, era precioso y muy especial. ¿Por qué no iba a tener un novio? Y cuando él había accedido a reunirse con Kurt, ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre su relación, pasada o futura. Por lo que intuía, Blaine pensó que eran sólo dos viejos amigos que se encontrarían para tomar un café. Y aquí estaba Kurt, en todo lo alto de sus falsas esperanzas y listo para disculparse, para explicar y confesar. Secretamente soñaba con el perdón y hasta la mínima posibilidad de arreglarlo y hacer las cosas bien de nuevo.

Dios, se daría un golpe en la frente si hubiera una manera de hacerlo sin el menor ruido. Había sido tan estúpido. Patético realmente, con la esperanza de que Blaine lo hubiera esperado todo este tiempo.

Tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, en espera de otro sonido más fuerte para cubrir el chirrido de las bisagras, cuando lo oyó, sin aliento y desesperado.

— Kurt, joder, sí. Justo así. Cógeme, oh Dios, sí, _sí,_ muy bien, _Kurrrrrrt._

Ninguna de sus acciones después fueron una decisión consciente -no andar los pocos pasos hacia la habitación de Blaine, no empujar la puerta entreabierta. Pero ahí estaba, y la imagen que vio pudo haber paralizado su corazón por un momento.

Blaine estaba en cuatro patas, desnudo sobre la cama, su delicioso y redondeado culo señalando hacia la puerta. Y él se estaba cogiendo a sí mismo con un gran consolador púrpura, mucho más grande que el que Kurt le había dado. Éste era en realidad más cercano al propio tamaño de Kurt, y sin embargo, se deslizaba dentro y fuera del agujero estirado de Blaine con una facilidad que enloqueció a Kurt y que nubló su cerebro.

Oyó un gemido, y antes de que se diera cuenta que era suyo, Blaine estaba luchando por meterse bajo las sábanas, chillando "¡Cooper!" con una voz entrecortada y llena de pánico.

Fue sólo cuando estuvo cubierto hasta el cuello y con el rostro completamente rojo, que Blaine miró hacia la puerta... y se cubrió los ojos, mortificado.

— _OhDiosmíoKurt._

Sin embargo Kurt todavía no había recuperado la compostura, demasiada sangre fluyendo hacia el sur al mismo tiempo, porque lo único que su boca pudo producir fue— Sí. Por favor, haré lo que quieras. Te cogeré ahora mismo si quieres, yo...

Se interrumpió porque Blaine lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y alguna pequeña parte de su cerebro aún en funcionamiento le dijo a Kurt que no era una mirada de _sí, por favor, cógeme._ Sólo un instante de silencio, y luego Blaine habló, sorprendentemente tranquilo y sereno, teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenía un consolador bastante grande en el culo.

— Gracias, pero no creo que sea uh... apropiado. Tenías razón, el año pasado. No quiero dárselo a alguien que no me ama, sólo por diversión.

Se sintió como un puñetazo en la cara, duro e inesperado, y lo peor era que Kurt sabía que se lo merecía. Esto fue suficiente para hacer que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha de nuevo, y sus mejillas ardieron con la súbita comprensión de lo que acababa de hacer. Irrumpiendo así, y diciéndole esas cosas a Blaine... _Oh Dios._ Realmente no podría haberlo hecho peor, ¿o sí?

— Pero... —Pasó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. No. No había forma de salvar esta situación, era inútil intentar. Nada de citas para tomar café, ni pláticas, ni confesiones podrían venir después de esto.— No, tienes razón. Fui un idiota, y ahora es demasiado tarde. Siento mucho haber llegado así, no lo volveré a hacer. Sólo me iré y...

— ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —La voz de Blaine era pequeña y suave de repente, a pesar de que estaba tratando de mantener su rostro indiferente.

Kurt respiró hondo, tratando de disipar el escozor detrás de sus ojos. _Por supuesto,_ tenía que venir a cagarla de nuevo.

Pero Blaine estaba esperando una respuesta. _Dios, contrólate, Hummel. Por lo menos dale eso._

— Demasiado tarde... ¿para nosotros? Para que te diga cuán infinitamente arrepentido estoy, para tratar de hacer las paces contigo, para confesarte... —se interrumpió.

— ¿Kurt? —Fue apenas un susurro, y la nota de esperanza en la voz de Blaine hizo que el corazón de Kurt se acelerara.

— Yo... fui un idiota.

— ¿Estás diciendo...?

— Estoy diciendo que te amo, que te he amado todo el tiempo, pero tenía miedo y...

—Kurt. —Calmo y tranquilo, pero firme, y Kurt respiró profunda y temblorosamente.

— Sí.

— Permíteme... necesito un poco de tiempo. Déjame llamarte cuando esté listo para esta conversación, ¿okay?

Okay. ¿Un poco de tiempo era un día? ¿Un par de días? ¿Una semana, tal vez? ¿Más? ¿O era simplemente una manera amable de decirle que se fuera? Fuera lo que fuese, no era decisión de Kurt.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvió.

Con un tembloroso— Lo siento mucho —se fue.

**. . .**

Kurt se las arregló para llegar a casa, quitarse los zapatos, ir al baño a lavarse las manos, mirarse en el espejo, hacer café y luego abandonarlo en favor de dejarse caer en el asiento de la ventana y deprimirse _(porque en serio, ¿en qué había estado pensando?)_ , antes de que hubiera un suave golpe en la puerta.

Quienquiera que fuese, tendría que irse, porque Kurt había terminado completamente con la gente. Él no era una persona sociable, acababa de decidirlo. Se encerraría en su estudio a partir de ahora, rodeándose de cuadernos de bocetos y telas, pidiendo alimentos en línea y viviendo una vida solitaria, salvando a la humanidad de tener que soportar su comportamiento torpe y destructivo.

 _Honestamente._ No se merecía una relación si lo único que podía hacerle al hombre al que amaba era herirlo o avergonzarlo.

Los golpes vinieron de nuevo -una, dos veces- y luego Kurt escuchó la última voz que esperaba, amortiguada por la puerta.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Estás aquí?

Cuando Kurt se levantó de un salto y llegó a la puerta, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y él abrió la puerta para encontrar a Blaine allí, real y precioso y completamente vestido, _gracias a Dios_ , con un teléfono en la oreja. Lo apagó y el teléfono dejó de sonar, y luego sonrió tímidamente a Kurt.

— Hola. Estaba pensando... ¿Qué tal si tomamos ese café ahora, aquí, de preferencia? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

— Um. Claro. Hola. Por supuesto. Adelante, entra, —Dios, ¿qué pasaba con la incoherencia el día de hoy?

En el momento en que transitaron cuidadosamente su camino a través de disculpas profusas (por parte de Kurt, por irrumpir de esa manera y no tener la conciencia de irse inmediatamente) y certezas de que estaba bien (por parte de Blaine, a pesar de haberlo dicho sólo por decir, porque _¿cómo podría eso haber estado bien?_ ), el café estaba listo y las tazas colocadas en la mesa de la cocina. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en silencio, y por un momento, Kurt sólo pudo mirarlo a los ojos, redescubriendo todos los matices, cada remolino de color. Luego, recordando que probablemente debería decir algo, se aclaró la garganta.

— Estaba seguro de que nunca querrías volver a verme después de haber irrumpido de esa manera.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y Blaine se echó a reír, un sonido bajo, un poco avergonzado.

— Um, no. Sólo pensé que sería incómodo pedirte que esperaras en la sala de estar hasta que estuviera más... presentable. —Sus mejillas ahora también estaban rosadas. Se veía hermoso.

— _Oh._ Claro. Bien pensado. Quiero decir... Dios, _lo siento mucho,_ Blaine, de verdad. Te... devolveré las llaves en este momento, o a Coop la próxima vez que lo vea. Yo...

— Kurt. —Una palabra suave, pero fue suficiente para cortar sus divagaciones ligeramente histéricas. Sintiendo como si algo estuviera desmoronándose en su pecho; mareado con expectación o ansiedad, o ambas, Kurt respiró hondo.

— Sí. Lo siento, me callo.

Blaine lo miró, tan abierto y serio, y sólo la forma en que sus manos jugueteaban con la taza de café revelaba que estaba nervioso.

— Necesito saber algo, ¿okay? Y por favor se honesto conmigo.

— Siempre, de ahora en adelante. Te lo juro.

— ¿Cuánto de lo que dijiste antes, fue porque me atrapaste dándome placer fantaseando contigo? —El rubor de Blaine era aún más profundo ahora, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Kurt.

Una parte de esa frase tenía el potencial de enviar su sangre lejos de donde realmente la necesitaba en este momento, así que Kurt guardó apresuradamente ese pensamiento para más tarde.

— _Nada._ —Él dijo con convicción.— Bueno, es decir, la forma en que lo dije tenía mucho que ver con eso, porque perdí mi filtro por un momento. Pero quise decir todo lo que dije, Blaine. Yo te amo. Te he amado durante mucho tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de decírtelo hoy.

Blaine respiró entrecortadamente, un destello de dolor ensombreció su rostro por un momento. Kurt quería acercarse y besarlo, pero él sabía que no tenía derecho... ya no, y probablemente nunca más. Y él era el único culpable.

— Me rompiste el corazón. —Fue poco más que un susurro, pero estaba lleno de tanto dolor que la firme presión en la garganta de Kurt volvió con venganza.

— Lo sé. Y estoy muy, muy arrepentido. No hay un solo día en que no me odie a mí mismo por ello.

Blaine negó con la cabeza bruscamente.— No lo hagas. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que te odies a ti mismo.

De repente no había suficiente aire en la habitación.— ¿Tú... ? ¿Aún?

Blaine se encogió de hombros y una sombra de una sonrisa apareció.— Por supuesto. ¿Creías que simplemente podía dejar de hacerlo? _No puedo._ Y créeme, hubo momentos en los que realmente quise hacerlo. No funciona de esa manera.

— Lo sé.

El mundo se estaba volviendo borroso y a Kurt ni siquiera le importó cuando las lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron y corrieron, silenciosas y cálidas, por toda su cara. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar.

— Durante mucho tiempo me quedé esperando que me llamaras. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

Kurt se limpió la cara distraídamente.— Quise llamarte. Decenas de veces me senté con el teléfono en la mano, luchando conmigo mismo. Borré tu número con el tiempo, porque era demasiado tentador. Me pediste que no te lo hiciera más difícil, que me mantuviera alejado; no iba a ir en contra de eso.

— ¿Yo te pedí eso? —Blaine lo miró sinceramente sorprendido.— Realmente no recuerdo lo que dije en aquel entonces. Yo estaba un poco... abrumado. Sin embargo, eso explica muchas cosas. —Respiró entrecortadamente.— Entonces, ¿cuándo decidiste que querías decirme? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que... um...? —Hizo una pausa, como si tuviera miedo de que, al decirlo en voz alta, de alguna manera se rompiera el hechizo.

Kurt quería apartar la mirada, de repente tímido, pero no pudo.

— Me arrepentí de no decirte que te amaba en el segundo mismo en que cerraste la puerta tras de ti el verano pasado. Pero estaba demasiado asustado para avanzar. Después de James, y algunos otros antes que él... pensé que preferiría estar solo que herido de esa manera otra vez.

— Entonces, ¿qué cambió? —Esos grandes ojos dorados eran tan cálidos y curiosos, tan fascinantes.

— Probé la vida sin ti. Y la odié. Todavía la odio. _Terminé solo y triste._ Supongo está bien por ser un cobarde.

Su voz se quebró un poco en la última palabra y, ¡oh! aquí estaban las lágrimas de nuevo. Joder, ¿estaba de vuelta otra vez en su propia adolescencia? Había aprendido hace tiempo a controlar las lágrimas y, sin embargo...

Pero entonces Blaine tocó su mano; sólo un roce fugaz de sus dedos cálidos, con el rostro tan concentrado y solemne, y Kurt se estremeció. Este era el momento de la verdad, ¿no? Aquí era donde Blaine le decía que había esperado demasiado tiempo, que todo había terminado.

— Kurt, nadie puede jurar que una relación va a durar para siempre -no lo puedes jurar _ni tú mismo._ La gente y las circunstancias cambian a veces, incluso yo soy consciente de eso.

— Lo sé. —Racionalmente, siempre lo había sabido. Pero antes, su corazón se había negado a aceptar algo menos.

— Así que, si quieres una promesa de _hasta que la muerte nos separe, no importa lo que pase,_ no puedo darte lo que necesitas. Sólo puedo prometer amarte y cuidarte y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esta relación funcione.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento. Él debía haber entendido mal.

— ¿Tú... considerarías volver a intentarlo?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y aclaró.— No _intentarlo_... intentarlo no es suficiente. ¿Estar juntos? Sí, lo haría. Pero necesito que estés seguro, Kurt. Necesito saber que estás en esta relación para bien o para mal esta vez; que estás seguro de que vale la pena el riesgo. Que _Blaine_ vale la pena el riesgo.

— Por supuesto. —Era comprensible.

— Así que tómate tu tiempo, toma el tiempo que necesites, y si decides que es algo que quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Si decides lo contrario...

Kurt lo interrumpió.— Yo no necesito tiempo, Bee. No puedo estar más seguro.

Sus ojos empezaban a brillar. Su sonrisa crecía lentamente, pero Blaine todavía sonaba cauteloso.

— ¿No estás... saliendo con nadie en este momento?

— No he salido con nadie.

— Yo sí. — _Ouch._ Bueno, hola celos.— Sin embargo, no en este momento. Pero estaría dispuesto. Si estás listo para estar conmigo, eso es.

Con el corazón desbocado, Kurt finalmente se permitió llegar y cubrir la mano de Blaine con la suya.

— _Completamente listo._ —Él podía decirlo correctamente ahora; de la manera en que debe decirse.— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Por un momento, sólo se sonrieron el uno al otro, con los ojos brillantes y los corazones rebosantes. Entonces Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine y le preguntó, un poco sin aliento.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Ahora... ¿qué tal si vamos a la habitación?

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Se tomaron de la mano, caminando los pocos pasos a la habitación. El rostro de Kurt era todo alegría e incredulidad, sus ojos se oscurecieron, y Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que Kurt esperaba que sucedería.

Bueno, no lo haría. Ahora tenían tiempo. Blaine había sido aceptado para estudiar música en la NYU, por lo que no se iría a ninguna parte. Sus padres ya no tenían voz ni voto en sus opciones de vida, y Cooper estaba ansioso por verlos de nuevo juntos, a juzgar por sus poco menos que sutiles observaciones. No había ninguna razón para ocultar o apresurar nada esta vez. Y mientras que el sexo había sido increíble en el verano, había cosas que Blaine había echado de menos mucho más que eso.

Se sentó en la cama en el momento en que llegaron, y se deslizó de espaldas hacia el centro de la misma, tirando de la mano de Kurt para que lo siguiera.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Bee? —La voz de Kurt era cálida y baja, tonos graves delatando su excitación.

— Sólo... abrázame.

Y así, el hambre se convirtió en ternura y Kurt estaba justo ahí, subiendo a la cama, recostándose, atrayendo a Blaine hacia él, y _Dios, lo había extrañado tanto._ Era como si hubiera sido cubierto con una fina capa de hielo, como si se hubiera congelado hasta los huesos en los largos meses desde que habían terminado. No había sido acariciado _desde hacía mucho tiempo_ -pero realmente acariciado, con amor y cuidado, y no sólo con intención sexual. Ahora, con cada toque de las manos de Kurt acariciando su espalda y sus brazos, con cada aliento caliente que cosquilleaba en la piel de su cuello, Blaine sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera derritiéndose, entrando al fin en calor. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo frío que había estado, y lo doloroso que se había sentido.

Con los ojos cerrados, buscó los labios de Kurt ciegamente, y _oh,_ se sentía como volver a casa. Había tenido su cuota de citas después de haberse mudado a Nueva York; había habido besos y sesiones de besuqueo, algunas de ellas bastante calientes, incluso. Habían habido más, un par de veces. Pero nadie se había sentido como Kurt, tan perfectamente correcto, como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas, hechos el uno para el otro.

El tiempo desapareció. El mundo exterior se fue. Quedó olvidado. Su café se enfrió; la luz exterior cambió y luego se oscureció, y todavía se estaban besando -sólo besos, lentos y voluptuosos, hasta que sus labios estuvieron hinchados y doloridos, hasta que se acordaron de cada pequeño detalle, hasta que cada herida y cada lágrima fue perdonada. Y luego se besaron un poco más. Presionándose, ambos sintiendose intensamente y anhelándose y deseándose, pero no importaba.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


	23. Chapter 23

La vida era _increíble_.

A medida que los días pasaban, Kurt sentía el profundo y calmante significado de la felicidad asentarse sobre él. Le encantaba despertar cada día con los mensajes de texto de _buenos días_ de Blaine, y sí, había regresado a su horario normal de día; o por lo menos a lo que era normal para él. Le encantaba que Blaine generalmente venía después de la escuela. Si Kurt estaba trabajando, sólo pasaba por el estudio con un beso rápido (y a veces con un pequeño regalo: algunas flores, una caja de fresas frescas, una taza de café), y luego se iba a practicar en el piano durante una hora o dos. Ahora que había sido aceptado en el programa de música, ya no podía permitirse holgazanear y sólo tocar de vez en cuando, así que el hecho de que habían regresado, había salvado a Cooper de uno de los mayores gastos de remodelación y de la compra de un piano.

(Una vez, Kurt bromeó con Blaine diciéndole que sólo lo quería de vuelta para poder tener acceso a su piano. Blaine hizo un puchero. Kurt borró el puchero con un besó.)

Por las noches generalmente preparaban la cena juntos, o cenaban fuera, a veces con Cooper o incluso con Sebastian, pero sobre todo a solas. Su relación era todavía demasiado fresca como para querer compartir su tiempo con cualquier otra persona, y Kurt adoraba que cada noche se sentía como una cita. Iban a ver una película o un espectáculo en Broadway a veces; daban largos paseos por la ciudad, o se ocultaban en la azotea del edificio de Kurt para ver las estrellas -tanto como era posible con todas las luces de la ciudad- y hablaban y se besaban hasta quedar sin aliento. Algunas noches se quedaban en el interior del apartamento y sólo veían la televisión, o se acurrucaban en el sofá, ocupados siendo felices y enamorados.

En algún momento entre las diez y la media noche, Blaine siempre se iba a su casa para pasar la noche, y había besos de buenas noches adecuados y promesas de mañana, y algunas veces tímidas menciones acerca de que tal vez un día, pronto, Blaine se quedara a pasar la noche.

No era como si estuvieran negándose a sí mismos por completo, o uniéndose a un club de celibato. Simplemente se sentía bien, de alguna manera, tomarse su tiempo ahora cuando su relación del año pasado había sido tan frenética y apresurada. Se besaban y acariciaban mucho, redescubriendo la alegría de estar tan cerca de nuevo, pero el ritmo de su relación física, era más como podría haber sido en la escuela secundaria que nada que Kurt hubiera experimentado. Y puesto que nunca había tenido un novio en la secundaria, la deliciosa frustración de _nunca es suficiente,_ la incitación y la tentación, y las restricciones de los días de escuela y el toque de queda para Blaine era nuevo y extrañamente emocionante.

Finalmente durmieron juntos -pero en serio durmieron, la noche después de la graduación de Blaine: de cucharita, con su ropa interior puesta- incluso antes de volver a tener juntos un orgasmo. _No mucho antes_ , teniendo en cuenta que despertaron a _la libertad del verano, y juntos y deseosos,_ pero aún así. A partir de ahí, todavía tardaron alrededor de un mes para llegar al punto en que las manos y los labios y las lenguas tuvieran pleno acceso sin restricciones. Para este punto, Blaine se quedaba en casa de Kurt casi todas las noches, ya que no había clases matutinas de las que preocuparse.

Fue una de esas noches a principios de Julio, mientras yacían en la cama enredados, no del todo dormidos, pero demasiado perezosos y relajados para moverse, cuando Blaine preguntó casualmente; la curiosidad coloreaba su voz.

— Kurt, ¿alguna vez, um... has sido pasivo?

Y Kurt sabía que era una simple solicitud de información, ya que esto era lo que hacían ahora. Hablaban, preguntaban, eran honestos y abiertos. Nunca asumían ni escondían cosas sólo porque pensaban que el otro podría desaprobar algo. Esto era parte de su promesa mutua no escrita.

Así que trató de responder en un tono neutral, él realmente lo hizo, pero la forma en que estaban recostados, era de repente cualquier cosa menos que inocente: la piel desnuda de Blaine caliente y tan cerca, y el aliento de Kurt se agitó un poco.

— Antes sí, mucho. Aunque lamentablemente ya no desde hace años.

— ¿Por qué? —Blaine se acurrucó más cerca en el hueco de su cuello, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas al preguntar sobre la piel sensible.

— Porque es algo que nunca podría hacer a menos que confiara totalmente en la otra persona. Y la confianza está como que fuera de la ecuación cuando sólo tienes relaciones sexuales ocasionales con extraños.

Esperó por la inevitable pregunta: que no habérselo mencionado el verano pasado, decía acerca de su confianza en Blaine. Pero no llegó. En lugar de ello, Blaine dijo suavemente, después de una pausa.

— ¿Kurt? —Y cuando Kurt murmuró en respuesta,— ¿Puedo dedearte?

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine ya había hecho esto -a sí mismo, pero aún así- cientos de veces, así que estaba casi preparado para la estrechez y el calor, y la forma en que las paredes de Kurt se contraían alrededor de sus dedos. Pero no estaba preparado para la rapidez y la perfección con la que Kurt se abría para él, pidiendo por un tercer dedo con un gemido entrecortado a minutos de haber empezado; o cuán increíblemente deshecho se veía y sonaba.

Tener a Kurt fuera de control, en un lío de balbuceos, no era exactamente nuevo, aunque Blaine estaba seguro que nunca llegaría a él en un nivel tan celular. Pero esto era más -esto era tener a su mucho más experimentado novio mayor moviéndose incontrolablemente en las sábanas, arqueándose, sudoroso y ruborizado, con sólo el lento y controlado movimiento de los dedos de Blaine. Esto era tener a Kurt gritando el nombre de Blaine como un conjuro, y rogando como nunca antes lo había escuchado. Era embriagador. Y muy, _pero muy ardiente._

— Dios, Blaine, Ne... necesito más, necesito... Cógeme _por favor,_ Bee, porfavorporfavor _porfavor..._

Con una confianza que era nueva y emocionante, Blaine movió rápida y ligeramente su mano libre a lo largo del miembro chorreante de Kurt, provocando un gemido mientras Kurt se empujaba fuertemente contra sus dedos.

— Dime lo que quieres.

— A tí, dentro de mí. Quiero... cabalgarte _ohDiossíahí..._ —los dedos de Blaine temblaron ante la imagen mental, rozando de manera correcta, aparentemente, y luego los retiró. Kurt gimió ante la pérdida, pero Blaine ya estaba lejos, llegando al cajón de la mesita de noche donde sabía que había condones.

El cerebro de Kurt lo entendió cuando Blaine abrió el paquetito.

— _¿Me deseas?_ ¿En serio?

Su voz era alta y tan entrecortada, sus ojos muy abiertos. Blaine consiguió ponerse el condón, gimiendo mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

— _Dios, sí._

La velocidad con que Kurt lo empujó hasta dejarlo sobre su espalda para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, presionándolo contra el colchón mientras lo besaba fervientemente, derritió cualquier ansiedad que Blaine pudo haber sentido. Y luego Kurt estaba de rodillas, chorreando lubricante de una botellita sobre todo el miembro de Blaine con un gemido impaciente antes de posicionarse él mismo y...

 _Hundirse._ En un movimiento lento y continuo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos de placer; un sonido bajo y crudo vibrando a través de él. Estaba jadeando suavemente cuando tocó fondo e hizo una pausa; lucía tan extasiado y hambriento por ello, con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y con manchas rojas en lo alto de sus mejillas, que Blaine tuvo que morderse el labio, fuerte, para no venirse ante esa vista.

Porque resultó que, lo que se sentía maravillosamente caliente y apretado alrededor de sus dedos, era simplemente indescriptible alrededor de su pene.

— Oh Dios, Extrañé mucho esto. —Kurt rodó sus caderas suavemente y gimió.

Blaine jadeó cuando las chispas de placer se dispararon, la sensación de hormigueo llegaba hasta la punta de sus dedos. Quería hacerlo perfecto para Kurt, quería darle todo, todo el tiempo que él quisiera, pero ya se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones. Y cuando Kurt empezó un ritmo lento y fluido, Blaine sólo pudo advertir entre gemidos.

— Kurt... no te detengas. Yo... Dios, no va a durar mucho tiempo.

Era vergonzoso, pero Kurt se rió sin aliento.

— Oh, estoy seguro de que no durará. Han sido _años,_ Bee, no puedo... —El resto se perdió en un gran lamento cuando Kurt estrelló sus caderas con más fuerza.

No duró mucho tiempo, de hecho, pero los pocos minutos se llenaron de tal perfección -sensaciones, imágenes y sonidos- que podría fácilmente llenar horas. Blaine cayó sobre el borde en el segundo en que sintió que Kurt se apretaba alrededor de él con un grito entrecortado. Luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos a través de su propio orgasmo, poco dispuesto a perder un segundo del espectáculo que era Kurt viniéndose por toda su mano y estómago, Blaine comprendió de pronto por qué esto era una cosa muy importante.

Nunca se había sentido _tan cerca_ de nadie.

**. . .**

Esa noche trajo de nuevo una pregunta obvia a la consciencia de Blaine, y el anhelo -deseo- _necesidad_ que lo había perseguido durante semanas, el verano pasado, volvió con venganza. Sin embargo, él no trajo el tema aún, porque las siguientes dos semanas fueron complicadas para los dos. Kurt estaba terminando una pequeña colección para _La Nuit_ , apenas saliendo de su cuarto de costura en días, antes de ir a Boston para supervisar el resto del proceso. Blaine, mientras tanto, estaba buscando trabajo.

Cooper se había ofrecido a pagar su primer año de universidad para que pudiera concentrarse en el estudio, y ambos habían acordado que Blaine contribuiría con la mitad de la matrícula en los años siguientes, ya sea a través de becas, trabajo o un préstamo estudiantil. Era increíblemente generoso de parte de su hermano, y Blaine protestó al principio, pero Cooper sólo le dijo que se callara y le permitiera mantener a su hermano pequeño por una vez. Aún así, Blaine quería, al menos, un trabajo semi-permanente para tener dinero propio y ser capaz de ayudar un poco con las facturas. Después de todo, él ya no era un niño.

Acabó volviendo a _The Tipsy Hippo_ por dos noches a la semana y, gracias a la recomendación de Sebastián, había sido llamado a ser tutor de piano para unos niños en Septiembre.

Entonces Kurt regresó de Boston y nada más parecía importante ya. Se sentía un poco loco, extrañarse mutuamente más que demasiado, cuando sólo habían estado separados durante 104 horas (y 23 minutos, no es que Blaine hubiera estado contando), pero no había tiempo para cuestionarlo cuando cayeron en brazos del otro, nada listos para reaparecer durante horas.

Dos días más tarde, Kurt sacó el tema del consolador púrpura.

De hecho, Blaine no lo había usado desde la tarde en que Kurt lo vio -el día en que habían conseguido volver a estar juntos- y la idea de hacerlo con Kurt _realmente ahí_ esta vez lo hizo perder la cabeza y que su corazón latiera con anticipación. Él trajo el juguete al día siguiente.

Y _oh sí,_ tener a Kurt controlando el ángulo y la velocidad del mismo, mientras que Blaine estaba de rodillas en la cama, agarrándose a los barrotes de la cabecera y sintiéndose completa y absolutamente expuesto con el culo al aire y su voz áspera ya a partir de los sonidos que no podía controlar, era posiblemente la cosa más intensa que jamás había sentido.

Al menos, hasta que Kurt soltó el juguete, dejándolo enfundado hasta adentro, sólo para pasar su dedo lentamente alrededor del borde estirado de Blaine.

— Dios, mírate. Tan hermoso y abierto, tomándolo tan perfectamente. Me pregunto si...

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de terminar, la cruda y pura _necesidad_ se estrelló contra Blaine con todas sus fuerzas y no había manera de que pudiera dejar de pensar en eso ahora -en el pene de Kurt deslizándose en lugar del juguete, llenándolo aún más, cumpliendo la fantasía que lo había tenido orgasmeándose un sinnúmero de veces, sin creer que se haría realidad.

Bueno, era posible ahora. Al menos eso esperaba.

— Por favor tómame.

Apenas reconoció su propia voz, tensa y entrecortada, y los pocos segundos antes de que Kurt llegara al cajón de la mesita de noche, se sintieron como una eternidad. El sonido del papel aluminio arrugándose, los jadeos silencioso de Kurt mientras se ponía el condón, el clic de la botella de lubricante... todo era en cámara lenta con el acompañamiento del propio corazón acelerado de Blaine.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto que Kurt preguntaría, pero en realidad, qué pregunta más tonta. Él sólo gemía desesperadamente y Kurt murmuró y alargó la mano hasta el juguete nuevamente. Él lo movió un par de veces más, cambiando el ángulo para que Blaine lo sintiera estirándolo aún más, pero luego se había ido y el vacío que dejó era insoportable, exigiendo ser llenado de nuevo.

Y entonces la cabeza del miembro de Kurt estaba allí, empujando lenta, pero insistentemente contra la leve resistencia de los músculos, y Blaine se relajó por completo por la intromisión que no podría ser más bienvenida. Un pequeño cambio, estirar un poco más y Kurt se deslizó dentro de él, apenas la cabeza, y Blaine gritó rudamente. _Joder,_ dolió por un momento -nada que no esperara, ese destello brillante de _demasiado_ que conocía de las primeras veces con el consolador, que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, dejando la sensación casi insoportable de estiramiento que él tanto amaba. Kurt se quedó quieto y esperó, acariciando la espalda de Blaine hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Luego avanzó lentamente más allá, y la pequeña parte del cerebro de Blaine que no estaba totalmente centrada en lo _lleno-perfecto-Kurt_ , registró los pequeños gemidos indefensos que Kurt estaba dejando salir detrás de él.

Y entonces se detuvo, demasiado pronto, sólo para susurrar— Ven aquí —y tirar suavemente del hombro de Blaine. Sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir, casi incapaz de moverse, y mucho menos de pensar a través de la intensidad del momento, Blaine simplemente obedeció. Se dejó atraer hacia arriba y atrás hasta estar arrodillado entre las rodillas de Kurt, el miembro de Kurt todavía en su interior, desplazándose minuciosamente con cada movimiento, y _oh,_ tenía sentido. Apoyado en el pecho de Kurt, se acomodó en su regazo y el resto de su longitud se deslizó dentro de él, llenándolo perfectamente mientras que unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían y lo abrazaban.

Por un momento, Blaine se quedó así, inmóvil, tratando de encontrar la manera de respirar y descubrir dónde terminaba él y empezaba Kurt, y decidiendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y luego movió sus caderas experimentalmente.

Y pensar que estaba tan seguro de que sabía lo que era _intenso._

Una vez que se movió, fue incapaz de detenerse -un poco incómodo, torpe al principio, pero los brazos de Kurt estaban ahí, estabilizándolo y guiándolo, sosteniéndolo por el pecho y las caderas. Pronto sintió que Kurt empujaba sus caderas hacia delante para satisfacer cada uno de los movimientos de Blaine, y no podría ser más perfecto. Se sentía amado y cuidado y _cogido_ al mismo tiempo. Se empujó más rápido, haciendo que las caderas de Kurt se estrellaran más duramente cuando captó la intención.

Vio chispas detrás de sus párpados cerrados cuando Kurt cambió su ángulo un poco, empujándose aún más profundo, y Dios, Blaine ya estaba tan cerca. Sin embargo, se las arregló para encontrar su voz de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué te provoca saber que eres el primero? ¿Que nadie ha estado nunca tan cerca de mí, y que tal vez nadie nunca lo estará? —dijo con voz ronca, y Kurt no pudo más. Con un gran lamento, se empujó con más fuerza, más rápido, justo ahí, y Blaine perdió todas las palabras. Un momento después, perdió todos los pensamientos coherentes también, perdió el aliento y su dominio sobre la realidad.

Reconoció la mano de Kurt cerrándose alrededor de su pene en algún momento; reconoció su garganta seca y cruda por los sonidos que nunca había hecho antes mientras se dejaba caer contra Kurt, sus músculos ya no podían soportarlo. Hubo unos últimos empujes agudos y perfectos, y el mundo estalló en una lluvia de placer tan brillante que cegaba.

Bajando lentamente, directo a la bruma del sueño, Blaine sólo pudo repetir Te amo, _te amo tanto_ una y otra vez, como un mantra. Y lo mejor era que Kurt estaba justo ahí, abrazándolo, con los ojos tan brillantes y felices mientras respondía solemnemente,— Yo también te amo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Blaine estaba dormido en el momento en que Kurt se escabulló hacia el baño por una suave franela, y él no se movió en absoluto mientras lo limpiaba dulcemente. Kurt apagó la lamparita y se deslizó en la cama, donde se acomodó contra la espalda de Blaine, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Y entonces lloró.

Lloró por todo el tiempo que había perdido a causa de su temor, y a causa de todos los hombres con los que compartió esta experiencia cuando no significó absolutamente nada. Lloró por lo perfecto que se sintió hacerle el amor a Blaine, y por cómo no quería volver a estar así de cerca de alguien más, nunca.

Lloró porque _esto era_ , él era su hombre perfecto, con el que quería compartir su vida entera, lo que de alguna manera llegó a saber sin una sombra de duda.

Lloró, porque muchas cosas pudieron haber salido mal e impedirles estar juntos, o incluso encontrarse en absoluto. Lloró porque estaba tan feliz y tan agradecido de que a pesar de su estúpida terquedad y sus errores, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad.

Las lágrimas todavía se aferraban a sus pestañas cuando Kurt finalmente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa serena.


	24. Chapter 24

El verano llegó a su fin. Fue el cumpleaños de Blaine -mucho menos dramático y más agradable este año, sin despedidas inminentes o regalos inapropiados, o bueno, sin rupturas- y luego empezaron las clases, provocando que se agitara la ansiedad de Kurt.

Pero todos los días después de clases, recién acabando de conocer gente nueva e interesante, de hacer amigos y conquistar el mundo, Blaine volvía a él. Lleno de ánimo y cariño, con ganas de pasar el tiempo juntos, hablar y tocar cosas nuevas para Kurt, para decirle todo acerca de su día y para tener locas cantidades de sexo.

No, él no parecía aburrido en absoluto de su novio una década mayor que él.

De hecho, todavía no podían tener suficiente el uno del otro, adueñándose de cada momento libre que les sobraba (y algunos que realmente no deberían) para estar juntos -tanto, que a menudo se hacía de noche antes de que se dieran cuenta que Blaine probablemente debería ir a casa. Nueve de cada diez veces, todo terminaba con Blaine simplemente quedándose a pasar la noche. Tenía muchas de sus cosas en casa de Kurt, lo que ya no era un problema, y obviamente, a ninguno de ellos les incomodaba.

Finalmente, a principios de Noviembre, durante un almuerzo de sábado, Cooper refunfuñó.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no viven juntos? Esta es la primera vez que he visto a Blaine durante toda la semana, y se supone que vive conmigo.

No había rabia en la voz de Coop, sólo burla, pero la pregunta sonó lo suficientemente seria y Kurt lo miró boquiabierto, sorprendido.

— Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿No te importaría?

Coop se rió y sonrió de esa manera linda que hacía que toda su cara se arrugara. Lo había hecho mucho en los últimos dos meses, sobre todo debido a una adorable analista pelirroja de su empresa

— Bueno, yo no había planeado que se mudara tan pronto, pero ya que de todos modos básicamente vive contigo... no sería más que una formalidad en este punto. Y finalmente sería capaz de dejar de preocuparme de que vaya a volver a casa en el peor momento cuando Melissa esté por ahí. En serio, vestirse cada vez que cualquiera de nosotros queremos ir a tomar un poco de agua o crema batida o lo que sea, lo pone muy aburrido últimamente.

Dado que Kurt estaba ocupado poniendo los ojos en blanco, Cooper se volvió hacia Blaine.

— No es que te esté echando, Bee. Puedes quedarte si quieres, y siempre será tu casa, no importa lo que pase, pero en caso de que ustedes dos estén interesados en tener la misma dirección, tienes mi bendición. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

La boca de Blaine estaba medio abierta en ese momento, pero sus ojos ya brillaban con entusiasmo casi infantil cuando él miró a Kurt, quien sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vivirás conmigo? Debo advertirte que me pongo muy irritable cuando estoy con exceso de trabajo o frustrado, y puedo volverme distante cuando me llega la inspiración, pero todo eso ya lo sabes. Así que es tu decisión. Yo estaría feliz de vivir contigo.

Estaría más que feliz, de hecho -sería un sueño hecho realidad. Su apartamento parecía vacío cuando Blaine se iba a casa, tranquilo en una forma no deseada, y las pertenencias de Blaine, aunque numerosas, siempre parecían fuera de lugar allí, como huéspedes. Tener a Blaine viviendo con él se sentiría como poner una pieza del rompecabezas en su lugar correcto.

Pero entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de algo y añadió,— Por supuesto, no puedo proporcionarte exactamente tu propia habitación...

Blaine se rió alegremente.

— Oh, creo que voy a sobrevivir. Nunca ha sido un problema hasta ahora, ¿o sí? Sólo concédeme un poco de espacio en el armario (Kurt gimió) y algunos estantes para mis libros, y veamos, puedo dormir contigo.

— ¡Demasiada información! —Cooper gritó, cubriendo sus oídos, y todos rieron.

— ¿Entonces eso es un _sí?_ —Kurt rebotó un poco, tanto como era posible rebotar en un sillón bastante mullido.

— Sí, me iré a vivir contigo. —La sonrisa de Blaine era cegadora.— ¿Qué tal mañana?

— Mañana suena muy lejos, pero lo tomo. Viendo que necesito liberar espacio en mi armario esta noche y todo.

¿Quién iba a saber que alguna vez se sentiría feliz con la perspectiva de tener menos espacio para su ropa?

**. . .**

Las únicas experiencias de Kurt viviendo con alguien aparte de su familia fueron una amiga en el primer año de la universidad y más tarde, James. Mientras que ambas tenían una gran cantidad de buenos momentos, recordó los inicios como un ajuste difícil. James había sido un poco vago, dejando su ropa en todas partes y siempre olvidándose de cerrar la tapa del inodoro, mientras que Rachel era un ave madrugadora, había probado ser físicamente incapaz de no cantar durante su extensa rutina matutina. Hubo un montón de pequeños conflictos, negociación de límites y normas que duraron semanas antes de que vivir bajo un mismo techo se hiciera fácil, y luego incluso agradable.

Kurt estaba completamente preparado para lo mismo esta vez.

Así que se sorprendió al ver que con Blaine, nada de eso sucedió realmente. Blaine sabía que no debía esperar la coherencia de Kurt antes de su primera taza de café, y nunca tocaba la parte del armario de Kurt, respetando el sistema elaborado que Kurt mantenía ahí. Era fácil vivir con él, ninguno se ponía de nervios con el otro, y si había un problema, simplemente lo externaban. Unieron sus vidas suavemente y sin problemas, un proceso tan fácil como entrelazar sus dedos cada vez que caminaban juntos, y para Kurt, esto era otra señal de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La tranquila y sencilla felicidad de cada día con otra persona era algo que nunca había experimentado en su totalidad, y esperaba que nunca terminara. Se sentía como en casa.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Habían estado juntos durante siete meses, cuando Kurt decidió que era hora de que Blaine conociera a su familia, y Navidad era la ocasión perfecta. Los Anderson estaban lejos en un crucero por el Caribe, y la novia de Cooper de unos meses lo había invitado a su casa para Navidad. Blaine sabía que Coop había dicho que no sólo por él, y Blaine se sentía mal por ello. Le gustaba Melissa. Ella y Cooper eran tan dulces juntos que Blaine constantemente recordaba comprobar si trenía caries, porque de verdad. Estaban sobrecargados del dulzura. Así que cuando Kurt mencionó que le encantaría que Blaine fuera a casa con él y que conociera a su familia, no lo dudó mucho.

Lo que podría haber sido un error. En realidad, debería haberlo pensado mejor, porque sólo logró sobrellevar la mitad de la cena en la primera noche antes de que tuviera que excusarse y huir escaleras arriba. Corrió a la antigua habitación de Kurt, donde se suponía que debían dormir, con el pretexto de tener que quitarse los lentes de contacto.

Blaine ni siquiera usaba lentes de contacto. Él sólo necesitaba desesperadamente un par de minutos para sí mismo.

Pero tal vez debería haber ido a esconderse en el baño en lugar de aquí. Porque la habitación de Kurt... Bueno, todavía era _la habitación de Kurt,_ y eso simplemente se sentía como echar sal en la herida. Diez años desde que Kurt se había mudado, y todavía tenía su propio espacio en la casa de sus padres, un lugar para llamarlo suyo. Tenía una casa en las afueras de Nueva York, donde siempre podía venir y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, sin preguntas.

La vieja habitación de Blaine ya se había convertido en una sala de arte, su mamá se lo dijo.

Kurt lo tenía todo: la aceptación, el apoyo, el amor incondicional que se suponía que todos los padres debían dar a sus hijos, o eso escuchó Blaine. Y no era sólo el Sr. Hummel _(es Burt, chico)_ , lo cual era por lo menos comprensible para Blaine, pero Carole también. Ni siquiera era la verdadera madre de Kurt, no alguien que podía sentirse obligada a amarlo por alguna razón, y aún así muy claramente lo hacía.

No era que Blaine tuviera alguna duda sobre cuán fácil de amar era Kurt -Dios no, él conocía de primera mano lo fácil que era amar a su novio. Y él no estaba exactamente celoso tampoco. Era sólo... _la familia._ El tipo de familia de la que Blaine sólo había leído o escuchado: donde nadie tenía que tratar de adaptarse constantemente, o ser quien todos querían que fueras. Donde cada acción no era una amenaza a la decepción. Esas eran las únicas dinámicas familiares que Blaine había conocido, y viendo la familia de Kurt tan dispuesta a aceptar y tan honesta, tan acogedora, rompió algo profundamente dentro de él.

¿Por qué no podían sus padres ser así? ¿Por qué nunca pudieron haberle preguntado con tan sincero interés acerca de su vida y sus opiniones? ¿Por qué sus errores más pequeños habían sido criticados con tanta dureza y recordados por siempre, mientras que otras personas podían claramente intentar y fallar y encontrar su camino antes de que tuvieran éxito, con la certeza de que serían amados sin importar qué?

¿Por qué no podía tener una familia como la de Kurt?

Oyó pasos en la escalera y rápidamente se limpió los ojos, preparándose para disculparse con Kurt por comportarse como un ermitaño en su primer día aquí. Pero no era Kurt. La puerta medio cerrada se abrió para revelar al Sr. Hummel.

No, _Burt._

Genial, no sólo Kurt estaba seguramente molesto con él, su familia debió haber pensado que Blaine no tenía absolutamente nada de modales. Ellos probablemente se preguntarían por qué Kurt incluso salía con él. ¿Tendrían una discusión acerca de su comportamiento? ¿O habría un interrogatorio para determinar si él calificaba para ser el novio de Kurt? Claro, tanto Burt como Carole habían sido muy agradables cuando le dieron la bienvenida antes, pero debió haber sido por amor a Kurt. Oh Dios, ¿qué tal si le decían que volviera a Nueva York?

En cuestión de segundos, Blaine había acabado consigo mismo con tanta fuerza que cuando Burt se sentó a su lado en la cama, un pequeño chillido escapó de su garganta. Sintió una mano firme y pesada sobre su hombro y se puso tenso, apenas atreviéndose a mirar al hombre a los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, no se encontró con ira o decepción en ellos, sólo amable curiosidad. Burt sonrió y retiró su mano, y era raro, pero Blaine extrañó el reconfortante peso.

— Oye chico, puedes relajarte, ¿sabes? Nadie va a juzgarte aquí. No somos tan aterradores, ¿o sí?

Blaine negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero incluso para él mismo no resultaba muy convincente, y Burt se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? En algún momento habría estado un poco contento de saber que las citas de Kurt tenían un poco de miedo de mí. Pero ahora... —Los ojos de Burt, sin dejar de ser amables, se pusieron serios cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a Blaine totalmente.— Amas a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, esa era la pregunta más fácil del mundo.— _Sí, señor._

— Basta de llamarme señor, chico, —Burt demandó, y Blaine se mordió la lengua para detener la respuesta automática de otro _Sí, señor._ Burt sonrió.— Puedo ver lo mucho que te importa, la forma en que lo miras. Y él te ama con todo su corazón, es tan claro como el día. No he visto a mi hijo tan feliz en muchos, pero muchos años, Blaine, y eso es obra tuya. Créeme, no hay mejor recomendación que esa. Admito que tenía mis dudas cuando me enteré de lo joven que eres, pero sinceramente, la edad es sólo un número. Sólo me importa si son buenos el uno con el otro, y parece que así es, así que tienen mi bendición de todo corazón.

Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo con los ojos llorosos de nuevo, entonces parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces para mantener las lágrimas frescas a raya. Burt todavía lo miraba con esa expresión solemne pero amable, así que Blaine se aclaró la garganta para responder.

— Gracias, señ... Quiero decir, Burt.

— Kurt me habló de tu familia, ya sabes. —Algo oscuro y nublado voló momentáneamente a través de las facciones de Burt, y luego desapareció.— No me corresponde a mí juzgar... Dios sabe que soy consciente de lo difícil que es ser padre a veces, pero sólo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, tienes una familia aquí, con nosotros.

La expresión de Blaine probablemente reflejaba la incredulidad que sentía. Él debió haber entendido mal. No era más que el novio de Kurt, y ni siquiera de hace un año, ¿cómo...?

Burt se rió, brillante y cálidamente.

— Blaine, puede que seas una década más joven que Kurt, pero si conozco a mi hijo, y me atrevo a decir que lo hago, estoy seguro de que te traerá aquí un día como su esposo. Y vamos a estar felices cuando lo haga. Así que en realidad, no sirve de nada esperar unos años para que adoptes a la familia, ¿no?

Burt esbozó una amplia sonrisa, un poco traviesa, tan similar a la de Kurt.

— Ahora anda, volvamos antes de que Kurt piense que te estoy interrogando y quiera venir al rescate.

**. . .**

La Navidad con la familia de Kurt era diferente a cualquiera que Blaine había experimentado nunca -en el mejor de los sentidos.

Había pequeños presentes significativos para todos en lugar de pilas de regalos costosos y genéricos por los que sus padres eran conocidos. Luces de colores y adornos de Navidad por todas partes que no coincidían y que su padre seguramente diría que eran de mal gusto, algunos claramente hechos por manos de niños y desde hace mucho tiempo. La comida era abundante, mucho más que una cena formal, y toda la casa olía a horneado.

La primera mañana, Carole aprovechó el hecho de que Blaine se había levantado antes que Kurt para solicitar su ayuda en la cocina, y pronto estaban decorando galletas juntos, bebiendo chocolate caliente y charlando alegremente. No había ninguna regla acerca de comer en cualquier lugar que no fuera el comedor, como en la casa de los Anderson, y todo el mundo parecía alimentarse de cosas deliciosas cuando les daba la gana.

 _Todo el mundo_ consistía en ellos cuatro, más Finn, el hermanastro de Kurt, que había llegado de California en la víspera de Navidad con su esposa Anabelle y su hija Drizzle de 13 años de edad. ( _Embarazo en la Secundaria_ , Finn explicó desconcertado cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine hacía operaciones matemáticas en la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos. _Una larga historia. El mejor error de mi vida)._ Estaba lleno de gente y lleno de ruido, todo el mundo hablaba constantemente, y era imposible encontrar un rincón tranquilo.

Blaine lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Se sentía como en casa.


	25. Chapter 25

Pasó el tiempo. Todavía estaban juntos y felices. Pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran su parte de problemas y conflictos, como cualquier otra pareja.

La diferencia de edad fue la base para algunas situaciones bastante feas desde el principio.

Cuando Blaine mencionó en su primer año, que vivía con su novio de 29 años de edad, algunas personas comenzaron a mirarlo raro. La mayoría de ellas sólo parecían sorprendidas, pero algunas parecían casi asqueadas. Cuando alguien reconocía el nombre de Kurt, chismoseaban acerca de que Blaine estaba durmiendo con un diseñador de modas, y más de una vez escuchó rumores de que tenía un "Sugar Daddy" (1). Dolía, no porque hubiera algo de verdad en ello, sino porque había considerado a algunas de esas personas sus nuevos amigos. Aún así, al final sólo se encogió de hombros decidiéndose que tenía que elegir mejor a sus amigos.

Así que cuando el perverso artículo acerca del _Amante apenas legal de Kurt Hummel_ salió después de haber acompañado a Kurt a uno de los eventos más grandes de la moda, inspirando acaloradas discusiones entre los chismosos, Blaine ya era un experto con esas cosas de la edad. Tranquilamente podía consolar a Kurt, alejándolo del Internet y recordándole con paciencia que él era más que legal y no sólo su amante, y en serio, ese periodista estúpido podía irse a la mierda. Al final, como la mayoría de las "noticias de última hora" de la prensa amarillista, se fue muy rápido.

**. . .**

Luego un día, en su segundo año, cuando Kurt se fue a Boston, Blaine se encontró una gruesa carpeta blanca en la mesita de café. La abrió por curiosidad y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era el libro de bodas de Kurt, de hace casi cuatro años. Todo planeado y hermoso, fotos y lugares, menús, listas de invitados, esquemas de colores y flores secas. Había incluso una foto de Kurt con James -un tipo alto de cabello rubio con una sonrisa pícara. Estaban juntos y parecían _tan felices..._

Estaba claro que Kurt había estado mirando la carpeta, recordando, tal vez lamentando lo que ya no tenía. ¿Extrañaba a ese tipo? ¿Blaine no era lo suficientemente bueno?

No lo mencionó cuando hablaron por teléfono esa noche, y terminó la llamada temprano, diciendo que estaba cansado.

Pero cuando Kurt regresó al día siguiente, sólo necesitó mirar a Blaine para saber que estaba destrozado. Otra mirada a la mesita de café, donde aún yacía la carpeta de la boda, y sus ojos brillaron con comprensión. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Blaine y tomó su mano.

— Has estado mirando esta cosa vieja y pensando demasiado, ¿no es así? —Cuando Blaine se encogió de hombros con desaliento, Kurt suspiró y le apretó la mano.— Hey, mírame. Déjame explicarte antes de asumir cualquier cosa, ¿okay? Lo saqué de la parte de atrás del armario porque he estado buscando un boceto que había puesto ahí. Mi esmoquin. Lo había planeado a la perfección, pero nunca llegué a hacerlo porque era demasiado extravagante para el gusto de James. De alguna manera me convenció para ir con uno ya hecho... de clase, por supuesto. Pero aún así.

Entonces Blaine lo miró por primera vez, incrédulo, y Kurt se rió entre dientes.

— Sí, lo sé. Regalé esa cosa hace mucho tiempo. Debió haber hecho a algún tipo feliz. De todos modos me acordé de mi diseño cuando estaba pensando en la colección de noche en la que estamos trabajando, así que busqué a prisa los dibujos justo antes de irme. De ahí la carpeta. De hecho descubrí lo mucho que ha cambiado mi gusto en el proceso, por lo que todo esto va al bote de basura. Y todo está en el pasado, Bee. Es una relación que fue bonita mientras duró y de la que yo aprendí mucho, pero está en el pasado y no me arrepiento. Ahora estoy contigo y te amo, y estoy muy feliz, de una manera que nunca he estado con nadie, y sólo... por favor. Nunca dudes de eso.

Se sentía como si una enorme piedra se hubiera levantado del corazón de Blaine. Dios, había sido una tontería. Había una razón por la que asumir nunca era una buena idea.

**. . .**

Luego, justo después de su cumpleaños número 30, Kurt decidió que era demasiado viejo para él. Un día Blaine volvió a casa de la escuela para encontrar a Kurt sentado en el suelo de su dormitorio, luciendo tan miserable que pensó que algo terrible había pasado. Pero cuando Kurt realmente habló...

— Debes dejarme por alguien más joven, ya sabes. Cuando tengas mi edad, voy a tener 40, Bee. _¡Cuarenta!_ Estaré viejo y arrugado y seré incapaz de mantenerme al día contigo sexualmente, seguramente no quieres eso en un novio. Y... ¡hey, no es gracioso!

Blaine se rió tan fuerte que chilló, y luego se le fue encima a Kurt en el suelo y procedió a mostrarle de manera muy minuciosa lo mucho que no le importaba su estado senil.

**. . .**

La crisis más profunda se produjo a principios de verano después del segundo año de Blaine.

Estaba agotado y estresado después de semanas de exámenes y actuaciones y Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo para él, ocupado con un gran desfile de modas en el que presentaría su propio sello por primera vez. Y cuando Blaine finalmente estaba libre y feliz para el verano, tuvieron una gran pelea.

Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde vino todo. Bueno, debió haber tenido algo que ver con sus amigos hablando de sus planes para el verano esa noche más temprano, cuando todos estaban en el bar, celebrando el haber terminado con los exámenes finales. Toda la charla sobre viajar y conocer gente nueva, sobre nuevas experiencias, chicas lindas y chicos ahí afuera esperando por conocerlo...

Y ahí estaba él, apenas de 20 años y todo doméstico, sintiéndose como parte de un viejo matrimonio.

De repente la idea de que nunca sentiría la emoción de un nuevo amor naciente, de que nunca besaría a nadie nuevo o de que nunca vería lo que sería tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no fuera Kurt, se sintió como una prisión. Y fue una mala noche para que Kurt volviera a casa frustrado e irritable, porque un diminuto argumento creció como bola de nieve hasta convertirse en una pelea masiva, donde Blaine dijo un montón de cosas que en realidad no quiso decir, y por primera vez desde que habían decidido vivir juntos, terminó durmiendo en el sofá de Cooper y Melissa.

Llegó a casa a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose como un idiota y listo para pedir disculpas con un desayuno servido en la cama, flores y canciones de amor, sólo para encontrar a Kurt sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la ropa de ayer, cansado pero tranquilo, con café, una pila de bocetos y un lápiz detrás de la oreja.

— Quiero que te vayas por un tiempo. —Dijo Kurt en lugar de saludo apartando los papeles, centrando toda su atención en Blaine.

Pero... debió haber oído mal.— ¿Qué?

— Quiero que te tomes un tiempo, para viajar -a donde quieras, ¿Europa tal vez? Cualquier lugar. —La voz de Kurt era áspera por la falta de sueño, pero constante.— Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, un mes, dos, no importa el costo; es mi regalo de cumpleaños anticipado para ti. Y mientras estás allí, Yo... quiero que hagas lo que quieras. Conocer gente nueva, coquetear con ellos, besarlos, bailar con ellos, do-dormir con ellos. Lo que necesites, siempre y cuando te mantengas a salvo.

Había una mano invisible alrededor de la garganta de Blaine, haciéndole cada vez más difícil respirar.— Kurt... ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

La sonrisa de Kurt era suave, su expresión estaba llena de tanto amor que le dolía.

— No, cariño. Es sólo que no quiero que sientas que te has perdido todo porque me conociste muy joven. Te amo más que a nada y he estado en bastantes relaciones para saber lo que eres para mi. Pero tú no has tenido esa oportunidad. Así que te la estoy dando porque te amo y sé que si está destinado a ser, volverás cuando estés seguro de que soy lo que quieres. Mientras tanto, ve. Averígualo, saborea la libertad. Estaré aquí cuando regreses.

Después de unos días de dudas y discusiones, donde sus argumentos débiles fueron derribados, Blaine se fue.

Pasó cinco semanas en Europa, acampando -algo que siempre había querido probar. Viajó solo, eligiendo sus destinos a su paso, conociendo gente nueva y experimentando culturas que nunca había conocido. Le envió a Kurt un mensaje de texto todos los días para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Vio mucho, probó un montón de cosas nuevas, hizo un examen de conciencia y comprendió más de lo que había creído posible.

Hubo noches en las que fue a clubes y bailó hasta el amanecer, otras en las que habló con extraños interesantes, o coqueteó en los bares. Descubrió que podía comprar alcohol, ya que en la mayoría de los países, los dieciocho años eran la edad legal. Sin embargo, siempre fue inteligente, nada de riesgos estúpidos, y las pocas veces que la situación realmente progresó y fue más allá de hablar y coquetear, hasta los besos, se encontró distrayéndose porque no se sentía tan bien. La única paja apresurada que se dejó hacer en el baño de un club gay en Holanda, lo dejó sintiéndose un poco asqueado y nada interesado en intentarlo de nuevo. Todo estaba bien, pero no había corazón ahí, no había amor.

Cuando regresó a Nueva York a los brazos abiertos de Kurt a finales del mes de julio, lo supo.

Le propuso matrimonio en menos de un mes.

**. . .**

Fue en la noche de su cumpleaños número 21. Acababan de llegar a casa después de una noche de fiesta -con el alcohol que Blaine pudo comprar esta vez y que lo hacía sentirse ridículamente orgulloso.

Había planeado esperar hasta que estuviera en el dormitorio con Kurt, tal vez besándolo, con menos ropa -o al menos sin sus chaquetas puestas- pero su vértigo al pensar en lo que quería hacer había sido bastante difícil de contener todo el día. No pudo aguantarse por más tiempo. La cocina era un buen lugar, ¿no?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y presionado contra su espalda con la barbilla enganchada sobre el hombro de Kurt. Podía sentir la pequeña caja contra la cadera debajo de la chaqueta, un recordatorio emocionante.

— No quiero parecer codicioso, pero realmente me gustaría pedirte un regalo más esta noche. Algo muy especial, que sólo tú en el mundo entero puedes darme.

La risa de Kurt era brillante y suave, como una campana de plata.— No estoy seguro si es tan especial, con la frecuencia en que lo hacemos, pero por supuesto, bebé. Habrá sexo, sólo déjame beber un poco de agua primero.

— Eso no es lo que quise decir. —Algo en su voz debió haber traicionado la asombrada anticipación que sentía porque Kurt se giró en sus brazos con ojos curiosos y una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?

— Quiero decir... —Blaine lo soltó y se arrodilló; la caja del anillo ya estaba en su mano. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y su cara se llenó de incredulidad.— Kurt, me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra si dices _sí._ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Pasó un momento antes de que obtuviera su respuesta, pero entre los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Kurt, su mano cubriendo su boca y el cabeceo frenético, pensó que no tenía por qué entrar en pánico. La voz de Kurt era temblorosa cuando por fin habló.

— Oh, Dios mío, _sí._ Sí, Blaine, por supuesto que me casaré contigo. Lo siento, es que... no lo puedo creer... —Las últimas palabras fueron susurradas contra el cuello de Blaine, abrazándose mutuamente fuerte y desesperadamente.

Blaine rió entre dientes ligeramente, la alegría y el alivio lo hacían sentir mareado. Se apartó un poco para besar la punta de la nariz de Kurt.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías pensado en nosotros casándonos?

— No, es sólo que... —Kurt sollozó, todavía abrumado. — Nunca había pensado que me lo propondrían alguna vez y... Te amo, Blaine. Demasiado.

— Yo tambien te amo, mi futuro esposo.

* * *

 **(1) Sugar Daddy:** Es un término coloquial para un hombre que se ofrece a apoyar a una mujer o a un hombre por lo general más joven después de establecer una relación que suele ser sexual. **  
**


	26. Chapter 26

La fecha se había fijado (a principios de Junio, cuatro años después del día en que se conocieron), poco a poco se hicieron los preparativos. Un día de Febrero, durante la cena, Blaine decidió que era el momento para discutir uno de los temas más importantes.

— Quiero tomar tu apellido cuando estemos casados.

Kurt le sonrió por encima de su fetuccini (1).

— ¿Antes o después del tuyo?

— En lugar del mío. —Esto hizo que Kurt dejara de comer y frunciera el ceño.

— Oh Bee, no tienes que hacer eso. Podemos llevar ambos apellidos, no es un problema. Es muy normal que los artistas utilicen sólo una parte de su nombre para el trabajo, así que no tienes que...

Blaine tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó.

— No, no lo entiendes. _Quiero_ cambiar mi nombre después de la boda. Voy a ser tu esposo. _Tuyo._ Para siempre. Quiero que mi nombre refleje eso. De muchas maneras, he llegado a ser una persona nueva porque te conocí, Kurt, así que me gustaría que esa persona nueva tuviera un nombre nuevo también. Y de todos modos, no estoy terriblemente apegado al apellido Anderson. Ya me siento mucho más cerca de tu familia de lo que alguna vez me he sentido de la mía.

Había estado pensando en ello desde hace meses. Bueno, ni siquiera lo había pensado, la verdad. Sabía que eso era lo que quería desde el principio, él sólo había estado esperando para ver si las dudas aparecían en algún momento. No había habido ninguna.

Kurt simplemente lo miró por un rato, con los ojos llenos de asombro. Finalmente, habló.

— Blaine Hummel. Me gusta como suena.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

En el último día de Mayo, una semana antes de la boda, tuvieron una visita inesperada.

Fue Kurt quien abrió la puerta, ya que Blaine estaba portándose ridículo y cantando en voz alta en la cocina mientras horneaba galletas. A pesar de que nunca había visto a esa mujer antes, Kurt sólo necesitó unos dos segundos para reconocer quién era.

Blaine realmente se parecía a su madre.

— Hola. Tú debes ser Kurt.

Tenía una voz suave y una sonrisa agradable, pero antes de que Kurt lograra recuperar la compostura y responder con algún grado de coherencia, la atención de la mujer dejó de centrarse en él mientras miraba hacia la cocina. Blaine seguía componiendo una canción tonta sobre las galletas y el amor, con la tonada de _Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead._ Justo en ese momento, hizo una pausa y habló.

— Kurt, ¿quién es?

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la cocina... y se congeló con la boca entreabierta, un guante de cocina en una mano y una raya de harina corriendo por su mejilla.

— ¿Mamá?

Kurt observó desde la puerta cuando ambos se movieron hasta encontrarse en un fuerte abrazo en medio de la sala de estar. Podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine, y su corazón se contrajo por su prometido. Blaine casi nunca hablaba de sus padres, y no los había visto en persona desde que se mudó a Nueva York. De hecho, él sólo hablaba con su madre por teléfono o Skype aproximadamente una vez al mes. Habían enviado a Westerville una invitación para la boda, por supuesto, pero habían conseguido una respuesta rápida e impersonal de "Lamentamos informarle que no vamos a poder asistir. Por favor acepte nuestros mejores deseos." Y eso fue todo.

Cooper había empezado a destrozar cosas montado en cólera cuando se enteró de ello, y cuando Melissa lo sacó de la cocina, calmada, pero firmemente, llamó a su padre en su lugar, para gritarle y jurarle que esta sería la única invitación de bodas que jamás recibiría de uno de sus hijos, ya que Cooper oficialmente terminaba con él.

Blaine permaneció calladamente con el corazón roto por algunas semanas.

Pero ahora la señora Anderson estaba allí, sonriéndoles a los dos mientras se acomodaban en el salón con café y galletas recién horneadas. No podía apartar los ojos de Blaine.

— Cariño, me gustaría poder venir a tu boda, pero no puedo, no sin autorización de tu padre, —ella comenzó con rostro compungido.— Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo lamento. Pero al menos tenía que venir a verte, conocer a mi futuro yerno y asegurarme de que sabes que tienes mi bendición, pasado de moda como suena.

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su sonrisa era enorme, aunque un poco temblorosa. Ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó, ofreciéndole consuelo, y luego se volvió hacia Kurt.

— Kurt. Es un gusto finalmente ponerle cara al nombre. Ahora dime todo sobre ti.

**. . .**

La tarde era agradable y por la noche Cooper apareció con Melissa para llevarlos a todos a cenar, lo que estuvo lleno de anécdotas familiares y bromas ligeras. Kurt lo observaba todo con una sonrisa. Había muchas similitudes entre los tres -la cadencia de una voz por aquí, los ojos arrugados al reír por acá, el mismo gesto de las manos. Estaba feliz de ver a Blaine tan radiante y relajado.

Kurt deseaba poder darle a su novio el mundo entero, pero había cosas que él no podía controlar. Él no podía solucionar por arte de magia la relación de Blaine con sus padres o convencer a su padre de que realmente debería dejar de ser un idiota y apoyar a su hijo, oh, y tal vez aparecer en su boda. Y mientras que la familia de Kurt había tratado a Blaine como si fuera su propia familia desde hace años, no era lo mismo, a pesar de que significaba mucho para los dos. Así que esta muestra de apoyo de la madre de Blaine era más que bienvenida.

Resultó que no hizo las cosas a medias. Mientras estaban esperando a que trajeran el postre y el café, la señora Anderson (Kurt sabía que su nombre era Callie, pero ella en ningún momento le dijo que la llamara de otra manera más que señora Anderson) metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde oscuro. Su sonrisa se volvió tímida de repente cuando la empujó a través de la mesa hacia Blaine y Kurt.

— Les he traído algo, un pequeño regalo de mi parte. Pensé convertirlos en anillos tal vez, ya que no son de ninguna utilidad para ustedes de esta manera, pero pensé que sería mejor dejar que ustedes decidieran. —Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente ante sus expresiones confusas.— Oh, sólo ábranlo.

Blaine tomó la caja, abrió la tapa y se quedó sin aliento. Cooper se inclinó para mirar y se quedó boquiabierto también.

— ¿No son los...?

— Los aretes de diamantes, sí. —Explicó, sobre todo para entendimiento de Kurt.— Han estado en mi familia durante muchas generaciones, y la tradición es que el primer hijo en casarse, los obtiene como herencia de familia. Como he dicho, pueden volverlos anillos o algo... pero tal vez... tal vez prefieran dejarlos como están para que su hija los tenga algún día. O una nuera.

Y eso fue todo para Kurt... más que cualquiera de sus palabras de antes, este era el reconocimiento por parte de ella a su relación, del mismo modo en que lo hubiera hecho si Blaine fuera heterosexual. Que ella aceptara que se casarían, y que podría llegar a haber hijos algún día, _sus hijos._ Sus nietos, y serían tan importantes como lo habrían sido si Blaine se hubiera casado con una mujer. Este fue el momento en que una gran parte de las reservas que Kurt todavía tenía hacia su futura suegra se desvanecieron.

Miró la cara llena de lágrimas de Blaine con su propia visión borrosa. Él sabía lo que él mismo preferiría, pero la última palabra era de su prometido.

— Creo que me gustan más así como son. Estoy seguro de que algún día habrá alguien que los usará.

Blaine lo miró para su confirmación, y Kurt asintió sonriendo.

**. . .**

Vieron a la señora Anderson en el aeropuerto temprano a la mañana siguiente y después de que Cooper y Blaine se despidieron, Kurt le extendió su mano con una sonrisa. Ella la tomó y tiró de él hasta envolverlo en un fuerte e inesperado abrazo, el tiempo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

— Has hecho a mi bebé más feliz de lo que lo he visto desde que era un niño, Kurt. Gracias por eso.

Allí estaba el más mínimo asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella se apartó, y Kurt se limitó a sonreír ante la mirada inquisitiva de Blaine, tomando su mano.

Iba a pasar su vida entera asegurándose de que su Bee fuera lo más feliz posible.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

La ceremonia fue privada y tranquila; sólo la familia de Kurt, Cooper y Melissa, y los amigos más cercanos de la pareja: Sebastian (que era el padrino de Kurt y quien llegó solo), Julian con su esposa, algunos de los amigos de la universidad de Blaine y sus dos mejores amigos de Dalton. Fue elegante, pero sin el lujo con el que Cooper recordó haber visto a Kurt planeando cuando iba a casarse con James.

Tenían el restaurante favorito de Kurt -el que había sido testigo de su primera cita- reservado sólo para ellos para la sencilla cena de bodas, y más tarde, los recién casados volarían hacia su luna de miel, que implicaba viajar a Italia, Francia y Grecia, empezando por Venecia.

Cooper no podía apartar los ojos de Blaine mientras permanecía de pie junto a él, escuchándolo recitar sus votos. Nunca había visto a su hermano pequeño tan feliz -literalmente radiante, con ojos brillantes, pronunciando cada palabra llena de tanta convicción y amor que nadie podía tener alguna duda: no había ningún lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar, ahora y siempre, mas que aquí, al lado de Kurt. Kurt, que lo miraba como si fuera el mejor regalo que había recibido de la vida -y que, Cooper sabía, lo consideraba como tal.

Cuando los recién casados intercambiaron los anillos, Cooper lanzó una mirada hacia un lado. Melissa estaba de pie ahí con una cámara, ya que su madre le había pedido una grabación de la ceremonia. Kurt había saltado ante la oportunidad de tenerlo filmado sin la participación de fotógrafos contratados -incluso ahora que su nombre era cada vez más conocido entre las personas conscientes de la moda, y que sus diseños eran buscados, permanecía como una persona privada, y la posibilidad de que la grabación o las fotos se divulgaran estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Así que en lugar de eso, habló con Melissa, quien resultó ser una entusiasta de la fotografía, y compró una cámara que ella les recomendó.

Se dio cuenta de Coop mirándola ahora y sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Cooper sintió una oleada de amor corriendo a través de él. Él tenía sus propios planes para esa noche, los planes secretos que involucraban un anillo de diamantes, y ahora más que nunca, sintió la esperanza de que tal vez no metería la pata después de todo. Tal vez a pesar de no tener un modelo de conducta apropiado en su propio padre, él lograría ser un buen marido. Después de todo, Blaine estaba haciendo un trabajo estelar hasta ahora.

Era algo curioso, mirar a su hermano más joven y a su mejor amigo -una pareja gay y no una típica- para aprender sobre el amor y las relaciones. Pero si ellos no eran modelos perfectos de conducta, pensó al verlos besarse por primera vez como esposos, entonces no sabía quién lo era.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Después de que regresaron de su luna de miel, Kurt y Blaine se enteraron que después de todo, una foto se había divulgado. Alguien debió haber tomado una cuando caminaron hacia el coche después de la boda y se detuvieron para besarse, incapaces de contener su felicidad.

Mostraba sus perfiles contra el horizonte de Nueva York al atardecer. Permanecían pecho a pecho mirándose a los ojos, la mano de Kurt, con su anillo de bodas claramente visible, acunando la mejilla de Blaine. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y había tanto amor y ternura en sus expresiones que a pesar de la invasión de su privacidad, Kurt no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando la vio. Era una hermosa foto.

El hecho de que estaba en la portada de la revista _People_ lo hacía menos bello y más molesto. Pero el encabezado decía _La pareja más linda de la industria de la moda,_ y el tema de portada no era malo o muy chismoso, así que se encogió de hombros. No era como si pudiera hacer mucho un mes después de su publicación. Y después de todo, era una parte inevitable de lo que era estar en el negocio.

Sin embargo, él todavía estaba molesto. Por lo menos hasta que encontró un correo electrónico de un representante de _Vogue_ en su bandeja de entrada, preguntando si considerarían posar juntos para una serie de fotografías.

¿Hacer gala de su precioso y nuevo marido en _Vogue?_ Ahora era una oferta que Kurt no podía rechazar.

* * *

**(1) Fetuccini:** Es un tipo de pasta. Una de sus características más importantes es que es un fideo plano elaborado con huevo y harina.


	27. Chapter 27

Llegó el otoño y la vida volvió a su flujo normal y mundano. Y, sin embargo, estar casados todavía se sentía nuevo y sorprendente. _Casados._ Ellos eran esposos. Kurt y Blaine Hummel. Algunas veces, Kurt tenía que dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y respirar profundamente o pellizcarse, estaba tan abrumado con la idea. A veces todavía se sentía como un sueño.

Lo único que faltaba ahora era un bebé.

Por supuesto, era demasiado pronto para los bebés, en el supuesto caso de que Blaine incluso quisiera alguno en absoluto -no habían tenido esta conversación aún. Después de todo, apenas tenía veintidós años, probablemente no estaba listo para pensar en ello, y Kurt no quería ir y sembrar la duda en su cabeza por ahora. Podría dar lugar a todo tipo de problemas -él podría decir _que no_ , y Kurt se sentiría mal, lo que llevaría a que Blaine se sintiera culpable y tal vez cambiara de opinión antes de estar listo, y en serio, eso no sería bueno para nadie. No, era mejor esperar un par de años -y quién sabe, tal vez el tema saldría a la superficie por su cuenta en algún momento.

Excepto que era tortuosamente difícil no alertar a su marido respecto a la fiebre del bebé que Kurt había desarrollado repentinamente. ¡Los bebés en los anuncios hacían sus ojos llorosos! Apenas resistía mirar a escondidas los carritos para bebés porque era Nueva York. Las personas desconfiaban de tales conductas aquí.

Así que cuando el aniversario de bodas de Julián se acercó un par de meses más tarde y bromeó conque el mejor regalo sería el poder llevar a su esposa a cenar y ver una película sin tener que preocuparse acerca de sus tres pequeños, el menor de los cuales tenía apenas dos meses, Kurt tuvo un serio dilema. Por un lado, él tenía mucha experiencia con los niños -o por lo menos con una niña- y estaba encantado con la idea de dejar que sus amigos tuvieran un muy necesario tiempo a solas. Por otro lado, sabía que esto empeoraría el anhelo.

Al final, él estuvo de acuerdo y llevó a Blaine, quien resultó más que dispuesto a ayudar. Los niños estaban dormidos en el momento en que se quedaron a solas con ellos. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso -por alrededor de una hora, hasta que el lloriqueo lastimero del bebé salió de la cuna en la habitación de sus padres.

— Yo me encargo. —Kurt estaba de pie en un instante.— Sigue mirando, yo ya he visto este episodio.

Teddy estaba acostado en su cuna con su mantita enredada alrededor de sus piernitas regordetas. Esto podría haber sido lo que lo despertó y él parecía estar muy molesto con ese hecho, por lo que Kurt desenredó la manta y la acomodó cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Teddy seguía llorando. Su pañal estaba seco, así que Kurt trató de hablar con él en voz baja mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, y luego incluso tarareó una canción de cuna -que siempre había funcionado con Drizzle cuando ella era un bebé- pero no sirvió de nada en absoluto.

Kurt sacó al bebé de la cuna y sostuvo el cálido envoltorio cerca de su pecho, meciéndolo suavemente. Sin embargo, el lamento se hizo más desesperado, y la infelicidad en la voz del pequeñito estaba rompiendo el corazón de Kurt. Quería ayudar, realmente quería -si sólo supiera lo que Teddy necesitaba. Incluso viviendo con Driz durante tres años no lo hizo un experto en el lenguaje de los bebés. Por otra parte, todo el mundo decía que Driz había sido una niña fácil de cuidar.

¿Tal vez Teddy tenía hambre? Todavía no era su hora de comer, pero Alice dijo que a veces se despertaba temprano para su leche, por lo que valía la pena intentarlo. Kurt no tenía el corazón para dejar al bebé en su cuna mientras preparaba la leche, y las luces de la sala estaban lo suficientemente suaves como para no molestar los pequeños ojos soñolientos del bebé, por lo que llevó a Teddy con él, rezando para que las chicas no se despertaran con el ruido. Unas gemelas de tres años de edad encima de un bebé inquieto podía ser excesivo.

— ¿Podrías sostenerlo un momento? No sé lo que le está molestando, así que voy a hacerle un poco de leche para ver si ayuda.

Blaine estaba a su lado en un instante, y Kurt lo colocó suavemente en los brazos de su marido, tratando de no dejar que se notara el dolor en su pecho. _¡Oh, cuánto quería...!_ -No, este no era el momento de ponerse sensible, necesitaba preparar la leche para que la pequeña boca se... _huh, el lloriqueo ya no era tan fuerte o ruidoso en absoluto._

Teddy pareció haberse olvidado de llorar en el momento en que Blaine lo sostuvo. Estaba mirando hacia él con grandes ojos redondos, claramente intrigado. Podría haber sido el cabello negro de Blaine puesto que tanto Julian como Alice eran rubios, o tal vez la barba que Blaine estaba probando últimamente, pero algo en el marido de Kurt tenía al pequeño claramente fascinado.

El sentimiento era mutuo, al parecer. Blaine se acercó al sofá y se sentó de nuevo, sonriendo suavemente y sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña cara. Una vez que se hubo sentado de forma segura, movió al bebé para que estuviera cómodamente acurrucado entre el pecho y uno de sus brazos, y estiró la otra mano para tocar el pequeño puño con el dedo índice.

Teddy atrapó el dedo y balbuceó alegremente. Kurt se derritió ahí donde estaba.

Se olvidó de la leche y sólo se quedó allí, apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina viendo a Blaine hablándole al bebé. Su marido estaba usando palabras reales, normales, gracias a Dios -Kurt nunca fue fanático de hablar con balbuceos sin sentido hacia los bebés- diciéndole en voz baja que ya era de noche, que estaba oscuro y que era la hora de dormir, acerca de la bonita y suave manta que Teddy acababa de atrapar en su pequeño puño, acerca de los conejitos en su pijama y sobre su tío Kurt que parecía que estaba a punto de convertirse en una mezcla adorable de...

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Kurt salió de la ensoñación. Le enseñó la lengua a Blaine, quien se rió en voz baja, y se sentó al lado de su marido, tratando de no sonreír demasiado evidente.

Teddy estaba dormido.

Blaine insistió en que debían esperar un momento más antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su cuna, por lo que permanecieron allí, mirando lo que fuera que estaban viendo. Excepto que Kurt no vio ni un segundo de ello. Él estaba tratando de ser sutil mientras seguía mirando la imagen desgarradoramente adorable a su lado, pero él no estaba engañándose a sí mismo. Probablemente estaba siendo completamente obvio, a juzgar por la forma en que la esquina de la boca de su marido se movía de vez en cuando.

Por último, Blaine se volvió hacia él, atrapando su mirada y sonrió suavemente, todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos.

— Un día, bebé. —Él dijo simplemente.

**. . .**

Buscar ropa para un maestro de escuela primaria era _aburrido._ Sin espacio para la extravagancia y el estilo individual, ¿donde estaba la diversión? Kurt suspiró profundamente, por al menos la vigésima vez dentro de la media hora que habían estado en la tienda. Estaba _aburrido._ Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Y Blaine había desaparecido en algún lugar entre los bastidores, probablemente atraído por la llamada de otro _aburrido_ chaleco, así que Kurt no tenía a nadie con quien quejarse.

Por supuesto, se alegraba de que Blaine hubiera encontrado un trabajo que disfrutar después de la graduación -resultó que amaba la enseñanza de la música, especialmente a niños pequeños, y a tres meses del año escolar, aún no se había quejado una sola vez. Tuvo un medio de expresión adicional para su creatividad escribiendo la música para un grupo de teatro fuera de Broadway (y una potencial futura carrera, Kurt creyó, porque _demonios_ , era muy bueno), pero la mayor parte de su corazón -y opciones de moda, al parecer- estaban en la enseñanza.

Kurt suspiró una vez más, mirando a los kilómetros de _aburridas_ camisas casi idénticas, y consideró brevemente buscar a un vendedor a quien molestar, cuando por fin vio los anchos hombros de su marido. Se dirigió hacia Blaine, serpenteando entre los montones de ropa y algunos maniquíes terribles, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba...

Blaine estaba de pie en la sección de ropa para bebés, claramente fascinado. Debió haber notado que Kurt se acercaba porque se volvió hacia él, con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito. Levantó la mano para mostrar lo que sostenía: en la pequeña percha había un pequeño pañalero azul pálido, con una impresión simple: _I heart my daddies_ (amo a mis papis).

Kurt se ahogó de inmediato.

— ¿Kurrrt? ¿Podemos llevarlo?

Kurt asintió, concentrado en controlar su respiración, y se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las cajas registradoras, sintiendo más que escuchando a Blaine siguiéndolo con el resto de sus compras. Tenía que salir de aquí, y rápido. Se suponía que irían a cenar después de terminar las compras, pero Kurt no sería capaz de pasar bocado. Esperó a que Blaine pagara, sin perderse la sonrisa de la vendedora mientras empacaba el pañalero, y se abrió camino directamente hacia el coche.

El regreso a casa fue corto y tranquilo, pero en el momento en que se encontraron en la cocina, Kurt se volvió hacia su marido, con el corazón alojado en algún lugar de su garganta.

— Okay, suéltalo. ¿Qué pasa con el pañalero, Bee?

— Bueno, es adorable. —Blaine respondió con una expresión inocente, pero Kurt conocía a su marido demasiado bien como para caer en esta trampa. Era más que eso.

— ¿Y?

— Y se vería _tan lindo_ en un bebé, ¿no te parece? —Hizo una pausa y sonrió antes de susurrar en voz baja, con admiración.— _En nuestro bebé._

Kurt respiró hondo, pero se las arregló para mantener su voz firme y dulce.

— No tenemos un bebé, cariño.

Blaine tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y atrajo a Kurt más cerca.

— ¿Tal vez sería un buen momento para pensar en uno? —Preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Debido al pañalero? —Los labios de Kurt estaban temblando ahora y no había forma de detenerlo.

— No, debido a que estamos listos. —Los ojos de Blaine, dorados y enormes y tan serios, nunca dejaron los de Kurt.

— ¿Lo estamos?

— Lo estamos.

— Pero... —Había tantas preguntas que Kurt quería hacer; era tan repentino. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Blaine frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado.

— Espera, lo estamos, ¿no? No se trata sólo de mí, ¿o sí?

Todas las preguntas podían esperar.

— Sí, Bee, estamos _más que listos._

**. . .**

En los meses siguientes sucedieron un montón de cosas.

Decidieron que a ninguno de ellos realmente les preocupaba que sus hijos fueran genéticamente suyos, por lo que la adopción sería la mejor opción a seguir. Una vez que establecieron esto, empezó todo el proceso: citas en la agencia de adopción, documentos, verificación de antecedentes y un estudio de hogar, más papeleo, y, finalmente, en Marzo los pusieron en una lista de espera. Se les dijo que la espera podría tardar un poco porque querían un recién nacido. Al parecer, la mayoría de la gente quería lo mismo.

Entonces no había nada más que hacer sino esperar. Bueno, eso y encontrar un nuevo apartamento, más grande. Ellos necesitarían más espacio una vez que el bebé estuviera ahí, y dado que ya podían pagar una renta más costosa, se les abrieron nuevas opciones y nuevos vecindarios.

Los dioses de los bienes raíces debieron estar en el estado de ánimo favorable, porque dos semanas después del día en que decidieron buscar un nuevo hogar, ya estaban en él, y muy avanzados en el proceso de reforma. A fines de Abril tuvieron su nuevo apartamento, brillante y listo, y les encantó. También puede que lo hhubieran bautizado a fondo teniendo sexo en la mayoría de las superficies disponibles. (Excepto en el cuarto del bebé. Eso se sentía vagamente escalofriante de alguna manera).

**. . .**

Un día, a principios de Mayo, Blaine volvió a casa tranquilamente emocionado.

— ¿Sabes? hoy he hablado con Eve. —Dijo durante la cena. Al ver la expresión en blanco de Kurt, aclaró.— Ella es una suplente, y una amiga. Ella trabaja principalmente a nivel secundaria, pero de vez en cuando pasa unas semanas con nosotros. Como sea, ella me dijo que hay una chica en su última escuela con quien quizás queramos hablar.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Su nombre es Betty. Tiene seis meses de embarazo. Es estudiante de último año, aplicada, con A de calificación, y por lo que escuché, una especie de geek de la computación. Eve dice que está buscando la posibilidad de una adopción directa, así que...

Kurt sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, pero sabía demasiado sobre los embarazos de adolescentes como para llenarse de esperanza.

— ¿Qué pasa con el padre?

— Desconocido. Al parecer, un estudiante universitario cualquiera en su primera y única fiesta de la fraternidad. Sus padres la apoyan, pero también piensan que dar al bebé sería lo mejor para todos. Pensé que podríamos al menos hablar con ella.

Así lo hicieron.

No era como en las películas -la confianza mutua a primera vista y los papeles de adopción listos para ser firmados al siguiente día. Betty nunca había considerado dar a su bebé a una pareja gay, pero era tolerante y de mente abierta, así que no fue un gran problema. Le agradaron lo suficiente después de la primera conversación en una cafetería con sus padres presentes que decidió reunirse con ellos un par de veces más antes de tomar una decisión.

Rápidamente llegó al punto de adorar a Blaine, a quien trataba más como un amigo que como un adulto. Ella se emocionó mucho con su historia de amor. Apreciaba abiertamente el ingenio de Kurt y quedó impresionada por su carrera, y en su tercera reunión, cuando él le habló de Drizzle y la historia de Quinn, ella comenzó a mirarlo con admiración apenas disimulada.

— Espera, ¿y tu hermano realmente crió a Drizzle solo? _¿A los dieciséis años?_

— Bueno, él no estaba solo. Todos estábamos ahí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo, y nuestros padres son realmente asombrosos. Driz pudo haber tenido una infancia un tanto inusual, pero ella siempre ha sido amada y nunca se ha sentido como si no hubiera sido deseada, y eso es lo que cuenta, creo. Finn se casó cuando ella tenía seis años, por lo que ahora tiene una madre adecuada, y Quinn se mantiene un poco en contacto. Todo el mundo tenía algunas decisiones difíciles que tomar en ese entonces, pero la felicidad de Drizzle era una prioridad.

Betty permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento antes de preguntar en voz baja.

— Si... si lo adoptan, ¿puedo verlo algún día? ¿O, no sé, tener una fotografía, y saber cómo es? No como una madre, sólo... Creo que me gustaría saber que es feliz.

Blaine ya estaba asintiendo cuando Kurt respondió.

— Por supuesto. Podríamos trabajar en una adopción abierta, si quieres. Nuestro bebé sabrá todo el tiempo que él o ella fue adoptado, obviamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de sonreírles con ojos un poco llorosos.

— Está bien.

— ¿En serio? —Kurt apenas podía respirar. Él no se había permitido tener demasiada esperanza, por temor a que se le rompiera el corazón, y ahora la alegría era como una inundación que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

— En serio. Quiero que Lily sea amada. Son buenas personas y nunca había visto a dos adultos tan enamorados. Sé que va a ser feliz con ustedes.

— ¿Lily? —Preguntó Blaine, con la voz ligeramente quebrada por la emoción.

— Oh, es como la he estado llamando. —Betty se sonrojó y se acarició el vientre.— Esto no significa que tienen que mantener ese nombre.

— No, —Kurt respiró.— Me gusta. _Lily._

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de rebotar de manera incontrolable.— ¿Puedo tocar tu vientre ahora? Por favor, por favor, _por favor._

Betty se rió y asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Blaine puso la palma de su mano cuidadosamente en la curva de su estómago, ella tomó la mano de Kurt también, y la puso al lado de la de su marido. Luego habló en voz baja.

— Hey Lily, ellos son tus nuevos papás. ¿Ves lo afortunada que eres? Vas a tener dos papás que te amarán y que cuidarán de ti, y... _¡oh!_

La pequeña Lily decidió dar la bienvenida a sus nuevos papás con una patada.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sebastian odiaba los hospitales. Afortunadamente, la habitación estaba lejos de ser como una habitación de hospital solía ser. De hecho, casi parecía una pequeña sala de conferencias.

Llegaron demasiado pronto, los cuatro (serían cinco, pero Melissa tuvo un resfriado y no quería contagiarlos). Kurt se paseaba tanto, que la habitación se sentía claustrofóbica, así que Cooper se lo llevó -en teoría por un café, aunque Sebastián esperaba que lo pensara mejor y le consiguiera té de manzanilla en su lugar, o algo más con un efecto calmante.

Xanax, tal vez.

Estiró las piernas y miró a Blaine sentado a su lado, completamente inmóvil, con la cara en blanco.

—Por lo menos lo estás tomando como un profesional.

Esto pareció ser una señal para que Blaine enloqueciera. Oh, _fantástico._ ¿Dónde estaban todas las enfermeras con sus medicamentos cuando las necesitabas? Se suponía que era un hospital, maldita sea.

— ¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para reconsiderar? —El rostro de Blaine estaba pálido y tenso, con las manos apretadas en puños sobre su regazo.

Sebastian hizo lo mejor posible, pero no era un experto en reconfortar y tranquilizar.

— Yo diría que definitivamente es demasiado tarde, teniendo en cuenta que ella ya está en este mundo cruel y que ya han firmado los papeles de adopción. No querrás liberarte de tu hija desde el primer día, ¿verdad?

Blaine gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 _Oh, genial, Smythe, justo lo que tenías que decir._ Lo intentó una vez más.

— No, hey, todo va a estar bien. ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que estás cediendo lo último de tu libertad? No te preocupes, he oído que se hace más fácil con el paso de los años. Bueno, dieciocho en el peor de los casos, cuando puedes echarlos a la universidad. Vas a ser joven todavía.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y miró a Sebastián con rostro ansioso.

— ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si soy un mal padre? No hay ensayo para esto, y los libros sólo puede decirte algunas cosas, ¿y qué tal si resulto como mi padre? Nadie me ha enseñado cómo ser un buen padre, ¿cómo se supone que...?

— Hey. — El chico estaba provocándose un ataque de pánico. Sebastian le tocó la rodilla.— ¿Qué pasa con Burt? Lo admiras, ¿no? Todos lo hacemos.

Blaine parecía respirar un poco más fácil.

— Supongo, pero...

— Y hablas como si estuvieras solo en este viaje. Tienes a Kurt, ¿recuerdas? Están juntos en esto, y esto es lo que ambos desean, ¿cierto? Tener una familia.

Blaine asintió temblorosamente.

— Y cuando se ponga difícil, que estoy seguro de que algunas veces sucederá, ustedes dos tienen a otras personas que los quieren. Cooper y Mel, la familia de Kurt, Julian y el clan. Yo incluso, aunque no sé nada acerca de niños y tengo la intención de que siga siendo así. Pero soy bueno para beber y descargar siempre que lo necesites.

Blaine se veía mejor, ya no tan verde, y Sebastian se dio una palmadita virtual en la espalda.

— Vas a estar bien, chico. No vas a ser un padre perfecto, porque no hay tal cosa, pero le están dando a esta niña un hogar lleno de amor y una familia que la quiere. Eso es un buen comienzo, diría yo.

— Gracias, Seb.

— Ni lo menciones. —Se preguntó brevemente si Cooper estaría dándole a Kurt una charla similar (bueno, probablemente mejor) afuera en algún lugar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los otros dos entraron, seguidos de una regordeta enfermera de aspecto maternal rodando una cuna de plástico en frente de ella. Un lloriqueo tranquilo provenía del pequeño bulto en el interior.

— Muy bien, aquí está. —La enfermera declaró con una sonrisa.— Todo está en orden, pueden llevarse a su pequeña nena a casa.

Sebastian discretamente sacó su iPhone y presionó grabar.

La enfermera recogió a la bebé (y wow, era una diminuta bebé) mirando entre Kurt y Blaine. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención al resto del mundo ya, todos los nervios desaparecieron de sus rostros, solo quedaba la feliz anticipación. Kurt extendió la mano y la enfermera colocó cuidadosamente el bulto en sus brazos. Blaine se unió a ellos, envolviendo con su abrazo a su marido y su hija recién nacida.

El lloriqueo se detuvo.

La enfermera sonrió y sacó una especie de forma de su bolsillo.— Entonces, para el registro ¿cómo se llama?

— Lily Elizabeth Hummel. —Blaine respondió, y Kurt sonrió.

— Hola, Lily. —Kurt susurró.— Bienvenida al mundo.

Sebastian se frotó los ojos llorosos. Maldito aire acondicionado.

**... FIN ...**


	28. Drabble 1: La Pequeña Lily contra el Tío Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado el mundo INB y quieres permanecer un poco más en él, a partir de aquí encontrarás algunas escenas que faltaron, antecedentes y vistazos al futuro.

Sebastian escuchó al bebé lloriquear tan pronto como salió del ascensor y se acercó a la puerta del apartamento. Era fuerte y tenaz, y por un segundo consideró dar vuelta atrás y salir de ahí. Él no era fan de los bebés. Y definitivamente no era fan de los _bebés que lloraban_.

Pero le había prometido a Kurt que vendría. Era Noviembre, el espantoso clima y la temporada de gripe estaba en pleno apogeo, por lo que no se aventuraban a salir demasiado con su bebé de tres meses de edad. Blaine al menos tenía la escuela, pero Kurt se estaba volviendo loco lentamente, encerrado en el apartamento la mayoría del tiempo. No es que no le gustara ser un papá que se quedaba en casa, pero echaba de menos tener gente alrededor y salir cuando le daba la gana.

Con un profundo suspiro, Sebastián llamó a la puerta.

**. . .**

— Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. —Kurt parecía cansado y agotado cuando abrió la puerta con Lily en su hombro.— Ella está teniendo un mal día, no puedo conseguir que deje de llorar y realmente necesito a alguien que la cargue un segundo.

— No-o, —Sebastian protestó mientras caminaba hacia el baño para lavarse las manos.—Te lo he dicho cien veces, no seré su niñera hasta que hable correctamente y use el baño por su cuenta. De todos modos ¿dónde está Blaine?

— Lo mandé a tomar una siesta, ha estado despierto con ella desde las 4:00 am. No te estoy pidiendo que seas su niñera, Seb, sólo necesito cinco minutos para orinar y tomar un café rápido. Vamos, no te va a morder. —Kurt lo llevó hacia la silla de la cocina y antes de que Sebastian lo supiera, sus brazos estaban llenos de un bebé que lloraba. Kurt se estiró con un gemido de alivio y besó la frente de Lily.— ¿Ves? sólo sostenla así. Cinco minutos, lo prometo.

Y entonces él se había ido, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él, y Sebastian se quedó ahí, con miedo de moverse. Los bebés eran tan... frágiles. Por no hablar de que se meneaban mucho. Frunció el ceño cuando Lily soltó un lloriqueo particularmente fuerte.

— Okay, nena, ¿cuál es exactamente tu problema? —preguntó de manera casual y la bebé se quedó inmóvil con su pequeña boca cómicamente abierta. Ella lo miró como si estuviera meditando, con sus brillantes ojos azules enormes, y Sebastian rió en voz baja. Era algo lindo, tenía que admitirlo.— Ya sabes, esos dos te aman como locos, pero tienes que dejarlos descansar a veces. De lo contrario los agotarás y los dejarás inútiles demasiado rápido. Es estratégicamente imprudente, princesa.

Ella sonrió de repente, ampliamente y sin dientes, y luego agitó su puño regordete con un chillido de placer. Ya todo rastro del sufrimiento anterior había desaparecido de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Kurt estaba de pie en la puerta completamente asombrado.— Lo hemos intentado todo durante todo el día, tanto Blaine como yo, y nada funcionó.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.— Creo que le gusto. ¿Crees que es posible que ella tenga tan buen gusto a tan temprana edad?

Kurt se rió y se ocupó de hacer el café. Era la primera vez que Sebastian lo había visto preparar café instantáneo.

— Lo sé. Pero me ahorra tiempo, —Kurt se encogió de hombros cuando lo vio estremecerse.— Okay, terminé. Puedo cargarla ahora si tú traes el café y lo que quieras para ti a la sala de estar.

— Nah, está bien. —Sebastian se sorprendió al oírse decir eso.— Voy a ser un amigo increíble y te permitiré tomar tu café en paz. Sólo ponme un poco de jugo.

Levantarse y caminar con la bebé en sus brazos era todavía ligeramente aterrador, pero al menos Lily estaba en calma ahora, se acurrucó cómodamente contra su pecho balbuceando algo para sí misma. Para el momento en que él y Kurt llevaban diez minutos discutiendo los últimos desarrollos de un caso relacionado con la comunidad LGBT que Sebastián había tomado como abogado pro bono (1), casi olvida que había algo ahí fuera de lo ordinario. Pero entonces Kurt lo interrumpió en mitad de una frase, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Está dormida. —Dijo en voz baja, con el rostro lleno de asombro.

Lo estaba -el pequeño puño apretado contra su boquita, sus largas pestañas abanicando sobre las mejillas redondas, y de repente Sebastian se sentía como una especie de héroe, a pesar de que realmente no había hecho demasiado.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Podrías llevarla a la habitación y acomodarla en la cama junto a Blaine? Cuando ella se pone así, necesita un montón de contacto, de esta manera puede dormir más tiempo.

— Por supuesto. —Con cuidado de no zarandear a la bebé, Sebastian se levantó y Kurt se adelantó para abrir la puerta de la habitación para él. Blaine estaba acurrucado a lo largo de la cama, profundamente dormido, pero en el momento en que Lily estuvo junto a él, Blaine se acercó más para abrazarla. Se veían ridículamente adorables juntos, durmiendo así.

Sebastian salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Kurt ya estaba en la cocina, tomando aperitivos y haciendo café apropiado. Cuando fue a reunirse con él, Sebastian sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez los niños no estaban tan mal después de todo.

O tal vez no era más que un tío impresionante.

* * *

 **(1) Abogado pro bono:** Realiza el trabajo voluntariamente y sin retribución monetaria por el bien del interés público. **  
**


	29. Drabble 2: El viaje de Blaine a Europa - El POV de Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cinco semanas del viaje de Blaine a Europa (del capítulo 25) desde la perspectiva de Kurt

— ¿Que hiciste qué? —Sebastian hizo una pausa con la botella de vino suspendida en el aire. Kurt con calma se la quitó de la mano y se sirvió una segunda copa, llena hasta el borde.

— Lo mandé a Europa y le dije que explorara lo que él quisiera.

— ¿Y con eso, quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir? —Seb le dejó la botella y fue a servirse un poco de whisky.

— Sí. —El vino era ciertamente demasiado bueno para ser bebido así, pero como sea. Sebastian sabía que Kurt no venía a él para degustar sus mejores licores; él venía para emborracharse. Verdadera y épicamente.

— Como en...

— Lugares, cocina y hombres. Sí. No te hagas el tonto.

Sebastian se instaló frente a él en el sillón de cuero, mirándolo con cautela.— Lo siento. Es que, la última vez que los vi a los dos juntos, estaban así de cerca de cogerse ahí en la pista de baile, y no hace más de un mes. ¿Y ahora se acabó?

— Esto no ha terminado. No, a menos que Blaine vuelva y me diga que así es. Que espero que no, pero ¡mierda! ¿qué tal si lo hace? —La tercer copa se vació tan fluidamente como la segunda, con sólo una pequeña gota aterrizando en el muslo de Kurt. Como sea, los pantalones eran negros.

Seb dejó el vaso lejos en la mesa de café y se levantó.— Okay, puedo ver que esto es más que una crisis de lo que esperaba. Voy a buscar tu helado y cuando vuelva, será mejor que estés listo para decirme lo que estabas pensando al enviar al amor de tu vida a coger con extraños al azar en Europa.

. . .

— ¿Te acuerdas de esa sensación, cuando estabas recién salido de tu primera relación, sin todavía estar listo para seguir adelante, pero ya con la curiosidad de saber cómo sería experimentar algún día todas esas cosas con otra persona?

La risa de Sebastian era sombría.— No. Recuerdo la sensación de salir del coche después de tu primera relación con la esperanza de que la siguiente fuera mejor, y tal vez menos borracho. Pero creo que está lo suficientemente cerca.

Cierto. Kurt a veces se olvidaba sobre el pasado de Seb. Hizo un gesto con la cuchara en su dirección.— ¿Necesitas un abrazo? ¿O helado? Podría compartir un poco.

— No, necesito una explicación de esta locura. Y que dejes de gotear helado por todas partes.

Cierto. La explicación. Esperaba que tuviera suficiente vino en él ahora para poder ser capaz de hablar de ello. Se sirvió otra copa por si acaso.

— Oh, okay. Es que, Blaine y yo peleamos. Fue una estupidez, pero estaba enojado conmigo, y me gritó algo que... um. Dijo que ni siquiera sabía lo que se sentía estar con alguien más, y que nunca lo sabría. Y ni... ni siquiera era como si se arrepintiera, y más tarde dijo que no hablaba en serio, pero... Yo nunca me había dado cuenta de que ese pensamiento estaba allí, ¿sabes? Esta diminuta semilla que podría convertirse en resentimiento, o la sensación de que se había perdido algo porque tenía diecisiete años cuando nos conocimos. Y yo no quiero que un día me enfrente cuando él tenga veinticinco o treinta, y me diga que se acostó con alguien porque, no sé, tuvimos algunos problemas y se sentía frustrado, y el resentimiento estaba ahí, y la curiosidad, y... No. Así que lo dejé ir para que encontrara sus respuestas.

Kurt se llenó la boca de helado, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Era demasiado pronto para las lágrimas. Sebastian suspiró y se sirvió más vino en su copa misteriosamente vacía, negando con la cabeza.

— Tú eres la criatura más ridículamente caballerosa, cortés y atenta que he conocido, ¿lo sabes? Y realmente espero que tu chico valore eso. Porque supongo que debe doler como el infierno, hacer lo que hiciste.

— Como si se me desgarrara el alma. Una y otra vez. Pero lo amo demasiado como para no hacerlo. —Kurt admitió en voz baja.— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar y simplemente emborracharnos? ¿Preferiblemente mientras vemos algo que no requiera pensar y que no tenga nada que ver con el amor?

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Veamos... ¿Un maratón de Duro de Matar? ¿Los Indestructibles? Escoge la que quieras.

. . .

La resaca no fue ni la mitad de mala como Kurt esperaba. Pudo haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que se desmayó a mitad de la tercera película y la segunda botella de vino. Por lo general, las borracheras terapéuticas en la casa de Seb eran mucho más impresionantes que eso, pero entre la pelea y el viaje de Blaine, el estrés y el insomnio de los últimos días debieron haberlo atrapado más de lo que pensaba.

El desayuno fue un asunto en silencio. La tristeza ya se estaba asentando profundamente en los huesos de Kurt, y Sebastián conocía las fases de su angustia mejor que nadie, después de haberlo presenciado bastantes veces. Dejó a Kurt con un apretón en el hombro sin una sola palabra, que significaba más que cualquier garantía.

Ahora, era el momento de afligirse.

Es cierto, Kurt esperaba que al final, no hubiera ninguna razón para llorar; que Blaine volvería a él con su amor y sin dudas de que estarían juntos para siempre. Pero él no sabía eso -no podía saber eso, y vivir a través de las siguientes semanas, debatiéndose entre la esperanza y el temor, a la espera de que cayera el hacha, era imposible. De corazón, él tenía que dejarlo ir -tenía que aceptar el hecho de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya no habría más Kurt y Blaine. Necesitaba saber que podía hacerlo y vivir.

No habían roto y se amaban profundamente, eso no había cambiado, pero Kurt había enviado a Blaine por sí solo a explorar el mundo, su propio corazón y sus deseos. Se lo hizo a sí mismo, a sabiendas de lo peligrosa que podía ser esa aventura. Los caminos del corazón eran difíciles y complicados; necesitaba estar preparado para aceptar las consecuencias cuando estas llegaran, sean las que fueran. Tenía que dejar ir a Blaine. Verdaderamente, por completo, dejando la puerta abierta por si quería volver, pero preparándose para la posibilidad de que tal vez no fuera así.

Le tomó a Kurt tres días completos estar listo para funcionar de nuevo. Tres días de esconderse en el apartamento con lo demás de su vida en suspenso. No fue agradable.

Hubo un montón de lágrimas y algunos gritos hacia la almohada, hubo un montón de maldiciones a su propia idea, deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás y hacerlo de manera diferente, convencer a Blaine de lo que eran, que no necesitaba a nadie más, nunca, que sin tal amor, el sexo no era nada. Hubo horas pasadas paralizado por el miedo de que el amor de la vida de Kurt pudiera volver siendo un hombre diferente, con distintos sentimientos y necesidades diferentes. Fue a través de años de valiosos recuerdos e imágenes en un intento masoquista de... ni siquiera sabía de qué.

Apareció la otra parte, la calma completa pero agotadora. Era una sensación como nunca había conocido antes, la certeza absoluta de que no importaba lo que viniera después, estaría bien. Pasara lo que pasara, Blaine era el más grande amor de su vida, y el tiempo a su lado, estando juntos y amándose, y simplemente siendo ellos, era el mejor momento que Kurt pudo haber pedido. Era más de lo que mucha gente jamás habría conseguido -más de lo que él había pensado que volvería a conseguir, y estaba eternamente agradecido por lo que habían tenido hasta el momento. Así que incluso si esto era todo para ellos, incluso si Blaine decidía que su relación no era lo que necesitaba, estaría bien, siempre y cuando él fuera feliz.

Pero en el fondo, Kurt tenía una fuerte sensación de que Blaine lo amaba de la misma manera: para siempre. Encontrarían su camino para estar juntos al final, sin importar lo que se interpusiera entre ellos.

. . .

Volver al trabajo y a su horario habitual fue sorprendentemente fácil después de eso. No había rastro de la urgencia usual por olvidar, para hacer frente a la angustia trabajando demasiado, o bebiendo, o durmiendo por ahí. (No es que fuera a dormir con alguien más que Bee. Ya no más.)

Con su novio lejos, Kurt tenía más tiempo libre de lo que había tenido en años, así que lo utilizó para ponerse al día con todo tipo de cosas. Él alimentó las conexiones con sus amistades un tanto olvidadas, tanto los más cercanos como los que prácticamente había abandonado en la carrera que se había convertido su vida. Se ocupó de los montones de dibujos antiguos y documentos que habían estado esperando para ser revisados y archivados por años; luego hizo una mayor limpieza de verano. Pasó un día entero en un spa.

Diez días después de la partida de Blaine se fue al gimnasio, algo que no había hecho en más de un año. Fue de nuevo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y de alguna manera, se convirtió en un hábito. Usar sus músculos, sentir que su cuerpo funcionaba, se sentía bien; y él podría muy bien empezar a tomar más cuidado de su salud y estado físico. Ya no tenía veinte años, su cuerpo no lo haría por sí solo.

A las tres semanas en ausencia de Blaine, Kurt comenzó a correr todas las noches, un par de vueltas en el parque cercano antes de ponerse a trabajar. El dolor agradable en sus músculos después de un entrenamiento no era tan bueno como un orgasmo, pero funcionaba muy bien por ahora.

Después de cuatro semanas, se sentó en el abandonado y silencioso piano en su sala de estar y tocó las teclas por primera vez en meses. Sus dedos, aunque un poco entumecidos por la falta de práctica, todavía recordaban. En poco tiempo, él estaba tocando y cantando, perdiéndose en la música de una manera en que solía hacerlo a menudo, hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía tan bien como lo había sido siempre.

Cinco semanas después, muy temprano en la mañana, cuando Kurt estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir a la cama, Blaine llamó.

. . .

Habían acordado no llamar, sólo enviarse mensajes de texto durante el viaje de Blaine -era su momento, y Kurt no quería interferir, añadiendo sus propios sentimientos y noticias de Nueva York a la mezcla. Había estado recibiendo mensajes de textos diarios con actualizaciones sobre la ubicación de Blaine y su paradero, y a veces una foto al azar o un par de frases sobre algo que su novio había encontrado fascinante, pero eso era todo. Así que una llamada significaba que algo debía haber pasado, bueno o malo.

A pesar de la calma casi zen que había mantenido hasta el momento, la mano de Kurt tembló cuando contestó.

— Hey, Bee.

— Kurt. —Blaine se escuchaba sin aliento, pero su voz, suave y cálida, se envolvió alrededor de Kurt como una manta de peluche.— Voy a casa. Voy a casa contigo. No puedo soportar por más tiempo ver todas estas cosas maravillosas que me rodean sin ti a mi lado. Quiero mostrarte tantas cosas, tenemos que volver aquí juntos, viajar por todas partes, hay mucho para ver, pero no quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. Te amo demasiado, te extraño como un loco. Necesito abrazarte, besarte, y nunca dejarte ir, nunca otra vez.

La risa medio aturdida, medio aliviada que escapó de los labios de Kurt estaba temblorosa y con lágrimas que corrían de repente por sus mejillas.— Dios, yo también te amo. ¿Cuando...?

— Acabo de abordar el avión en Praga. Estaré en casa esta noche.

Esta noche. Su corazón estaría completo de nuevo, esta noche. Tendría a su Bee aquí, en su cama, en sus brazos, esta noche. Aquí para quedarse.

Esta noche.


	30. Drabble 3: Yo te cuidaré

La primera vez que Kurt se dio cuenta, estaban cerca del final del primer año de Blaine en la NYU. Se acercaban los finales en los que Blaine estaba determinado a ser un experto, y una exhibición un poco después, donde tocaría dos de sus propias canciones. Kurt estaba seguro que con el talento de Blaine y su arduo trabajo durante todo el año, pasaría fácilmente a través de ello. Pero de cualquier manera había estrés: largas sesiones de estudio y noches enteras al piano perfeccionando las canciones, lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a los vecinos.

Kurt podía notarlo construyéndose en el cuerpo de Blaine y en su comportamiento -la ansiedad, la silenciosa preocupación de que no sería lo suficientemente bueno. El perfeccionismo, desarrollado a través de los años bajo el ojo crítico del Sr. Anderson, todavía levantando su fea cabeza de vez en cuando, Kurt lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era cuidar de Blaine hasta que el período de estrés pasara, asegurándose de que durmiera bien y comiera lo suficiente, y no superándose a sí mismo sobre cada pequeña cosa que él percibía como un fracaso.

Era la noche antes del primer final de sesión de Blaine, y Kurt lo había convencido de irse a la cama temprano y descansar un poco en lugar de repasar una vez más. Cuando salió de su cuarto de costura y entró en el dormitorio, pasaban de las tres, y Blaine estaba tranquilamente dormido, abrazando la almohada de Kurt hacia su cara como siempre lo hacía hasta que Kurt estuviera allí para abrazarlo en su lugar.

Kurt sonrió y se metió bajo las sábanas, haciendo todo lo posible para no molestar a Blaine, pero como de costumbre, no sirvió de nada. No importaba cuán profundamente dormido o agotado estaba, Blaine siempre sabía cuando Kurt se le unía en la cama, y se abrazaba a él inmediatamente. Esta noche no fue una excepción.

Ellos no habían tenido ningún tipo de sexo en dos semanas; nunca había tiempo, y Blaine había estado tenso y concentrado en otras cosas de manera tan completa que probablemente no se daba cuenta que era el periodo más largo que habían pasado sin sexo desde que se mudaron a vivir juntos. Kurt entendía, por supuesto -había cosas más importantes que su libido. Pero no podía evitarlo cuando Blaine rodaba entre sus brazos ahora, desnudo y cálido, una tentación eterna -era imposible no reaccionar ante ese delicioso y redondeado trasero justo en el regazo de Kurt, moviéndose un poco cuando Blaine se instaló en una posición más cómoda. Kurt sacudió sus caderas hacia delante por instinto, un momento de fricción para su rápidamente endurecido miembro, y luego maldijo en silencio cuando sintió que su novio se movía y despertaba. Blaine necesitaba dormir, maldita sea.

Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde -él estaba sin duda despierto, su trasero presionándose contra el cuerpo de Kurt en pequeños círculos enloquecedores, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza en la almohada, de modo que todo el cuerpo de Blaine era una larga cadena de músculos tensos. Era una invitación, y Kurt no tenía intención de negarse; no cuando Blaine estaba duro y caliente bajo su mano, con la respiración acelerada por el simple toque. Kurt le besó la nuca, los bíceps flexionados, presionó su miembro con urgencia contra la hendidura del culo de Blaine -una, dos veces, y otra vez.

Dios, lo deseaba tanto.

Él se apartó y rodó a Blaine sobre su espalda, moviéndose para besarlo tan pronto como sus labios estuvieron a su alcance. Apenas hacían esto en las últimas semanas, a excepción de los besos de buenos días y buenas noches, y el ocasional roce de labios al pasar. Besarlo lento y profundo así, con la boca de Blaine cálida y suave contra la suya, abriéndola para dejarlo entrar inmediatamente _-¡oh, cómo había extrañado eso!_ Se dejó perder en ello por un momento, en un sensual placer que encendía su sangre y que todavía hacía que las mariposas en el estómago revolotearan incluso después de un año de estar de nuevo juntos.

En su encantamiento, a Kurt le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

No era la primera vez que Blaine despertaba cuando Kurt llegaba a la cama, y sobrevenía el sexo -ni mucho menos; ambos amaban el lujo de hacer el amor lentamente y apenas despiertos, y ya sea en la noche antes de que Kurt se quedara dormido o por la mañana, cuando Blaine decidía despertarlo, pasaba al menos una vez a la semana. Pero esta noche el cuerpo de Blaine debajo de él carecía de la languidez del sueño que hacía tan fácil deslizarse en él, todo relajado y abierto maravillosamente al toque de Kurt. Esta noche, Blaine estaba lleno de tensión enrollada fuertemente en todos los músculos de su forma estirada. Y, Kurt se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, estaba callado.

Blaine _nunca_ estaba en silencio -era uno de los amantes más ruidosos con los que Kurt había estado, siempre gimiendo y suspirando, pidiendo más y gritando el nombre de Kurt, a veces maldiciendo. Desde el primer toque, Blaine era ruidoso. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche tenía la boca medio abierta, y jadeó suavemente cuando Kurt movió sus caderas de forma experimental, pero ningún sonido escapó de él. Eso por sí solo fue suficiente para poner a Kurt alerta, observarlo en silencio, y recabar información. Blaine necesitaba algo de él -era su trabajo reconocer qué era y dárselo.

Blaine abrió los ojos, negros en la apenas iluminada oscuridad de la habitación, y lo miró directamente -sin decir una palabra, sólo una mirada fija, con los ojos muy abiertos, implorando -¿por qué? Y luego...

Sus brazos.

Los brazos de Blaine estaban todavía en la almohada sobre su cabeza, y ahora que Kurt prestaba atención, se daba cuenta -estaban cruzados perfectamente en las muñecas con las palmas hacia arriba, la izquierda sobre la derecha, en la posición exacta en la que habían estado desde que Blaine se despertó y las puso ahí. Sus músculos estaban tirantes, sus hombros tensos para mantener sus muñecas perfectamente quietas, y Kurt tuvo un flashback repentino de una conversación que habían tenido hace dos veranos, cuando recién habían negociado las reglas de su floreciente relación sexual. Blaine había revelado sus fantasías entonces, las cosas que quería probar, sexualmente, y la sumisión estaba entre ellas. Y lo habían hecho algunas veces, pero siempre había sido sólo un juego informal, una provocación, planeado con antelación e involucrando por lo general algún tipo de ligero bondage (1) y juguetes.

Esto se sentía diferente -más profundo, más instintivo. Fuerte.

Kurt tenía que asegurarse, pero tenía la sensación de que sabía qué era lo que Blaine necesitaba en ese momento, lo que le estaba pidiendo en su silencio auto-impuesto. Tenía mucho sentido, teniendo en cuenta lo estresado y ansioso que había estado últimamente, y lo difícil que había sido siempre para él pedir ayuda con cualquier cosa. Esto era nuevo, pero si Kurt tenía razón, era exactamente eso -una petición de ayuda; y Kurt se la daría en un instante. Sólo tenía que estar seguro.

Besando los labios de Blaine por última vez, acunó su mejilla.

— ¿Quieres las esposas? —Blaine estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, _no_ , y Kurt frunció el ceño, sorprendido.— ¿Quieres que te sostenga las manos? —Adivinó, y de nuevo, _no_. Oh. Ahora _esto_ era diferente.

No entendía qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba Blaine. Pero lo que _no necesitaba_ era hablar, esa parte estaba clara. Kurt sólo tendría que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, y encontrar su camino sin las fáciles bases de la dinámica familiar.

— Okay. Entonces... sólo voy a cuidar de ti, Bee. No tienes que moverte o hablar, pero por si acaso lo necesitas... tu palabra de seguridad es _azul._ Asiente si lo aceptas

Una inclinación de cabeza, e incluso en la oscuridad había alivio en los ojos de Blaine, un minuto liberándose de la tensión.

Eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba. Todos los sentidos enfocados en cada pequeña reacción de Blaine, su mente procesando toda la información, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Blaine, mordiendo y besando algunos puntos elegidos en el camino hasta que se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas.

Lo chupó, lenta y profundamente, consciente de cada aceleración de su respiración, de cada estremecimiento rodando por el cuerpo de Blaine. Provocó y saboreó, tragando a su alrededor, y fue un shock ver como Blaine seguía en control de su cuerpo, incluso con la tensión desarrollándose claramente -sus caderas no se sacudían en la boca ansiosa de Kurt ni una vez, sus brazos se quedaron en su misma posición, inmóviles. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y estaba jadeando en el momento en que Kurt sacó su miembro y cogió el lubricante.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo para ir con un mínimo de preparación, como solían hacerlo. Pero esto era incluso mejor -Kurt tenía la sensación de que esto era lo que Blaine necesitaba, ser atendido, no sólo una rápida cogida para llevarlo a la liberación. Así que se tomó su tiempo, haciendo un completo y largo juego previo con sus dedos hasta que Blaine se arqueó y se estremeció por un tipo completamente diferente de tensión, respirando rápida y temblorosamente, pero aún sin sonido.

Kurt llegó al cajón de la mesita de noche, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, su instinto le decía que hiciera algo más. Miró a Blaine a los ojos, que estaban en él de nuevo, tranquilos y confiados.

— Bebé, no voy a usar preservativo. Por favor, niega con la cabeza si no estás de acuerdo con esto.

Tal como lo pensaba, Blaine no lo hizo -sólo inhaló bruscamente, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y su miembro se sacudió sin ser tocado. Mantuvo su cuerpo de manera diferente -en exactamente la misma posición, pero la visible tensión de incómodo estrés había desaparecido, sustituida por la fluida sensación de la excitación.

Ellos no lo hacían a menudo sin condón -todavía era algo especial, algo que sólo hacían cuando se sentían particularmente intensos, y contaban con suficiente tiempo y espacio para algo más que sexo rápido. Siempre los ponía más desesperados, y luego más mimosos después, abrazándose mucho después de haberse limpiado.

Blaine arqueó la espalda cuando Kurt se deslizó en él en una lenta e ininterrumpida embestida, pero sus manos se mantuvieron exactamente donde estaban. Aparte de sus brazos, él estaba suelto bajo Kurt, con los ojos cerrados y el cuello al descubierto, luciendo apacible, listo para tomar lo que sea que Kurt le daría. Él no trató de empujarse hacia Kurt como era su costumbre, o encontrar la fricción para su propio miembro, y así Kurt se tomó su tiempo, hundiéndose profundamente y luego simplemente balanceando sus caderas cuando encontró el ángulo perfecto. Besó los labios abiertos de Blaine, rozó sus dientes en su cuello. Chupó hasta dejar algunas marcas oscuras en su piel, lo suficientemente bajo como para que pudieran ser cubiertas fácilmente mañana, y Blaine se volvió loco, moviéndose violentamente en silencio debajo de él. Kurt alternó entre largas y lentas embestidas y movimientos circulares de sus caderas, observando -siempre observando, mirando cada estremecimiento, atrapando cada jadeo, cada aleteo de pestañas. No había prisa. Llegarían ahí al paso de Blaine.

Tomó mucho tiempo, pero luego las piernas de Blaine estaban apretadas en la cintura de Kurt, y estaba rogando con los ojos, escurriendo en sudor y jadeando, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus hombros tenían que doler para este momento, Kurt pensó fugazmente cuando llegó -por fin- al chorreante miembro de Blaine. Fue sólo hasta este momento que se permitió deslizarse hacia el clímax también, y dejar de lado el estricto control que tenía sobre sus propias reacciones, tan enfocado en Blaine esta noche. Algunos firmes y lentos toques en el miembro de Blaine, varias embestidas más marcadas, y ambos se vinieron. Ahora, en el silencio de la habitación, Kurt se dio cuenta de que él también había estado completamente callado esta noche.

Blaine estaba temblando, descendiendo, con el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello sudoroso de Kurt, pero entonces sus hombros se hundieron y sus brazos se deslizaron despacio, torpemente alrededor del pecho de Kurt en su lugar, y... _oh, hey, ahí estás._ Kurt frotó de inmediato los músculos tensos de Blaine, apoyado en un codo y mirándolo de cerca, tratando de evaluar su estado. Lucía tranquilo ahora, saciado y adormilado, y Kurt sonrió, incapaz de contener el amor desbordante de su corazón. Acarició el pómulo de Blaine con el pulgar y se inclinó para otro lento beso antes de sentarse.

— Amor, vuelvo enseguida, sólo necesito tomar una toallita. ¿Estarás bien?

— Si. —La voz de Blaine era ronca y profunda, pero estaba ahí, junto con una sonrisa.— Gracias.

**. . .**

No hubo tiempo para hablar de ello hasta la noche siguiente, después del final de Blaine y las reuniones de Kurt, pero Blaine parecía estar haciéndolo mucho mejor todo el día de lo que lo había hecho en las últimas semanas. Incluso decidió tomar un descanso y ver una película con Kurt en vez de estudiar. Estaban bebiendo vino después, los pies de Blaine en el regazo de Kurt, cuando Kurt hizo la pregunta que había estado en su mente todo el día.

— Entonces... respecto a lo de anoche...

Blaine tomó su mano.

— Anoche fue perfecto, Kurt. No sé cómo supiste lo que necesitaba cuando ni yo mismo estaba seguro, pero... lo hiciste, y fue indescriptible. Me sentía como si estuviera cayendo, y fue como si me hubieras dicho que podía, porque me atraparías. No sé cómo explicarlo de otra manera, simplemente... gracias.

Kurt le apretó la mano, aliviado.— No hay de qué. Y en caso de que lo necesites otra vez, no dudes en decírmelo.

Blaine le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida.— Probablemente no te lo diga _exactamente._ Pero lo sabrás.

* * *

 **(1) Bondage:** Denominación aplicada a los encordamientos eróticos ejecutados sobre una persona vestida o desnuda. Los atamientos pueden hacerse sobre una parte o sobre la totalidad del cuerpo, utilizando generalmente cuerdas, aunque también se puede ver en muchas ocasiones el uso de cinta, telas, cadenas, esposas, y cualquier otra cosa que pueda servir para inmovilizar a una persona. Con cierta frecuencia, a la persona se le aplica una mordaza o vendas en los ojos.


	31. Drabble 4: Cuando el amor es demasiado. Un flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un flashback a una época antes de que la trama de INB tome lugar -específicamente, la escena que este intercambio entre Sebastian y Kurt menciona:
> 
> "— Sólo... cuídate, ¿okay? Yo no quiero tener que levantarte de una acera de Nueva York un día. Realmente te prefiero en una sola pieza.
> 
> Kurt asintió. Ellos nunca habían hablado de aquella noche, y seguirían sin hacerlo. Pero ambos sabían: algunas veces, el amor era demasiado."
> 
> (It's Not Babysitting, capítulo 18)

Hay momentos en la vida cuando todo va bien, cuando cada pieza del rompecabezas parece por fin encajar a la perfección. Entonces, a veces, alguien tira de la alfombra debajo de tus pies, dejándote luchando por agarrarte.

Y eso está bien; así es la vida.

Pero cuando la persona que hace que el suelo se desmorone y los cielos caigan es la misma que los puso ahí primero y construyó todo lo que constituye tu red de seguridad... a veces es demasiado.

Sin nada a que aferrarse, la caída parece sólo cuestión de tiempo.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sebastian estaba preocupado.

Algo pasaba con Kurt esta noche. Se suponía que iba a estar fuera con James, eligiendo el pastel para su boda en Año Nuevo, terminando los últimos detalles -y en su lugar, había llamado a Sebastian hace media hora, preguntando si tenía la noche libre con aquella voz quebradiza que Sebastián había escuchado sólo un par de veces antes. Esto nunca significaba nada bueno.

Algo estaba mal.

Él sólo había tenido un par de cosas para terminar antes de que pudiera salir de la oficina, por lo que le había ofrecido que bebieran unos tragos si Kurt iba a recogerlo. En su casa o en un bar, él decidiría una vez que fuera capaz de medir el estado de ánimo de Kurt correctamente. ¿Habrían discutido Kurt y James de nuevo por cosas relacionadas a la boda? (a poco más de tres semanas, Kurt se había ido convirtiendo en un novio irracionalmente exigente) ¿o estaba pasando algo más serio?

Excepto que Kurt debería haber estado aquí hace por lo menos diez minutos, y Sebastian no podía evitar preocuparse. Tomó el teléfono.

El viento silbaba en segundo plano cuando Kurt respondió, con voz ahogada.

 _—_ ¿Hola?

 _—_ ¿Pastelito?, ¿no se suponía que ya deberías estar aquí? Hay tantos momentos en los que puedo pulir las placas de identificación de los socios antes de aburrirme completamente.

Kurt sonaba... ¿adormilado? _—_ Oh, estoy aquí. Acabo de subir a la azotea y perdí la noción del tiempo. La vista es espectacular.

Algo se apoderó de la garganta de Sebastian, el miedo tirando de las rígidas cuerdas de sus nervios. _—_ _¿La azotea?_ Kurt, ¿estás loco? Estamos en Diciembre, y... no, okay, voy por ti. Y luego exigiré una explicación, porque...

Hubo un pitido constante de una señal en su oreja. Kurt había colgado.

**. . .**

Hay momentos que, una vez que los enfrentas inesperadamente, se quedan contigo para siempre, tatuados en tu memoria con tinta indeleble. Ver a Kurt -literalmente- en la cornisa era sin duda uno de ellos.

Sebastian se quedó inmóvil en el umbral, la vasta extensión de la azotea extendiéndose frente a él. No necesitaba más detalles para saber quién era esa silueta oscura en el otro extremo, perfilada con fuerza contra el gris acero del cielo nevado. Por un momento fue incapaz de moverse porque Kurt estaba ahí, _de pie en la maldita cornisa,_ y Dios, si él le provocaba un sobresalto...

Pero tenía que llegar, bajar a ese tonto de ahí, _¿qué estaba haciendo?_

Se abrió paso a través de la azotea con las piernas débiles, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible con la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies, en un amplio arco para entrar en la visión periférica de Kurt primero. Le tomó una eternidad, pero luego Kurt volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, y Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que había sostenido por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Fue sólo un alivio temporal.

El rostro de Kurt _estaba mal_ , blanco y vacío, pálido como la nieve, con los ojos enormes y sin parpadear, y si Sebastian pensaba que había tenido miedo antes, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. Se acercó lentamente, con la mano extendida.

 _—_ Kurt, baja de ahí. Hace frío y es peligroso y...

 _—_ Él me dejó. _—_ La voz de Kurt era apenas audible contra el viento, sus ojos apuntando nuevamente hacia las calles abajo. Parecía no darse cuenta de la mano de Sebastian en absoluto.

_Oh mierda._

_—_ Kurt. Por favor baja, hablaremos aquí. _—_ No le gustaba el pánico creciendo audiblemente en su voz, no quería desencadenar en Kurt ninguna reacción precipitada, pero Dios, si eso era cierto...James era todo para Kurt, algo poco saludable, y Sebastian luchó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. _—_ Estoy seguro de que es sólo un malentendido, podrán arreglarlo en cualquier momento. Él te ama, Kurt, anda.

 _—_ Me llevó a cenar y tomó mi mano y me dijo que había tenido dudas durante meses y que no podía seguir adelante con esto, que no era capaz de vernos juntos en cinco años. _—_ La voz de Kurt era monótona, con el rostro inexpresivo. _—_ Canceló la boda.

Se tambaleó de repente, como si sus rodillas fueran a ceder bajo el peso de sus palabras, y Sebastian estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo durante los pocos segundos que tardó Kurt en recuperar el equilibrio en el borde resbaladizo.

Cuando encontró su voz, era áspera, fracturada.

 _—_ Entonces es un idiota, no valía la pena. Y sin duda no vale la pena saltar desde un rascacielos.

 _—_ No voy a saltar. _—_ Kurt sonaba más distante por el momento. _—_ Es tan tranquilo aquí. Quiero dormir y no tener que pensar en ello, porque todo duele cuando lo hago. Quiero deslizarme y hundirme en esta ciudad. Quiero que el mundo se detenga.

 _—_ _Kurt..._ _—_ Sebastian no tenía idea de qué decir.

Kurt estaba cláramente perdiéndolo. Nunca lo había visto así, tan lejos de estar bien. Esto era real, era un peligro para sí mismo en este estado y no había nadie mas que ellos aquí, nadie que ayudara y _mierda_ , ¿qué se hace cuando uno de tus mejores amigos ha perdido la mente a causa del dolor?

Sebastian nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, ni tan agudamente consciente de lo graves que podrían ser las consecuencias de cualquier movimiento en falso.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, tratando de no pensar en los cuarenta pisos de nada más que aire helado debajo de ellos, se subió para arrodillarse en la cornisa junto a los pies de Kurt, llegando hasta él.

 _—_ Kurt, por favor. No es el fin del mundo, nos tienes a Cooper, a mí, y a tu familia, te ayudaremos, todo estará bien de nuevo, sólo. Por favor. ¡Bájate de ahí! _—_ Ni siquiera trató de reprimir el miedo en su voz.

Kurt no le hizo caso en favor de inclinarse un poco hacia adelante para mirar hacia abajo. _—_ ¿Has notado lo tranquilo que es aquí? _—_ Preguntó de manera informal.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo era. Sebastian ni siquiera quería saber qué tan alto estaban.

El pie de Kurt se deslizó un poco y se tambaleó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Probablemente habló mucho acerca de lo importante que Kurt era para él, que Sebastián estaba de pie en la cornisa y alcanzándolo para sostenerlo antes de que su mente tuviera tiempo para empezar a gritar. Kurt lo agarró del brazo con su mano sacudiéndose y se estabilizó. Luego parpadeó lentamente y sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Sebastian correctamente, por fin más conscientes, agrandándose.

 _—_ ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Tienes miedo a las alturas! ¡Bájate!

 _—_ Bueno, gracias por recordármelo, ahora hazme el favor de dejar esta posición estratégicamente imprudente para que yo también pueda. _—_ Era evidente que estar a punto de morir despertaba algunos recursos ocultos de coherencia. Sebastian estaba ligeramente impresionado consigo mismo. Por supuesto, él preferiría omitir la parte de _morir._

 _—_ Bien.

Sin ningún problema, Kurt se giró sin problemas en el lugar y saltó a la azotea antes de tenderle una mano a Sebastian, quien la tomó con gratitud. Una vez que estuvo a salvo en tierra firme, las piernas de Sebastián empezaron a temblar tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse por un momento. Se sentía mareado y sin aliento, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

 _—_ Oh mierda, Kurt, santo puto infierno, no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez. Nunca.

Kurt empezó a llorar.

**. . .**

Más tarde esa noche, después de la épica crisis de Kurt en el taxi y las dos horas que había pasado llorando, acurrucado herméticamente en la esquina del sofá de Sebastián, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Sebastian le dio a Kurt un Ambien (1) y lo llevó a la cama, envolviéndose a su alrededor tanto para reconfortarlo como por temor a que pudiera tener alguna otra idea espantosa durante la noche.

Sebastian no era mimoso, necesitaba un amplio espacio personal en la cama al igual que lo necesitaba en su vida diaria, pero esa noche sabía que no se movería ni un centímetro. Abrazó a Kurt firmemente mientras la droga comenzaba a hacer su magia, diciéndole que iba a estar bien, incluso espectacular, sin ese imbécil de James, y que un día, un hombre precioso, el hombre de sus sueños, aparecería en su vida y sería todo lo que Kurt siempre había esperado y más. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Kurt murmuró _—_ Eso nunca va a pasar _—_ antes de dormirse.

**-8-8-8-8-8-**

Kurt nunca había considerado activamente el suicidio. Ni siquiera en los momentos más sombríos en la escuela secundaria, cuando todo lo que podía esperar era un escape de su pequeño pueblo, homófobo -una perspectiva tan distante que se sentía como un espejismo. Incluso entonces, burlado y acosado y luchando en su camino a través de todos los días, no había pensado una sóla vez que podría ser más fácil simplemente acabar con todo. Porque no era su camino. Él no era un cobarde, y además, eso sería egoísta. No importa qué tan poca, todavía había gente que se preocupaba por él.

Así que despertar y recordar la noche anterior de pie en esa azotea, balanceándose en la cornisa, fue aterrador. Lo recordaba todo muy claramente: mirar hacia abajo a través de la oscuridad, a las luces y a _la vida_ de la ciudad que había elegido como suya y a la que había amado por los últimos siete años; los copos de nieve capturados en sus pestañas, el viento frío pasando a través de su cabello en una caricia mordaz.

Él nunca se suicidaría. Y, sin embargo, en esa noche de locura, _vivir no había sido la opción más obvia._

**. . .**

Lo primero que salió de la boca de Kurt una vez que abrió los ojos y vio a Sebastian observándolo con una expresión de preocupación fue, _—_ Te juro que no iba a saltar.

Lo segundo fue _—_ Gracias.

* * *

 **(1) Ambien:** Fármaco hipnótico utilizado fundamentalmente en trastornos del sueño. El sueño inducido por este fármaco es muy profundo y preserva mejor la arquitectura del sueño y sus fases. A pesar de ello, el sueño que genera no es del todo natural. Tampoco produce efecto rebote tras su utilización a corto plazo ni deja "resaca" al día siguiente.


End file.
